


Чужое небо

by Lady_Di



Series: Чужое небо [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, General Aleksander Lukin, Hydra (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Psychological Drama, Russian Bucky Barnes, Super Soldier Serum, Winter Soldier Trial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 118,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Di/pseuds/Lady_Di
Summary: А эта страна не растает. Никогда. Эта страна вечных льдов, из которых на чужой крови ожидаемо ваяют атрибутику власти, как, например, те самые кремлевские звезды, похожие на резные кроваво-красные льдины.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <Не идеальный солдат, но хороший человек>  
>  Д-р Авраам Эрскин.

14 апреля 1945 год

  
  
В небольшом, изначально предназначенном вовсе не для этого, но теперь по всем правилам оборудованном под медицинские нужды помещении, на одинокой койке у стены заходился в приступе кашля мужчина. Чтобы облегчить муки, он бы, наверное, свернулся в защитную позу, или перевернулся бы на бок… Если бы не был жестко фиксирован за руки и ноги в положении «на спине». Его правую руку в запястье сковывал обычный кожаный ограничитель, левая же рука от кончиков пальцев до самого плеча, переходящего в грудину, была металлической, и ее в техническом плане фиксировали намного более сложно.  
  
Мужчина был молод, насколько позволяло судить его изможденное, явно запущенное состояние, и все еще крепко сложен. На его груди под лихорадочно поблескивающей от пота кожей играли сведенные напряжением мускулы. Обезвоживание подчеркивало их, делая еще более заметными. Его длинные неухоженные волосы черными змеями липли к лицу, перемежевывались с отросшей щетиной и частично скрывали следы жестоких побоев. В перерывах между приступами он тяжело и хрипло дышал, не дергался, не пытался освободиться и не открывал глаз, словно желая подольше прятаться в лихорадочном бреду, в котором его хотя бы ненадолго могли оставить в покое. Пусть сомнительном, пусть относительном, пусть при каждом вдохе ему казалось, будто он вот-вот выплюнет легкие, чем, разумеется, только спровоцирует их, но в покое. Потому что у него больше не было сил. Потому что он устал, потому что…  
  
К его лицу прикоснулись, он почувствовал. Сначала затем, чтобы убрать волосы, а затем точечно – к ранам, от чего те моментально вспыхнули, но эта боль была настолько слабая, что мужчина даже не отреагировал. Или ему просто очень хотелось в это верить, инстинктивно, потому что осознанно он уже давно не помнил, каково это – верить, каково – хотеть.  
  
\- Тшш… - раздалось где-то совсем рядом, чуть справа и сверху, и он рефлекторно вздрогнул, сжимаясь и понимая, что покоя не будет, что они знают о его состоянии и теперь сделают все возможное и невозможное, чтобы вернуть его в сознание. – Тише… Тише, все хорошо. Лекарства подействуют быстро, скоро дышать станет легче.  
  
Он не открывал глаз, но сквозь закрытые веки отчетливо видел тени, продолжающие мелькать у него над лицом, чуял раздражающе сильный запах спирта, продолжающего жечь его раны при каждом новом прикосновении. Сказанные слова, настигшие слух, лишь подхлестнули его страх и неконтролируемую инстинктивную панику. Его руки… рука, которая была живой, напряглась сама собой, натягивая ограничитель. Он не успел перебороть рефлекс. Это наказуемо. Всегда было. Он поглубже вдохнул истерзанными легкими проспиртованный воздух и приготовился к наказанию.  
  
Но его не последовало. Лишь что-то холодное коснулось лба и осталось на нем лежать, неся… облегчение?  
  
Он такого слова не знал.  
  
Зато они знали все о его состоянии. Знали всегда. Как и он знал, выучил до уровня безусловного рефлекса, что произойдет, если он не отреагирует. С ним заговорили. Ответ обязателен.  
  
Медленно, опасливо он попытался открыть глаза, стараясь быть готовым к пучку ослепляющего света, пощечинам, ледяной воде.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - его поприветствовал тот же женский голос, теперь подкрепленный становящимся все более четким силуэтом чуть левее точки, на которой он фокусировал взгляд. Его неосознанно затрясло. Если это такая проверка, то он совершенно не понимал, какой реакции от него ждут. А непонимание недопустимо. Непонимание наказуемо. Понимание тоже. И отсутствие ответа, когда к нему обращаются.  
  
\- Нет, - слово вырвалось невнятным хрипом, и горло моментально сковал спазм, предшествующий очередному приступу кашля, который он изо всех сил пытался сдержать. – Английский не понимать, - он не знал, чего именно от него хотели, и к чему вообще вся эта провокация, поэтому ответил, как учили, - английский нельзя. Только русский.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответ прозвучал как похвала, на том языке, который был правильным, и мужчина позволил себе надеяться, чисто инстинктивно, что с тестом справился. – Хорошо, я поняла, - женщина в белом халате одобрительно улыбнулась, на что он лишь сильнее сжал челюсти, чтобы не закашлять. – Как твое имя, солдат?  
  
Мужчина снова дернулся, словно реагируя на пощечину, и со свистом выплюнул воздух, который скрежетал в его горле. Понимая тщетность любых попыток, все, что он смог сделать - отвернул лицо в сторону, после чего зашелся безудержным кашлем.  
  
Слабости не прощают, слабость наказуема. Отворачиваться, когда задали прямой вопрос, запрещено. Но кашлять тоже… Противоречия раздирали его хуже, чем страх перед поставленным вопросом.  
  
Как твое имя...  
  
Имя.  
  
Имя?  
  
Твое имя?  
  
Как твое имя?  
  
Все встало на свои места. Теперь солдат точно знал, что это тест. Он не помнил, чтобы такие проводили с ним прежде, но точно знал, дрожью во всем теле чувствовал, как надо отвечать. Четко на поставленный вопрос. Пусть даже он и был провокационным, но ведь это же тест. На запоминание. На усвоение материала.  
  
\- Мое имя Солдат.  
  
Выражение лица в его боковом зрении изменилось. Неодобрение? Ответ неверен? Он ошибся?  
  
\- Агент? – мужчина отчаянно пытался избежать наказания за ошибку, надеясь, что если он подумает и ответит правильно…  
  
Но лицо, на которое запрещено было смотреть прямо, больше не менялось. Его не хвалили. Значит, ответ все еще был неправильный…  
  
\- Как твое настоящее имя? – вопрос переформулировали в более конкретный, и в затуманенном сознании солдата зажглась искра понимания. Это все тот же тест. Проверка. Но ведь он точно знает, какой ответ правильный, он не ошибется и, возможно, в конце концов, его даже не побьют.  
  
\- Меня зовут Солдат.  
  
Ответ неудовлетворительный, солдат понял это по глазам и мимике, и снова сжался, ожидая неминуемого, по его мнению, наказания. Назойливый кашель все не отступал. Он закрыл глаза, давясь и думая, что за адским жжением в груди, возможно, даже не почувствует побоев. Или все просто сольется воедино.  
  
Он все еще хрипел, пытаясь выровнять колкое дыхание, когда по закрытым глазам снова мазнула тень близкого присутствия, вернулся едкий запах спирта и жжение прикосновений: на этот раз к правой руке, к живым и по ощущениям содранным в кровь костяшкам.  
  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Солдат, - заговорили с едва уловимым акцентом, но все же на русском, и это казалось сомнительным, но все-таки поощрением. Мужчина снова открыл глаза, старательно избегая запрещенного зрительного контакта. – Меня зовут Диана, - она склонилась над его лицом еще ниже, что было верным сигналом к опасности, но он как мог давил в себе инстинкты.  
  
Одна рука в белой перчатке нырнула ему под затылок, вызвав неконтролируемую неуемную дрожь прикосновения, осторожно приподняла, в то время как другая рука удерживала стакан у самых его губ.  
  
\- Выпей, - прозвучало не резко, но тренированный слух все равно воспринял приказом, поэтому, не мешкая, солдат обнял губами холодное стекло, с непривычки и неудобной позы давясь и проливая, но большей частью все же глотая. Ему не разрешали хотеть, хотеть было наказуемо, и он об этом прекрасно знал, но пить хотелось. И лишь теперь, внезапно получив желаемое, он понял, насколько сильно. – Вот так… - голос продолжил, когда стакан опустел, а солдат приготовился слушать условие, которое полагалось за воду. – Еще?  
  
Солдат задумался, путаясь в ощущениях, которые туманили сознание, и продиктованной рефлексами выучке.  
  
Еще один стакан – еще одно условие, хотя он и первого еще не знал. Поэтому он единожды, как того требовали, отрицательно качнул головой. Смотреть прямо было нельзя, поэтому подтверждение правомерности своих действий он считывал боковым зрением наискось.  
  
В обзоре при этом оказалась стойка с капельным раствором, от которой тянулась трубка к его живой руке. Рассмотреть саму руку было сложнее, да и делать этого никто не позволял, поэтому он полагался только на ощущения. Ограничитель сдавливал запястье. Похож на кожаный ремень, но мягче.  
  
\- Я освобожу тебе руку, солдат, - мягко произнес голос, и акцент, который почти отсутствовал на односложных фразах, снова вернулся. Не идеальный, но все же тот самый русский. – Если ты пообещаешь не драться и беречь капельницу. У тебя вены в дефиците.  
  
Он ничего не ответил. Во-первых, потому что его учили отвечать конкретно на конкретные вопросы. Вышесказанное конкретным не являлось. Во-вторых, потому, что частично не понял, а это уже было опасно. За непонимание языка наказывали, понимание – вбивали.  
  
Он не ответил, но его за это не ударили и пару минут спустя даже освободили руку, для четкости поставленной задачи повторив: «Не драться» и «капельница». Это солдат отчётливо уловил, связав в контексте, додумал и остальной смысл, тайно надеясь, что его промах с непониманием не заметили.  
  
Однако, заново прокрутив в голове последние услышанное, солдат замер. «Do not fight», «IV» - это не было на русском. Это был английский. Он понял, воспринял, слова отозвались где-то внутри и странным образом успокоили. Ровно на время до момента, пока он не осознал свою грубейшую ошибку.  
  
Английский плохо, английский – язык врагов. Но он его понял, он его помнит, и память эта болезненно зудела в неуспевающих зажить уязвимых местах побоев, в покалывающих следах ожогов на висках, куда крепили,.. били, связывали, чем-то обкалывали, снова били и насильно крепили… что-то.  
  
Он вспомнил боль в изломанном теле и непроходящую слабость, вспомнил жажду и голод, вспомнил сырость и холод, пронзающий униженно обнаженное тело. Он помнил, как били, заставляя повторять на русском, и выбивали признания, помнит, как пытали и вынуждали, помнит, как обещали прекратить… А потом резали, жгли и сжигали. В огне? Или в холоде? Этого он не помнил… Помнил только, как тело в прямом смысле слова разрывало на части, а в голове все плавилось и… и исчезало, огненно жидкое, утекало, как вода, которой ему не давали. Он помнит, как пахло горелым.  
  
Он помнит:  
  
\- Повтори!  
  
Он помнит:  
  
\- Ответ не верен!  
  
Он помнит:  
  
\- Не сопротивляйся!  
  
Он помнит холод и… и непреодолимую тяжесть железной руки, которая немилосердно тянула к земле, ассиметрией перекашивая избитое ослабленное тело.  
  
Солдат дернулся раньше, чем вспомнил приказ «Do not fight» и успел задуматься над неизбежно плачевными последствиями своих действий. Первым же движением он вырвал капельницу, разбрызгивая собственную кровь, остальные сомнительные усилия потратил на то, чтобы попытаться освободить вторую… железную руку. Он безрезультатно дергнулся несколько раз в массивных фиксаторах и даже успел обмануться ложным ощущением, будто те поддались, прежде чем услышал приказ: «Остановись!» - на русском, после чего руку знакомо пронзило разрядом, и мир вокруг опасливо качнулся, грозя сбросить его за край, в холод, боль и забвение.  
  
Доступных, не исколотых вен больше не было, новую капельницу пришлось ставить под ключицу на правую сторону.  
  
\- Вам следует ответственнее отнестись к личной безопасности, доктор.  
  
\- Что о нем известно? Если о нем сохранились какие-то данные, генерал, мне нужны все. Всё, что возможно найти.  
  
\- Проявите терпение, мои люди работают над этим. Вы получите всё и даже чуть больше, доктор.  
  
\- Как его звали?  
  
_Как твое имя?_  
  
Имя?  
  
Ответ неверен.  
  
Солдат.  
  
\- Это он?.. Тот самый?  
  
\- Не смотрите на меня так, доктор. Не мы решили – судьба решила. А пока имейте в виду вот что: я даю вам полный карт-бланш. Делайте все, что хотите, изображайте, кого хотите, не скупитесь на методы и средства. Но помните: меня интересуют только результаты.  
  
\- Ученые ГИДРы. Зола достиг значительных успехов. Они не отдадут его просто так.  
  
\- Это не ваша забота. Я гарантирую вам и вашему испытуемому полную безопасность. Работайте.  
  
\- Человек, генерал. Не испытуемый. У него есть имя.  
  
\- Это все этика, доктор. Работайте. И помните, что работаете вы на результат.


	2. Chapter 2

20 апреля – 20 августа 1945 год

Двусторонняя запущенная пневмония, с которой его нашли на отсыревшем бетонном полу лаборатории, была лишь началом. Усиленный иммунитет быстро поборол болезнь. Но затем наступило худшее, то, с чем даже искусственно улучшенная иммунная система справляться была не обязана.

В небольшом помещении в сравнении с количеством людей было до неприличия тихо. Охранники в полной амуниции с заряженным оружием держали на прицеле человека, согнувшегося пополам и уткнувшегося лицом в большое эмалированное ведро. Время от времени напряженная тишина разбавлялась звуками мучительной рвоты.

\- Подойди, - фигура в белом халате, держащаяся к человеку ближе остальных, сделала призывающий жест рукой и шагнула еще ближе, нарушая условно безопасную границу. – Помоги мне.

\- Доктор, назад! - ее окликнули одновременно несколько охранников, неодобрительно ткнув автоматами в сторону цели, так, словно та, уткнувшись в злосчастное ведро, и вправду могла видеть что-то помимо него. Дальше продолжил лишь один: – Нам приказано обеспечить вашу…

\- Вот и обеспечивайте, солдат, - игнорируя предупреждения, фигура в белом склонилась над пленником, осторожно коснувшись ладонью его лихорадочно влажной спины. Подошедший с другой стороны охранник напрягся в ожидании ответной реакции. – Помогите мне отвести его в уборную.

\- Приказано не выпускать объект… - но наткнувшись на убийственный взгляд, каким обладали лишь женщины с немалым влиянием и едва ли ограниченной властью, молодой солдат чертыхнулся в мыслях, напряженно сжал одной рукой автомат, а вторую опасливо подставил под играющее мышцами плечо, живое, в то время как вторая рука объекта… - Чижов, помоги! – приказал он строго и сделал соответствующий жест в сторону подчиненного, но оба мужчины были остановлены все тем же убийственным взглядом.

\- Отставить, солдат! Я сама справлюсь, - сноровисто подсунув правое плечо под тяжелую бионическую конечность, под шалелые взгляды солдат она только кивнула командиру, чтобы тот усмирил своих псов.

Когда охрана послушно расступилась, освобождая выход, дрожащий и едва стоящий на ногах не без сторонней помощи объект поволокли по затемненным, зловеще пустым коридорам в уборную.

\- Принесите ему сменную одежду и ждите за дверью.

\- Доктор…

\- За дверью, солдат!

Он слышал все обрывками, достигающими его мозга словно сквозь толстенный слой ваты. Его не волновало, сколько вокруг было охраны, была ли она вообще и собиралась ли его пытать. Потому что не могло быть пытки хуже, чем его нынешнее состояние. Его тело выворачивало наизнанку изнутри, раз от раза принуждая выхаркать к чертям желудок, лишь бы полегчало. В его череп, сквозь кости напрямую в мозг раз от раза методично ввинчивался докрасна раскаленный гвоздь, и невыносимо хотелось пробить себе грудь металлической рукой, отогнуть металлизированные ребра и выдрать сердце, лишь бы набат бешенного пульса прекратил долбиться о виски. У него болело буквально все, каждый квадратный сантиметр тела, вплоть до облепивших лицо мокрых волос, все кости и мышцы выкручивало спазмами.

Его ломало, чередуя приступы рвоты и судорог с приступами озноба и горячечного жара. Его держали на агрессивных препаратах, смертельных для обычного человека, слишком долго. Без них ничуть не стало легче, без них он превратился в конченого наркомана, лишенного дозы.

Душ не принес облегчения, обнаженной кожей он остро ощущал каждую отдельную раскаленную каплю, обрушивающуюся на кафельный пол со звуком рушащегося здания. Ему хотелось кричать, молить об избавлении на всех знакомых языках, умолять о смерти, пусть он и знал наверняка, что это не имеет смысла. С трудом поддерживая вес слабого тела в неумолимо вращающемся пространстве, он сгорбился над раковиной и чистил зубы, каждый раз словно проходясь по чувствительным деснам бритвой и сплевывая кроваво-красным в водослив. Опираясь смертельно тяжелой металлической рукой на стену, он боялся опереться на раковину, что могло быть удобнее, зная точно, что сломает. А портить имущество запрещено. Чревато наказанием.

Едва он нетвердой живой рукой и далеко не с первого раза вернул орудие пытки – зубную щетку – в стакан (таким образом, они, наверняка, в очередной раз проверяли его меткость и умение обраться с хрупкими предметами), как совершенно внезапно его накрыл очередной приступ рвоты, и он метнулся в сторону и рухнул на колени, почти окунув голову в унитаз. Он давно ничего не ел, поэтому тошнило его кровью и обильно желчью.

\- Таким образом твой организм выводит накопившиеся токсины, - врач (он и забыл о постороннем присутствии) склонилась рядом с ним и заботливо придержала волосы. – Скоро станет легче.

«Зачем!?» - хотелось ему истерически завопить, но сил между спазмами хватало разве что на рваные вдохи. Конечно, у него все еще был небольшой шанс захлебнуться собственной желчью, но едва ли это его убьет, если до сих пор не убила ломка.

На смену рвоте очень быстро пришел озноб. Он даже не успел оторвать руку от края унитаза и отдышаться, как его затрясло крупной дрожью, а зубы стало невозможно сомкнуть от того, как безудержно колотились друг о друга челюсти.

Его одели (и этому процессу он неосознанно больше мешал, чем помогал), после чего отволокли назад в помещение с кроватью, где сгрузили его на матрас и первым же делом принялись фиксировать.

\- Оставьте свободными ноги, - приказал женский голос. - И правую руку тоже.

\- Доктор, вы рискуете.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы, будучи скованным и не имея возможности перевернуться, он захлебнулся собственной рвотой! Спасибо за беспокойство, Смирнов. На сегодня вы и ваша команда свободны.

За последним из бойцов охраны закрылась дверь, болезненно резанув по слишком чувствительному слуху солдата. Он дернул головой на резкий звук, ерзая головой по подушке. Его все еще колотило, и будь у него силы и свободные обе руки, он бы зарылся в одеяло с головой и сжался бы под ним в комок, даже зная, что ровно через минуту после этого или даже раньше его насильно достанут из импровизированного укрытия.

Ему насильно споили еще один стакан воды, очередной, и какой-то части его сознания стало откровенно дурно при мысли, сколько всего ему придется сделать: сказать, убить – за количество уже выпитых стаканов. И намного больше за все остальное: постель, лекарства, душ и одеяло. И за свободную руку.

\- Ты обезвожен, - прозвучало на русском, когда он слабо попытался отвернуться. – Нужно пить.

И солдат пил, сквозь горечь чувствуя вкус, странный, какого у воды не бывает, приторно сладкий, но неожиданно приятный. Потом к его живой руке снова подключили капельницу. А еще чуть позже умотали одеялом вместе с фиксированной металлической рукой по самую трясущуюся челюсть.

Медленно согреваясь и проваливаясь куда-то в никуда, в невесомость между сном и явью, солдат вдруг совершенно ясно (чего не случалось уже очень давно, потому что раньше дозу нейролептиков никогда не снижали и уж тем более их не отменяли, а под ними мыслить ясно было невозможно) осознал, что все происходящее совершенно не соответствует его ожиданиям.

Охранники не били его прикладами и армейскими сапогами, не швыряли в камеру голого на ледяной пол. Его не связывали, если не считать того, что обездвиживали тот кусок металла, что вживили ему вместо левой руки, совершенно не озаботившись тем, насколько он тяжеленный и как под его весом стонут неокрепшие, неадаптированные живые мышцы. Фиксации железной руки он только рад, потому что так ему хотя бы не приходилось в числе прочего задумываться о том, как не убить… скажем, того самого доктора, что всегда подходила к нему так неосмотрительно близко, в моменты, когда он меньше всего себя контролировал. Он очень боялся не только убить ее, но даже покалечить, ведь он-то все слышал. Ему могло быть плохо настолько, что он начисто игнорировал происходящее вокруг, он мог плавать где-то на грани бреда и бессознания, но при этом все слышал, запоминал, а после, в моменты кратковременных передышек, мог воспроизвести и обдумать. Она за ним ухаживала, обрабатывала его раны, меняла капельницы, спорила с вооруженной охраной за его интересы. Она его поила и кормила, пока он был привязан, а сил едва хватало держать голову, словно младенца с ложки, тем же, чем обычно кормят младенцев. И она даже не злилась, когда он выплевывал все ее старания в спешно подставленное ведро или унитаз, как случилось в уборной.

Все это странно, очень странно. Хотя бы потому, что его сознание без химии в венах прояснилось достаточно, чтобы он мог удерживать в голове мысли дольше нескольких секунд и даже выстраивать их в короткие пока что цепи из причин и следствий. Было странно, что засыпая и просыпаясь, теряя сознание и вновь приходя в себя, он видел перед собой всегда одно и то же лицо. Так часто, что он, даже ни разу не взглянув на нее прямо, успел ее запомнить. Было крайне странно и беспрецедентно, почему ее еще не заменили и почему это… она.

Солдат не мог объяснить, откуда в нем эта уверенность, потому что других врачей он и вовсе не помнил, но он все равно точно знал, что женщин до этого не было. Они были слишком слабыми физически, чтобы эффективно подавить его звериную борьбу за свободу и одновременно слишком… мягкими психологически, чтобы стойко выдержать все то, что с ним должны были делать. Женщины от природы были склонны проявлять сострадание, а Солдат сострадания был недостоин, вызывать его в ком бы то ни было запрещалось, а за любые на то попытки предписывалось наказание. Просить было нельзя, умолять – и вовсе бесполезно.

Но сейчас к нему вдруг подпустили женщину. Хрупкую, с волосами белыми, как ее халат, словно в напоминание об исключительной внешности истинных немцев, которую восхвалял в войну Гитлер. И хоть он не помнил, что за война, кто такие немцы и что за Гитлер? или… Гидра? он почему-то нашел во всем этом кажущиеся верными ассоциации. Она всегда крепила капельницу так, что он даже не чувствовал, делала уколы аккуратно и под углом, а не с размаху и на полную длину иглы. Она с ним разговаривала, не обязывая на ответ даже тогда, когда задавала вопросы. Однажды под ее «Доброе утро, солдат» он очнулся достаточно трезвым, чтобы воспринять немецкую речь, а потом, немного погодя понять, что, когда она говорит с ним на русском, акцент у нее немецкий.

Солдат не просил сострадания, жалости, доброты или ласки. Но доктор в белом с белыми волосами была к нему добра, и он очень не хотел ей вредить.

Игла в очередной раз едва ощутимо проткнула вену, на что он даже не вздрогнул.

\- Мне нужна твоя кровь, - за манипуляциями последовал комментарий, звучащий так, словно ему это и впрямь могло быть небезразлично, - хочу точно знать, что они с тобой натворили и придется ли это исправлять, - резко, безо всякого предупреждения женские пальцы с ногтями проехались по внутренней стороне его раскрытой ладони, вызвав рефлекторную дрожь… щекотки? – Поработай кулаком, солдат, чтобы дело быстрее пошло, все равно не спишь.

Он послушно стал сжимать и разжимать кулак. Собрав всю волю и строго запретив себе думать о последствиях, солдат рывком повернул голову. В первый раз посмотрел прямо. В лицо, обрамленное светлыми, сегодня кудрявыми волосами, молодое и, будь он способным вспомнить и понять смысл этого слова, красивое. Глаза голубые - это для солдата открытие, потому что прежде он в них никогда не смотрел и цвета увидеть не мог. В голубизне этих глаз не было холода, не было отчужденности, отрешенности и безразличия, они смотрели выжидающе, со спокойным интересом.

Солдат напряженно сглотнул, почувствовав, как в приступе паники сжалось что-то в животе, а все тело вздрогнуло, ожидая надежно вбитого в подкорку наказания. Для себя, ведь на контакт идти запрещалось, он прекрасно это знал, и для нее, потому что она инициировала контакт, раздразнила его надеждой на взаимность. Он не хотел для нее наказания, беззвучно умоляя, чтобы в эту самую минуту за ними никто не наблюдал и не доложил об увиденном начальству. Солдат же поспешил отвернуться, даже не вспомнив, зачем именно обернулся. Хотя имя на языке так и крутилось, и ему до зуда в висках хотелось знать, настоящее оно, или его пропитанный галлюциногенами мозг его просто-напросто придумал.

\- По-прежнему не скажешь мне, как себя чувствуешь? – голос мягкий, вопрос свободный и открытый, словно она и вовсе не боялась наказания. – Потому что сегодня, я очень надеюсь, ты сможешь сам дойти до душевой, пока Смирнов с командой слишком заняты игрой в «Пьяницу», чтобы держать тебя на мушке.

Его голова больше не грозила расколоться, более того, он мыслил достаточно ясно, чересчур ясно, чтобы понимать разговоры и их подтексты, чтобы ассоциировать предмет разговора и вызывать,.. клещами вытягивать из недр памяти нужные ассоциации, которых с каждым днем становилось все больше. Теперь он четко представлял, кто такой Смирнов и кто такая «команда», помнил лица всех. Под словом «душ» он понимал необходимую и даже приятную процедуру, а не поливание ледяной водой под зверским напором из шлангов. Он даже мало-помалу, исключительно через мышечную память и интуитивное смущение снова начал вникать в смысл понятия «личное пространство», поэтому открывшаяся перспектива принять душ в одиночестве где-то глубоко внутри него отозвалась… радостью?

Он слишком глубоко погрузился в мысли, слишком увлекся прежде недоступным простором размышлений, чтобы заметить, как из живой руки исчезла игла, а к железной руке вернулась… нежелательная подвижность.

Солдат сел на кровати, осторожно свесив с края босые ноги и упираясь обеими руками в матрас, чтобы переждать головокружение и дать телу время привыкнуть к вертикальному положению, прежде чем встать.

Его все мучил вопрос, ответ на который он так страстно желал и так боялся последствий.

Он разговаривал редко, неуверенный, позволено ли, не зная, как и о чем, иногда безнадежно теряясь в языках. Он так давно не слышал и не вникал в собственный голос, что даже не был уверен, не разучился ли говорить.

\- Твое… имя… - он оказался прав: у него с отвычки хриплый и грубый голос, а язык точно каменный и ворочается с трудом. – Тебя зовут Ди… Диана?

В мыслях солдат долго не мог решить, что употребить лучше: «ты» или «вы», и как построить вопрос, который сам по себе едва ли имел право на существование, так что, в конце концов, он выдал, как было, на одном дыхании.

\- Да, - голос за спиной прозвучал удивленно, но не зло, и продолжил, как солдату показалось, поощрительно. – Верно, меня так зовут, - недолгая пауза. Сидя с опущенной головой, сквозь пелену волос солдат все равно смог заметить тень чужого присутствия прямо перед собой. – А как зовут тебя?

Он не смог удержать рефлекторную дрожь.

_\- Как твое имя?_

_\- Назови имя!_

_\- Имя?_

_\- Неверно!_

_\- 32557…_

Фантомная боль внезапно пронзила виски, и он глубоко закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать вскрик. В том месте на его висках, которое до белых вспышек перед глазами горело, точно насквозь прожигаемое, его живые пальцы ощущали рубец – бесформенный, едва подживший, а из вспышек формировалось лицо мужчины в очках, угрожающе реальное, до дрожи пугающее.

Лицо что-то говорило ему, но он не слышал, а боль не прекращалась, заставляя его сильнее сжимать голову руками.

Имя.

Имя…

Его имя…

\- Я не помню! – взвыл солдат, давясь мгновенно накатившим ужасом. Безумными глазами он смотрел на девушку-врача-без-очков прямо перед собой и теперь даже не мыслил отводить взгляд. Его не страшило возможное наказание, ему это было нужно, необходимо. За один только взгляд, за секундный зрительный контакт он готов был заплатить любыми пытками. – Я не помню, как меня зовут! - повторил он окончательно сорвавшимся голосом, глядя в глаза напротив и мечтая найти в них ответ.

В какой-то неуловимый момент не отравленные нейролептиками человеческие чувства взяли верх, прорвали платину запретов и страха, хлынули наружу и накрыли его с головой, словно волна цунами, крушащая всё и всех на своем пути.

Он вцепился в единственное живое, что было рядом, вцепился, не жалея сил, обеими руками, мог бы ногами и даже, наверное, зубами.

\- Пожалуйста, - заскулил он, и запретные слова на запретном английском всплыли сами собой, подходящие, готовые, ждущие своего часа. – Пожалуйста, не… не надо… - подбородок затрясся, сплошным потоком хлынувшие слезы вмиг лишили зрения, превратив все в единое размытое пятно. – Не делайте мне больно. Пожайлу… луйста! Я не помню… Ничего не… не помню! Пожалуйста…

Железные пальцы сжимались, как тиски, все сильнее и сильнее, но она не противилась и не вырывалась, зная, что это бесполезно, что железная рука, с которой он и без того обращался крайне неумело, разожмется лишь тогда и только тогда, когда он сознательно этого захочет. И прямо сейчас он вряд ли почувствует, даже если сломает ей кости. Она не сопротивлялась, она знала, что однажды его боль пробьет себе путь на свободу.

\- Тише, - вместо того чтобы сопротивляться или звать на помощь охрану, она прижалась к нему теснее, шепча на родном для него английском слова утешения. Все, что он так отчаянно хотел слышать, все, в чем он нуждался, все, в чем мог нуждаться человек, которого бесконечно долгое время касались только кулаки, сапоги, плети и электрошокеры. – Шшш, я здесь, я здесь, я с тобой…

Она прекрасно знала, что не имела никакого права говорить подобное, ее коробило от каждого произнесенного слова, но что еще она могла? Ему было нужно это услышать! Ему нужен был кто-то рядом. Человек, который не ударит, человек, которого можно почувствовать физически и убедиться, что он реален. А ведь все это время он думал иначе. Он думал – видение, он думал – галлюцинация, он думал – сумасшедший.

В тот день в душ его снова повели, пока он висел мертвым грузом на чужих плечах. В тот день его будто снова накачали до овощного состояния, потому что он абсолютно не понимал, что происходит и где он находится. В тот день в его голове билась, словно умирающая птица в силках, одна лишь мысль:

Имя.

Имя…

Мое имя…

32557241

Ряд повторяющихся чисел, абсолютно бессмысленных, но навязчивых до той степени, что он готов был биться головой об стену до тех пор, пока не раскроит себе череп, лишь бы понять их значение, или же прекратить их повторение.

\- Они использовали ток и накалывали тебя психотропными, чтобы заставить забыть, - услышал он в один из вечеров, и хотел было спросить, кто «они» и так ли сильно отличаются «они» от… нее, но вдруг понял, что совершенно ему все равно. Перед полной тарелкой горячей съедобной еды, которая до головокружения соблазнительно пахла и которую он был волен съесть, как его убедили, безо всяких условий самостоятельно (свободными в этот раз были обе руки) он ни о чем другом связно думать не мог. – Теперь ничего этого нет: твой организм чист, препараты вывелись, а физические повреждения, нанесенные мозгу, регенерируют. Ничто не помешает тебе постепенно все вспомнить.

Он ел слишком увлеченно, ему было слишком вкусно и он слишком давно ничего подобного не ел, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на что-то постороннее. Но отсутствие очевидной реакции вовсе не значило, что он не слушал и не запоминал, чтобы позже все обдумать. А думать на полный желудок получалось заметно лучше.

\- Я вспомнил имя. Стив. Я уверен, оно не мое, но я его помню, - он вздрогнул и поморщился, опасливо косясь на собственную металлическую руку, не вполне уверенный, что с ней делать и в какое положение пристроить, чтобы она перестала казаться адски тяжелой, неуправляемой и абсолютно лишней. – Еще я помню «Капитан Америка – враг. Наш враг. Твой враг. И он мертв, поэтому ты должен радоваться», - он процитировал на русском, не себя. Кого – не помнил. Помнил только боль от того, как остервенело вколачивали в него эти слова.

_\- Враг._

\- Мертв.

\- Он мертв!

\- Он не придет за тобой!  



	3. Chapter 3

Мож­но сол­да­та заб­рать с вой­ны, а как быть с вой­ной внут­ри?

2 сен­тября 1945 год

Смир­нов и ко­ман­да боль­ше не ув­ле­кались иг­рой в стран­ную и не­понят­ную уму сол­да­та «Пь­яни­цу», но доб­рый док­тор от­во­ева­ла для не­го пра­во по­сещать душ без соп­ро­вож­де­ния. Па­ру дней это пра­во ис­прав­но соб­лю­далось, но се­год­ня за шу­мом во­ды сол­дат вдруг ус­лы­шал тя­желые ша­ги и пос­ле­довав­ший за ни­ми нас­той­чи­вый стук в дверь. Поч­ти иде­аль­ная, без об­ры­вов це­поч­ка, ко­торую сол­да­ту по­могал выс­тра­ивать уми­рот­во­ря­ющий ше­лест, пор­ва­лась и рас­сы­палась на от­дель­ные звенья ров­но в тот миг, ког­да он рас­пахнул гла­за на стук.  
  
\- Эй! Сталь­ной ку­лак, я на­де­юсь, ты там не уто­пил­ся? Ле­ди Ди та­кого не­дос­мотра нам не прос­тит. По­это­му да­вай, зак­ругляй­ся. Или че­рез пять ми­нут на­силь­но вы­тащим, - ох­ранник при­от­крыл дверь ров­но нас­толь­ко, что­бы про­сунуть внутрь ру­ку с по­лотен­цем. – В сле­ду­ющий раз сам взять не до­дума­ешь­ся, до кам… ком­на­ты пой­дешь мок­рый и го­лышом, - по ту сто­рону две­ри раз­дался ро­кот сме­ха.   
  
В сле­ду­ющий раз он, воз­можно, спе­ци­аль­но дож­дется, по­ка за ним при­дут и под ду­лами ав­то­матов по­гонят в ком… ка­меру. По­тому что связ­но ду­малось и вспо­мина­лось ему толь­ко под мер­ный ше­лест во­ды в ду­шевой – единс­твен­ном мес­те, где он мог об­ма­нуть­ся лож­ным чувс­твом у­еди­нения.  
  
Но в этот раз он все же вы­шел са­мос­то­ятель­но и… поч­ти са­мос­то­ятель­но вер­нулся в… в ка­меру? Па­лату? Ком­на­ту? Он все ни­как не мог оп­ре­делить­ся, и осо­бен­но сей­час, по­тому что за час его от­сутс­твия здесь все так силь­но из­ме­нилось.  
  
Ря­дом с кро­ватью вмес­то ка­пель­ной стой­ки те­перь сто­яла са­мая обык­но­вен­ная тум­бочка, на ней… Сол­дат да­же гла­за на миг ок­руглил, за­быв скрыть ов­ла­дев­ший им, по­ис­ти­не дет­ский вос­торг. Ча­сы! Он смот­рел на са­мые нас­то­ящие ча­сы, ко­торые по­казы­вали са­мое нас­то­ящее вре­мя. Ря­дом с ни­ми ле­жал ка­лен­дарь с яр­ко вы­делен­ной да­той.   
  
В два ша­га пре­одо­лев рас­сто­яние, он все пот­ро­гал, по все­му про­вел жи­вой ру­кой, что­бы по­чувс­тво­вать, что они твер­дые, ре­аль­ные, не раз­ве­ют­ся дым­кой и не ис­чезнут.  
  
2 сен­тября 1945 год – со­об­щал ка­лен­дарь, но сол­дат не ус­пел, как сле­ду­ет уло­жить в го­лове эти циф­ры, что­бы на­чать вспо­минать и ли­хора­доч­но счи­тать, по­тому что его вни­мание рез­ко прив­лекло дру­гое. Кро­ме тум­бочки у дру­гой сте­ны те­перь сто­ял еще пись­мен­ный стол с ак­ку­рат­но зад­ви­нутым сту­лом, на нем ле­жали ак­ку­рат­ной стоп­кой кни­ги, по­верх книг – га­зеты. Са­мая вер­хняя от­ли­чалась по цве­ту, мя­тая, яв­но ста­рая (где-то очень-очень глу­боко сол­дат ощу­тил на­мек на ра­зоча­рова­ние, но он не уди­вил­ся: кто ста­нет снаб­жать плен­ни­ка дос­то­вер­ной ин­форма­ци­ей?) и… зна­комая. По­дой­дя бли­же, сол­дат бе­зот­четно вздрог­нул всем те­лом, по­тому что вот эту са­мую га­зету он пом­нил – над точ­но та­кой же, ва­ля­ющей­ся на бе­тон­ном по­лу и рас­потро­шен­ной на от­дель­ные лис­ты, его из­би­вали, в пе­реры­вах меж­ду уда­рами вык­ри­кивая рус­ский за­голо­вок и с каж­дым за­махом тя­жело­го бо­тин­ка зас­тавляя пов­то­рить: «Ка­питан Аме­рика ~~пред­по­ложи­тель­но~~ мертв!»  
  
 _\- Он мертв! Твой дра­жай­ший Ка­питан мертв! Не бу­дет чу­дес­но­го спа­сения, как в Аз­за­но. Он не при­дет за то­бой! Ник­то не при­дет! Ник­то не зна­ет, что ты жив и у нас._  
  
Сол­дат впил­ся в га­зету го­лод­ным взгля­дом, про­дира­ясь сквозь рус­ско­языч­ный текст как сквозь тря­сину, за­ново и за­ново пе­речи­тывая каж­дое сло­во в от­дель­нос­ти, за­тем спле­тая из слов пред­ло­жения, из пред­ло­жений – цель­ную статью. Так он му­чил­ся до тех пор, по­ка не за­метил, что под од­ной по­жел­тевшей от вре­мени га­зетой ле­жала дру­гая, та­кая же, но на ан­глий­ском, с дру­гим за­голов­ком, но поч­ти ана­логич­ной стать­ей, раз­ве что на­писан­ной дру­гими сло­вами, с дру­гой эмо­ци­ональ­ной и иде­оло­гичес­кой ок­раской.  
  
 _«…по­топил са­молет вмес­те с ар­те­фак­том. Те­ло най­де­но не бы­ло»._  
  
Те­перь ник­то не ме­шал ему про­читать и пе­речи­тать под­робнос­ти это­го жут­ко­го со­бытия. Се­год­ня ему не приш­лось вы­лав­ли­вать смысл из кон­тек­ста ед­ва ли ни по бук­ве зап­лывши­ми от уда­ров гла­зами, но боль от это­го по­чему-то сла­бее не ста­ла. В эн­ный раз про­бегая гла­зами по строч­кам, сол­дат впил­ся зу­бами в реб­ро собс­твен­ной жи­вой ла­дони, что­бы заг­лу­шить ис­те­ричес­кие всхли­пы и рву­щи­еся на­ружу из са­мых глу­боких по­та­ен­ных глу­бин воп­ли бес­ко­неч­ных со­жале­ния и го­ря.  
  
Ма­лыш Стив из Брук­ли­на.  
  
Сим­вол на­ции, ши­рокоп­ле­чий и сло­жен­ный, что бог гре­чес­кий – Ка­питан Аме­рика.  
  
Один и тот же че­ловек. Не кто-то там, не враг – близ­кий друг, пос­ледний, кто ви­дел его, сол­да­та, жи­вым. Единс­твен­ный, кто ви­дел, как он па­дал из то­го по­ез­да.   
  
Стив.  
  
Мертв.  
  
 _«Ник­то не зна­ет, что ты жив и у нас»._  
  
\- Ба­ааки­ии!..  
  
\- Ба­ки. Я Ба­ки, - твер­дил и твер­дил сол­дат, как за­веден­ный бол­ванчик, не­видя­щим взгля­дом бу­равя га­зет­ную статью. – Мое имя Ба­ки.  
  
\- Ра­да, на­конец, поз­на­комить­ся, Ба­ки, - на ты­сячу пер­вом, или ты­сячу де­сятом, или мил­ли­он­ном ра­зе, с ко­торым он пы­тал­ся вре­зать се­бе в под­корку собс­твен­ное же имя, он по­лучил от­вет на хо­рошем ан­глий­ском. – Я знаю, что мои сло­ва ни­чего не зна­чат, но все же мне ис­крен­не жаль тво­его дру­га. Он был… Ве­ликим че­лове­ком – из­бран­ным, и я хо­тела раз­венчать для те­бя всю ту ложь, ко­торой они те­бя пич­ка­ли, - она кив­ну­ла на га­зету. - Ты зас­лу­жил знать прав­ду о нем.  
  
Он хо­тел спро­сить, от­ку­да она зна­ет Сти­ва, хо­тел спро­сить, за­чем она все это де­ла­ет, хо­тел…  
  
\- Я знал прав­ду, - в кон­це кон­цов, со­вер­шенно от­ре­шен­но и слов­но ме­хани­чес­ки про­гово­рил сол­дат, все так же не от­ры­вая пок­раснев­ших глаз от статьи. – Но поз­во­лил им отоб­рать ее у ме­ня.  
  
Тем же ве­чером, ког­да де­ло дош­ло до све­жих га­зет, Ба­ки уз­нал, что се­год­ня, 2 сен­тября 1945-го за­кон­чи­лась вой­на.   
  
\- Мы… Они… Они по­беди­ли?  
  
Да, где-то там его друзья по­беди­ли.  
  
Ос­тавшись в сво­ей кам… ком­на­те в оди­ночес­тве, сол­дат при­жал к гру­ди све­жий, еще пах­ну­щий ти­пог­раф­ской крас­кой но­мер «Нью-Й­орк Тай­мс» и дол­го сме­ял­ся, ис­те­ричес­ки всхли­пывая на вдо­хах.  
  
Они по­беди­ли!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 ок­тября 1945 год

В сле­ду­ющий раз, ког­да сол­дат прос­нулся в ле­дяном по­ту, сра­жа­ясь с не­види­мыми де­мона­ми собс­твен­ных кош­ма­ров, со­вер­шенно не­логич­но и бес­при­чин­но за­мер­зший до по­лус­мерти под тол­стен­ным оде­ялом, он за­пер­ся в ду­шевой и за­ранее не со­бирал­ся вы­ходить от­ту­да са­мос­то­ятель­но. По­это­му все пре­дуп­режде­ния под­ня­тых не вов­ре­мя, от­то­го чер­тов­ски злых ох­ранни­ков он про­иг­но­риро­вал. Од­на­ко от­пу­щен­ный ему пя­тими­нут­ный срок про­шел, а в зак­ры­тую дверь так ник­то и не вло­мил­ся. Толь­ко во­да по ис­те­чении пят­надца­ти ми­нут вне­зап­но ста­ла ле­дяной, на что сол­дат ед­ва ли об­ра­тил вни­мание, по­тому что не сог­релся да­же под об­жи­га­ющим ки­пят­ком. Го­рячая, за­тем хо­лод­ная, во­да ли­лась и ли­лась, а его все ко­лоти­ло, и пе­ред гла­зами по­пере­мен­но мель­ка­ли кар­тинки-вос­по­мина­ния то бес­край­не­го чу­жого не­ба, с ко­торо­го, не пе­рес­та­вая, сы­пал рав­но­душ­ный снег, то мо­роз­ных, ви­ти­ева­тых узо­ров на стек­ле кри­ока­меры, что прис­ни­лась ему в кош­ма­ре. Но­ги его уже не дер­жа­ли, прок­ля­тое, нас­тывшее от хо­лода же­лезо не­мило­сер­дно тя­нуло к по­лу, и в ка­кой-то мо­мент он пе­рес­тал соп­ро­тив­лять­ся гра­вита­ции, осел на сты­лый ка­фель и об­хва­тил ру­ками под­жа­тые к те­лу но­ги, спря­тав го­лову в ко­ленях.  
  
Спус­тя де­сять ми­нут пос­ле то­го, как Смир­нов пе­рек­рыл го­рячую во­ду, он по­нял, что для объ­ек­та (черт, по­ра уже спро­сить у док­торши, как его зо­вут!) это так се­бе мо­тива­ция. Спус­тя пят­надцать ми­нут, спер­ва от­борно про­ругав­шись, за­тем пе­рек­рестив­шись, он с низ­ко опу­щен­ной го­ловой во­шел в ком­на­ту той са­мой док­торши.  
  
\- У нас проб­ле­мы, док.  
  
Вре­мени прос­нуть­ся ей не да­ли, но пос­ле этих слов весь сон сня­ло как ру­кой.  
  
\- Ба­ки? – ос­то­рож­но вой­дя в ду­шевую, она не­воль­но по­ежи­лась от рез­ко­го кон­трас­та тем­пе­ратур. В сле­ду­ющий же миг ста­ло не до то­го. – Ба­ки! О Гос­по­ди! Ты что тво­ришь? До смер­ти ре­шил се­бя за­моро­зить?! – воп­рос из­на­чаль­но был ри­тори­чес­ким. Он уп­ря­мо не ре­аги­ровал ни на ос­то­рож­ные при­кос­но­вения, ни да­же на бо­лее нас­той­чи­вые шлеп­ки-по­щечи­ны. – Оч­нись, сол­дат!  
  
\- Барнс. Сер­жант Джей­мс Барнс. 32557241…  
  
\- Ух ты, да­же так под­робно?.. Хо­рошо. Мо­лодец! – она вдох­ну­ла пог­лубже хо­лод­ный влаж­ный воз­дух. - Сер­жант Барнс! Ес­ли вы сей­час же не со­бере­тесь с мыс­ля­ми и не по­може­те мне вас от­сю­да увес­ти, при­дет­ся звать Сми… О, вот так! - по­лучив же­ла­емую от­да­чу в ви­де сла­бой по­ка что по­пыт­ки ше­велить­ся, она улыб­ну­лась. - Доб­рое… поч­ти ут­ро, - от ле­дяно­го соп­ри­кос­но­вения тел бок о бок, ко­жей к ко­же ее проб­ра­ла дрожь. Ме­талл ру­ки и вов­се нас­тыл до то­го, что по тем­пе­рату­ре мог со­пер­ни­чать с мо­нолит­ным кус­ком ль­да.  
  
\- Барнс. С… сер­жант Дже… Джей­мс Барнс. Три-два… пять-пять… семь…  
  
 _Снег все еще шел, бе­лыми, круп­ны­ми хлопь­ями осе­дал пря­мо ему на ли­цо. И уже не та­ял. В ушах без­жа­лос­тно свис­тел ве­тер. Не­ес­тес­твен­ный не­выно­симый хо­лод кри­ока­меры об­жи­гал и про­жигал нас­квозь, про­бира­ясь в каж­дую кле­точ­ку его па­рали­зован­но­го те­ла_.  
  
\- Х… хо… хо­лод­но, - бе­зудер­жно кла­цая зу­бами, про­сипел сол­дат, аб­со­лют­но бе­зучас­тно наб­лю­дая тщет­ные по­пыт­ки его сог­реть. – Мне… о… очень хо… хо­лод­но, Ди… Ди…  
  
\- Ди-Ди, и я поч­ти ра­да, что хо­тя бы ги­потер­мия вы­нуди­ла те­бя на умень­ши­тель­но-лас­ка­тель­ное в мой ад­рес, но от­веть, ду­рачок, ты за­чем…  
  
Гла­за у не­го вдруг ста­ли та­кие ог­ромные и оби­жен­ные, гром­че лю­бых слов кри­чащие: «Раз­ве это я? Раз­ве я сам в про­пасть с то­го по­ез­да прыг­нул? Раз­ве я сам се­бя пы­тал, а пос­ле за­живо за­моро­зил?» Она не пос­ме­ла за­кон­чить мысль, а он, про­мер­зший до кос­ти и ед­ва спо­соб­ный дви­гать­ся, ль­нул к теп­ло­те ее те­ла, к при­кос­но­вени­ям-не уда­рам, слов­но вы­лов­ленный из про­руби сле­пой ще­нок.   
  
Она уже со­вер­ши­ла дос­та­точ­но, уже пре­дала слиш­ком мно­го убеж­де­ний, в чис­ле ко­торых клят­ва «Не нав­ре­ди», она уже взя­ла на свою ду­шу дос­та­точ­но смер­тных гре­хов, что­бы всерь­ез пе­режи­вать еще об од­ном. Ему ну­жен был кто-то жи­вой ря­дом, нуж­но бы­ло че­лове­чес­кое теп­ло, и она го­това бы­ла этим теп­лом по­делить­ся, по­тому что лишь она мог­ла, лишь ее од­ну он под­пускал.  
  
Его гу­бы си­нюш­ные, мер­твен­но ле­дяные, ис­ку­сан­ные в кровь и от это­го шер­ша­вые: они ца­рапа­ли и об­жи­гали хо­лодом. Он ни­чего про это не пом­нил, не знал, а ес­ли вдруг и пом­нил что-то, то, на­вер­ня­ка, бо­ял­ся, по­это­му сна­чала ни­как не ре­аги­ровал на ее дей­ствия, и это ос­та­нав­ли­вало, от­талки­вало. Не­об­хо­димость и же­лание сог­реть, на­обо­рот, под­талки­вало, по­это­му она с го­тов­ностью взя­ла ини­ци­ати­ву на се­бя, за­ведо­мо сог­ласная го­реть за это в аду.   
  
Да­же ес­ли из не­го выж­гли все эмо­ции, вы­били всю те­лес­ную па­мять, дол­жны бы­ли сох­ра­нить­ся и сра­ботать ин­стинкты. Ин­стинкты – ос­но­ва, их не так-то прос­то от­клю­чить...  
  
Неп­росто. Не­воз­можно.   
  
Не­оп­ре­делен­ное вре­мя спус­тя сер­жант Барнс ле­жал на уз­кой кро­вати, как мож­но тес­нее (ров­но нас­толь­ко, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ляла прок­ля­тая же­лез­ная ру­ка) при­жав­шись к теп­ло­му те­лу и спря­тав го­лову на жен­ской гру­ди, где так ус­по­ка­ива­юще би­лось жи­вое… че­ловеч­ное? че­лове­чес­кое? сер­дце. Ему бы­ло теп­ло, ему бы­ло спо­кой­но, он пом­нил свое имя, не имя Сол­да­та, не неч­то абс­трак­тное – свое имя на жен­ских гу­бах – он не был бро­шен в оди­ночес­тве на рас­терза­ние кош­ма­рам. Но ус­нуть все рав­но не по­луча­лось, сон уп­ря­мо не шел, а мыс­ли нес­лись ско­рым по­ез­дом в не­ведо­мую даль, поч­ти так­же, как тот ро­ковой… гру­зовой, что ски­нул его с се­бя по­доб­но ди­кой ло­шади.  
  
Же­лез­ная ру­ка по-преж­не­му дос­тавля­ла ему не­удобс­тво, де­лала не­ук­лю­жим, ме­шалась, ощу­щалась чу­жой, но он все еще хо­рошо пом­нил, ка­кой-то осо­бен­ной мо­тор­ной па­мятью, как вы­бирать­ся из пос­те­ли не­заме­чен­ным.  
  
Не выс­павши­еся, злые ох­ранни­ки вряд ли ос­та­вили ду­шевую от­кры­той и очень вряд ли его не прис­тре­лят, ес­ли он сно­ва ту­да су­нет­ся. Но ему вдруг от­ча­ян­но, до вне­зап­но­го не­выно­симо­го зу­да за­хоте­лось имен­но вы­мыть­ся. Не прос­то встать под по­ток во­ды и слу­шать мер­ный ше­лест ка­пель об пол – от­мыть­ся. Мо­чал­кой, мы­лом, щет­кой, всем, что под ру­ку под­вернет­ся, драть те­ло до тех пор, по­ка ко­жа не сле­зет, по­тому что это – все это до тош­но­ты уни­зитель­но, до слез.   
  
Его мозг мог быть не­из­ле­чимо про­жарен и от­равлен, он мог не пом­нить оче­вид­ных ве­щей, но он со­вер­шенно точ­но не был иди­отом. Все еще… не был.  
  
Кро­вать прог­ну­лась ед­ва за­мет­но и чуть слыш­но скрип­ну­ла от чу­жого дви­жения. Сол­дат нап­рягся всем те­лом и стис­нул зу­бы.  
  
\- Ба­ки? – теп­лая ру­ка всколь­зь кос­ну­лась спи­ны, и Барнс ед­ва не за­выл. – Да­вай же, те­бе нуж­но от­дохнуть…  
  
В ушах зву­чит хлес­ткий удар, и ску­ла вспы­хива­ет фан­томной болью.  
  
 _\- Подъ­ем, сер­жант Барнс! Спать не поз­во­лено. Вы не зас­лу­жили._  
  
\- Ба­ки, - нас­той­чи­во зву­чит в нас­то­ящем, и сол­дат не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет.  
  
\- Хва­тит! – кри­чит он раз­дра­жен­но и не­тер­пе­ливо. – Хва­тит, прек­ра­ти это!  
  
\- Прек­ра­тить что?.. – сон­ный го­лос зву­чит рас­те­ряно, так прав­до­подоб­но, что на се­кун­ду ему ка­жет­ся, он не смо­жет, но… - Те­бе не нра­вит­ся Ба…  
  
Что-то щел­ка­ет в нем, что-то страш­ное, вы­рос­шее из пус­то­ты на мес­те оби­ды, сты­да и край­ней сте­пени уни­жения. Он обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся рез­ко, бь­ет на­от­машь жи­вой ру­кой, и ког­да она па­да­ет, хва­та­ет за гор­ло ме­тал­ли­чес­кой.  
  
\- Прек­ра­ти! – он кри­чит ей в ли­цо, и на все по­пыт­ки раз­жать сталь­ную хват­ку лишь силь­нее стис­ки­ва­ет паль­цы. – Прек­ра­ти со мной иг­рать! Прек­ра­ти ме­ня драз­нить! Я для те­бя ни­какой не Ба­ки, я все тот же Сол­дат! Я все тот же плен­ник! Толь­ко те­перь я не по­нимаю, что вам от ме­ня нуж­но! Ска­жи мне! Ска­жи пря­мо, по­чему я все еще жив!?  
  
\- От… пу… - она дер­га­лась и за­дыха­лась в его зах­ва­те, ли­цо пок­расне­ло, а по­синев­шие пух­лые гу­бы реф­лектор­но при­от­кры­лись и зад­ро­жали, пы­та­ясь вдох­нуть не­дос­тупный, но та­кой не­об­хо­димый воз­дух. – Ба…  
  
Бар­нсу вдруг ста­ло страш­но. От раз­ма­ха собс­твен­ной си­лы, от раз­ру­шитель­ной мо­щи не­навис­тной же­лез­ной ру­ки, ко­торая лег­ко мог­ла бы выд­рать тра­хею, сто­ило толь­ко ему за­хотеть. Ему ста­ло страш­но за свои дей­ствия, по­тому что… по­тому что, кто бы она ни ока­залась на са­мом де­ле, она бы­ла к не­му доб­ра, доб­рее боль­шинс­тва, ко­го он пом­нил. Его ока­тило вол­ной ле­деня­щего ужа­са от мыс­ли, нас­коль­ко же он слом­лен, нас­коль­ко поз­во­лил этим су­киным из­вергам сло­мать се­бя; от ми­молет­но­го пред­став­ле­ния, что бы ска­зал… как бы пос­мотрел (ес­ли бы во­об­ще пос­мотрел) на не­го Стив, ко­торый ни­ког­да, ни за что не под­нял бы ру­ку на жен­щи­ну и не поз­во­лил бы это сде­лать ни­кому дру­гому.  
  
Ко­робя по­кале­чен­ную ду­шу, за­шелес­те­ли ме­тал­ли­чес­кие плас­ти­ны, ос­лабляя дав­ле­ние, вы­нуж­дая ме­тал­ли­чес­кие паль­цы, в кон­це кон­цов, мед­ленно раз­жать­ся.  
  
\- Прос­ти, - с си­лой вы­давил он из спаз­ми­чес­ки сжав­ше­гося гор­ла, но собс­твен­но­го го­лоса не рас­слы­шал за гро­хотом ад­ре­нали­на в ушах.   
  
«Прос­ти-прос­ти-прос­ти-прос­ти», - он был го­тов умо­лять бес­ко­неч­но, бор­мо­тать так­же, как очень час­то, поч­ти всег­да бор­мо­тал собс­твен­ное имя, но это­го не бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, что­бы заг­ла­дить ви­ну, это­го бы­ло очень-очень ма­ло, по­это­му он ос­та­вил по­пыт­ки и прос­то стал ждать, ког­да она при­дет в се­бя дос­та­точ­но, что­бы поз­вать на по­мощь. И тог­да дверь сло­ма­ет ко­ман­да Смир­но­ва, взяв его, го­лого с ру­ками у за­тыл­ка, в при­цел де­сят­ка ав­то­матов.  
  
Ми­нуты шли, Барнс, зас­тыв не­под­вижно, нап­ря­жен­но ло­вил чут­ким слу­хом каж­дый рва­ный вдох. Ми­нуты шли, ды­хание пос­те­пен­но вы­рав­ни­валось, к ней мед­ленно воз­вра­щал­ся здо­ровый цвет ли­ца. Ни сло­ва не го­воря, она выб­ра­лась из-под не­го, под­тя­нув но­ги к гру­ди и обер­нув вок­руг се­бя прос­тынь.  
  
Она не кри­чала, не убе­гала, прос­то смот­ре­ла ему пря­мо в гла­за, и это бы­ло не­выно­симо.  
  
\- Ты жив, - на­конец, прох­ри­пела она не до кон­ца вос­ста­нов­ленным го­лосом. – По­тому что не за­хотел уме­реть. По­тому что силь­ный! – она от­верну­ла ли­цо в сто­рону и за­каш­ля­лась су­хим каш­лем, а за­тем вдруг про­дол­жи­ла на со­вер­шенном не­мец­ком. – По­тому что мой отец умер за ве­ру в та­ких, как ты!  
  
Стя­нув за со­бой дав­но ском­канную прос­тынь, она мол­ча нап­ра­вилась к две­ри и лишь от­крыв ее, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, хрип­ло об­ро­нила все на том же, род­ном для нее не­мец­ком:  
  
\- Я та­кая же Ди­ана, как ты – Сол­дат.


	5. Chapter 5

15 - 27 октября 1945 год

_«Я такая же Диана, как ты – Солдат»._   
  
Этими словами он промучился остаток ночи и все время до десяти утра, пока в дверь не постучали.   
  
Солдат вздрогнул и подобрался, зачем-то поправив и без того идеально лежащее на засланной койке покрывало. Он с волнительным нетерпением ждал этого стука и в это утро боялся, что тот не прозвучит. Не один десяток раз он репетировал в голове все то, что готовился сказать, все то, что сказать его обязывала честь и не полностью вытравленное чувство самоуважения.   
  
Дверь открылась, и буквально в тот же миг его словно швырнули с неба на землю. В буквальном смысле, потому что он отлично знал, как на самом деле это происходит, знал, каково падать, развиваясь об землю.   
  
\- Вижу, ты выспался, да? - Смирнов оскалился ему недоброй ухмылкой, не дожидаясь ответа, прошел глубже в комнату и громко поставил-швырнул на письменный стол железную миску. – Как говориться, завтрак подан, садитесь жрите.   
  
У Барнса был хороший словарный запас русского, как литературного, так и разговорного. Тон охранника и вовсе сомнений не вызывал, поэтому Баки, изо всех сил стараясь держать лицо, лишь напряженно сглотнул, смиряясь с участью.   
  
До сих пор первым, кто навещал его с утра, неизменно была она. Всегда только она приносила ему завтрак, и еще ни разу он не был наложен в миску.   
  
\- И да, - громко напомнил о себе охранник, а когда солдат заставил себя прервать неутешительные размышления и сосредоточиться, неожиданно понял, что тот уже уходит: почти вышел и почти закрыл за собой дверь. – Чуть не забыл поделиться всеобщей радостью: твою мамочку срочно затребовало на ковер начальство, а на время ее отсутствия меня уполномочили… быть папочкой, - лицо охранника перекосило гримасой крайнего раздражения. – Правила просты и тебе знакомы: жратва строго по расписанию, душ с шести до шести десяти под конвоем, туалет под конвоем. Кивни, если понял.   
  
Не имея вариантов, по чисто армейской выучке Барнс кивнул. Удовлетворенный охранник тут же скрылся за дверью, повернув тяжелый замок.   
  
В это раз сержант оказался сам виноват в своем положении. Хотя такое наказание (если вообще это можно было считать наказанием, а не привычным положением вещей) оказалось на удивление намного менее жестким, чем он рассчитывал. А в своих расчетах он исходил, прежде всего, из факта, что охрана знала о ночном происшествии. Не могла не узнать, потому что, он точно был убежден, что оставил следы. У нее на шее, на лице… Военных обучают наблюдать гораздо менее очевидные вещи, чем следы побоев. Это если он не навредил ей сильнее, чем ему тогда показалось, что вполне могло бы послужить истинной причиной ее отсутствия. Каковы шансы, что именно сегодня, именно сейчас, после того, после всего… ее вдруг вызвало начальство?   
  
Впрочем, весьма высокие, потому что она в любом случае на кого-то работала - это Барнс понял давно, с этим он смирился, ровно как и с тем, что он все еще кому-то принадлежал. У новых хозяев просто были… другие методы добиться его преданности.   
  
В помятой, на вид будто взаправду собачьей миске оказалась на удивление самая обычная, еще даже не остывшая и по-армейски вкусная перловка с тушенкой.   
  
Строго по часам ему принесли обед, ужин (солдат мог поклясться, что порции не то, что не стали меньше, они стали больше стандартных). В течении дня без какой-либо привязки ко времени принесли графин свежей воды, ближе к вечеру - стакан сладкого чая.   
  
Его водили в туалет, не особо напирая на стандартно требуемые к сопровождению «лицом к стене», «руки за голову», «пошел», «стоять» и так далее. Сопровождающие не страдали излишне извращенным любопытством, оставив нетронутым его право принимать душ без свидетелей.   
  
\- У тебя ровно десять минут, водяной. И Бога ради, до греха не доводи!   
  
\- А кого нам нынче стеснятся, командир? Здесь только мужики остались. Можем легко устроить забег голышом!   
  
\- Бабе своей устроишь! – строгий взгляд Смирнова метнулся к Барнсу. - Чего уши развесил? Давай, гарцуй!   
  
Под рокот смеха, как Баки смутно и, вполне вероятно, ошибочно показалось, беззлобного, его втолкнули в душевую.   
  
Следующий день прошел по аналогичному сценарию. И следующий за ним. И еще один…   
  
На пятый день дверь его комнаты безо всякого упреждающего стука распахнулась настежь ровно в семь утра, и широкоплечий командир охраны замер в проеме, по-хозяйски уперев руки в бока.   
  
Баки насильно сглотнул и напрягся.   
  
\- А ты, поди, ранняя пташка, - командир присвистнул, кажется, одобрительно, когда увидел солдата одетым и читающим книгу на засланной кровати. – Девяносто пятая страница, четвертый абзац, - он приказал четко и резко, ничего не объясняя, лишь глядя на Барнса выжидающе.   
  
Тот на секунду откровенно растерялся, но затем понял, что к чему. Более точных указаний не следовало, поэтому он продекламировал наизусть абзац целиком.   
  
\- Серьезно? – глаза охранника чуть расширились, брови едва заметно дернулись вверх, но в целом он постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение. – Молодец! Я бы предложил тебе пирожок, но… боюсь, если ты дальше продолжить в таких же количествах жрать и при этом отлеживать себе задницу за бессмысленной зубрешкой книг, жиром заплывешь. Милая докторша, конечно, постесняется что-либо сказать тебе на этот счет, но лично у меня уже давно сердце кровью обливается.   
  
Барнс русский знал. Хорошо знал, он цитировал по памяти русские книги, поэтому был уверен, что все понял правильно. Понял и… одновременно вообще ничего не понял, потому что, ну в самом деле, разве им не должно быть все равно? Разве буквально вчера Смирнов не смотрел на него так, словно мечтал пристрелить?   
  
Сейчас это не было важно. От солдата ждали реакции, внятного ответа на не поставленный вопрос, и, видит Бог, Баки понятия не имел, как на подобную тираду правильно отреагировать. Он только моргал ошарашено и пытался… честно пытался, придумать подходящий ответ, но не мог.   
  
\- Короче, солдат! Отставить книгу, принять вертикальное положение и шагом марш за мной! Приказ понятен?   
  
По-прежнему глубоко шокированный вопиющими расхождениями ожидаемого и действительного, Барнс чуть было не ляпнул: «Есть, сэр!»   
  
Не мешкая, он сделал точно, как велели, только теперь запоздало сообразив, что Смирнов пришел к нему абсолютно безоружный и даже не в амуниции.   
  
\- Значится так, солд… - командир запнулся и резко замер на месте. Барнс замер тоже. – У тебя вообще имя есть? – без лишних церемоний осведомился Смирнов, и тон в этот раз у него был совершенно не командный.   
  
\- Сержант Джеймс Барнс, - по форме, с какой-то совершенно необъяснимой внутренней гордостью отчеканил Баки.   
  
\- Исчерпывающе, - фыркнул командир и продолжил идти. – А если покороче?   
  
Не то, чтобы Баки хотел, чтобы кто-то совершенно посторонний называл его коротким именем, но он даже близко не владел ситуацией, поэтому и выбирать ему не приходилось.   
  
\- Баки, - наконец, ответил он тихо, но разборчиво.   
  
Идущий позади и предусмотрительно чуть в стороне Смирнов ни с того ни с сего подавился смехом, но быстро взял себя в руки, снова остановился и подошел – Барнс считал шаги, чуял чужое присутствие кожей – очень близко, заставив Баки опасливо коситься через плечо и всеми силами давить в себе инстинкт защиты.   
  
\- Миша, - Смирнов просто протянул ему правую руку для рукопожатия. – Если на твоем языке это тоже значит что-то смешное, разрешаю посмеяться.   
  
Петляющими, длинными и скудно освещенными коридорами Миша отвел его в место, сверху до низу заваленное разных размеров коробками, ящиками, кейсами и… стройматериалами. Остальная команда уже была там и встретила их удивленно, изучая Барнса подозрительными взглядами. Чижов в первую секунду даже дернулся за пистолетом на бедре, но отчего-то передумал и только ухмыльнулся, бесцеремонно указав в солдата пальцем.   
  
\- Ты своей железякой пользоваться собираешься? Или ждешь, когда ржаветь начнет, а остатки мясного плеча совсем атрофируются? – охранник резко вскинул руку, на миг Баки показалось, с пистолетом, но вместо пули ему прилетело что-то другое, и, не имея выбора он поймал предмет железной рукой. Неуклюжее, непривычно резкое движение моментально отдало болью в лопатку и ещё ниже в поясницу, но Баки не подал вида, куда сильнее озадаченный пойманной… булочкой?   
  
\- Подзаправься немного, пока будем доставку разгребать, а там, глядишь, найдем что-нибудь вкусненькое.   
  
\- Баки? Нет, серьезно, парень! Это же почти как «бак»…   
  
\- Полегче, тяжеловес…   
  
\- Эй… Ээээ, стой! Не трогай! Оно хрупко…   
  
\- Интересно, какой максимальный вес ты смог бы поднять?   
  
\- Мне вот что покоя не дает, Чудище заморское, - беззлобно продолжал глумиться Илья, тот который Чижов, когда они сидели в комнате, в которой Барнс никогда раньше не был: с большим столом и табуретками по количеству человек, газовой плиткой на две конфорки, угрожающего вида мойкой в углу и шкафчиком для посуды, - ты стричься вообще собираешься, или задумал косы русые отращивать?   
  
Ну вот и, спрашивается, что на это положено ответить? Что ему не выдают острых предметов, исключая ложку, которая волос даже при хорошем усилии не разрежет? Что никто не приказывал ему постричься? Не предлагал? Не позволял?   
  
\- Я не русый, - наконец, ответил Баки, и хриплый голос прозвучал обманчиво угрюмо.   
  
\- Санёк! - крикнул куда-то в сторону все еще захлебывающийся хохотом Чижов, когда всеобщая истерика сбавила обороты. – Тащи ножницы!   
  
Хотя они и провели вместе в одном помещении почти целый день, на контакт с Баки по-прежнему, охотно, по собственной воле и далеко не всегда по воле самого Баки шли только двое: командир и его заместитель. Остальные держали дистанцию и руку на стволе.   
  
\- Ильюха, ты самый смелый что ли? Или жить надоело?   
  
\- Волков бояться – в лес не ходить! – Чижов подмигнул солдату, ногой двигая табурет подальше от стола, и кивком предлагая ему пересесть. – В конце концов, кто-то же должен его в божеский вид привести!   
  
Баки не видел, потому что не вертелся, а всю концентрацию тратил на то, чтобы утихомирить в себе недобрые предчувствия, но был абсолютно уверен, что, пока Чижов орудовал ножницами над его головой, сразу несколько стволов дышали ему в затылок, готовые среагировать на любое неосторожное движение. От первой до последней секунды Барнс сидел так неподвижно, в таком напряжении, что в конце процедуры почувствовал, как капли пота стекают по его открывшимся вискам, а рубашка липнет к спине.   
  
Если кто-то это и заметил, а Баки был уверен, что не заметить было невозможно, все промолчали.   
  
\- Протокол прописывает нам целую кучу запретов в обращении с тобой, но вот что точно не запрещено, а даже приказано – так это кормить твой суперсолдатский рот, как на убой…   
  
\- Супер… что? – рискнул переспросить Баки, но был осажен недвусмысленным взглядом и быстро понял, что это как раз из вышеупомянутой категории «запретов».   
  
\- …Поэтому держи, – командир протянул Барнсу небольшой тонкий прямоугольник, завернутый в грубоватую на ощупь коричневую бумагу. – Заработал.   
  
Получше рассмотрев предмет, Барнс прочел «ШОКОЛАД» крупными черными буквами на обертке.   
  
Под конец этого неожиданно насыщенного дня Баки ждал сюрприз еще более необъяснимый. Никто не провожал его в комнату. Никто не инструктировал насчет времени, в которое он должен уложиться, принимая душ. Никто не запер за ним дверь.   
  
Ему просто пожелали «Спокойной ночи» и отпустили.   
  
И он почти дошел до своей комнаты, уже толкал рукой дверь, как вдруг совершенно отчетливо услышал разговор. Была ли в том вина говоривших, утративших бдительность, или системы вентиляции, или его не в меру острого слуха из той самой запретной категории «супер», но Баки услышал и ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
  
\- Совсем рехнулся, Смирный?! Что вообще все это было?!   
  
\- Он пять дней безвылазно сидел в четырех стенах. «Преступление и наказание» выучил наизусть до последней запятой, как стенограмму с донесением. И все остальное, уверен, тоже. Дали бы ему еще фору, он бы от нечего делать научился сквозь стены проходить, а там поди найди!   
  
\- Все шутки шутишь, командир?   
  
\- Зверь предан тому, кто его кормит, Чиж. За ушком чешет и словцо ласковое молвит! И поверь мне, это сыграет свою решающую роль, когда он будет волен выбрать, кому перекусить глотку.   
  
В тот день Баки узнал, что его боятся. И он честно не имел понятия, как этим знанием распорядиться.   
  
В следующие несколько дней он помог разобрать оставшиеся завалы на складе, отказываясь обращать внимание на ноющую спину, которая в отсутствии металлизированного позвоночника физически не справлялась с нагрузками. Мышцы, или что там от них осталось на месте стыка плоти и металла, ныли, а на шрамированной коже по направлению к груди, в конце концов, расплылся здоровенный синяк. О котором не знал никто кроме собственно обладателя.   
  
Он попробовал водку, но так и не понял, в чем ее смысл.   
  
С ним зареклись играть в шахматы, но в картах обозвали полным профаном. Ровно до тех пор, пока в партии на плитки шоколада, когда Баки, наконец, разобрался в правилах и оставил всех без вожделенной сладости. По итогу, чтобы отыграть себе хотя бы пару плиток, его научили «Пьянице», всем существующим разновидностям «Дурака» и даже «Сундучку».   
  
Все вместе взятое это здорово отвлекало Баки, но мышечную память, память металлических пальцев, сжимающих хрупкую шею обмануть было не так легко.   
  
«Я такая же Диана, как ты – Солдат», - он все еще помнил эти слова и какой-то отдельной, абстрагированной от карточных комбинаций и шахматных ходов частью сознания все еще пытался решить эту загадку.   
  
\- Мужики! – пробасил Смирнов, вернувшись откуда-то оттуда, куда Барнсу доступ был закрыт. – Мальчишник объявляется закрытым. Завтра наша девочка возвращается.   
  
В тот вечер Баки снова сопроводили до комнаты, словно напоминая лишний раз о распределении ролей. Смирнов задержался в коридоре чуть дольше положенного, попутно выдумав предлог отослать напарника подальше, а когда тот ушел, повернулся к Барнсу.   
  
\- Завтра с утра сиди у себя и не высовывайся. Она приедет в сопровождении, и этому сопровождению тебе лучше на глаза не показываться. Если вдруг попадутся излишние педанты и наведаются к тебе поговорить, отвечай коротко и только на поставленные вопросы. А лучше всего изобрази двинутого с амнезией, с которого спрос не велик.   
  
\- Может, ему еще конфетку под язык дать, чтоб он эпилептика изобразил? Тогда вообще никакого спроса не будет.   
  
\- Придурок ты, Чиж! – громким шепотом взъелся Смирнов, явно не ожидающий появления напарника, но, перекипев, снова вернул внимание Барнсу. – Бывай, приятель. Если что и было, а оно было, то не держи зла. Я должен был убедиться, что ты... ну, знаешь...  
  
\- Не двинутый? - подсказал Баки.  
  
Он заведомо знал, каким-то шестым чувством, что этим вечером видит командира и Чижова в последний раз. Он не задал им ни одного лишнего вопроса. Он знал, что стены слушают и видят. А еще он знал, что таков его рок: все, кто проявлял к нему доброту, в рекордно короткие сроки исчезали из его жизни.   
  
Осознавать это было больно.   
  
Снова и снова убеждаться в этом было страшно.   
  
\- Спасибо, - он успел шепнуть ровно за секунду перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась.


	6. Chapter 6

28 ок­тября 1945 год

Ба­ки на­поло­вину сто­ял, на­поло­вину си­дел, прис­ло­нив­шись спи­ной к че­му-то очень по­хоже­му на вы­сокую сто­леш­ни­цу. Хо­тя чем оно на са­мом де­ле бы­ло, его не бес­по­ко­ило со­вер­шенно, по­тому что пе­ред со­бой в ка­ких-то счи­тан­ных мет­рах он ви­дел… крес­ло, на фо­не ко­торо­го ос­таль­ное рез­ко те­ряло зна­чимость.  
  
Его бе­зудер­жно ко­лоти­ло, у не­го гре­мело в ушах, а пе­ред гла­зами все рас­плы­валось цвет­ны­ми кру­гами.  
  
И это зли­ло его. По­доб­ная ре­ак­ция с его сто­роны бы­ла со­вер­шенно не­оп­равдан­на, по­тому что это бы­ло все­го лишь крес­ло. Да, по­хожее, да, с фик­са­тора­ми, но без ка­ких-ли­бо на­меков на под­ве­ден­ное элек­три­чес­тво. Кро­ме то­го, ник­то не пред­ла­гал ему в не­го са­дить­ся, не нас­та­ивал и не при­менял си­лу. Ря­дом не бы­ло уче­ных, а у ох­ра­ны, нас­коль­ко он ус­пел по­нять, во­об­ще не име­лось дос­ту­па в ла­бора­торию. По­это­му он злил­ся на се­бя за то, что был не в си­лах кон­тро­лиро­вать свое же те­ло, унять этот чер­тов реф­лекс, ко­торый мо­мен­таль­но от­клю­чил в нем все ра­ци­ональ­ное, прев­ра­тив в тря­сущий­ся ко­мок нер­вов.  
  
Он злил­ся на свою оче­вид­ную сла­бость, на нес­по­соб­ность раз­борчи­во что-ли­бо ска­зать, хо­тя ска­зать он го­товил­ся мно­гое, на ов­ла­дев­шее им, не под­да­юще­еся кон­тро­лю сле­пое же­лание убе­жать, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь или упасть на ко­лени и уни­жен­но прес­мы­кать­ся, умо­ляя не де­лать… не де­лать это­го сно­ва.  
  
\- Ба­ки, - его поз­ва­ли, и он чес­тно по­пытал­ся от­влечь­ся, от­ве­тить, но… - Джей­мс, – ок­ликну­ли уже нас­той­чи­вее, а за­тем… при­кос­ну­лись, лишь слег­ка по­тяну­ли за ру­ку. Но это­го хва­тило, что­бы вне­зап­но про­будить в нем до это­го бес­про­буд­но спав­ший ин­стинкт за­щиты. Мгно­вение спус­тя она сно­ва ока­залась в его смер­тель­ной хват­ке.  
  
Что слу­чилось даль­ше, он не за­пом­нил, все сме­шалось, а оч­нулся он от сог­нувше­го по­полам уда­ра в жи­вот и прон­за­ющих те­ло элек­три­чес­ких раз­ря­дов, вы­дира­ющих хри­пы бо­ли и ярос­ти из его глот­ки.  
  
\- Стой­те! Не тро­гай­те его! Он ни­чего не сде­лал! Прек­ра­тите не­мед­ленно!  
  
В че­тыре ру­ки скру­чен­но­го, со всех сто­рон ог­ра­ничен­но­го близ­ким трес­ком элек­три­чес­ких дуг в ак­тивных шо­керах, ду­лом вин­товки, ды­шащим в за­тылок его втол­кну­ли-швыр­ну­ли в ду­шевую, ряв­кнув в спи­ну: «Ос­ве­жись!»  
  
Ох­ра­ну пол­ностью сме­нили, и это ска­зыва­лось. Это ска­залось слиш­ком оче­вид­но уже по про­шес­твии не­пол­ных су­ток.  
  
«Ос­ве­жись!» зна­чило, что во­да тек­ла толь­ко из хо­лод­но­го кра­на.   
  
Чу­жое при­сутс­твие, чу­жие про­жига­ющие нас­квозь взгля­ды он чувс­тво­вал на се­бе сквозь зак­ры­тую дверь. Сквозь шум ль­ющей­ся под на­пором во­ды он слы­шал, как они ды­шали, пред­став­лял, как дро­жали их паль­цы на спус­ко­вых крюч­ках, как по­иг­ры­вали в их ру­ках шо­керы.  
  
В пер­вый раз с мо­мен­та… В пер­вый раз он ока­зал соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, в пер­вый раз его же­лание дать от­пор ока­залось силь­нее стра­ха на­каза­ния. Вот толь­ко он не ощу­тил три­ум­фа от сво­его пос­тупка и не ви­дел в нем ни­како­го смыс­ла.  
  
Он не хо­тел ей нав­ре­дить, толь­ко не сно­ва! Он не со­бирал­ся про­воци­ровать ох­ра­ну и уж точ­но не ду­мал, что ох­ра­на спро­воци­ру­ет его. Он по­вел се­бя аг­рессив­но без ве­сомой на то при­чины, и вме­шатель­ство ох­ранни­ков, все их дей­ствия бы­ли оп­равда­ны. Он дол­жен был под­чи­нить­ся и поз­во­лить им вы­пол­нять свою ра­боту, а не бить в от­вет.  
  
Он все­го лишь хо­тел из­ви­нить­ся пе­ред ней. Сде­лать что-то пра­виль­ное, что то, что, на­вер­ня­ка, пос­чи­тал бы сво­им дол­гом сде­лать Барнс, тот, ко­торый не знал ужа­сов вой­ны, пле­на и пы­ток. Он все­го лишь хо­тел… по­пытать­ся сно­ва стать со­бой?  
  
И вот, что из это­го выш­ло.  
  
Ле­дяная во­да об­жи­гала, сбе­гала ручь­ями по об­на­жен­ной ко­же, зак­ру­чива­лась рав­но­душ­но спи­ралью и уте­кала ку­да-то в ни­куда. Она ско­вала мыш­цы, дер­жа все те­ло в за­щит­ном нап­ря­жении и не поз­во­ляя рас­сла­бить­ся. Сер­жант сто­ял, низ­ко опус­тив го­лову, смот­рел на свою-чу­жую ру­ку, и не­нависть за­жига­ла в нем веч­ное пла­мя.  
  
Они его сло­мали. Вмес­те с па­мятью у не­го заб­ра­ли всё, что де­лало его со­бой: его лич­ность, его ха­рак­тер, его при­выч­ки, его убеж­де­ния. Да­же честь у не­го отоб­ра­ли. А вза­мен да­ли толь­ко эту… это… же­лезо, ко­торое нес­ло лишь боль, опас­ность и смерть. С та­кой ру­кой он всег­да бу­дет силь­нее обыч­но­го че­лове­ка, его всег­да бу­дут бо­ять­ся, всег­да бу­дут ви­деть в нем уг­ро­зу. У не­го от­ня­ли са­мое до­рогое, са­мое сок­ро­вен­ное, что мог­ло быть у че­лове­ка – пра­во на­зывать­ся че­лове­ком. Они выд­ра­ли из не­го че­ловеч­ность вмес­те с сох­ра­нив­шей­ся пос­ле па­дения частью жи­вой ру­ки, вре­зав на ее мес­то… это! Этим они клей­ми­ли его, сде­лали сво­им.  
  
Его пра­вая ру­ка са­ма наш­ла гра­ницу, где ме­талл внах­лест за­ходил на плоть, вгры­за­ясь в не­го с хо­лод­ным рав­но­души­ем. Паль­цы са­ми наш­ли шра­мы – хо­лод­ные, пок­раснев­шие, у­яз­ви­мые руб­цы на ис­тончен­ной ко­же. Он пом­нил, как они по­лыха­ли све­жими ра­нами, пом­нил уп­ря­мо ра­зод­ранные швы, пом­нил кровь под ног­тя­ми пра­вой ру­ки…  
  
Он без­жа­лос­тно драл собс­твен­ную плоть тог­да. Драл ее и сей­час с ни­чуть не ос­лабшим ос­терве­нени­ем, меч­тая лишь об од­ном – уб­рать их клей­мо, от­це­пить его, вы­кор­че­вать преж­де, чем оно пус­тит кор­ни и врас­тет в не­го без­раздель­но.  
  
У не­го не бы­ло ни­каких ос­трых пред­ме­тов, ни­чего, что мож­но бы­ло бы ис­поль­зо­вать, кро­ме гру­бой си­лы, жгу­чей не­навис­ти и бь­юще­го все ре­кор­ды вы­сот бо­лево­го по­рога. Он вы­жил, ког­да по­терял ру­ку – свою род­ную – в пер­вый раз, он вы­жил, ког­да в его пле­чо, зло­веще зу­дя, вгры­залась цир­ку­ляр­ка. Он хо­тел бы все это вер­нуть, меч­тал вер­нуть ту урод­ли­вую кро­вавую куль­тю, ту аго­нию, ужас и бес­по­мощ­ность, им ов­ла­дев­шие, все, что он чувс­тво­вал тог­да, кем тог­да был…   
  
По­тому что тог­да он еще был че­лове­ком.  
  
Ког­да в дверь пос­ту­чали, он да­же не вздрог­нул, про­дол­жая не­видя­щим взгля­дом смот­реть се­бе под но­ги, где на бе­лом ка­феле, пе­реп­ле­та­ясь друг с дру­гом, при­чуд­ли­во за­вива­лись в спи­рали ру­чей­ки из раз­ных от­тенков кро­вавой па­лит­ры. Пос­ту­чали еще раз, и еще… а за­тем пе­рес­та­ли. Часть его за­мер­ла в ожи­дании, ког­да его рас­плас­та­ют по по­лу, в то вре­мя как дру­гой его час­ти бы­ло аб­со­лют­но все рав­но, по­это­му он апа­тич­но про­дол­жил де­лать то, что де­лал.  
  
\- Я при­нес­ла по­лотен­це, - со­об­щил спо­кой­ный и со­вер­шенно не злой го­лос, но он все рав­но вздрог­нул, – и су­хие ве­щи.  
  
\- Ухо­ди! – уг­ро­жа­юще за­рычал Барнс спус­тя нес­коль­ко мгно­вений (или ми­нут – он не счи­тал) нап­ря­жен­ной ти­шины, ин­ту­итив­но стре­мясь убе­речь ее, обе­зопа­сить, из­ба­вить от сво­его при­сутс­твия – мень­шее, что он мог – раз уж са­ма она бы­ла не в сос­то­янии адек­ватно оце­нить уг­ро­зу. – Дер­жись от ме­ня по­даль­ше!  
  
Сно­ва ти­шина. Сол­дат не был про­тив, он при­вык мол­чать, при­вык и к то­му, что с ним не раз­го­вари­вали.   
  
\- Не мо­гу, - она мед­ленно обош­ла его спра­ва, вык­лю­чила ль­ющу­юся во­ду. За­тем обер­ну­лась и по­пыта­лась пой­мать его взгляд, но он уп­ря­мо смот­рел в пол, на то, как ро­зовая от кро­ви во­да осе­дала от­дель­ны­ми кап­ля­ми на ее бе­жевых туф­лях, как сте­кали по глян­це­вой по­вер­хнос­ти тон­кие ро­зовые ру­чей­ки. - Хва­тит, - у нее мяг­кий го­лос, про­сящий, поч­ти умо­ля­ющий, и у сол­да­та от не­го бе­гут му­раш­ки вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка. – Хва­тит, Ба­ки, ос­та­новись, - она не кри­чит, не при­казы­ва­ет, прос­то де­ла­ет шаг бли­же, под­хо­дит сов­сем близ­ко, на рас­сто­яние при­кос­но­вения и мед­ленно, в кон­це кон­цов, так и не встре­тив соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, от­во­дит его пра­вую ру­ку в сто­рону, ос­то­рож­но при­жав по­лотен­це к его ра­зод­ранно­му, кро­вото­чаще­му пле­чу.  
  
Он не вздрог­нул от при­кос­но­вения тка­ни, но под­жал гу­бы и вы­дох­нул чуть рез­че, так и не под­няв го­ловы.  
  
Она не нас­та­ива­ла, лишь выж­да­ла нем­но­го, преж­де чем вер­нуть его пра­вую ла­донь на преж­нее мес­то, на ле­вое пле­чо, по­верх сво­ей ру­ки и ском­канно­го по­лотен­ца под ней.  
  
\- Я сей­час убе­ру ру­ку, лад­но? – она ос­то­рож­но спро­сила, пы­та­ясь этим сос­ре­дото­чить его вни­мание и убе­дить­ся, что он ее по­нима­ет. – А ты приж­ми по­лотен­це и не от­пускай. На счет три. Раз… - вдох. - Два… - вы­дох.   
  
\- Я не хо­тел! – взвыл Ба­ки, рез­ко вски­нув го­лову, что­бы встре­тить­ся с ней гла­зами. И за­мер, за­быв вдох­нуть на счет «три», по­тому что уви­дел то, что уви­деть бо­ял­ся – де­ло рук сво­их, в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле.  
  
Ко­жа с ее пра­вой ску­лы бы­ла сте­сана, ма­лино­во-крас­ный кро­вопод­тек еще сад­ни­ло сук­ро­вицей, и си­няк про­дол­жал уг­ро­жа­юще рас­плы­вал­ся по нап­равле­нию к пра­вому гла­зу.  
  
Один удар. Единс­твен­ный сколь­зя­щий за­мах, в ко­торый он да­же пол­си­лы не вло­жил. Ни один че­ловек на та­кое не спо­собен. Это ес­ли умыш­ленно за­быть, что ни один по­да­ющий на­деж­ды звать­ся че­лове­ком не уда­рил бы жен­щи­ну.  
  
Он зас­то­нал от от­вра­щения, реф­лектор­но дер­нулся, пы­та­ясь ос­во­бодить­ся и сно­ва вце­пить­ся паль­ца­ми пра­вой ру­ки в ко­жу на ле­вом пле­че. На де­ле по­лучи­лось: в ее ла­донь, ко­торая бы­ла точ­но под его ру­кой и, слов­но щит, зак­ры­вала ра­ну.  
  
\- Это­го бы не слу­чилось, не будь у ме­ня… ее! – вскри­чал Барнс и тут же ощу­тил жгу­чую не­об­хо­димость зак­рыть се­бе рот и от­тол­кнуть ее от се­бя по­даль­ше, по­тому что его гро­зило стош­нить. От са­мого се­бя, от собс­твен­ных жал­ких, уни­зитель­ных, ни цен­та ни сто­ящих оп­равда­ний. – Я ни­ког­да… Барнс ни­ког­да не уда­рил бы… Я не хо­тел!  
  
\- Я знаю. Ты ни в чем не ви­новат, – ее го­лос по-преж­не­му зву­чал не­зас­лу­жен­но мяг­ко. – Прос­то приж­ми это, - лов­ко выс­во­бодив ру­ку, она силь­нее на­дави­ла на его ла­донь с ком­ком мах­ро­вой тка­ни, – и идем со мной.  
  
Даль­ше она, не за­думав­шись ни на се­кун­ду, по­вер­ну­лась к не­му спи­ной, идя на ка­ких-то па­ру ша­гов впе­реди, без­бо­яз­ненно, оп­ро­мет­чи­во, лег­ко­мыс­ленно. Он был плен­ни­ком здесь, она бы­ла… она ра­бота­ла на тех, кто его пле­нил, она бы­ла вра­гом, и все его ес­тес­тво сей­час во­пило о том, что­бы бо­роть­ся: ис­поль­зо­вать шанс на соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, на сво­боду, на… по­бег?  
  
\- Ох­ранни­ков не ищи, они за­няты – пе­речи­тыва­ет дол­жностную инс­трук­цию, - объ­яс­ни­ла она в пус­то­ту ко­ридо­ров, слов­но он, дей­стви­тель­но, что-то спра­шивал, – и бу­дут за­няты этим еще до­воль­но дол­го, так что у нас есть вре­мя, - они прош­ли уже зна­комый сол­да­ту путь до ла­бора­торий сквозь нес­коль­ко бро­ниро­ван­ных две­рей с ко­довы­ми зам­ка­ми, и вез­де, где они за­дер­жи­вались на од­ном мес­те доль­ше од­ной се­кун­ды, сол­дат был уве­рен, что ос­тавлял за со­бой след в ви­де лу­жи во­ды, на­тека­ющей из его мок­рых нас­квозь шта­нов, ко­торые он не пот­ру­дил­ся ни снять во вре­мя ду­ша, ни сме­нить пос­ле. А еще он был бо­сой, а зна­чит, ос­та­вил за со­бой це­лую до­рож­ку сле­дов, крас­но­речи­во со­об­ща­ющих все его дви­жения.  
  
Свет в по­меще­нии с крес­лом на этот раз был по­гашен, скры­вая от зор­ких глаз Бар­нса да­леко не все, но хо­тя бы часть не­жела­тель­ных под­робнос­тей.  
  
\- Будь здесь, я сей­час, - и она прос­то уш­ла, ос­та­вив две­ри от­кры­тыми, обо­рудо­вание – дос­тупным, а весь ис­сле­ду­емый ма­тери­ал – не­защи­щен­ным.   
  
Так не пос­ту­па­ют вра­ги, ведь им всег­да есть, что скры­вать.  
  
 _«Я та­кая же Ди­ана, как ты - Сол­дат»._  
  
Ба­ки окон­ча­тель­но за­путал­ся в по­няти­ях «хо­роший» и «пло­хой». Без­на­деж­но по­терял­ся в по­нима­нии то­го, кто друг, а кто враг. Ему нуж­ны бы­ли от­ве­ты. Ему от­ча­ян­но был ну­жен тот, с кем он мог по­гово­рить.  
  
\- Вот, - она по­яви­лась в про­еме две­ри, воз­вра­щая сол­да­та в нас­то­ящее, ее ру­ки бы­ли наг­ру­жены охап­кой ве­щей, и пер­вым ин­стинктом Бар­нса бы­ло ки­нуть­ся по­мочь, но вспом­нив кое-что, он пе­реду­мал. А она слов­но бы и не за­мети­ла его ко­рот­ко­го, быс­тро по­дав­ленно­го рыв­ка навс­тре­чу, мол­ча сгру­зила но­шу на сво­бод­ный стол, пос­ле че­го вы­уди­ла из бес­формен­ной ку­чи су­хое по­лотен­це и быс­трым дви­жени­ем наб­ро­сила ему на об­на­жен­ные пле­чи.  
  
За­тем она сно­ва уш­ла, не ска­зав ни сло­ва, а вер­ну­лась уже в бе­лом ха­лате с хо­рошо зна­комым Ба­ки на­бором пред­ме­тов, раз­ве что ку­да бо­лее по­хожим на вра­чеб­ный, чем на ин­кви­зитор­ский сред­не­веко­вых вре­мен. Ее ру­ки бы­ли в пер­чатках, но бе­лых, а не чер­ных, как в его вос­по­мина­ни­ях, ко­торые он ста­ратель­но по­дав­лял, зап­ре­щая се­бе ис­кать ас­со­ци­ации, еще сов­сем не­дав­но столь же­лан­ные и цен­ные.  
  
\- Нет, - он от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой, и го­лос его, хоть и был от ред­ко­го поль­зо­вания хрип­лый, зву­чал уве­рено. – Не тро­гай.  
  
\- На­до об­ра­ботать.  
  
\- Нет, - пов­то­рил Барнс и сде­лал то, на что преж­де не ос­ме­ливал­ся еще ни ра­зу – отод­ви­нул­ся в сто­рону, соз­на­тель­но уве­личи­вая рас­сто­яние.  
  
Она по­няла, она не на­пира­ла, лишь пой­мав его взгляд, ти­хо спро­сила:  
  
\- По­чему?  
  
\- Са­мо за­живет.  
  
Те, кто на­шел его сра­зу пос­ле па­дения, кто вре­зал в не­го этот ку­сок смер­то­нос­но­го ме­тал­ла, ско­рее из­девки ра­ди, чем по ре­аль­ной не­об­хо­димос­ти го­вори­ли ему, бре­дяще­му в аго­нии, шеп­та­ли что-то про обос­трен­ную чувс­тви­тель­ность, про нер­вные им­пуль­сы, про уве­личен­ную ско­рость реф­лектор­но­го от­ве­та.   
  
Тог­да он ни сло­ва не по­нял, не вы­учил те­орию, по­это­му се­год­няшняя прак­ти­ка ока­залась пла­чев­ной. И он со­вер­шенно точ­но не со­бирал­ся пов­то­рять горь­кий опыт.  
  
\- Ба­ки, кля­нусь те­бе, я толь­ко об­ра­бо…  
  
\- Ты при­кос­ну­лась к пле­чу, как раз на гра­нице – и ре­ак­ция пос­ле­дова­ла мгно­вен­но, - он при­нял­ся сбив­чи­во объ­яс­нять, силь­но сом­не­ва­ясь, что в нуж­ной пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти и что его на­дол­го хва­тит, с его то ком­му­ника­тив­ны­ми на­выка­ми, но во из­бе­жание оче­ред­но­го ин­ци­ден­та он дол­жен был хо­тя бы по­пытать­ся. – Там чувс­тви­тель­ность… нам­но­го силь­нее, лю­бое ка­сание вос­при­нима­ет­ся как… как, - Ба­ки очень не нра­вилось кру­тяще­еся на язы­ке сло­во, но все под­хо­дящие смыс­ло­вые си­нони­мы вне­зап­но вы­лете­ли из го­ловы, и ему приш­лось оз­ву­чить единс­твен­ное, что ос­та­лось, - боль. Ме­тал­ли­чес­кая ру­ка ре­аги­ру­ет быс­трее и… Я не хо­тел те­бя уда­рить!   
  
Она не при­нуж­да­ла. Но бы­ла нас­той­чи­ва в сво­ем на­мере­нии, а Бар­нсу и так приш­лось слиш­ком мно­го раз за слиш­ком ко­рот­кий срок пе­ребо­роть се­бя, что­бы у не­го ос­та­лись си­лы на еще один во­левой по­еди­нок.  
  
\- Оно не для те­бя, - объ­яс­ня­ла она, по­ка Ба­ки по собс­твен­ной, как он тщет­но пы­тал­ся се­бя убе­дить, во­ле са­дил­ся в злос­час­тное крес­ло, все­ми си­лами га­ся в се­бе вол­ну бес­кон­троль­ной дро­жи. – Точ­нее, рас­счи­тыва­лось оно для те­бя, что­бы фик­си­ровать твою ру­ку во вре­мя ме­дос­мотров, но это пла­ниро­валось преж­де, чем я по­лучи­ла воз­можность уз­нать, ка­кие ас­со­ци­ации оно у те­бя вы­зыва­ет. Я бы ни­ког­да… - слух об­ре­зал лязг фик­са­торов о ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку, и тот­час все его мыш­цы спаз­ми­чес­ки сжа­лись в ожи­дании че­го-то ужас­но­го, к гор­лу под­сту­пила тош­но­та. – Я не хо­чу это де­лать, - не сво­дя с не­го тре­вож­но­го взгля­да, она ос­та­нови­лась, на миг за­дер­жа­ла рас­кры­тую ла­донь над его пе­реко­шен­ным от стра­ха ли­цом, слов­но же­лая уте­шить при­кос­но­вени­ем, но в пос­ледний мо­мент пе­реду­мала. – Ты не дол­жен, обой­дем­ся без…  
  
Но он вдруг рас­пахнул до это­го креп­ко заж­му­рен­ные гла­за и пос­мотрел пря­мо на нее, ей в ли­цо, и гла­за у не­го ста­ли страш­ные, поч­ти чер­ные от рас­ши­рив­шихся в ужа­се зрач­ков, и в то же вре­мя без­на­деж­но по­терян­ные в бе­зыс­ходнос­ти, умо­ля­ющие гром­че лю­бых слов.  
  
\- Я не хо­чу те­бе нав­ре­дить, - ска­зал он под­ра­гива­ющим, но уве­рен­ным го­лосом и жи­вой ру­кой вне­зап­но ух­ва­тил ее за за­пястье, слов­но ища те­лес­но­го кон­такта. – По­жалуй­ста, ты толь­ко… не мол­чи. Го­вори со мной. Прос­то… прос­то, что­бы я слы­шал.  
  
Мас­сивные зам­ки сра­бота­ли поч­ти од­новре­мен­но, на­деж­но ско­вав же­лез­ную ко­неч­ность сра­зу в двух мес­тах. Лоб Ба­ки пок­рылся ис­па­риной.  
  
\- Ты вы­пол­нил до­маш­нее за­дание, - зав­ла­дев его пол­ным па­ники взгля­дом, она улыб­ну­лась свет­ло и ис­крен­не, и так теп­ло, что на од­ну бес­ко­неч­но дол­гую се­кун­ду Барнс и ду­мать за­был, где на­ходит­ся и что с ним про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
\- Ка­кое еще за­дание? – за­поз­да­ло пе­рес­про­сил он, все­ми си­лами от­вле­ка­ясь от ощу­щения ос­то­рож­ных при­кос­но­вений, от­ни­ма­ющих по­лотен­це от его пле­ча, при­кос­но­вений, от ко­торых им­пуль­сы уже бе­жали в его мозг, по­сылая ру­ке от­ветные сиг­на­лы – плас­ти­ны ше­лес­те­ли и дви­гались по нап­равле­нию от пле­ча, от точ­ки кон­такта, к за­пястью, зас­тавляя паль­цы сжать­ся в ку­лак. Будь он пос­ме­лее, он бы улыб­нулся ей в от­вет. Будь ему са­мую ма­лость про­ще го­ворить, он бы ска­зал ей, что Джей­мс Бь­юке­нен Барнс уже дав­но за­кон­чил шко­лу, но… Но. И оно все ме­няло. Спо­соб­ность лег­ко и неп­ри­нуж­денно под­держать бе­седу у не­го заб­ра­ли, как заб­ра­ли и не­ког­да от­то­чен­ное до со­вер­шенс­тва уме­ние флир­то­вать и зав­ле­кать де­вушек, ко­торые не­из­менно про­яв­ля­ли сим­па­тию к мо­лодень­ко­му сер­жанту.  
  
\- Ну… офи­ци­аль­но это бы­ло за­дание Смир­но­ву и его ор­лам, но… В об­щем, как я и на­де­ялась, вы от­лично по­лади­ли. Мне нра­вит­ся твоя стриж­ка.  
  
Ба­ки как раз со­бирал­ся с ду­хом, что­бы по­гово­рить на те­му ох­ра­ны, и вот так удач­но под­вернул­ся го­товый шанс, спра­шивай – не хо­чу, но… она упо­мяну­ла стриж­ку, она за­мети­ла стриж­ку – и все его скру­пулез­но выс­тро­ен­ные в ло­гич­ную пос­ле­дова­тель­ность мыс­ли сно­ва пе­рета­сова­лись, точ­но кар­точная ко­лода в уме­лых ру­ках.  
  
Мо­жет, это вко­нец неп­ра­виль­но – ду­мать так в его по­ложе­нии, мо­жет, его за это на­кажут, а мо­жет и вов­се за­берут вос­по­мина­ния об этом – он ни в чем не мог быть уве­рен, но что-то но­вое за­нялось в нем пос­ле ее слов, или, быть мо­жет, все­го лишь хо­рошо за­бытое ста­рое? Ба­ки поль­сти­ло да­же не одоб­ри­тель­ное «нра­вит­ся», а, ско­рее, сам факт, что кто-то пос­то­рон­ний за­метил пе­реме­ны в нем, что ко­му-то пос­то­рон­не­му не все рав­но, что впер­вые за бес­ко­неч­но дол­гое вре­мя это бы­ло не то вни­мание, что обыч­но уде­лялось ему во вре­мя пы­ток или на опе­раци­он­ном сто­ле, соп­ро­вож­да­емое сло­вами: «Сле­дите, что­бы не умер».  
  
\- Это ты ска­зала им, что­бы они ме­ня…  
  
Пе­рес­та­ли счи­тать обез­ли­чен­ным объ­ек­том? Не бро­сили в оди­ночес­тве?   
  
\- …Подс­триг­ли? – за­кон­чил воп­рос Барнс, ког­да на­шел крат­чай­шую и на­ибо­лее бе­зопас­ную фор­му­лиров­ку для одо­лева­ющих его раз­рознен­ных мыс­лей.  
  
Вгля­дыва­ясь в ее ли­цо с лю­бопытс­твом ма­лень­ко­го ре­бен­ка, он ожи­дал лю­бой ре­ак­ции, но оп­ре­делен­но не той, с ко­торой об­ре­чен был стол­кнуть­ся.  
  
Она пок­расне­ла – это ос­трый глаз Бар­нса за­метил да­же на фо­не пес­трой цве­товой гам­мы по­бо­ев, и это по­вер­гло его в сту­пор. Он за­был, что си­дит в крес­ле с обез­дви­жен­ной ру­кой. За­был да­же о том, под­ни­ма­ющем ра­зом все во­лосы ды­бом чувс­тве опас­ности, ко­торое дик­то­вало ему выр­вать­ся и унич­то­жить ис­точник дис­комфор­та во что бы то ни ста­ло.  
  
\- Я… я по­дума­ла, что ты, воз­можно, хо­тел бы… пос­тричь­ся. Но не бы­ла уве­рена, что впра­ве те­бе это пред­ло­жить. Вы, муж­чи­ны, и осо­бен­но во­ен­ные, боль­ше склон­ны до­верять мне­нию и на­выкам друг дру­га.  
  
Она пок­расне­ла. Не от злос­ти за то, что ее не удов­летво­рили его сло­ва или дей­ствия. Она пок­расне­ла, по­тому что… что? Пос­тесня­лась? Сму­тилась?  
  
Барнс мыс­лил всег­да по-раз­но­му: иног­да на рус­ском, иног­да (в пос­леднее вре­мя ча­ще за не­ак­ту­аль­ностью преж­них зап­ре­тов) – на ан­глий­ском, иног­да – на стран­ной труд­но­вос­про­из­во­димой сме­си рус­ско­го с ан­глий­ским, как, нап­ри­мер, сей­час, ког­да он, сколь­ко ни пы­тал­ся, не смог по­доб­рать под­хо­дящее эмо­ции сло­во ни в од­ном из язы­ков.  
  
Рез­кая боль швыр­ну­ла его в ре­аль­ность на го­ловок­ру­житель­ном ат­трак­ци­оне из эмо­ций и фи­зичес­ких ощу­щений – он дер­нул пле­чом, все­цело по­ложив­шись на сдер­жи­ва­ющую си­лу оков, но дви­жение выш­ло не­ожи­дан­но слиш­ком сво­бод­ным, мо­мен­таль­но вздер­нув его со спин­ки крес­ла в по­ложе­ние си­дя.  
  
\- Хэй, ти­ше… - го­лос заз­ву­чал ус­по­ка­ива­юще, но, опять же, не ис­пу­гано, а ру­ки она дер­жа­ла на рас­сто­янии от­кры­тыми ла­доня­ми вверх. Меж­ду паль­ца­ми у нее бы­ла за­жата бе­лос­нежная скрут­ка мар­ли, ко­нец ко­торой, как Ба­ки толь­ко что рас­смот­рел, уже был на нес­коль­ко ши­роких вит­ков обер­нут вок­руг его ле­вого пле­ча. – Уже все. Поч­ти за­кон­чи­ла. Ос­та­лась толь­ко по­вяз­ка, - слов­но пред­ви­дя его не­доволь­ство, хо­тя он да­же не пла­ниро­вал его как-то вы­ражать, про­дол­жи­ла: - что­бы ее на­ложить, мне приш­лось те­бя ос­во­бодить. Все хо­рошо.  
  
Все и прав­да бы­ло хо­рошо. Умом Барнс это по­нимал, но вот с ис­кусс­твен­ны­ми нер­ва­ми (или что там у би­они­чес­кой ко­неч­ности от­ве­чало за чувс­тви­тель­ность) сла­дить бы­ло ку­да слож­нее. И ес­ли сов­сем не­дав­но это его пу­гало, то те­перь, ско­рее, зли­ло и раз­дра­жало.  
  
\- За­чем сме­нили ох­ра­ну? – ре­шил­ся на воп­рос Ба­ки, что­бы хоть как-то от­влечь­ся от ощу­щения ско­ван­ности бин­та­ми.  
  
\- При­каз на­чаль­ства, - она ска­зала, точ­но от­ре­зала, и ему не нуж­но бы­ло про­дол­же­ния, что­бы по­нять, что те­ма зап­ретна. Но она вне­зап­но са­ма за­хоте­ла про­дол­жить: – Они не хо­тят, что­бы ты при­выкал к ок­ру­жению. А еще ты ок­реп фи­зичес­ки, и они…  
  
\- Во­ору­жились шо­кера­ми? – не удер­жался Ба­ки, о чем мо­мен­таль­но и очень силь­но по­жалел.  
  
За­кон­чив бин­то­вать, она ста­ла со­бирать ис­поль­зо­ван­ный ма­тери­ал и инс­тру­мен­ты, зас­тыв над под­но­сом. Пот­ра­тив нем­но­го вре­мени на раз­думья и внут­реннюю борь­бу, Барнс ре­шил ни за что не упус­кать шанс, да­же ес­ли сра­зу пос­ле его ожи­дало без­вы­лаз­ное оди­ночес­тво в че­тырех сте­нах.  
  
\- Нет, я не имел в ви­ду. Я не про­тив, я толь­ко за, по­тому что…  
  
Она вски­нула на не­го удив­ленный взгляд. По обык­но­вению, от опас­ки за на­руше­ние пра­вил, Ба­ки зап­нулся о собс­твен­ные зу­бы, но быс­тро сглот­нул ком и про­дол­жил, по­ка мысль бы­ла све­жа.  
  
\- …По­тому что я знаю, я силь­нее их. Эта ру­ка, - Ба­ки по­пытал­ся под­нять би­они­чес­кую ко­неч­ность до уров­ня глаз, но вспом­нил о по­вяз­ке и из ува­жения к чу­жим ста­рани­ям пы­тать­ся пе­рес­тал, - де­ла­ет ме­ня силь­нее. И я не… - приз­на­вать собс­твен­ную сла­бость в чем-то оче­вид­ном для Ба­ки Бар­нса до вой­ны оз­на­чало нас­ту­пить са­мому се­бе на гор­ло. Для Ба­ки ны­неш­не­го это оз­на­чало что-то вро­де: «Я слаб, я слаб – да, бей­те, пы­тай­те, но ра­ди все­го свя­того,.. не за­бирай­те па­мять». - Я не…   
  
«…не кон­тро­лирую ее», - ска­зал бы Ба­ки, ес­ли бы смог вы­давить из се­бя еще хоть звук, приз­на­ющий его не­ком­пе­тен­тность в об­ра­щении с собс­твен­ным те­лом, на­силь­но из­ме­нен­ным в той ужа­са­ющей сте­пени, ко­торую он да­же пред­став­лять бо­ял­ся.  
  
Он все еще си­дел в крес­ле, воль­ный встать и уй­ти, но преж­де раз­нести здесь все до ос­но­вания, воз­можно да­же, пе­ребить ох­ра­ну. Но он си­дел и не дви­гал­ся, а она сто­яла над ним, на рас­сто­янии при­кос­но­вения, бе­зоруж­ная, без­за­щит­ная – и бе­лый цвет ее ха­лата, слов­но про­воци­ру­ющая крас­ная тряп­ка для бы­ка – на­поми­нал ему о не­ког­да от­ча­ян­ной и нес­бы­точ­ной клят­ве од­нажды выр­вать­ся и убить их всех до еди­ного, об­речь каж­до­го на те же пыт­ки, что дос­та­лись ему за гре­хи, ко­торые он да­же не имел воз­можнос­ти пом­нить.   
  
Здесь и сей­час он был тем же са­мым плен­ни­ком, она бы­ла тем же са­мым вра­чом и, ве­ро­ят­но, уче­ной, ко­торых он до зуб­но­го скре­жета, до тря­сущих­ся под­жи­лок не­нави­дел. Ро­ли не из­ме­нились.   
  
Но его ру­ки бы­ли сво­бод­ны, и ему хва­тило бы од­но­го дви­жения. Ко­торо­го он до сих пор еще не сде­лал и вряд ли уже сде­ла­ет. Это из­ме­нилось.  
  
\- Я знаю, те­бе она не нра­вит­ся, - ее го­лос зву­чал сов­сем не как у док­то­ров, ко­торых он осы­пал прок­ля­ти­ями, меч­тая сжечь за­живо. Он не вы­ражал удов­летво­рение про­цес­сом пыт­ки или ее ре­зуль­та­том, не ста­вил ус­ло­вие в об­мен на обез­бо­лива­ющее, не уг­ро­жал и не при­казы­вал. Он был та­ким… вот со­вер­шенно та­ким, ка­кой ему по­рой хо­телось ус­лы­шать так бо­лез­ненно силь­но, что уни­зитель­ные сле­зы бе­зудер­жно тек­ли по раз­би­тому в кровь ли­цу – го­лосом жи­вого че­лове­ка, ко­торый по­нима­ет, ко­торый… со­чувс­тву­ет. – Я не ин­же­нер, но чис­то с ме­дицин­ской точ­ки зре­ния ска­жу, что мне она то­же очень не нра­вит­ся. И я сей­час не о том, нас­коль­ко силь­ным она те­бя де­ла­ет. Я о том, нас­коль­ко в прин­ци­пе она не­сов­мести­ма с жи­вой тканью. Эй, - она вдруг поз­ва­ла его, очень ти­хо и лас­ко­во, ос­то­рож­но кос­нувшись ла­донью ме­тал­ли­чес­ких паль­цев, - пос­мотри на ме­ня. По­жалуй­ста, Джей­мс, пос­мотри на ме­ня.   
  
\- Это клей­мо! – не без внут­ренне­го сод­ро­гания, с от­вра­щени­ем к ви­ду раз­би­той по­лови­ны ее ли­ца, вскри­чал Барнс. – Это при­над­ле­жит им! И оно спо­соб­но сде­лать из ме­ня то­го, ко­го они хо­тят ви­деть, но кем я быть не хо­чу!  
  
\- Ты и не обя­зан. Ты мог убить ме­ня дваж­ды. Ты мо­жешь сде­лать это пря­мо сей­час, - она вы­дер­жа­ла па­узу, все так­же не уби­рая ру­ки с его паль­цев и не от­во­дя взгляд. – Это часть те­бя. Она ста­ла частью те­бя ров­но в тот миг, ког­да мяс­ни­ки ГИД­Ры ин­тегри­рова­ли ис­кусс­твен­ные нер­вы в твои собс­твен­ные. Знаю, в тво­ем от­но­шении это ма­ло что из­ме­нит, оно и не дол­жно, но… по­доб­ная про­цеду­ра бес­пре­цеден­тна и на­дол­го опе­режа­ет вре­мя сра­зу в нес­коль­ких на­уч­ных об­ластях. Ана­логов по­доб­ной раз­ра­бот­ки нет ни в од­ной тех­ни­чес­кой ла­бора­тории ми­ра. А да­же ес­ли бы бы­ла, ни один па­ци­ент не пе­режил бы про­цеду­ру вжив­ле­ния. Твоя ру­ка… Слы­шишь, Джей­мс, _твоя_ ру­ка – твоя, не ГИД­Ры, не Зо­лы, ни­кого дру­гого, уже хо­тя бы по­тому, что кре­пит­ся она к тво­ему те­лу, твой мозг ею уп­равля­ет, ты прис­по­саб­ли­ва­ешь­ся к ней, - ее рас­кры­тая ла­донь, те­перь уже без пер­чатки, за­мер­ла все­го в сан­ти­мет­ре от по­вяз­ки, скры­ва­ющей под сво­ими сло­ями рва­ную ли­нию пе­рехо­да пло­ти в ме­талл. Жи­вой частью, той са­мой, что слиш­ком чувс­тви­тель­на, он ощу­щал ее теп­ло. Сквозь тол­щу бин­та. И это теп­ло, да­же не при­кос­но­вение, не бо­левые им­пуль­сы – бес­контак­тное теп­ло – за­пус­ти­ло реф­лекс, вол­ну ме­тал­ли­чес­ко­го дви­жения по всей ру­ке от раз­дра­жите­ля до са­мых кон­чи­ков би­они­чес­ких паль­цев. – Она со­вер­шенна, Джей­мс. И та­ковой ее сде­лали не ин­же­неры, та­ковой ее де­ла­ешь… ты.  
  
Из все­го, что мож­но бы­ло бы ска­зать, что ос­по­рить и за что за­цепить­ся вни­мани­ем, Барнс со­вер­шенно ир­ра­ци­ональ­но и не­объ­яс­ни­мо для са­мого се­бя выб­рал:  
  
\- Ба­ки. Я Ба­ки, не Джей­мс, - он по­качал го­ловой и сдви­нул ру­ку с под­ло­кот­ни­ка, раз­ры­вая так­тиль­ный кон­такт.  
  
Он не по­нимал са­мого се­бя. По­тому что ему од­новре­мен­но силь­но хо­телось и сбе­жать от­сю­да без ог­лядки, что­бы толь­ко не на­гово­рить че­го-ни­будь лиш­не­го, и ска­зать это са­мое лиш­нее. Го­ворить, го­ворить, го­ворить – без умол­ку, о том, что он по­нима­ет боль­ше, чем ка­жет­ся со сто­роны, что он чувс­тву­ет и пом­нит боль­ше, чем стре­мить­ся по­казать; о том, как ему страш­но ос­та­вать­ся в оди­ночес­тве и как бо­лит «со­вер­шенная» ру­ка (вер­нее ска­зать, как от нее бо­лит все те­ло); о том как… как…  
  
\- Ба­ки, - ей приш­лось чуть нак­ло­нить­ся, что­бы заг­ля­нуть ему в ли­цо, ко­торое он ста­ратель­но скры­вал, низ­ко опус­тив го­лову. – Ба­ки, я здесь. Я ря­дом.  
  
Пос­ледний шат­кий барь­ер рух­нул, раз­мы­тую, под­те­ка­ющую с каж­дым днем все силь­нее дам­бу прор­ва­ло – тон­ны и тон­ны бо­ли хлы­нули на­ружу, как по­пало пе­реме­шан­ные с выр­ванной из раз­ных ис­точни­ков, по ку­соч­кам скру­пулез­но соб­ранной ин­форма­ци­ей.  
  
\- Они сло­мали ме­ня. Они из­ме­нили ме­ня! Де­ло не в ру­ке. Не толь­ко в ней! Это слу­чилось за­дол­го до, еще в Азан­но. Зо­ла сде­лал что-то со мной. А по­том я упал, и… и я вы­жил! А по­том… я пом­ню: «Сер­жант Барнс. Про­цеду­ра уже на­чалась. За­морозь­те его!» И еще что-то про «ку­лак ГИД­Ры». Мне про­мыли моз­ги – да! Мне про­мыва­ли не толь­ко моз­ги! Но… мне все еще зна­ком пре­дел че­лове­чес­ких воз­можнос­тей. И я… я уже дав­но этот пре­дел пре­одо­лел. Они из­ме­нили ме­ня нас­толь­ко, что я че­лове­ком быть пе­рес­тал! Я чу­дови­ще! Монстр на­цист­ско­го Фран­кен­штей­на!  
  
 _Я Джей­мс Бь­юке­нен Барнс. Я ро­дил­ся 10-го мар­та 1917 го­да в Брук­ли­не, США. Сей­час мне 28 лет и я… воп­рос… воп­рос… воп­рос._  
  
Так Ба­ки жир­но на­писал ка­ран­да­шом на боль­шом лис­те бе­лой бу­маги, кал­лигра­фичес­ки вы­делив заг­лавные бук­вы име­ни, под­чер­кнув и об­ве­дя в кру­жок все циф­ры.  
  
\- Я при­вез­ла те­бе кое-что.  
  
Прос­тая кар­тонная пап­ка и над­пись рус­ски­ми бук­ва­ми «Де­ло №17». Ма­лень­кая, прик­реплен­ная на скреп­ку фо­тог­ра­фия.  
  
 _«Я был сер­жантом и слу­жил в 107-ом пе­хот­ном…»_  
  
Ба­ки сжи­мал пап­ку с лич­ным де­лом мер­твой хват­кой, го­товый за нее уме­реть. Или убить.   
  
_«У ме­ня был друг…»_  
  
Преж­де чем от­крыть пап­ку и с го­ловой уй­ти в чте­ние, Ба­ки дал се­бе сло­во спер­ва за­писать все-все, что он вспом­нил о се­бе сам, что­бы по­том све­рить­ся с досье, соб­ранным на не­го ГИД­Рой и, быть мо­жет, ра­зоча­ровать­ся ко­личес­твом оши­бок и не­вер­ных по­пада­ний.  
  
 _«Его зва­ли Стив»._  
  
«Он был со мной до кон­ца».


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я пом­ню всё, и всё за­был.   
> Ка­ким я стал, ка­ким я был.   
> Так ма­ло слов,   
> Так мно­го пе­ны…

11 но­яб­ря 1945 год

Ба­ки бес­по­кой­но вер­телся с бо­ка на бок на из­мя­той пос­те­ли, каж­дый раз под­таски­вая за го­ловой по­душ­ку и раз­дра­жен­но под­би­вая ее жи­вой ру­кой. Сон в прин­ци­пе не был его лю­бимым за­няти­ем, а на го­лод­ный, тре­бова­тель­но ур­ча­щий же­лудок и по­дав­но. В кон­це кон­цов, ос­та­вив бес­по­лез­ные по­пыт­ки, он сел и по­тянул­ся к вык­лю­чате­лю. И поч­ти сра­зу же – к ле­жаще­му на тум­бочке блок­но­ту с ка­ран­да­шом вмес­то зак­ладки.  
  
От­крыв нуж­ную стра­ницу, Барнс про­бежал гла­зами по уже на­писан­но­му, пе­речел вслух, жад­но вслу­шива­ясь в каж­дый про­из­не­сен­ный звук, что­бы за­дей­ство­вать од­новре­мен­но нес­коль­ко ви­дов па­мяти. Не­осоз­нанно пок­ру­чивая в паль­цах ка­ран­даш, Ба­ки не­кото­рое вре­мя за­дум­чи­во смот­рел на собс­твен­ную фо­тог­ра­фию, с пе­дан­тичной ак­ку­рат­ностью прик­реплен­ную в пра­вый вер­хний угол, пос­ле че­го сде­лал нес­коль­ко на­рочи­то мед­ленных, что­бы за­пом­нить вы­води­мые бук­вы, по­меток и, пе­реч­тя их нес­коль­ко раз, зак­рыл блок­нот.   
  
Не прош­ло ми­нуты, как сно­ва от­крыл.  
  
Он знал, что фо­тог­ра­фию сов­сем ско­ро пред­сто­ит вер­нуть на­зад в пап­ку с досье, а досье от­дать, по­это­му он за­писы­вал и по нес­коль­ко раз пе­репи­сывал все ее со­дер­жи­мое, на­де­ясь вре­зать се­бе в мозг как мож­но боль­ше де­талей. Он тре­ниро­вал паль­цы за­пом­нить на­писан­ное так­же на­мер­тво, как пом­ни­ли они, да­же пос­ле об­ну­ления, фор­му кур­ка у вин­товки и как на не­го на­жимать. Он да­же пы­тал­ся на­рисо­вать собс­твен­ный пор­трет, сри­совать с фо­тог­ра­фии, но ху­дожес­твен­ные спо­соб­ности ни­ког­да не бы­ли его силь­ной сто­роной, а ГИД­Ра в по­доб­ных на­выках за­ин­те­ресо­вана яв­но не бы­ла, что­бы на­жимать на их тре­ниров­ку, по­это­му Ба­ки быс­тро ос­та­вил тщет­ные по­пыт­ки, а на мес­те, где из­на­чаль­но за­думы­вал­ся ри­сунок, на­писал: «Стив бы на­рисо­вал. Он умел ве­щи пос­ложнее, чем пор­трет с фо­тог­ра­фии».  
  
Но Сти­ва ря­дом не бы­ло. Ес­ли ве­рить ин­форма­ции, ко­торую ему пре­дос­та­вили (а он так и не смог най­ти дос­той­ные при­чины в нее не ве­рить), Сти­ва во­об­ще ниг­де боль­ше не бы­ло. И это ли­шало лю­бые, да­же са­мые по­та­ен­ные его на­деж­ды вся­кого смыс­ла, ис­клю­чало за­ведо­мо нес­бы­точ­ные меч­ты.  
  
Гри­фель прот­кнул бу­магу и рас­чертил ее длин­ной рва­ной по­лосой, хруп­кое де­рево трес­ну­ло в су­дорож­но сжа­тых паль­цах, прев­ра­тив в щеп­ки оче­ред­ной по сче­ту ка­ран­даш. Ба­ки гром­ко вы­дох­нул и прик­рыл на мгно­вение гла­за. За­тем бе­реж­но раз­гла­дил по­мятую стра­ницу, ос­то­рож­но зак­рыл блок­нот и не ме­нее ос­то­рож­но от­ло­жил его в сто­рону.  
  
Ему не спа­лось, ему не ле­жалось и не си­делось. Ско­пив­ша­яся энер­гия, ко­торой он прос­то не имел воз­можнос­ти дать вы­ход, ки­пела в нем, да­же нес­мотря на нас­той­чи­вое чувс­тво го­лода. Од­ним рез­ким дви­жени­ем че­рез пра­вый бок Ба­ки ска­тил­ся с кро­вати, ро­няя се­бя на пол и, что­бы не упасть слиш­ком груз­но, в пос­ледний мо­мент под­ста­вил ле­вую ру­ку, лег­ко амор­ти­зиро­вав удар. В пле­чо и ло­пат­ку при­выч­но от­да­ло, но Барнс дав­но ре­шил для се­бя, что это толь­ко лишь от не поль­зо­вания и от­сутс­твия тре­ниро­вок. Он с удо­воль­стви­ем под­ка­чал бы спи­ну, что­бы урав­нять, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно, же­лезо и мы­шеч­ный кар­кас; он соз­на­тель­но про­менял бы па­ру-трой­ку зав­тра­ков на воз­можность по­бегать, за­ведо­мо сог­ласный на все ус­ло­вия, вплоть до то­го, что с ним ря­дом по обе сто­роны бе­гал бы эки­пиро­ван­ный взвод. Меч­ты об этом рас­тя­гива­ли гу­бы Ба­ки в мсти­тель­ной по­лу­улыб­ке, по­тому что, прис­лу­шива­ясь к ощу­щени­ям собс­твен­но­го те­ла, тре­бу­юще­го наг­ру­зок, он был уве­рен, что очень быс­тро за­гонял бы их всех до седь­мо­го по­та и, в кон­це кон­цов, все рав­но бе­гал бы один. Но, гля­дя в гла­за прав­де, ко­торая вся­кий раз от­ве­шива­ла ему по­щечи­ны по­чище гид­ров­ских смот­ри­телей, Ба­ки вы­муче­но приз­на­вал, что тор­го­вать­ся ему не­чем, а по­нятие «от­дал бы всё» не име­ет для не­го ров­но ни­како­го смыс­ла, по­тому что у не­го ни­чего нет. Он хо­тел бы выб­рать­ся от­сю­да да­же не ра­ди по­бега (бе­жать ему бы­ло не­куда и не к ко­му – он знал), но ба­наль­но ра­ди глот­ка све­жего воз­ду­ха, ра­ди то­го, что­бы сно­ва уви­деть не­бо: яс­ное, хму­рое, свет­лое, тем­ное – хоть ка­кое-ни­будь. Он хо­тел бы выб­рать­ся от­сю­да прос­то для то­го, что­бы сно­ва ощу­тить, хо­тя бы не­надол­го, как ве­тер об­ду­ва­ет ко­жу, как от дож­дя на­мока­ют во­лосы, как… снег, мед­ленно кру­жась, ка­са­ет­ся ла­дони.  
  
Но ему со­вер­шенно не­чего бы­ло пред­ло­жить вза­мен, и всё, что он мог сде­лать сам для се­бя, это ле­жать вот так на по­лу и ча­сами от­жи­мать­ся, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь в под­сче­те, ког­да чис­ло бли­зилось к ты­сяче. На­чинал он обыч­но с двух рук, что­бы ра­зог­реть спи­ну, но по­том это ста­нови­лось до неп­ри­личия прос­то, и он за­водил би­они­чес­кую ру­ку за спи­ну, под­держи­вая вес те­ла од­ной пра­вой. Это бы­ло не нам­но­го слож­нее , но хо­тя бы ощу­щалась ка­кая-ни­какая наг­рузка, и жи­вые мыш­цы, в кон­це кон­цов, бла­годар­но от­зы­вались но­ющей болью, на­поми­ная о чем-то, очень для Ба­ки важ­ном. По­том он воз­вра­щал под­вижность вто­рой ру­ке и на­чинал от­кро­вен­но ду­реть, про­буя все, что толь­ко при­ходи­ло в го­лову и мог­ло уве­личить вы­ход энер­гии. И это­го всег­да бы­ло ма­ло. Да­же с ут­ра на го­лод­ный же­лудок.  
  
Он нас­чи­тал семь­де­сят три от­жи­мания с хлоп­ком, ког­да за­щел­ка­ли зам­ки, и Ба­ки мол­ни­енос­ным дви­жени­ем с ку­выр­ка под­нялся на но­ги, мо­лясь на чу­дес­ным об­ра­зом от­сутс­тву­ющую одыш­ку. Его взгляд на мгно­вение мет­нулся к блок­но­ту – са­мой цен­ной ве­щи, ко­торую он мог фор­маль­но счи­тать сво­ей и ни за что бы ни от­дал – ин­ту­итив­но же­лая спря­тать, за­щитить, убе­речь его, но за­тем он от­вел взгляд и зас­та­вил се­бя ус­по­ко­ить­ся.   
  
Приш­ли не за блок­но­том – он знал.  
  
Приш­ли за ним.  
  
Ох­ранни­кам не нра­вил­ся сло­жив­ший­ся рас­клад, и они не упус­ка­ли воз­можность вся­кий раз об этом на­пом­нить, толь­ко из­ме­нить все рав­но ни­чего не мог­ли. Бар­нса во­ору­жили наг­лу­хо зак­ры­тыми кей­са­ми, с од­ним из ко­торых на­каза­ли об­ра­щать­ся бе­реж­но и от­кры­ли пе­ред ним пер­вую бро­ниро­ван­ную дверь: за­пус­ти­ли его, са­ми вы­нуж­денные ос­та­вать­ся сна­ружи.  
  
По край­ней ме­ре, Ба­ки мог быть уве­рен, что в кон­це пу­ти по этим вдоль и по­перек изу­чен­ным, но от это­го не ме­нее мрач­ным ко­ридо­рам его жда­ла наг­ра­да, сто­ящая всех пос­тных мин ох­ранни­ков и да­вяще­го, поч­ти фи­зичес­ко­го и толь­ко чу­дом не тре­щаще­го элек­три­чес­ки­ми раз­ря­дами нап­ря­жения.  
  
Каж­дый день его встре­чали ис­крен­ней улыб­кой. В этом зам­кну­том мир­ке, где кон­тро­лиро­вали каж­дый его шаг, каж­дый вздох, где смот­ре­ли вол­ком и под­ло це­лились в спи­ну, в его лич­ном аду он был бес­ко­неч­но счас­тлив, что был кто-то, кто ему улы­бал­ся, кто его ждал и ра­довал­ся его при­сутс­твию. Не­важ­но, ка­кова бы­ла ис­тинная цель и о ка­кое ко­личес­тво под­водных кам­ней он вы­нуж­ден бу­дет в ито­ге спот­кнуть­ся. Он чувс­тво­вал се­бя на­ив­ным иди­отом, и как ис­тинный и не­ис­пра­вимый иди­от, ра­довал­ся до бе­зумия. По­тому что его все еще жда­ли, по­тому что ему бы­ли ра­ды, по­тому что к не­му об­ра­щались по име­ни. Ему это­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, о боль­шем он зап­ре­тил се­бе меч­тать.  
  
Ба­ки сел в крес­ло, чис­то реф­лектор­но вы­ров­няв спи­ну и уло­жив ру­ки на под­ло­кот­ни­ки, хо­тя прек­расно знал, что за­щит­ная сис­те­ма от­клю­чена. С та­кого его по­ложе­ния прек­расно обоз­ре­валось все по­меще­ние це­ликом, так, что он мог ос­мотреть­ся и под­ме­тить, что, кро­ме при­несен­ных им са­мим кей­сов, здесь из­ме­нилось.  
  
Один из вы­соких сто­лов, что сто­яли по пе­римет­ру, се­год­ня был весь за­вален пап­ка­ми и бу­мага­ми. Слу­чай­но проч­тя од­ну строч­ку, Ба­ки тут же смор­гнул и от­вел взгляд, зап­ре­тив се­бе вни­кать даль­ше.  
  
По пра­вую сто­рону чуть по­зади крес­ла сно­ва по­яви­лась ка­пель­ная стой­ка, но она Ба­ки за­ин­те­ресо­вала ма­ло, по­это­му мысль «для че­го» он да­же не стал раз­ви­вать.  
  
Бы­ло не так еще кое-что, че­му Ба­ки ус­пел и нас­то­рожить­ся, и уди­вить­ся, и, в кон­це кон­цов, тай­но по­радо­вать­ся. Обыч­но его кор­ми­ли до то­го, как от­во­дили в ла­бора­торию, не­из­менно в гор­дом оди­ночес­тве. Се­год­ня слу­чилось ина­че.  
  
Чай ока­зал­ся слад­ким, как си­роп, но Ба­ки не по­дал ви­да, его все ус­тра­ива­ло. Осо­бен­но бу­тер­бро­ды.  
  
\- Это… Это ку­рица? – спро­сил он, все еще ув­ле­чен­но жуя, и толь­ко по­том ощу­тил яв­но опоз­давшее чувс­тво сом­не­ния в куль­ту­ре собс­твен­но­го по­веде­ния, и че­люс­ти его зад­ви­гались мед­леннее.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, прош­ло то вре­мя, ког­да от опа­сения, что еду вот-вот от­ни­мут, он упо­доб­лялся со­баке, го­товый вы­лизы­вать та­рел­ку до пос­ледней крош­ки. Вот уже пол­го­да его кор­ми­ли ре­гуляр­но и сыт­но, а уж в том, нас­коль­ко не­насы­тен его ап­пе­тит, ви­новат ник­то не был, ров­но как и в том, что с ут­ра он всег­да был го­лоден как волк, в не за­виси­мос­ти от то­го, нас­коль­ко плот­ным был его ужин. Од­на­ко ес­ли на од­ну се­кун­дочку за­быть все ус­ловнос­ти и при­личия, то Ба­ки иног­да прос­то не мог сов­ла­дать с со­бой хо­тя бы по­тому, что да­же до его вступ­ле­ния в ар­мию, до Ита­лии, пле­на в Азан­но и все­го ос­таль­но­го ему не бы­ло ве­домо та­кое изо­билие в еде. Не то что­бы до пле­на он час­то го­лодал, но все же бу­шу­ющая Вто­рая Ми­ровая вно­сила свои поп­равки как в ко­личес­тво, так и в ра­ци­он.  
  
В Брук­ли­не он мог поз­во­лить се­бе мя­со… раз, при осо­бен­но удач­ном рас­кла­де – два в не­делю. Здесь он по­лучал его ста­биль­но два, а иног­да все три ра­за в день, не счи­тая все­го ос­таль­но­го, от че­го по­рой раз­бе­гались гла­за, де­лая его по­хожим, на­вер­ное, на обез­до­лен­но­го аф­ри­кан­ско­го ре­бятен­ка. Сна­чала Ба­ки это ни­чуть не сму­щало, но те­перь… те­перь вмес­те с поч­ти пол­ностью вос­ста­нов­ленной лич­ностью в нем пос­те­пен­но про­сыпа­лись преж­ние ма­неры и куль­ту­ра.   
  
Ко­торая, в кон­це кон­цов, зас­та­вила его на­силь­но сглот­нуть су­хой не же­ван­ный ко­мок и прис­ты­жено по­нурить взгляд.  
  
\- Это ин­дей­ка, - она от­ве­тила ему с улыб­кой, ни­чуть не воз­му­щен­ной и не пре­неб­ре­житель­ной, ско­рее – удов­летво­рен­ной, от че­го в го­лову Ба­ки зак­ра­лась со­вер­шенно бе­зум­ная мысль: а не са­ма ли она де­лала эти бу­тер­бро­ды? И толь­ко он ре­шил, что роль ку­хар­ки аб­со­лют­но не­сов­мести­ма с ее об­ра­зом, как она по­тяну­лась к та­рел­ке и то­же взя­ла бу­тер­брод. – В вой­ну ее бы­ло не дос­тать, да и сей­час де­фицит еще проц­ве­та­ет, но… у нас есть не­кото­рые при­виле­гии, - она от­ку­сила от сво­его бу­тер­бро­да, за­бав­но по­тянув гу­бами са­лат­ный лист, и Ба­ки сам не за­метил, как его нап­ря­жение уш­ло, а вся не­лов­кость от­сту­пила.  
  
Он ведь и не за­мечал рань­ше, что они с ней поч­ти од­но­го воз­раста, а зна­чит, оба зас­та­ли вой­ну, пусть и по раз­ные сто­роны бар­ри­кад.  
  
\- Прос­то я во­об­ще ни­ког­да… не ел ин­дей­ку, - приз­нался Ба­ки, чуть сму­тив­шись.  
  
\- Что ж… Она пи­татель­ная, - по­яс­ни­ла она дос­та­точ­но внят­но, хо­тя все еще же­вала, - и не жир­ная. Как раз то, что те­бе нуж­но пе­ред про­цеду­рой.  
  
Ба­ки нас­то­рожил­ся, но под­робные объ­яс­не­ния не зас­та­вили се­бя дол­го ждать, а пос­ле них он ус­по­ко­ил­ся. Сдать кровь в ла­бора­тории, в лю­бом слу­чае, бы­ло ку­да про­ще и без­бо­лез­неннее, чем ее те­рять, ле­жа с от­пи­лен­ным пле­чом на опе­раци­он­ном сто­ле.  
  
Часть его ни на мгно­вение не пе­рес­та­вала ин­те­ресо­вать­ся воп­ро­сом: «За­чем?», ког­да как дру­гая часть хо­тела ни о чем не знать и прос­то сле­по ве­рить.  
  
В этот раз она его да­же не обез­дви­жила, сто­ичес­ки про­иг­но­риро­вав все его пре­дуп­режде­ния, а поз­же – от­ча­ян­ные по­пыт­ки воз­звать к бла­гора­зумию.  
  
\- Я не со­бира­юсь тро­гать твою ле­вую ру­ку. Мне толь­ко нуж­но, что­бы ты по­сидел спо­кой­но, а с этой вклю­чен­ной шту­кови­ной ты спо­кой­но си­деть точ­но не смо­жешь. По­это­му сей­час, по­жалуй­ста, прос­то ус­по…  
  
\- Мое пле­чо за­жива­ло два дня! – из­расхо­довав все воз­можные до­воды, Ба­ки по­шел ва-банк. - Твое ли­цо – две не­дели!  
  
Она ни­чего на это не от­ве­тила, прос­то вдруг по­дош­ла к не­му сза­ди, близ­ко, как обыч­но да­же ох­ра­на не рис­ко­вала под­хо­дить. Ба­ки сто­ило по­ис­ти­не ти­тани­чес­ких уси­лий не от­ре­аги­ровать и ос­тать­ся сто­ять спо­кой­но.  
  
\- Сде­лай, что дик­ту­ют те­бе ин­стинкты, - драз­ня­щее про­из­несла она ему поч­ти в са­мое ухо, об­дав теп­лым ды­хани­ем шею с пра­вой сто­роны, - ударь ме­ня.  
  
Соз­на­тель­но Барнс хо­тел соп­ро­тив­лять­ся су­мас­шедшей прось­бе, хо­тел отой­ти от нее на бе­зопас­ное рас­сто­яние и пот­ре­бовать прек­ра­тить это де­лать или же объ­яс­нить­ся, но с дру­гой сто­роны: ее го­лос зву­чал так ров­но, так уве­рен­но и влас­тно, буд­то она на­перед зна­ла, что де­ла­ет. Зна­ла за дво­их. По­это­му Ба­ки рис­кнул ос­ла­бить нем­но­го внут­ренний по­водок, от­пустить се­бя. Он рез­ко дви­нул­ся кор­пу­сом впра­во, не на­нося уда­ра, но стре­мясь заб­ло­киро­вать, за­ломить ей ру­ку за спи­ну… Ка­ково бы­ло его удив­ле­ние, ког­да она вер­тко уш­ла от зах­ва­та, под­нырнув под его от­ве­ден­ную в за­махе ру­ку и ока­зав­шись уже не сза­ди не­го, а спе­реди, под­на­чивая его на от­кры­тую ата­ку лоб в лоб. Ба­ки ста­ло ин­те­рес­но, ему за­хоте­лось по­нять из­ме­нив­ши­еся пра­вила…   
  
Мед­ленно, на про­бу, слов­но на тре­ниров­ке, он от­вел ру­ку для уда­ра, стре­мясь дать ей вре­мя уви­деть и прос­чи­тать его дви­жение. Спер­ва, два-три уда­ра она де­лала то же са­мое, а по­том, ког­да иг­ра са­ма со­бой ста­ла на­бирать обо­роты, вдруг сде­лала вы­пад, вы­нудив его ук­ло­нить­ся в за­щите, и, поль­зу­ясь мо­мен­том, сно­ва уш­ла на­зад, не­силь­но, но ощу­тимо и плот­но за­жав его шею в зах­ва­те, ко­торый в ре­аль­ном бою мог бы пре­тен­до­вать на смер­тель­ный.  
  
Что­бы со­от­ветс­тву­юще от­ре­аги­ровать и, ве­ро­ят­но, воз­вести это бе­зумие на но­вый, бо­лее опас­ный уро­вень, Ба­ки ока­зал­ся слиш­ком шо­киро­ван.  
  
\- А еще я знаю, по мень­шей ме­ре, дю­жину спо­собов убий­ства с по­мощью ба­боч­ки от ка­тете­ра, - за­шеп­та­ла она те­перь уже с ле­вой сто­роны, и раз­жа­ла ру­ки, ос­во­бож­дая его от зах­ва­та. – Так что, по­верь мне, ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся, я смо­гу за се­бя пос­то­ять.  
  
Од­ним дви­жени­ем Барнс мог бы приш­пи­лить ее к сте­не или рас­плас­тать по по­лу, до­казав тем са­мым со­вер­шенно об­ратное. В его го­лове ро­ились с де­сяток го­товых ар­гу­мен­тов, но он все еще был слиш­ком оша­рашен про­изо­шед­шим, что­бы внят­но выс­ка­зать хоть один.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, он прос­то мол­ча сел в крес­ло, до­жида­ясь мо­мен­та, ког­да схлы­нет раз­гу­ляв­ший­ся в кро­ви ад­ре­налин, а мыс­ли при­дут в нор­му дос­та­точ­но, что­бы сфор­ми­ровать адек­ватные воп­ро­сы.  
  
\- Ба­ки, ты еще со мной? – спро­сила она, ког­да, по­щеко­тав слег­ка его ла­донь, не по­лучи­ла при­выч­ной от­ветной ре­ак­ции.  
  
Барнс мор­гнул за­поз­да­ло, без эн­ту­зи­аз­ма сжал и раз­жал ку­лак.  
  
\- Я ду­мал, ты док­тор, - про­из­нес сол­дат, и го­лос его зву­чал по­теря­но, поч­ти ра­зоча­рован­но, хо­тя он сам не мог объ­яс­нить, чем имен­но, и очень ста­рал­ся это­го не вы­дать. – Учё­ная…  
  
Пе­реме­на бы­ла оче­вид­на, и яв­но не в луч­шую сто­рону. Сно­ва. Ее не­домол­вки в ко­торый раз внес­ли не­нуж­ные кор­ректи­вы в то, что и без то­го воз­во­дилось ти­тани­чес­ким тру­дом и бы­ло все еще слиш­ком хруп­ким, что­бы вот так зап­росто ру­шить.   
  
Один из очень нем­но­гих за­конов жиз­ни, ко­торый всег­да ис­прав­но соб­лю­дал­ся: за­хочешь как луч­ше, вый­дет как всег­да.  
  
По­пыт­ки ус­та­новить сол­да­ту ка­тетер ос­та­лись ждать луч­ших вре­мен или, по край­ней ме­ре, нор­ма­лиза­ции пуль­са.  
  
\- Преж­де все­го, я агент. А по­том уже док­тор, учё­ная и… все ос­таль­ное. С дру­гим ре­зюме в МГБ не при­нима­ют.  
  
Даль­ше она жда­ла, что он за­сып­лет ее воп­ро­сами, но вмес­то это­го он про­дол­жил си­деть с ка­мен­ным ли­цом, об­ду­мывая что-то, ей со­вер­шенно не­дос­тупное. Это про­дол­жа­лось до­воль­но дол­го, и ти­шина гро­зила раз­да­вить, как вдруг он по­вер­нул го­лову и пос­мотрел на нее с ед­ва за­мет­ным, но все-та­ки чи­та­емым раз­дра­жени­ем:  
  
\- Вы­ходит, ты мог­ла за­щищать­ся. Все это вре­мя. Ты мог­ла… По­чему ты ни ра­зу не ос­та­нови­ла ме­ня?  
  
\- За­чем мне бы­ло это де­лать?  
  
Прек­расно скры­тое раз­дра­жение в его взгля­де сме­нилось оче­вид­ным, кри­чащим не­пони­мани­ем, о ко­тором он прос­то не смог умол­чать.  
  
\- Я… Я не по­нимаю.  
  
Но так ли мно­го у не­го бы­ло шан­сов рас­счи­тывать на по­нима­ние и пре­тен­до­вать на объ­яс­не­ние? Ров­но столь­ко, сколь­ко их бы­ло на про­беж­ку или про­гул­ку. То есть – по но­лям.  
  
Ба­ки от­вел ра­зоча­рован­ный взгляд и от­вернул ли­цо в сто­рону жи­вой ру­ки, боль­ше все­го те­перь меч­тая, что­бы все пос­ко­рее за­кон­чи­лось, и он мог сно­ва вер­нуть­ся в ком­на­ту, где ждал его блок­нот, ка­ран­даш и строч­ки-об­рывки прош­лой, без­воз­врат­но по­терян­ной жиз­ни.  
  
\- По­жалуй­ста, от­веть мне чес­тно, - с за­та­ив­шей­ся на­деж­дой поп­ро­сил Ба­ки, рав­но­душ­но наб­лю­дая, как по то­нень­кой труб­ке бе­жит виш­не­вого цве­та его собс­твен­ная кровь, - я по­допыт­ная кры­са?  
  
Ей пот­ре­бова­лось вре­мя, что­бы от­ве­тить. Прав­дой? Ложью? Прав­ди­вой ложью?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Но прав­да бы­ла в том, что она уже са­ма не раз­ли­чала, где пер­вое, а где вто­рое.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Ба­ки по­вер­нулся к ней, и под этим уби­тым и уби­ва­ющим взгля­дом она ед­ва наш­ла в се­бе си­лы не от­вернуть­ся.  
  
\- Прос­ти.  
  
Ба­ки мол­чал ка­кое-то вре­мя, апа­тич­но сжи­мая и раз­жи­мая ку­лак, а по­том хмык­нул и улыб­нулся, как ему са­мому ка­залось, от­вра­титель­но-фаль­ши­вой, но все-та­ки улыб­кой.  
  
\- За что? – и по­ка она удив­ленно хло­пала гла­зами, за­кон­чил мысль: - Это твоя ра­бота. Ты все­го лишь ее вы­пол­ня­ешь.   
  
Кровь про­дол­жа­ла мед­ленно течь, со­бира­ясь в са­мую ма­лость стран­ные для Бар­нса, мяг­кие и проз­рачные па­кеты, за­меня­емые по ме­ре на­пол­не­ния. Ви­димо, Ба­ки упус­тил в тех­но­логи­чес­ком прог­рессе что-то очень важ­ное, по­тому что рань­ше ему до­води­лось ви­деть в ка­чес­тве ре­зер­ву­аров для рас­тво­ров толь­ко стек­лянные бу­тыли. А еще, ка­жет­ся, он про­пус­тил це­лый этап в эво­люции пись­мен­ных при­над­лежнос­тей, по­тому что та­кой руч­ки в гла­за не ви­дел. И это всё толь­ко за год изо­ляции…  
  
\- Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? – она все вре­мя си­дела ря­дом, кон­тро­лируя про­цесс, но боль­шей частью не на­поми­нала о сво­ем при­сутс­твии, за­пол­няя ка­кие-то бу­маги этой са­мой стран­ной руч­кой с ма­люсень­ким «но­сиком» вмес­то за­ос­трен­но­го чер­ниль­но­го пе­ра.  
  
Спер­ва он ре­шил от­ве­тить де­жур­ное «хо­рошо», но по­том по­нял, что на дан­ном эта­пе, ког­да по скром­ным под­сче­там на­пол­ненных проз­рачных па­кетов с не­го дол­жно бы­ло стечь уже мно­гим боль­ше пин­ты, ему са­мому ста­ло ин­те­рес­но, как же он се­бя чувс­тву­ет и где дол­гождан­ные сим­пто­мы кро­вопо­тери?  
  
Зре­ние бы­ло все та­ким же ос­трым, ори­ен­та­ция в прос­транс­тве – иде­аль­ной, а са­мое глав­ное – его не тя­нуло в сон. На­обо­рот, все те­ло зу­дело, тре­буя ак­тивнос­ти.  
  
\- Хо­рошо, - на­конец, вдум­чи­во и взве­шен­но от­ве­тил Ба­ки, по-преж­не­му ко­сясь на стран­ную пись­мен­ную при­над­лежность.  
  
\- Ша­рико­вая, - прос­ле­див за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный взгляд, она отор­ва­ла руч­ку от стра­ницы и про­тяну­ла ему. – Их сов­сем не­дав­но ста­ли про­из­во­дить и еще не мас­со­во, но я нас­то­яла, что­бы па­роч­ку та­ких вклю­чили в пос­леднюю дос­тавку. Ими бес­по­лез­ные ки­пы бу­маг за­пол­нять нам­но­го про­ще.  
  
Воп­ре­ки при­род­ной лю­боз­на­тель­нос­ти, Ба­ки от­ка­зал­ся взять руч­ку по впол­не оче­вид­ным при­чинам: жи­вая ру­ка бы­ла за­нята, а дру­гая… для дру­гой этот пред­мет был слиш­ком де­фицит­ным и хруп­ким, что­бы так лег­ко­мыс­ленно рис­ко­вать.   
  
\- Бес­по­лез­ные ки­пы? – Барнс ско­сил взгляд на стол у сте­ны и сно­ва уви­дел на од­ной из за­пол­ненных форм гер­бо­вую пе­чать, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ляли ему су­дить скуд­ные зна­ния го­сударс­твен­но­го ус­трой­ства чу­жой стра­ны, при­над­ле­жащую выс­шим чи­нам.  
  
\- Аб­со­лют­но, - иг­но­рируя по­пыт­ки от­ка­зать­ся, она вло­жила в его ле­вую ру­ку толь­ко что до­писан­ный лист, и Ба­ки да­леко не сра­зу со­об­ра­зил, что ему с ним де­лать.  
  
По­тому что чи­тать по­доб­ное ему со­вер­шенно точ­но не бы­ло поз­во­лено, но тог­да… за­чем?  
  
Столь­ко вре­мени тща­тель­но по­дав­ля­емое, а те­перь раз­драз­ненное лю­бопытс­тво в Бар­нсе пе­реве­сило ча­шу ве­сов. По­лучив неж­данный, но та­кой не­об­хо­димый, ед­ва за­мет­ный одоб­ри­тель­ный ки­вок, Ба­ки мгно­вен­но уто­нул в ру­копис­ной кал­лигра­фии.   
  
И толь­ко еще силь­нее за­путал­ся.  
  
\- Это… это обо мне? – спро­сил он, не­охот­но отор­вав взгляд от тек­ста, ко­торый пом­нил уже на­изусть, но по­чему-то ду­мал, что, сто­ит ему мор­гнуть, и на­писан­ное тот час из­ме­нит свой смысл.  
  
\- От ме­ня тре­бу­ют под­робных от­че­тов, - она кив­ну­ла, од­новре­мен­но от­ве­чая на пос­тавлен­ный, и, впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, на де­сяток пос­ле­ду­ющих воп­ро­сов. – Чес­тно го­воря, мне уже по­ряд­ком на­до­ело их пи­сать, но свер­ху это ни­кого не вол­ну­ет.  
  
\- Но ведь… - Барнс еще раз прос­ка­ниро­вал взгля­дом стра­ницу, ис­пы­тав ос­трую пот­ребность про­честь ос­таль­ное. – В них ни сло­ва прав­ды. Я не…   
  
Силь­нее про­чего Ба­ки за­цепи­ло «…пов­режде­ния моз­га не­об­ра­тимы. Объ­ект стра­да­ет глу­бокой ам­не­зи­ей и вряд ли ког­да-ли­бо смо­жет наз­вать собс­твен­ное имя, не то что вспом­нить про иде­алы аме­рикан­ской де­мок­ра­тии».  
  
\- Да, ты не объ­ект. И ты уже не стра­да­ешь ам­не­зи­ей. Но им об этом знать вов­се не обя­затель­но.  
  
Ба­ки, боль­ше не ог­ра­ничен­но­му в дви­жени­ях ка­тете­ром и труб­ка­ми, поз­во­лено бы­ло встать и уй­ти, но он ос­тался си­деть и мол­ча скла­дывать в го­лове ку­соч­ки од­но­му ему ве­домой мо­за­ики, в ко­торой по-преж­не­му от­ча­ян­но не хва­тало де­талей.  
  
\- Зна­чит, МГБ? – пя­тый по сче­ту лист он ед­ва ли до­читал до се­реди­ны, за­дер­жавшись изу­ча­ющим взгля­дом на пе­чати, под­твержда­ющей оче­вид­ное не­со­от­ветс­тви­ем слов и сим­во­лики. – Или… КГБ?  
  
\- По-су­ти, это од­но и то же. «Ко­митет Гос. бе­зопас­ности» - по­ка еще внут­ри­ведомс­твен­ная аб­бре­ви­ату­ра, фи­гури­ру­ющая во всех до­кумен­тах с гри­фом «свер­хсек­ретно», но не предъ­яв­ленная ми­рово­му со­об­щес­тву. Од­на­ко все к это­му идет.  
  
Ба­ки вновь скло­нил­ся над стра­ницей.  
  
 _По­мет­ка: «Прог­рамма ‘Зим­ний Сол­дат’». Здесь и да­лее ис­поль­зо­вана аб­бре­ви­ату­ра ПЗС._  
  


_Ге­нера­лу В. Кар­по­ву  
Аген­та Ди­аны Хар­тманн_

  
  


_Док­лад от 11-го но­яб­ря 1945-го го­да_

  
  
Док­тор Ди­ана.  
  
Агент Хар­тманн.  
  
Агент КГБ Ди­ана Хар­тманн.  
  
Ба­ки кру­тил в го­лове по­лучен­ную ин­форма­цию, тер­пе­ливо под­го­нял раз­рознен­ные ку­соч­ки друг под дру­га, на­низы­вал их, как бу­сы, до тех пор, по­ка не выш­ла цель­ная ло­гич­ная це­поч­ка:  
  
Док­тор Ди­ана Хар­тманн, агент КГБ.  
  
\- Ты ра­бота­ешь на рус­ских? – Ба­ки спро­сил ров­но, так, как и дол­жен был спро­сить че­ловек, ко­торо­му ли­бо бы­ло все рав­но, ли­бо его ос­ве­дом­ленность ни­чего не ме­няла.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Барнс под­нял го­лову, ища пе­ресе­чения взгля­дов.  
  
\- И ты лжешь им?  
  
\- Да, - ее ли­цо бы­ло ней­траль­ным, и по взгля­ду Ба­ки не про­чел ров­ным сче­том ни­чего.  
  
По­это­му он за­дал свой сле­ду­ющий воп­рос, где-то очень глу­боко ощу­тив ли­кова­ние за эту аб­со­лют­но бес­смыс­ленную и не­дол­гую, но все же сме­ну ро­лей.  
  
\- По­чему?  
  
От­вет не зву­чал очень дол­го. В кон­це кон­цов, Ба­ки пе­рес­тал его ждать.  
  
Пре­дель­но ак­ку­рат­но, как уме­ют толь­ко пре­дан­ные де­лу уче­ные, зна­ющие ис­тинную це­ну ис­сле­ду­емо­му ма­тери­алу, она сло­жила все пять за­пол­ненных кровью па­кетов в один из при­несен­ных Ба­ки кей­сов, ко­торый ока­зал­ся внут­ри… на­до же, хо­лодиль­ни­ком? – и ку­да-то унес­ла.  
  
Ба­ки дол­го бо­рол­ся с же­лани­ем пе­ревер­нуть один из очень, по-ви­димо­му, важ­ных до­кумен­тов ти­туль­ной сто­роной кни­зу и на из­нанке той са­мой ша­рико­вой руч­кой при­нять­ся за­писы­вать все мыс­ли, ко­торые от­ча­ян­но ко­лоти­лись о кос­ти его че­реп­ной ко­роб­ки.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, точ­но зная, что все рав­но ни­чего кро­ме са­мого се­бя от­сю­да не вы­несет, он от­ло­жил руч­ку и стал прос­то чи­тать, на­де­ясь най­ти от­ве­ты меж­ду строк.  
  
Он сам не за­метил, как ув­лекся чу­жим со­чине­ни­ем и пе­рес­тал ре­аги­ровать на ре­аль­ность, по­ка пря­мо на од­ну из па­пок не опус­ти­лась тя­желая ды­мяща­яся круж­ка, а ря­дом – пря­мо­уголь­ник в ко­рич­не­вой обер­тке – плит­ка шо­кола­да.  
  
\- Ты все-та­ки по­терял поч­ти литр. И по­ка я не бу­ду уве­рена, что ты в по­ряд­ке, от­сю­да не уй­дешь.  
  
Ба­ки хо­тел ска­зать, что он ос­тался в соз­на­нии, ли­шив­шись ру­ки, но ре­шил, что это бу­дет аб­со­лют­но лиш­ним на­поми­нани­ем, по­это­му мол­ча об­хва­тил ос­тавшей­ся жи­вой ру­кой боль­шую го­рячую стек­лянную круж­ку.  
  
\- Прос­ти, - со­вер­шенно не к мес­ту пов­то­рилась она, и Ба­ки вы­нуж­ден был под­нять на нее взгляд. – Ты ни­чего не по­нима­ешь, я знаю, и объ­яс­нить я не мо­гу. Мне прос­то нуж­но, что­бы сей­час ты это ус­лы­шал. Прос­ти ме­ня.  
  
Ба­ки очень хо­телось уз­нать, за что имен­но, но он по­нимал, что от­ве­та не по­лучит, и спра­шивать не со­бирал­ся.  
  
Сте­ны слы­шали и ви­дели, и не­объ­яс­ни­мо для са­мого се­бя Ба­ки очень бо­ял­ся, что од­нажды ее за­менят так­же, как ох­ра­ну, из опа­сения лич­нос­тной при­вязан­ности, а у ПЗС по­явит­ся но­вый ку­ратор, ку­да ме­нее ло­яль­ный и уж точ­но не иг­ра­ющий двой­ные иг­ры, бу­дучи аген­том рус­ской раз­ведки, впол­не воз­можно, чле­ном «ближ­не­го кру­га», при этом с шаб­лонно не­мец­кой фа­мили­ей и ини­ци­ала­ми.   
  
Ве­чером, да­же по мер­кам его нес­кром­но­го ап­пе­тита, Ба­ки по­кор­ми­ли на убой. А на­по­или и вов­се чем-то до­селе не­видан­ным, яр­ко крас­но­го цве­та, что один из ох­ранни­ков всколь­зь име­новал «мор­сом».  
  
Вре­мя на лич­ную ги­ги­ену прод­ли­ли до не­видан­но­го при но­вой ох­ра­не сро­ка в пол­ча­са.  
  
Вер­нувшись к се­бе, пер­вое, за что Ба­ки за­цепил­ся взгля­дом – но­вый блок­нот или что-то очень на не­го по­хожее, ед­ва выг­ля­дыва­ющее из-под по­душ­ки толь­ко при оп­ре­делен­ном уг­ле зре­ния и аб­со­лют­но не за­мет­ное с по­рога.   
  
Не­боль­шая книж­ка в тол­стом ко­жаном пе­реп­ле­те, при де­таль­ном рас­смот­ре­нии поль­зо­ван­ная, хоть и очень ак­ку­рат­но. На ко­реш­ке, сли­ва­ясь по цве­ту, но вы­деля­ясь рель­ефом, бы­ли вы­тес­не­ны две пе­реп­ле­та­ющи­еся бук­вы ини­ци­алов.  
  


**A. E.**

  
  
Внутрь, меж­ду фор­за­цем и пер­вой стра­ницей, бы­ла вло­жена по­любив­ша­яся Ба­ки ша­рико­вая руч­ка и бе­лый, сло­жен­ный вдвое лист, ис­пи­сан­ный свер­ху зна­комым убо­рис­тым по­чер­ком, на этот раз ан­глий­ским: «Пап­ку с де­лом я заб­ра­ла. Фо­тог­ра­фию то­же. Всю до­рогу до Мос­квы бу­ду со­чинять убе­дитель­ную ложь для док­ла­да в Крем­ле. На­де­юсь, ско­ро вер­нусь. P.S. Кро­ме те­бя это ник­то не дол­жен уви­деть. P.P.S. Прос­ти.  
  
Точ­но зная, что се­год­ня его боль­ше не дол­жны про­верять, Ба­ки на вся­кий слу­чай ос­мотрел­ся и, заб­равшись с но­гами на кро­вать, рас­крыл кни­гу.  
  
 _«Здравс­твуй, па­па! По но­вым до­кумен­там, оче­ред­ным, чес­тно не пом­ню, ка­ким по сче­ту, ме­ня зо­вут Дарья Сав­ко. Мне двад­цать один, я граж­данка УССР и ком­со­мол­ка. У ме­ня все хо­рошо. Ме­ня здесь не най­дут. Бе­реги се­бя. Люб­лю, твоя Э».  
  
«Я знаю, он не по­лучит это пись­мо, по­тому что я его не от­прав­лю. По­тому что нель­зя. По­тому что ме­ня нет».   
  
«Сно­ва здравс­твуй, па­поч­ка! Се­год­ня я Ди­ана Хар­тманн. По до­кумен­там мне це­лых трид­цать. Но так на­до. Да, я сно­ва нем­ка по на­ци­ональ­нос­ти. Я не­ос­то­рож­на, прос­ти. Рус­ская раз­ведка уже ро­ет зем­лю в по­ис­ках мо­ей нас­то­ящей лич­ности. Они ме­ня за­вер­бу­ют, я знаю. Я им это поз­во­лю. Я за­кон­чу то, что ты на­чал, кля­нусь! На­де­юсь, сей­час вы с ма­мой сно­ва вмес­те. Люб­лю и це­лую. Ва­ша Э»._  
  
 ~~«Здравс­твуй, па­па! Се­год­ня унич­то­жили ба­зу ГИД­Ры в Аль­пах. Не аме­рикан­цы, рус­ские. Ме­ня вклю­чили в опер­груп­пу, что­бы най­ти и заб­рать на­работ­ки Зо­лы по сы­ворот­ке. А там ни про­бирок, ни сте­кол не ока­залось… Толь­ко он. Единс­твен­ная его на­работ­ка, всё, что у них бы­ло – жи­вой по­допыт­ный…»~~  
  
 _«Нет, что же я та­кое… Ему не нуж­но это знать! Для лю­бого ге­ния уз­нать, в ка­ких ужас­ных це­лях ис­поль­зу­ют его де­тище, во сток­рат страш­нее смер­ти»._  
  
«Здравс­твуй, па­па! Се­год­ня ме­ня доп­ра­шивал Кар­пов. Од­но­го сол­да­та ему ма­ло. Он хо­чет чис­тую сы­ворот­ку, он ждет ре­зуль­та­тов. Я не знаю, сколь­ко еще смо­гу во­дить их за нос. Они ни­чего не по­лучат, знай».  
  
\- Бес­ко­неч­но люб­лю, твоя Э, - ше­потом вслух до­читал Ба­ки, уже пе­реб­рав в го­лове не од­ну сот­ню ва­ри­ан­тов зна­чения это­го чер­то­ва Э, ко­торое так и не прос­коль­зну­ло ни в од­ной за­писи.  
  
Фра­за: «Я та­кая же Ди­ана, как ты – Сол­дат», на­конец-то об­ре­ла свой жут­кий смысл.   
  
За не­пол­ные сут­ки Ба­ки соб­рал в сво­ей го­лове поч­ти весь пазл.  
  
Толь­ко лег­че ему от это­го по­чему-то не ста­ло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я помню всё, и всё забыл.   
> Каким я стал, каким я был.   
> Так мало слов,   
> Так много пены.


	8. Chapter 8

25 де­каб­ря 1945 год

Па­мять Бар­нса все еще под­во­дила, но пре­иму­щес­твен­но в мел­ких нез­на­читель­ных де­талях, по­это­му он был поч­ти уве­рен, что так в сво­ей жиз­ни пе­режи­вал толь­ко дваж­ды. Пер­вый раз, ког­да Стив под­хва­тил три пнев­мо­нии за од­ну зи­му. Вто­рой… здесь и сей­час, ког­да ее не бы­ло уже пол­то­ра ме­сяца, и Ба­ки не знал, что ему ду­мать. Спра­шивать бы­ло по­доз­ри­тель­но, но на ис­хо­де треть­ей не­дели он не утер­пел, по­пытав­шись вло­жить в воп­рос ми­нимум лич­ной за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности, спро­сил. Но внят­но­го от­ве­та от ох­ра­ны не по­лучил ни тог­да, ни спус­тя не­делю, ни спус­тя еще две. Пре­дос­тавлен­ный сам се­бе и де­монам собс­твен­ных тайн, он пе­реду­мал всё, что мог. Всё, что не мог – то­же. Что ее рас­кры­ли. Что отс­тра­нили от ра­боты над про­ек­том. Или да­же уби­ли. В кон­це кон­цов, Ба­ки ре­шил, что слу­чись хоть что-то из это­го – он бы уже знал. Прис­ла­ли бы но­вого ку­рато­ра, или его пе­ревез­ли бы в дру­гое мес­то, или на­чали бы но­вые се­рии опы­тов и тес­тов. Но все бы­ло ти­хо. Толь­ко сбор­ни­ки рус­ских по­этов и клас­си­чес­кие про­из­ве­дения про­за­иков пос­те­пен­но сме­нились сна­чала на сбор­ни­ки с за­дача­ми по ма­тема­тике, по­том – на кни­ги по бал­листи­ке. Од­нажды ему при­нес­ли ват­ман и чер­тежный на­бор и ска­зали сде­лать чер­теж тра­ек­то­рии по­лета пу­ли при за­дан­ном ее ка­либ­ре, из­вес­тных па­рамет­рах ство­ла и рас­сто­яния до це­ли, с уче­том поп­равки на ве­тер и иные ме­те­оус­ло­вия. На сле­ду­ющий день, ког­да Ба­ки за­кон­чил чер­теж, его от­ве­ли в по­меще­ние, спе­ци­аль­но от­ве­ден­ное для стрель­бищ. Ему да­ли вин­товку, при­каза­ли ра­зоб­рать и соб­рать ее. Да­ли пат­ро­ны, ве­лели выб­рать нуж­ные. Ука­зали во­семь ми­шеней. Ба­ки по­разил все точ­но в центр, ни сло­ва не ска­зав, нас­коль­ко глу­пое это за­дание, ведь не бы­ло в наг­лу­хо изо­лиро­ван­ном бун­ке­ре ни вет­ра, ни по­вышен­ной влаж­ности, ни бли­ков сол­нечно­го све­та, ни дви­жущей­ся це­ли, лишь алю­мини­евые дис­ки с раз­меткой.   
  
Да­вать сво­боду фи­зичес­кой раз­минки ему по-преж­не­му ник­то не со­бирал­ся, о спар­ринге не мог­ло быть и ре­чи, по­это­му чис­ла де­каб­ря на от­рывном ка­лен­да­ре сме­нялись все так­же бес­ко­неч­но мед­ленно. Ба­ки усер­дно тре­ниро­вал в се­бе ис­кусс­тво не прив­ле­кать вни­мание, при этом не вес­ти се­бя слиш­ком ти­хо, что га­ран­ти­рован­но выз­ва­ло бы по­доз­ре­ние. От нее все еще не бы­ло ни­каких вес­тей, и Ба­ки все ча­ще ло­вил се­бя на мыс­ли, что хо­тел бы дня­ми нап­ро­лет сов­сем не вы­лезать из ком­на­ты, где он прес­по­кой­но мог бы пы­тать­ся вы­сидеть что-ни­будь жи­вое из двух за­читан­ных-за­учен­ных кни­жек, на­деж­но спря­тан­ных под сло­ями пок­ры­вала, оде­яла и по­душ­ки.   
  
Но та­кое его зат­ворни­чес­кое по­веде­ние обя­затель­но нас­то­рожи­ло бы ох­ра­ну и, че­го доб­ро­го под­вигло бы их на обыск. Это­го Ба­ки ни­как не мог до­пус­тить и, тем бо­лее, по собс­твен­ной глу­пос­ти спро­воци­ровать. По­это­му за кой­ку, где хра­нил­ся его клад, он осо­бен­но не цеп­лялся, из ком­на­ты вы­ходить по при­выч­но­му мар­шру­ту до са­нуз­ла и кух­ни не от­ка­зывал­ся, вел се­бя впол­не обыч­но. Во вся­ком слу­чае, ему от­ча­ян­но хо­телось ве­рить, что у не­го это по­луча­ет­ся, и он не пе­ре­иг­ры­ва­ет.  
  
Ка­лен­дарь по­казы­вал 25-ое. Нас­коль­ко Ба­ки ус­пел по­нять, у Со­ветов от­но­шение к ре­лигии бы­ло нап­ря­жен­ное, хо­тя на его лич­ные вос­по­мина­ния это ни­ко­им об­ра­зом вли­ять не мог­ло. Не то что­бы в прош­лой жиз­ни он был пре­дан­ным ка­толи­ком, (что очень ска­залось на ми­лос­ти к не­му Все­выш­не­го), но Рож­дес­тво он пом­нил хо­рошо. Пом­нил, как до­ма на­ряжа­ли ел­ку, как ма­ма го­тови­ла ужин и как он, стар­ший брат, го­товил сес­трам по­дар­ки. Ба­ки за­писы­вал всё, что вспо­минал – яр­кое, де­тали­зиро­ван­ное, жи­вое – не ску­пясь на сло­ва и опи­сания, но эко­номя убо­рис­тым по­чер­ком, по­тому что чис­тых лис­тов в блок­но­те ста­нови­лось все мень­ше.  
  
Все еще пре­бывая ра­зумом там, в да­леких и без­воз­врат­но ушед­ших 30-ых, в без­за­бот­ной юнос­ти Джей­мса Бь­юке­нена Бар­нса, Ба­ки от­ре­шен­но штри­ховал ка­ран­да­шом раз­ла­пис­тые ело­вые ве­точ­ки в уг­лу стра­ницы, ког­да в две­ри за­щел­ка­ли зам­ки. От­то­чен­ны­ми до ав­то­матиз­ма дви­жени­ями Ба­ки спря­тал блок­нот и днев­ник, раз­гла­дил до иде­аль­но­го сос­то­яния все скла­доч­ки на пок­ры­вале, при­гото­вив­шись ус­лы­шать и вы­пол­нить за­учен­ный при­каз.  
  
\- На вы­ход! – про­басил ох­ранник, ед­ва при­от­крыв дверь.  
  
При­выч­ный рас­клад был сол­да­ту зна­ком. Убор­ная, бритье в при­сутс­твии двух во­ору­жен­ных ох­ранни­ков, соп­ро­вож­де­ние до кух­ни, где его ждал уже ском­плек­то­ван­ный зав­трак без пра­ва на лич­ный вы­бор.  
  
Да­лее по­лага­лось в соп­ро­вож­де­нии вер­нуть­ся об­ратно в ком­на­ту, но се­год­ня что-то пош­ло не так уже на вы­ходе из кух­ни, где его без объ­яс­не­ния при­чин уве­ли со­вер­шенно дру­гим ко­ридо­ром. Пер­вые мет­ров трид­цать Ба­ки от­ча­ян­но пы­тал­ся вес­ти се­бя при­мер­но и воп­ро­сов не за­давать, но по­том ко­ридо­ры на­чали рас­хо­дить­ся раз­вилка­ми, и чутью Ба­ки это очень не пон­ра­вилось.  
  
\- Ку­да мы идем? – спро­сил он, хо­тя спра­шивать ник­то не поз­во­лял, и сба­вил ход, хо­тя его эс­корт про­дол­жал че­канить шаг в преж­нем тем­пе, по­это­му две ши­рокие гру­ди очень ско­ро вре­зались в спи­ну Бар­нса, при­печа­тав где-то меж­ду стол­кнув­ши­мися те­лами цевья вин­то­вок. – Ку­да ме­ня ве­дут? – пов­то­рил воп­рос Ба­ки, не со­бира­ясь ус­ту­пать.  
  
Двое, шед­шие спе­реди, пос­мотре­ли гроз­но и с не­доволь­ством, пе­рег­ля­нулись, пос­ле че­го один из них от­ве­тил:  
  
\- В град столь­ный.  
  
И это ни­чуть не до­бави­ло Ба­ки по­нима­ния.  
  
\- Я не по­нял, - он пос­мотрел от­кры­то на то­го, с кем го­ворил, ни­чуть не сдви­нув­шись под на­тис­ком в спи­ну.  
  
Ох­ранни­ки сно­ва пе­рег­ля­нулись.  
  
\- При­каза­но дос­та­вить те­бя в Мос­кву. По­это­му кон­чай упи­рать­ся и при­бавь ша­гу, - его ткну­ли в спи­ну вин­товкой, по­пав не сов­сем по шра­мам, но где-то очень близ­ко, от­че­го Ба­ки проб­ра­ло аж до коп­чи­ка: плас­ти­ны же­лез­ной ру­ки приш­ли в дви­жение, паль­цы спаз­ми­чес­ки сжа­лись, го­товые сию се­кун­ду вог­нать ствол ох­ранни­ку в глот­ку.  
  
И ви­димо, эта го­тов­ность крас­но­речи­во от­ра­зилась у Ба­ки на ли­це, по­тому что уда­рив­ший его враз по­белел и от­шатнул­ся на па­ру ша­гов на­зад. Трое его на­пар­ни­ков од­новре­мен­но вста­ли в обо­рони­тель­ную стой­ку и вски­нули ору­жие.  
  
Бар­нсу те­рять бы­ло не­чего.   
  
\- Мне нуж­но вер­нуть­ся в ком­на­ту, - как мож­но чет­че вы­разил он свою пре­тен­зию, не сво­дя взгля­да с од­но­го из ох­ранни­ков, нас­коль­ко он знал – не ко­ман­ди­ра, но зва­ни­ем вы­ше ос­таль­ных.  
  
Где-то по­зади уже слы­шал­ся то­пот бе­гущих ног и треск не­навис­тных шо­керов, ко­торый Ба­ки не столь­ко слы­шал, сколь­ко ощу­щал ко­жей, каж­дым мель­чай­шим взды­бив­шимся во­лос­ком.  
  
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит? – это был тре­бова­тель­ный го­лос ко­ман­ди­ра, с ос­таль­ны­ми чле­нами груп­пы вбе­жав­ше­го в ко­ридор. Все вмес­те они об­сту­пили Ба­ки плот­ным коль­цом.  
  
\- Ко­ман­дир, объ­ект не…  
  
\- Я ос­та­вил в ком­на­те блок­нот, - пе­ребил Барнс, спон­танно ре­шив, что ес­ли бу­дет мак­си­маль­но чес­тным, все обой­дет­ся, пос­ле че­го мед­ленно обер­нулся к ко­ман­ди­ру ли­цом. – Я хо­чу его заб­рать.  
  
Ба­ки еще не ре­шил, что бу­дет де­лать, ес­ли ему все-та­ки не поз­во­лят вер­нуть­ся. Не при­думал он, как пос­ту­пит, ес­ли они за­хотят прос­мотреть за­писи. Лишь од­но он знал на­вер­ня­ка: он не ос­та­вит здесь днев­ник. Он не от­даст им в ру­ки тай­ны, пусть да­же не свои. Осо­бен­но не свои, ведь это из-за не­го, из-за его воп­ро­сов она ос­та­вила ему днев­ник. До­вери­ла ему днев­ник, и ес­ли за не­го те­перь при­дет­ся драть­ся, ес­ли за не­го при­дет­ся уби­вать, Ба­ки не за­дума­ет­ся ни на се­кун­ду.  
  
Нап­ря­жение рос­ло и в пе­ренос­ном, и в са­мом бук­валь­ном смыс­ле: со всех сто­рон раз­ря­дами тре­щали шо­керы, в бо­ковом зре­нии мель­ка­ли го­лубо­ватые элек­три­чес­кие ду­ги, и Ба­ки не­замет­но для са­мого се­бя при­нял за­щит­ную стой­ку, го­товясь от­ра­жать на­паде­ния.  
  
\- При­каза­но не ка­лечить! – ко­ман­дир за­борис­то вы­ругал­ся, пос­ле че­го под­нял од­ну ру­ку от­кры­той ла­донью вверх, да­вая знак ко­ман­де. – Сол­дат! – его тре­бова­тель­ный взгляд за­мер на Бар­нсе. – Кро­ме блок­но­та… пре­тен­зии име­ют­ся?  
  
По то­ну и об­ста­нов­ке в це­лом Ба­ки быс­тро со­об­ра­зил, что это один из тех воп­ро­сов, на ко­торые есть толь­ко два от­ве­та. Оба пре­дель­но кон­крет­ны.  
  
\- Ни­как нет! – от­че­канил Барнс и, сде­лав над со­бой уси­лие, вы­ров­нялся, пы­та­ясь выг­ля­деть ме­нее гроз­ным.  
  
Ко­ман­дир все еще не сво­дил с не­го взгля­да.  
  
\- При­каз: «сесть в ма­шину и ехать, не ока­зывая соп­ро­тив­ле­ния и не соз­да­вая про­чих по­мех» бу­дет ис­полнен, ес­ли с то­бой бу­дет твой блок­нот?  
  
\- Бу­дет ис­полнен! – ров­но и по-ус­тавно­му внят­но от­ве­тил Ба­ки.   
  
\- Ко­вален­ко! И вы трое! – ме­чущий мол­нии взгляд на­конец-то ос­та­вил Бар­нса, об­ра­тив­шись к ох­ранни­кам. - Соп­ро­води­те сол­да­та на­зад до его ком­на­ты, и пусть он хоть чер­та лы­сого от­ту­да вы­несет! Но ся­дет, на­конец, в хре­нов гру­зовик! – прос­кри­пев са­пога­ми по по­лу, ко­ман­дир нап­ра­вил­ся даль­ше по ко­ридо­ру, ту­да, ку­да из­на­чаль­но соп­ро­тив­лялся ид­ти Ба­ки, и, раз­вернув­шись уже на при­лич­ном от­да­лении, ряв­кнул от­ку­да-то из тем­но­ты. – И одень­те его! На­вер­ху не ме­сяц май!  
  
Лич­но заб­рав вож­де­лен­ный днев­ник, а под шу­мок и блок­нот, Ба­ки всерь­ез за­думал­ся над про­ис­хо­дящим. При­вык­шие к его ти­хому по­веде­нию, ох­ранни­ки яв­но пе­рет­ру­сили, сто­ило ему лишь про­демонс­три­ровать го­тов­ность к соп­ро­тив­ле­нию. Кро­ме то­го, его зап­ре­тили ка­лечить, что зас­та­вило их нер­вни­чать еще силь­нее, по­тому что, фак­ти­чес­ки, им свя­зали ру­ки. А еще ко­ман­дир… Он яв­но был зол, и да­же не скры­вал это­го. Он нер­вни­чал. При­чем, не из-за са­мого фак­та, что Ба­ки ока­зал соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, а имен­но из-за то­го, что им приш­лось за­дер­жать­ся, вы­бить­ся из гра­фика.  
  
Бар­нсу вы­дали сви­тер, меш­ко­ватый и до­воль­но боль­шой, но на не­го все рав­но на­лез­ший с тру­дом, и осо­бен­но на ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку, ко­торая, хоть и не от­ли­чалась осо­бо раз­ме­рами, гиб­костью и мяг­костью че­лове­чес­кой ко­же ус­ту­пала. С длин­ным ру­кавом на сталь­ном про­тезе Ба­ки чувс­тво­вал се­бя слов­но в сми­ритель­ной ру­баш­ке. Кро­ме сви­тера – шта­ны, на вид неп­ри­лич­но тол­стые, слов­но по­ляр­ные, но Барнс из­би­ратель­ностью ни­ког­да осо­бо не стра­дал, по­это­му на­дел без воп­ро­сов. Ар­мей­ские са­поги и тем­но-зе­лено­го цве­та ват­ник, ко­торый еще силь­нее ог­ра­ничил в дви­жени­ях.  
  
Ес­ли кто-то из оде­тых в доб­ротную, стро­го по раз­ме­ру сол­дат­скую фор­му ох­ранни­ков и хо­тел пос­ме­ять­ся, то злой, как черт ко­ман­дир быс­тро пре­сек все по­пол­зно­вения. Бар­нса мол­ча об­сту­пили с че­тырех сто­рон и по­вели к две­рям, за ко­торы­ми ждал лифт.  
  
По пу­ти на­верх Ба­ки не счи­тал эта­жи и да­же не пы­тал­ся при­кинуть глу­бину – бы­ло слиш­ком тес­но пя­терым в зам­кну­том прос­транс­тве, кро­ме то­го, он нер­вни­чал, пред­вку­шая даль­ней­шее, еще вче­ра аб­со­лют­но не­ре­аль­ное раз­ви­тие со­бытий. Его вез­ли на­верх. За­чем – не­важ­но. Глав­ное – на­верх! Для не­го – слов­но в иной мир, ог­ромный и за­бытый, где воз­дух не про­ходит об­ра­бот­ку, где ду­ет ве­тер, а ес­ли под­нять го­лову, то ста­нет вид­но не­бо, с ко­торо­го, быть мо­жет, пой­дет дождь. Или ско­рее – снег. Бе­лыми, круп­ны­ми хлопь­ями он ося­дет крис­таль­но-чис­той пе­леной на бес­край­нюю зем­лю, ту са­мую, что на­вер­ху, ту са­мую, что об­манчи­во зо­вет­ся… сво­бодой.   
  
За­зер­калье Ба­ки Бар­нса, его лич­ный стек­лянный ша­рик, в цен­тре ко­торо­го на­веч­но зас­тыл Брук­лин 1944-го и веч­ная ме­тель, сто­ит толь­ко пот­рясти.  
  
Сна­ружи ожи­дал пред­рас­свет­ный мрак. Мо­роз щи­пал ноз­дри и ско­вывал грудь, ме­шая сде­лать глу­бокий вдох. Чувс­тви­тель­но­му, от­выкше­му от та­кого оби­лия за­пахов обо­нянию Ба­ки сво­бода пах­ла хво­ей, ме­тал­лом, ре­зиной и бен­зи­ном, и очень по-осо­бому – хо­лодом, об­жи­га­ющим от­кры­тое ли­цо, кон­чи­ки ушей и паль­цы на пра­вой ру­ке. Не­бо бы­ло вы­соко, не­дося­га­емо да­леко, оно те­рялось чер­ниль­ны­ми пят­на­ми в сос­но­вых вер­ши­нах, с не­го кро­хот­ны­ми бе­лесы­ми точ­ка­ми све­тили нез­на­комые звез­ды.  
  
\- За бор­том ми­нус трид­цать два, ко­ман­дир! Тот, кто зап­ро­сил тран­спор­ти­ров­ку, уве­рен, что это теп­личное рас­те­ние не око­чурит­ся по до­роге?  
  
\- Тот, кто зап­ро­сил его тран­спор­ти­ров­ку, сош­лет нас всех в ГУ­Лаг уже к две­над­ца­ти по­луд­ня по крем­лев­ским ча­сам, и это бу­дет луч­шее из на­каза­ний, ес­ли мы не по­торо­пим­ся. Сол­дат!  
  
Его ок­ликну­ли гром­ко и зло, и Ба­ки уси­ли­ем зас­та­вил се­бя опус­тить го­лову, смор­гнуть резь от вет­ра в гла­зах и рас­те­ряно пос­мотреть сна­чала на об­сту­пив­ших его ох­ранни­ков, за­тем – на ко­ман­ди­ра. Сам он да­же не за­метил мо­мен­та, ког­да врос в зем­лю и, зап­ро­кинув го­лову, са­мозаб­венно при­кипел взгля­дом к не­бу, глу­боко ды­ша от­ча­ян­но соп­ро­тив­ля­ющи­мися не­адап­ти­рован­ны­ми лег­ки­ми. Те­перь он чувс­тво­вал се­бя так, слов­но его ог­лу­шило взры­вом: ог­ромный, в од­но­часье рас­ши­рив­ший­ся до не­объ­ят­ных раз­ме­ров мир дро­жал и ка­чал­ся пе­ред гла­зами. Ему хо­телось рас­ки­нуть ру­ки и дол­го-дол­го, до хри­поты, до сор­ванно­го го­лоса кри­чать. Прос­то что­бы кто-ни­будь, пусть да­же то са­мое не­дося­га­емое не­бо уз­на­ло, что Ба­ки Барнс не умер. Что он еще здесь! Жи­вой!  
  
В гру­зовик его за­тол­ка­ли вов­се не по­тому, что он соп­ро­тив­лялся, а прос­то по­тому, что он слег­ка… опь­янел, при­чем да­же не от пе­ре­из­бытка кис­ло­рода, низ­кой тем­пе­рату­ры и все­го про­чего. Он прос­то по­терял­ся в но­виз­не и ос­тро­те за­бытых ощу­щений. Слиш­ком мно­го его по­та­ен­ных же­ланий сбы­лось в это рож­дес­твенское ут­ро, в праз­дник, о ко­тором ате­ис­ты рус­ские, ско­рее все­го, да­же не по­доз­ре­вали.  
  
Уже в гру­зови­ке, по­ка ох­ра­на ак­тивно рас­са­жива­лась по мес­там, ко­ман­дир снял с се­бя и за­чем-то на­тянул на го­лову Ба­ки стран­но­го ви­да шап­ку – ме­ховую из­нутри, со сви­са­ющи­ми по бо­кам ме­ховы­ми лос­ку­тами, пол­ностью зак­ры­ва­ющи­ми уши.  
  
Барнс дал обе­щание не ока­зывать соп­ро­тив­ле­ния и не соз­да­вать про­чих проб­лем, по­это­му он ехал мол­ча, ох­ра­нитель­но при­жав ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку к то­му мес­ту под одеж­дой, ку­да спря­тал чу­жой днев­ник и свой блок­нот. Ко­неч­но, внут­ренние бес­по­кой­ство и лю­бопытс­тво раз­ди­рали его, ко­неч­но, он хо­тел знать, ку­да имен­но и за­чем его ве­зут, и кто нас­толь­ко вли­ятель­ный ока­зал­ся за­ин­те­ресо­ван его дос­тавкой в Мос­кву. Но ох­ра­на, си­дящая с ним бок о бок в ог­ра­ничен­ном прос­транс­тве, со­вер­шенно яс­но да­вала по­нять, что на ди­алог не нас­тро­ена, по­это­му Ба­ки мол­чал.  
  
От­вернув го­лову, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ляло чу­жое близ­кое при­сутс­твие, он смот­рел в ок­но. Там шел снег.  
  
Ба­ки пом­нил снег. Мно­го ка­мен­но-твер­до­го аль­пий­ско­го сне­га. Ба­ки не­нави­дел снег. Но еще силь­нее, чем не­нави­дел, он его лю­бил. По­тому что снег па­дал с не­ба, а не­бо Ба­ки обо­жал. Да­же чу­жое и хму­рое.  
  
В Рос­сии сне­га бы­ло мно­го, ку­да боль­ше, чем где бы то ни бы­ло. Из ок­на ма­шины, на не­дося­га­емом для при­кос­но­вения рас­сто­янии, на пе­реп­ле­та­ющих­ся ве­ках бес­ко­неч­ных де­ревь­ев он ка­зал­ся та­ким мяг­ким, свер­ка­ющим и пу­шис­тым. Он от­ра­жал в тем­но­те свет звезд и ос­ве­щал ночь. Ма­гичес­ким об­ра­зом он за­вора­живал Ба­ки, пле­нил его соз­на­ние, утя­гивая в омут вос­по­мина­ний, в тот но­ябрь­ский день в авс­трий­ских Аль­пах, где вмес­то зас­не­жен­ных де­ревь­ев на го­ризон­те сто­яли го­ры, а пря­мо по нап­равле­нию взгля­да – мост, по ко­торо­му, слов­но дь­явол, нес­ся по­езд из од­но­го кон­ца пре­ис­подней, как поз­же вы­яс­ни­лось, в дру­гой.  
  
Лес по обо­чинам за­несен­ной сне­гом до­роги сме­нил­ся бе­лос­нежны­ми по­лями и ед­ва вид­не­ющи­мися где-то вда­леке крас­нозвез­дны­ми баш­ня­ми ле­ген­дарно­го Крем­ля.   
  
_\- Ба­ки, не­еет!_  
  
В ушах у Бар­нса все еще зву­чал тот не­выно­симый крик от­ри­цания, ко­торый не мог слы­шать ник­то, кро­ме не­го. У не­го пе­ред гла­зами все еще сто­яло пе­реко­шен­ное ужа­сом осоз­на­ния, зна­комое ли­цо, и до бо­ли в мыш­цах хо­телось вски­нуть ру­ку, ух­ва­тить­ся, удер­жать­ся… Но он не мог, знал, что нель­зя, знал, что поз­дно, а тот са­мый по­езд с ко­неч­ной стан­ци­ей «Hölle» (нем. Ад) дав­но уже ушел.  
  
Ког­да пус­тынные до­роги кон­чи­лись и на­чались уз­кие, смут­но Ба­ки зна­комые еще по Брук­ли­ну го­род­ские улоч­ки, рас­свет уже дав­но ок­ра­сил мир в се­ро-бе­лую па­лит­ру. Под сло­ями одеж­ды это не бы­ло за­мет­но, но Ба­ки тряс­ло. Не от хо­лода. Про­ис­хо­дило то, че­го он так бо­ял­ся. И те­перь, ког­да прош­ла пь­яня­щая эй­фо­рия, ос­тался толь­ко страх, мед­ленно пе­рерож­да­ющий­ся в па­нику. Его пе­рево­зили, он не знал – ку­да, и ря­дом не бы­ло той, кто мог­ла бы от­ве­тить на его воп­ро­сы или хо­тя бы прос­то ус­по­ко­ить.  
  
Гру­зовик рез­ко встал, инер­ция тол­кну­ла Ба­ки впе­ред, швы­ряя из мыс­лей в ре­аль­ность, и он не сде­лал ни­чего, что­бы это­му вос­пре­пятс­тво­вать, лишь по­наде­ял­ся на па­ру ко­рот­ких мгно­вений, что они прос­то увяз­ли в сне­гу.   
  
\- На вы­ход! – проз­ву­чал при­каз, и на­деж­дам не суж­де­но бы­ло сбыть­ся. Ох­ранник тол­кнул дверь и вы­лез пер­вым, ожи­дая дви­жений сол­да­та с вин­товкой на­из­го­тов­ку. На пле­чи Ба­ки вмес­то прик­ла­да лег­ли чу­жие ру­ки, под­го­няя и со­вер­шенно не да­вая вре­мени со­ри­ен­ти­ровать­ся. Он бо­ял­ся да­же вдох­нуть лиш­ний раз, что­бы не­наро­ком не спро­воци­ровать, по­это­му из ма­шины его бук­валь­но вы­пих­ну­ли, зас­та­вив увяз­нуть ед­ва не по ко­лено в здо­ровен­ном суг­ро­бе.  
  
\- Пол­ковник! – ус­лы­шав этот го­лос, Ба­ки лишь чу­дом не на­делал глу­пос­тей, ос­тавшись в ито­ге сто­ять спо­кой­но, толь­ко обер­нулся слег­ка, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что ему не чу­дит­ся.  
  
\- Агент! – ох­ранни­ки воз­ле Бар­нса за­су­ети­лись, ста­ли ози­рать­ся, слов­но ко­го-то ис­ка­ли. – При­каза­но бы­ло дос­та­вить объ­ект по ука­зан­но­му ад­ре­су и пе­редать соп­ро­вож­де­нию. Где соп­ро­вож­де­ние, агент?  
  
\- Я и есть соп­ро­вож­де­ние, пол­ковник. Вот под­твержде­ние, - она сдер­жанно ука­зала взгля­дом на за­жатую в ру­ках пап­ку. – И пись­мо для вас лич­но.  
  
Герб, от­пе­чатан­ный в крас­ном сур­гу­че, что за­па­ивал кон­верт из жел­то­ватой гру­бой бу­маги, Барнс рас­смот­рел да­же на рас­сто­янии. Но это бы­ла не­дос­той­ная вни­мания ме­лочь, по­тому что весь его ин­те­рес был сос­ре­дото­чен на ней.   
  
Жи­вая и нев­ре­димая, она сто­яла сов­сем ря­дом; не счи­тая во­ору­жен­ных ох­ранни­ков, их раз­де­лял лишь гру­зовик. В длин­ном тем­но-се­ром паль­то с по­гона­ми на пле­чах, она выг­ля­дела стро­го и стат­но, про­буж­дая в Бар­нсе вос­по­мина­ние о дру­гой по­хожей жен­щи­не, аме­рикан­ке, с ко­торой он имел уда­чу поз­на­комить­ся в свой пос­ледний ве­чер пе­ред тем, как от­пра­вить­ся вслед за ма­лышом из Брук­ли­на в пасть вра­га.   
  
Стоя ли­цом к ли­цу пе­ред во­ору­жен­ны­ми муж­чи­нами, она сох­ра­няла ле­дяное спо­кой­ствие, тер­пе­ливо ожи­дая, по­ка ко­ман­дир ох­ра­ны про­чита­ет пись­мо и лишь из­редка поз­во­ляя се­бе ми­молет­ные взгля­ды по­верх кры­ши гру­зови­ка на Бар­нса. И да­же в этих ко­рот­ких, ед­ва за­мет­ных взгля­дах Ба­ки ви­дел ус­по­ко­ение, по яр­ко-крас­ным, чуть под­ра­гива­ющим в скры­той улыб­ке гу­бам чи­тал: «Все хо­рошо».  
  
Ба­ки не мог знать, что бы­ло на­писа­но в пись­ме, и как ме­нялось ли­цо ко­ман­ди­ра по проч­те­нии, но ког­да он за­кон­чил чи­тать и под­нял взгляд, ли­цо его бы­ло ка­мен­ное, по цве­ту сли­валось с ок­ру­жени­ем.  
  
\- За­бере­те нас зав­тра здесь же, в это же вре­мя, пол­ковник. До тех пор мо­жете быть сво­бод­ны.  
  
Ко­ман­дир мол­ча кив­нул, да­вая по­нять, что при­каз при­нят к ис­полне­нию, под­ра­гива­ющей ру­кой про­тянул ей об­ратно пись­мо и соп­ро­води­тель­ные до­кумен­ты, ко­торые да­же не прос­мотрел, пос­ле че­го жес­том от­дал рас­по­ряже­ние ос­таль­ным опус­тить ору­жие.  
  
В ре­кор­дно ко­рот­кие сро­ки рас­севшись по мес­там в гру­зови­ке, все они у­еха­ли, бук­суя мощ­ны­ми ко­леса­ми в снеж­ной ка­ше.   
  
Оше­лом­ленный Ба­ки, пе­рес­ту­пив с но­ги на но­гу в разъ­ез­жа­ющей­ся ко­лее, про­водил об­ла­ко вых­лопно­го га­за круг­лы­ми от край­ней сте­пени удив­ле­ния гла­зами.  
  
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит? – нем­но­го по­годя, вы­дох­нув па­ром, он все-та­ки ре­шил­ся оз­ву­чить воп­рос.  
  
\- У нас есть сут­ки, - ни­чуть не про­яс­няя си­ту­ацию, пос­ле­довал от­вет, и стре­митель­но приб­ли­зив­шись, она по­тяну­ла Бар­нса за пра­вую ру­ку. – Идем.  
  
Ба­ки не соп­ро­тив­лялся и да­же не ду­мал на­падать, но как толь­ко дав­ле­ние чу­жих паль­цев про­ник­ло сквозь слои одеж­ды, как толь­ко он ощу­тил ее фи­зичес­ки, здра­вый смысл пре­дал. Он рез­ко дер­нул ру­кой, вы­вора­чива­ясь из зах­ва­та, и тут же сам вце­пил­ся в ее ру­ку, при­тянув к се­бе бли­же, что­бы жад­но вгля­деть­ся в ее ли­цо в по­ис­ках ма­лей­ших приз­на­ков… че­го? Опас­ности? Лжи? Быть мо­жет, сле­дов доп­ро­са и пло­хого об­ра­щения? Пы­ток? Ис­кусный ма­ки­яж мог их скры­вать час­тично, но не пол­ностью, и ни­какие кос­ме­тичес­кие трю­ки не до­бави­ли бы блес­ка гла­зам. А ее гла­за си­яли, от­ра­жая хму­рое не­бо над их го­лова­ми.  
  
Так и не най­дя под­во­ха, Барнс ощу­тил, как мед­ленно от­пуска­ет на­копив­ша­яся па­ника. Сох­ра­няя ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку не­под­вижно при­жатой к те­лу, он при­тянул ее еще силь­нее к се­бе жи­вой пра­вой и со­вер­шенно без­думно, в не­объ­яс­ни­мом по­рыве за­рыл­ся ли­цом ей ку­да-то в пле­чо.  
  
\- Боль­ше ме­сяца, - прох­ри­пел Ба­ки, не на­ходя в се­бе сил от­сту­пить, но ис­пы­тав вне­зап­ную ос­трую не­об­хо­димость объ­яс­нить­ся. В том чис­ле пе­ред са­мим со­бой. – Ме­сяц и две не­дели! Я ду­мал… Ду­мал, что-то слу­чилось! Ду­мал, они уз­на­ли! Ты… Ты в по­ряд­ке? – по­рыв угас, Ба­ки по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­уве­рен­но в том по­ложе­нии, в ко­торое сам же се­бя вов­лек, го­лос его под­вел.  
  
\- Я в по­ряд­ке, - на­конец, соб­равшись с мыс­ля­ми, от­ве­тила она, и го­лос у са­мой шеи Бар­нса зву­чал удив­ленно и рас­те­рян­но, но да­же та­кой, он не от­талки­вал, сов­сем на­обо­рот – под­бадри­вал, как, впро­чем, и всег­да. – Все хо­рошо. Ник­то ни­чего не зна­ет, - она вдруг на­дави­ла ему на грудь обе­ими ру­ками, си­лясь отс­тра­нить­ся, но не пол­ностью, как по­дума­лось Ба­ки, а ров­но нас­толь­ко, что­бы заг­ля­нуть ему в гла­за. На ее гу­бах иг­ра­ло уже не сдер­жанное, хо­рошо скры­тое по­добие, а са­мая нас­то­ящая улыб­ка. По вре­мени ров­но столь­ко, что­бы Ба­ки ус­пел ее за­метить, пос­ле че­го угол­ки губ стре­митель­но по­пол­зли вниз, де­лая вы­раже­ние ли­ца ви­нова­тым. – Прос­ти. Я не мог­ла дать те­бе знать. Бы­ло мно­го дел. И мно­го встреч, но… - она сно­ва поп­ро­бова­ла улыб­нуть­ся. – Все по­лучи­лось. Все по­лучи­лось, Ба­ки, слы­шишь? У нас есть день. И да­же ночь, - она нас­той­чи­во по­тяну­ла его за ру­ку в сто­рону зас­не­жен­но­го пе­ре­ул­ка меж­ду дву­мя не­высо­кими до­мами. – Идем! Ты дол­жен уви­деть Мос­кву!   
  
Ба­ки не знал, кто на­писал то за­гадоч­ное пись­мо, не знал, что бы­ло сде­лано или обе­щано ра­ди не­го, но он со­вер­шенно точ­но знал, ко­му был обя­зан в это ут­ро Рож­дес­тва, 25-го де­каб­ря 45-го, за то, что впер­вые боль­ше чем за год он по­лучил воз­можность собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами уви­деть не­бо.  
  
Чу­жое, хму­рое, зим­нее, но та­кое же прек­расное, ка­ким Ба­ки его за­пом­нил.  
  
Нас­то­ящее.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пот­ря­сен­но ози­ра­ющий­ся в бе­зус­пешных по­пыт­ках оп­ре­делить их мес­то­нахож­де­ние, Ба­ки за­поз­да­ло со­об­ра­зил, что ему, на­вер­ное, на­до бы снять шап­ку. По­тому что на его па­мяти при­лич­ные лю­ди, ока­зыва­ясь в по­меще­ни­ях вро­де это­го, имен­но так и пос­ту­пали.  
  
Ос­то­рож­но по­тянув го­лов­ной убор за ви­сящее вдоль ли­ца «ухо», вто­рой ру­кой Ба­ки ма­шиналь­но по­пытал­ся приг­ла­дить во­лосы, ко­торые, дол­жно быть, сто­яли вих­ром, ни­чуть не до­бав­ляя пре­зен­та­бель­нос­ти его нес­клад­но­му ви­ду.  
  
По­меще­ние бы­ло боль­шим и хо­рошо ос­ве­щен­ным. При­чем, не ми­га­ющи­ми по тре­воге лю­минес­цен­тны­ми лам­па­ми, а гро­мад­ны­ми в сво­ей рос­ко­ши люс­тра­ми, сви­са­ющи­ми с неп­ри­выч­но вы­соко­го, вы­белен­но­го по­тол­ка, от­да­ющи­ми в прос­транс­тво мяг­кий жел­то­ватый свет. Опус­тив взгляд се­бе под но­ги, Ба­ки за­поз­да­ло со­об­ра­зил, что ар­мей­ски­ми са­пога­ми, мок­ры­ми от та­лого сне­га, он сто­ял пря­мо на крас­ном, с ви­ти­ева­тым зо­лотым узо­ром ков­ре.   
  
От чувс­тва прис­ты­жен­ности и сму­щения его убе­рег­ло, по­жалуй, толь­ко то, что и она сто­яла так­же, при­чем, яв­но нис­коль­ко этим фак­том не оза­бочен­ная. В от­ли­чие от зас­тывше­го в оце­пене­нии Ба­ки, она уже ус­пе­ла рас­стег­нуть и лов­ко сбро­сить с плеч паль­то, под ко­торым ока­залась штаб­ная тем­но-се­рая фор­ма, не муж­ская и меш­ко­ватая, а очень да­же женс­твен­ная: при­тален­ный ки­тель и пря­мая юб­ка ни­же ко­лен. Барнс не­воль­но зас­мотрел­ся, в го­лове нас­ла­ивая один па­мят­ный об­раз на дру­гой. Аме­рикан­ка из его вос­по­мина­ний то­же уме­ла оде­вать­ся по-ус­тавно­му стро­го, но не­из­менно женс­твен­но. Она то­же но­сила крас­ную по­маду.   
  
Вне­зап­но Ба­ки осе­нило, что по­ка она бы­ла в его пред­став­ле­нии все­го лишь док­то­ром, она всег­да но­сила ха­лат, скры­ва­ющий одеж­ду. Там, в ла­бора­тории бун­ке­ра, она ни­ког­да не кра­сила гу­бы так яр­ко, а еще (он не­замет­но чуть по­тянул но­сом теп­лый, быс­тро впи­тыва­ющий за­пахи воз­дух) при нем она еще ни­ког­да не поль­зо­валась ду­хами.  
  
Ба­ки зас­мотрел­ся. И к собс­твен­но­му без­гра­нич­но­му ужа­су осоз­нал это слиш­ком поз­дно. В ог­ромном по­меще­нии дво­им мгно­вен­но ста­ло слиш­ком тес­но, он не знал, ку­да деть гла­за, как обыг­рать си­ту­ацию, что сде­лать или ска­зать.  
  
\- Я… эм… - Барнс до­вел свой рус­ский до со­вер­шенс­тва, ужас­но глу­по бы­ло так за­икать­ся, но весь его бо­гатый сло­вар­ный за­пас вдруг ку­да-то ис­чез, не поз­во­ляя свя­зать и двух слов. – Я при­вез его с со­бой, - на­конец, вы­давил Ба­ки и за­су­етил­ся, спеш­но рас­сте­гивая удуш­ли­во тес­ный ват­ник, что­бы дос­тать спря­тан­ный в сло­ях одеж­ды днев­ник. – Его ник­то не ви­дел, кро­ме ме­ня. Я ни­кому не…  
  
\- Спа­сибо, - она ска­зала на ан­глий­ском вмес­то рус­ско­го и заб­ра­ла не­уве­рен­но про­тяну­тую книж­ку, из­ба­вив тем са­мым его от му­читель­ной не­об­хо­димос­ти про­дол­жать. – Те­перь, преж­де чем мы вы­берем­ся от­сю­да смот­реть го­род, нам очень нуж­но ула­дить па­ру мо­мен­тов, - к рус­ско­му она так и не вер­ну­лась. – Во-пер­вых, на эти сут­ки ты – вве­рен­ный мо­ей опе­ке инос­тран­ный гость, я – твой эк­скур­со­вод. В са­мом бук­валь­ном смыс­ле. По­это­му о сво­их поз­на­ни­ях в рус­ском на се­год­ня мо­жешь за­быть. Во-вто­рых, - она улыб­ну­лась кра­еш­ком губ и по­далась бли­же к все еще сто­яще­му не­под­вижно Бар­нсу, - что­бы мак­си­маль­но вжить­ся в ро­ли, нам нуж­но пе­ре­одеть­ся. Воп­ре­ки рас­хо­жему мне­нию, бы­ту­юще­му на За­паде, по крас­ной пло­щади не хо­дят в ушан­ках. Осо­бен­но инос­тран­цы.   
  
Лишь те­перь Ба­ки, ка­жет­ся, стал по­нимать и ас­со­ци­иро­вать ок­ру­жа­ющую об­ста­нов­ку.  
  
\- Это ма­газин? – вы­путы­вая ру­ки из тес­ных ру­кавов, Барнс оки­нул по­меще­ние бо­лее сме­лым взгля­дом. На ог­ромных ок­нах-вит­ри­нах ви­сели плот­ные бар­хатные што­ры, на сте­нах – хоть и нез­на­комые, но при­ят­ные гла­зу кар­ти­ны. В цен­тре сто­яло мно­го мяг­кой ме­бели, по пе­римет­ру – шка­фы, стел­ла­жи, ве­шал­ки, все за­вешен­ные одеж­дой, как по­каза­лось Ба­ки с пер­во­го оз­на­коми­тель­но­го взгля­да – на лю­бой слу­чай, вкус и по­году. Со вто­рого взгля­да он при­шел к вы­воду, что та­кого ко­личес­тва но­вой одеж­ды, соб­ранной в од­ном мес­те, не ви­дел ни­ког­да в жиз­ни. Во вре­мена Ве­ликой деп­рессии, а по­том и в вой­ну как-то не до­велось. В пле­ну и по­дав­но.  
  
\- Пря­мо ска­жу, не вся­кий с ули­цы сю­да зай­дет. Хо­тя бы по­тому, что боль­шинс­тво мос­кви­чей еще свя­то ве­рят, буд­то из­нутри это зда­ние – сплош­ные, ос­тавши­еся пос­ле вой­ны ка­зар­мы. По боль­шей час­ти, они не да­леки от ис­ти­ны, но вер­хи Пар­тии в лич­ных це­лях уже прис­ту­пили к вос­ста­нов­ле­нию бы­лого ве­личия ЦУ­Ма, - она по­каза­тель­но раз­ве­ла ру­ки в сто­роны, да­вая по­нять, что есть рус­ское «ЦУМ». – Да, это ма­газин. Для эли­ты.  
  
Барнс про­мол­чал, пред­почтя прос­то смот­реть и, слов­но губ­ка, впи­тывать об­ра­зы рос­ко­ши, ко­торой, ока­зыва­ет­ся, да­же пос­ле про­катив­шей­ся вол­ной опус­то­шения вой­ны, рас­по­лагал без­жа­лос­тно гно­бимый всей Аме­рикой Со­юз.   
  
К эли­те Ба­ки се­бя не от­но­сил ни до, ни, тем бо­лее, пос­ле вой­ны, но так уж лег­ли его кар­ты: он сто­ял сей­час один в ог­ромной кос­тю­мер­ной, слов­но ак­тер ми­рово­го зна­чения, вок­руг ко­торо­го все ви­лись. И пусть не бы­ло тех са­мых «всех», за­то бы­ла она, од­на, для Ба­ки сто­ящая це­лой ко­ман­ды обыч­но шум­ных и со­вер­шенно бес­по­лез­ных по­мощ­ни­ков.   
  
Барнс про­вел в изо­ляции год, по­лови­ну из ко­торо­го он ва­лял­ся го­лым на по­лу или ле­жал, об­мо­тан­ный про­вода­ми и бин­та­ми, на опе­раци­он­ном сто­ле, по­это­му у не­го не бы­ло да­же смут­но­го по­нятия о том, ка­кая одеж­да мог­ла бы со­от­ветс­тво­вать от­ве­ден­ной ему ро­ли. Это при­том, что са­ма мысль «раз­ре­шено смот­реть на всё, тро­гать всё, на что упа­дет глаз, и со­вер­шенно без­возмез­дно заб­рать всё, что пон­ра­вит­ся и по­дой­дет» - ка­залась ему ди­кой, не­ре­аль­ной.  
  
Ба­ки ви­дел се­бя в зер­ка­ле поч­ти каж­дое ут­ро, но оно бы­ло ма­лень­кое, толь­ко для ли­ца, при осо­бен­ном же­лании, для шеи и вер­хней ли­нии плеч, но ни­как не для все­го его рос­та. Преж­ние ох­ранни­ки в шут­ку, а но­вые всерь­ез и час­то поч­ти в от­кры­тую го­вори­ли ему, что про­доволь­ствен­ная дос­тавка ра­бота­ет ед­ва ли ни на не­го од­но­го. Он поч­ти не пе­рево­дил на­еда­емые ка­лории в фи­зичес­кую наг­рузку, и в пос­леднее вре­мя этот факт его нес­коль­ко бес­по­ко­ил, осо­бен­но, в от­сутс­твии дос­та­точ­но­го ко­личес­тва от­ра­жа­ющих по­вер­хнос­тей и воз­можнос­ти за­ручить­ся чу­жим неп­ред­взя­тым мне­ни­ем.  
  
От по­ла до по­тол­ка зер­ка­ло в зо­лочен­ной ра­ме, что сто­яло в пре­дус­мотри­тель­но от­го­рожен­ной от ос­таль­но­го за­ла при­мероч­ной, яви­ло Бар­нсу не слиш­ком уж пе­чаль­ную кар­ти­ну – все его вну­шитель­ные раз­ме­ры скла­дыва­лись не из жи­ра, как мож­но бы­ло ожи­дать, а из са­мых нас­то­ящих, прос­ту­па­ющих рель­ефом мышц, ка­ких Ба­ки упор­но не пом­нил у се­бя, ни ког­да пре­ус­пе­вал в спор­те, ни да­же ког­да про­ходил мед­ко­мис­сию для вступ­ле­ния в ар­мию.   
  
Она не спра­шива­ла его раз­ме­ров, о ко­торых Ба­ки сам по­нятия не имел, но вся одеж­да, что она да­вала ему, не­из­менно ока­зыва­лась под­хо­дящей, и да­же на­дев ру­баш­ку и сви­тер, Барнс не по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ско­ван­ным в гру­ди или пле­чах. Не но­шен­ные, с чу­жого пле­ча, не ле­жалые и сы­рые, все ве­щи пах­ли как-то по-осо­бен­но­му – но­вой, до­рогой тканью, ко­торая не ко­лолась и от ма­лей­ше­го не­ос­то­рож­но­го дви­жения не рва­лась прос­то по­тому, что уже бы­ла за­ноше­на до дыр.  
  
Во­лосы Ба­ки сно­ва от­росли, вскло­кочен­ные шап­кой и при­мер­кой, они выг­ля­дели неб­режно и не­ухо­жен­но, но за­ботить­ся об этом сей­час бы­ло прос­то не­ког­да. Муж­чи­на пы­тал­ся при­чесать жес­ткие пря­ди паль­ца­ми, приг­ла­дить их, ров­но до тех пор, по­ка она, ус­тав ис­ко­са наб­лю­дать му­чения, не по­дош­ла к не­му сза­ди. Мед­ленно, зная, что он уви­дит каж­дое ее дви­жение в зер­ка­ле, она кос­ну­лась его го­ловы.  
  
\- Для это­го при­дума­на рас­ческа, ты знал?  
  
Барнс чес­тно не рас­счи­тывал, что с его лох­ма­той гри­вой воз­можно бу­дет сла­дить, по­ка вы­ше­упо­мяну­тая рас­ческа не по­яви­лась в ее лов­ких ру­ках – и во­лосы по­лучи­лось очень ак­ку­рат­но за­чесать на­зад, что­бы они пе­рес­та­ли тор­чать, как по­пало. Гля­дя на свое от­ра­жение, Ба­ки был уве­рен, что сам ког­да-то дав­но де­лал точ­но так­же, ког­да, так­же как сей­час слу­чалось, что во­лосы от­раста­ли, а пос­тричь их не бы­ло воз­можнос­ти. Ба­ки ни­ког­да не был Нар­циссом, нет, но сей­час на свое от­ра­жение зас­мотрел­ся. Глад­ко выб­ри­тый и при­чесан­ный, он, ока­зыва­ет­ся, выг­ля­дел поч­ти так­же мо­лодо, как на той фо­тог­ра­фии из досье, хо­тя са­мому ему час­то ка­залось, что пос­ле все­го пе­режи­того он дол­жен быть дрях­лым ста­риком, се­дым до пос­ледне­го во­лоса. И не­важ­но, что про­шел толь­ко год с не­боль­шим, по­тому что Ба­ки он все рав­но по­казал­ся це­лой веч­ностью, а все, слу­чив­ше­еся до, слов­но и не слу­чалось вов­се, не с ним, не в его жиз­ни.  
  
\- Вы кра­сивы, агент Хар­тманн, - нес­ме­ло, но, нас­коль­ко су­мел внят­но вы­гово­рил Ба­ки, ос­но­ватель­но вы­пот­ро­шив ос­татки сво­ей мер­твой лич­ности, что­бы най­ти в се­бе си­лы и под­хо­дящие сло­ва, и при этом не зап­нуть­ся о за­ведо­мо под­став­ную фа­милию.  
  
Ес­ли бы Ба­ки пос­та­рал­ся чуть луч­ше, он бы ска­зал «Вы прек­расны», по­тому что так оно и бы­ло на са­мом де­ле. Стро­гую фор­му она сме­нила на платье, паль­то с по­гона­ми – на бо­гатую шу­бу в пол, ко­торая уже не мог­ла нап­ря­мую вы­дать ее связь со спец­служ­ба­ми. Ее гу­бы по-преж­не­му але­ли, а ос­во­бож­денные из при­чес­ки во­лосы, за­вива­ясь иде­аль­ны­ми свет­лы­ми куд­ря­ми, нис­па­дали по ее пле­чам.   
  
От слов Ба­ки ее ще­ки вспых­ну­ли хо­рошо за­мет­ным гла­зу муж­чи­ны ру­мян­цем, от­че­го тот об­легчен­но вы­дох­нул, по­тому что его от­вра­титель­ная по­пыт­ка все-та­ки во­зыме­ла ре­зуль­тат.  
  
\- Мис­тер Барнс, - она про­из­несла на бе­зуп­речном ан­глий­ском и ко­кет­ли­во улыб­ну­лась, - вы ме­ня сму­ща­ете.   
  
Ба­ки от­вернул­ся и чуть нак­ло­нил го­лову, что­бы скрыть от­ветную улыб­ку.  
  
Ког­да он в пос­ледний раз пе­ред вы­ходом поз­во­лил внут­ренне­му лю­бопытс­тву одер­жать верх и взгля­нул на се­бя в зер­ка­ло, от­ту­да на не­го пос­мотрел до­рого и со вку­сом оде­тый в эле­ган­тное паль­то мо­лодой муж­чи­на, за пле­чом ко­торо­го сто­яла рос­кошная жен­щи­на. И пусть внут­реннее не­со­от­ветс­твие меж­ду ни­ми бы­ло и всег­да бу­дет ко­лос­саль­ным, Барнс был при­ят­но удив­лен, что хо­тя бы внеш­не ему уда­лось сно­ва при­мерить на се­бя ли­чину… зна­чимо­го че­лове­ка, ко­торо­му поз­во­лено, как у рус­ских го­ворят, «вый­ти в лю­ди»?  
  
\- В кри­зис­ные трид­ца­тые и во­ен­ные со­роко­вые, те, что я зас­тал, у нас в Аме­рике так мог се­бе поз­во­лить оде­вать­ся толь­ко Го­вард Старк, те, кто на не­го ра­ботал, обя­зан­ные дер­жать мар­ку, и, ве­ро­ят­но, те, кто был с ним очень бли­зок, - за­чем-то пос­чи­тал нуж­ным со­об­щить Ба­ки, при­няв из ее рук па­ру чер­ных ко­жаных пер­ча­ток, дос­та­точ­но боль­ших, что­бы вмес­тить его ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ла­донь, но при этом не бро­са­ющих­ся слиш­ком оче­вид­но в гла­за.  
  
\- Одеж­да – это все­го лишь дей­ствен­ный спо­соб об­ма­на, ил­лю­зия, поз­во­ля­ющая ста­новить­ся тем, ко­го хо­тят ви­деть в том или ином мес­те в то или иное вре­мя.  
  
\- Как, нап­ри­мер, инос­тран­но­го гос­тя и его оча­рова­тель­но­го эк­скур­со­вода? – спро­сил Ба­ки, слег­ка ос­ме­лев, то ли пос­ле пре­дыду­щего сом­ни­тель­но­го ус­пе­ха, то ли от об­ста­нов­ки в це­лом.  
  
\- Имен­но.  
  
На­вер­ное, ему еще дол­го пред­сто­яло воз­рождать в се­бе дос­той­но­го ро­ли джентль­ме­на, по­тому что, по всем су­щес­тву­ющим пред­став­ле­ни­ям, джентль­ме­ну по­лага­лось вес­ти иду­щую ря­дом да­му под ру­ку, осо­бен­но, по та­ким жут­ко зас­не­жен­ным до­рогам и об­ле­дене­лым лес­тни­цам. Барнс же не знал, как к сво­ей да­ме – та­кой да­ме – под­сту­пить­ся.  
  
\- Я не мог­ла го­ворить с то­бой в бун­ке­ре, - вдруг за­гово­рила она, ког­да, вый­дя со­вер­шенно дру­гой до­рогой, чем по­пали в зда­ние, они не спе­ша шли по рас­чи­щен­ной и лишь слег­ка при­поро­шен­ной все еще иду­щим сне­гом пло­щад­ке пе­ред цен­траль­ным вхо­дом. – Бы­ло слиш­ком рис­ко­ван­но. Но здесь нас ник­то не ус­лы­шит, по­это­му мы мо­жем го­ворить, не опа­са­ясь. Ты мо­жешь за­давать воп­ро­сы. И ес­ли… ес­ли я смо­гу, то от­ве­чу на них.  
  
Снег сы­пал мел­кой кру­пой, впе­реди прос­ти­рал­ся го­род. На­саж­де­ние се­рых зда­ний, чьи не­совер­шенс­тва и раз­ру­шения так удач­но скры­вала рас­сте­лив­ша­яся пов­сю­ду бе­лая пе­лена, под за­весой ко­торой не бы­ло вид­но ни гря­зи раз­ры­тых до­рог, ни во­ронок взры­вов, ни про­чих ужа­сов вой­ны, ко­торая и Мос­кву не обош­ла сто­роной. Мос­кву не обош­ла, но Кремль ос­та­вила нет­ро­нутым, так что его не­руши­мые сте­ны пред­ста­ли взо­ру Ба­ки в еще бо­лее гроз­ном ве­личии, чем он ри­совал в сво­ем во­об­ра­жении, ос­но­ван­ном на тех жал­ких кро­хах по­лити­чес­ки про­филь­тро­ван­ной ин­форма­ции, что до­ходи­ла до За­пада, про­сачи­ва­ясь сквозь Же­лез­ный за­навес.  
  
Они бы­ли все еще дос­та­точ­но да­леко, со­вер­шенно с дру­гой сто­роны от пло­щади, но пер­вые вы­воды для се­бя Барнс уже сде­лал, а крас­ные, стре­мящи­еся в не­бо звез­ды не смог скрыть да­же снег.  
  
\- По­чему? – на­конец, пос­ле дол­го­го мол­ча­ния, спро­сил Ба­ки и, отор­вавшись от со­зер­ца­ния пей­за­жей, ук­радкой пос­мотрел на нее, на бе­ле­ющий про­филь с кро­ваво-крас­ным ак­центом на гу­бы. – Ты мог­ла бы жить обыч­ной жизнью, ник­то не знал бы о тво­ем прош­лом. По­чему ты рас­кры­ла се­бя?   
  
\- Мо­его от­ца уби­ли. А де­ло всей его жиз­ни, соз­да­ва­емое во бла­го че­лове­чес­тва, в чу­жих не­уме­лых ру­ках прев­ра­тилось в но­вей­шее ору­дие пыт­ки, Фи­лософ­ский ка­мень для раз­ве­дыва­тель­ных ор­га­низа­ций все­го ми­ра и пред­мет тор­гов, за ко­торый го­товы сок­ру­шать ре­жимы, про­давать це­лые стра­ны, люд­ские жиз­ни и все мо­раль­ные цен­ности вмес­те взя­тые. Зная это, я бы не смог­ла жить. Ни спо­кой­ной жизнью, ни ка­кой-ли­бо дру­гой.   
  
Та­кая по­зиция Ба­ки бы­ла яс­на. Не то, что­бы он до кон­ца по­нимал все при­чины и следс­твия, но он дос­та­точ­но близ­ко знал че­лове­ка, для ко­торо­го честь и мо­раль сто­яли вы­ше все­го на све­те, вклю­чая ин­стинкт сох­ра­нения собс­твен­ной жиз­ни. При этом ед­ва ли бы­ло за­меша­но кров­ное родс­тво. По­это­му он по­нимал. Хо­тел ве­рить, что по­нять ему по си­лам.  
  
\- По­чему рус­ские? – он за­дал свой сле­ду­ющий воп­рос, от­ре­шен­но гля­дя вдаль, на те са­мые крас­ные звез­ды. – В смыс­ле… По­чему ты выб­ра­ла Со­юз и их спец­служ­бы, а не, ска­жем, лю­бую дру­гую стра­ну?  
  
\- Я не вы­бира­ла, - ее го­лос не из­ме­нял­ся, и Бар­нсу тя­жело бы­ло оп­ре­делять эмо­ции, по­это­му он сно­ва вер­нул взгляд к ее ли­цу. Они шли мед­ленно, шаг в шаг ря­дом, поч­ти соп­ри­каса­ясь ру­ками, и ее про­филь чи­тал­ся лег­ко – спо­кой­ный, от­ре­шен­ный, он нис­коль­ко Ба­ки не по­мог. – Мне бы­ло шес­тнад­цать. Гит­лер толь­ко год, как был де-юре у влас­ти, но его за­имс­тво­ван­ная у Ниц­ше и пе­ре­ина­чен­ная идея о Свер­хче­лове­ке уже наш­ла сво­их при­вер­женцев, вклю­чая мо­его от­ца. По­том ГИД­Ра от­расти­ла свою пер­вую го­лову в ли­це Шмид­та, и… уже тог­да отец по­нял, кто вста­нет у влас­ти де-фак­то. Ма­ма к то­му вре­мени уже умер­ла, но отец бо­ял­ся, что ми­шенью в слу­чае че­го мо­гу стать я. Шан­таж, уг­ро­зы… Он не стал до­жидать­ся, ког­да в дверь пос­ту­чат. В его ла­бора­тории слу­чил­ся нес­час­тный слу­чай – я по­гиб­ла. Той же ночью по­ез­дом че­рез поль­скую гра­ницу ме­ня пе­реп­ра­вили в Со­юз. Де­сять лет мы не под­держи­вали ни­какой свя­зи. Де­сять лет я об от­це ни­чего не зна­ла. А по­том мир за Же­лез­ным за­наве­сом про­воз­гла­сил имя Ка­пита­на Аме­рика, и я уз­на­ла од­новре­мен­но две ве­щи: что отец соз­дал его, то­го са­мого Свер­хче­лове­ка; и что за это он от­дал жизнь, уне­ся с со­бой в мо­гилу тай­ны, це­на ко­торых не наз­ва­на до сих пор. Рус­ских я не вы­бира­ла, но их стра­на вли­ятель­на на ми­ровой аре­не, у них мощ­ный раз­ве­дап­па­рат и луч­шая пос­ле аме­рикан­цев на­уч­ная ба­за. Толь­ко по­лучив ко все­му это­му дос­туп, я смог­ла уз­реть ис­тинные мас­шта­бы ка­тас­тро­фы, - прер­вавшись, что­бы пог­лубже вдох­нуть, она еще силь­нее за­мед­ли­ла шаг, вы­нуж­дая Ба­ки подс­тро­ить­ся, по­том вдруг по­вер­ну­лась к не­му, ло­вя на се­бе его взгляд. – По­верь, я хо­тела бы ос­лепнуть.  
  
Ули­ца меж­ду сплош­ны­ми ря­дами пя­ти­эта­жек, по ко­торой они шли, бы­ла ши­рокой, бо­лее-ме­нее про­ходи­мой. По пу­ти Ба­ки за­метил нес­коль­ко че­ловек с боль­ши­ми мет­ла­ми и ло­пата­ми, они сгре­бали снег, рас­чи­щая до­рож­ки. Здесь бы­ло мно­го ла­вочек, за­метен­ных сне­гом, и ко­ван­ные фо­нар­ные стол­бы по три бе­лых пла­фона на каж­дом. На уг­лу од­но­го из до­мов в снеж­ной взве­зи зор­кий глаз Бар­нса про­читал рус­ское наз­ва­ние:  
  
«Ар­бат».   
  
\- Что мо­жет быть ху­же пос­ледс­твий вой­ны, вско­лых­нувшей весь мир? – спро­сил Ба­ки, лишь что­бы офор­мить мыс­ли в хоть ка­кой-то, спо­соб­ный на­рушить мол­ча­ние воп­рос, по­тому что он на­вер­ня­ка знал – мо­жет.   
  
\- Вой­на не за­кон­чи­лась, она прос­то ви­до­из­ме­нилась, за­мас­ки­рован­ная под чу­жие ин­те­ресы. Как ви­до­из­ме­нили они идеи от­ца. Не идеи Гит­ле­ра, не Шмид­та – их они вос­пе­ли, прик­рыв бла­гими це­лями и день­га­ми. Аме­рикан­цы в том чис­ле. Отец ве­рил в Свер­хче­лове­ка преж­де все­го как в Че­лове­ка – не ге­ни­аль­но­го учё­ного, не иде­аль­но­го сол­да­та, не ко­ман­ду­юще­го ар­ми­ей свер­хлю­дей на стра­же чь­их бы то ни бы­ло го­сударс­твен­ных гра­ниц. Но ху­же все­го да­же не это. Это за­коно­мер­ный и ожи­да­емый итог, - она ос­та­нови­лась, раз­вернув­шись к Бар­нсу и зас­тавляя его за­мереть. – Отец соз­дал его, Ба­ки! Ве­нец сво­его тво­рения. И его смерть мож­но бы­ло бы да­же счесть оп­равдан­ной и оп­ла­кан­ной в вос­торжен­ных стать­ях, ес­ли бы Стив… был все еще жив. Но он… он от­то­го и стал вен­цом от­цов­ских дос­ти­жений, что по­топил тот са­молет, уне­ся с со­бой все луч­шее, и ос­та­вив пос­ле се­бя лишь ха­ос. Это ху­же все­го. Это и всё, что слу­чилось пос­ле, что про­ис­хо­дит до сих пор.  
  
\- Мне жаль, - нем­но­го по­годя очень чет­ко и да­же ис­крен­не про­из­нес Барнс, не­замет­но для са­мого се­бя зас­мотрев­шись на ма­лень­кую де­воч­ку, ко­торая со сво­им, дол­жно быть, бра­том, рез­ви­лась в скве­ре, ми­мо ко­торо­го они шли, и смех ее на слу­ху у Ба­ки зву­чал да­леким пе­рез­во­ном ко­локоль­чи­ков.  
  
Ма­лыш­ка сме­ялась, ма­лыш­ка жи­ла, как жи­ли там, за оке­аном, его сес­тры, ко­торые, на­вер­но, уже оп­ла­кали его, и то­же на­учи­лись за­ново сме­ять­ся. Во вся­ком слу­чае, Ба­ки очень хо­тел, что­бы бы­ло имен­но так.  
  
Прос­ле­див его взгляд, она улыб­ну­лась, и ее пол­ное не­навис­ти сер­дце вновь на­пол­ни­лось теп­лом и на­деж­дой. По­тому что он – че­ловек, к ко­торо­му в свое вре­мя ник­то не про­явил жа­лос­ти, все еще пом­нил, ка­ково это – жа­леть, ка­ково это – жить, пусть и в ми­ре, ко­торый ме­тодич­но ру­шит собс­твен­ные ос­но­вы.  
  
\- На той ба­зе в Аль­пах… - она на­чала не­уве­рен­но. – Ког­да раз­ведка под­твер­ди­ла дан­ные, всё, что я дол­жна бы­ла сде­лать, единс­твен­ное, что я пок­ля­лась се­бе сде­лать – это унич­то­жить ис­сле­дова­ния Зо­лы, что­бы ник­то и ни­ког­да боль­ше не смог ме­шать имя мо­его от­ца с грязью, прок­ли­ная его за соз­да­ние монс­тров. От са­мого вхо­да, от ла­бора­тории к ла­бора­тории, от тай­ни­ка к тай­ни­ку, от тру­па к тру­пу я шла, ища за­писи, до­кумен­ты, об­разцы,.. кро­ликов и крыс, на­конец. А наш­ла те­бя, - ее го­лова опус­ти­лась, вне­зап­ный по­рыв вет­ра раз­дул во­лосы, скрыв ли­цо. – Я хо­тела те­бя убить.  
  
Ба­ки не был ни удив­лен, ни да­же сколь­ко-ни­будь за­дет ее от­кро­вени­ем.  
  
\- По­верь, я хо­тел уме­реть, - приз­нался Ба­ки, на­де­ясь этим ус­по­ко­ить ее со­весть.  
  
\- Я дол­жна бы­ла те­бя убить и этим, ве­ро­ят­но, все за­кон­чить, но… сде­лав это, чем бы я от­ли­чалась от Шмид­та, Зо­лы и всех ос­таль­ных? Ведь в от­ли­чие от Шмид­та и да­же Сти­ва, это был не твой вы­бор.  
  
\- Но я не… - пы­та­ясь от­ри­цать то, что уже дав­но знал, но во что от­ча­ян­но от­ка­зывал­ся ве­рить, Ба­ки по­чувс­тво­вал, как пос­ледние ку­соч­ки паз­ла, свя­зан­ные со сло­вом «су­пер», в его го­лове са­ми со­бой вста­ли на мес­то. – Я не…  
  
На все его по­пыт­ки она лишь ут­верди­тель­но ки­вала го­ловой.  
  
«Я же не Стив! - хо­телось вскри­чать Ба­ки. – Я не он, и да­же ни­чуть на не­го не по­хож!»  
  
Но он и не Шмидт, хо­тя… кто его те­перь зна­ет? Прос­то на­цист пря­тал под мас­кой изу­родо­ван­ное ли­цо, а Барнс с тем же ус­пе­хом скры­вал под сло­ями одеж­ды смер­то­нос­ную ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку.   
  
\- Мне жаль, – за­гово­рив сно­ва, она смот­ре­ла пря­мо Ба­ки в гла­за, ка­кой-то сво­ей, осо­бен­ной и не­объ­яс­ни­мой си­лой ме­шая ему от­вести взгляд. – Прос­ти ме­ня!  
  
\- За что? – не­пони­ма­юще отоз­вался Барнс. – Это не твоя…  
  
На этот раз дви­жение ее го­ловы бы­ло от­ры­вис­то-от­ри­цатель­ным, взгляд – об­ры­ва­ющим на по­лус­ло­ве.  
  
\- Прос­ти, что не мо­гу сде­лать боль­ше, - на­чала она, и Ба­ки пос­мотрел не­пони­ма­юще. – Что не мо­гу вер­нуть те­бе то, что у те­бя от­ня­ли. Дать те­бе то, че­го ты дей­стви­тель­но зас­лу­жива­ешь. Для пла­неты вой­на за­кон­чи­лась, Джей­мс, для тво­ей стра­ны и всех, кто те­бя знал, она за­кон­чи­лась. Ты зас­лу­жива­ешь вер­нуть­ся до­мой, к род­ным, к друзь­ям, ко­торые жи­вы и, на­вер­ня­ка, все еще пом­нят те­бя.  
  
Нас­та­ла оче­редь Ба­ки ка­чать го­ловой, зап­ре­щая се­бе слу­шать и по­нимать, от­ри­цая за­ведо­мо нес­бы­точ­ные гре­зы.  
  
\- Мой единс­твен­ный друг по­гиб в этой вой­не. А мои род­ные… они уже дав­но по­лучи­ли по­хорон­ку и дав­но скор­бят над мо­гилой то­го Ба­ки Бар­нса, ко­торым я быть уже не смо­гу. И да­же ес­ли бы был шанс… - Ба­ки под­жал об­ветрен­ные гу­бы. – Я бы ни­ког­да не под­верг их опас­ности, как твой отец не хо­тел под­вергать те­бя. Как бы все ни сло­жилось, что бы ни сде­лала ты или кто-то дру­гой, ме­ня ведь ни­ког­да не пе­рес­та­нут ис­кать, вер­бовкам не бу­дет кон­ца и… и ты _уже_ сде­лала для ме­ня дос­та­точ­но, боль­ше, чем кто-ли­бо, боль­ше чем…  
  
Ба­ки не за­метил, как ис­чезло меж­ду ни­ми рас­сто­яние и как его пра­вая ру­ка ока­залась на ее за­пястье. При­тих­ший бы­ло снег сно­ва по­валил ог­ромны­ми ли­пучи­ми хлопь­ями, зас­те­лив брус­чатку бе­лой пе­леной и в од­но­часье прев­ра­тив ле­ген­дарную Крас­ную пло­щадь в не­сущес­тву­ющую Бе­лую. Зим­нюю. Ог­ромные стрел­ки ку­ран­тов на баш­не, к ко­торой Ба­ки ока­зал­ся по­вер­нут ли­цом, по­чему-то по­казы­вали стран­ное для две­над­ца­тича­сово­го ци­фер­бла­та и еще толь­ко на­чина­ющих­ся су­мерек вре­мя:  
  
 _17:09_  
  
\- Не­дос­та­точ­но, - про­шеп­та­ла она, и угол­ки алых губ опус­ти­лись.  
  
Но Ба­ки пом­нил этот взгляд го­лубых глаз, теп­лый, не пе­репол­ненный ле­дяным рав­но­души­ем. Он пом­нил ру­ки, ка­са­ющи­еся ран в по­пыт­ке за­лечить, унять боль, а не рас­ко­вырять еще силь­нее ржа­вым скаль­пе­лем. Он пом­нил сло­ва уте­шения, ис­крен­ние, в ко­торые хо­телось ве­рить. Пом­нил эти тон­кие паль­цы, пе­реби­ра­ющие его во­лосы в по­пыт­ке не дать им, от­росшим и спу­тан­ным, упасть на мок­рое от по­та ли­цо. Ба­ки пом­нил в де­талях каж­дое мгно­вение это­го по­луго­да. Он впи­тал в се­бя всю доб­ро­ту, ка­кую по­лучил за это вре­мя, до пос­ледней кру­пицы, по­тому что он ее це­нил, пре­воз­но­ся над всем ос­таль­ным, как са­мое цен­ное и са­мое до­рогое.  
  
В чис­ле про­чего Ба­ки очень хо­рошо за­пом­нил еще кое-что, что уже очень дол­го не да­вало ему по­коя. В кон­це кон­цов, в нем сох­ра­нилось дос­та­точ­но то­го Джей­мса Бь­юке­нена Бар­нса, ко­торо­му бе­зо вся­ких внеш­них де­кора­ций очень хо­рошо да­валась роль джентль­ме­на. И пря­мо сей­час Ба­ки по­чувс­тво­вал от­ча­ян­ную не­об­хо­димость это по­казать, до­казать, что он ни­чего не за­был, что он бла­года­рен, что он хо­чет и мо­жет от­пла­тить тем же.  
  
\- Дос­та­точ­но, - уве­рен­но про­шеп­тал Барнс, мед­ленно под­няв пра­вую ру­ку к ее ли­цу, что­бы ак­ку­рат­но уб­рать рас­тре­пав­ший­ся на вет­ру ло­кон, в ко­тором кра­сиво за­пута­лись снеж­ные хлопья мно­гог­ранных сне­жинок. – Боль­ше, чем я смел на­де­ять­ся. Боль­ше, чем я пом­нил о том, что лю­ди во­об­ще спо­соб­ны де­лать что-то друг для дру­га.  
  
Ба­ки очень хо­телось до­бавить, что он бы дав­но сдох, ес­ли бы ни она. При­чем, сдох не фи­зичес­ки, ему бы это­го ник­то не поз­во­лил, а пси­холо­гичес­ки, унич­то­жен­ный мо­раль­но, ес­ли бы ни она, каж­дым сво­им дей­стви­ем, каж­дым ска­зан­ным сло­вом изо дня в день не удер­жи­вала его лич­ность, ме­шая сос­коль­знуть в не­бытие. Это и раз­го­воры на род­ном для Бар­нса ан­глий­ском, и при­несен­ные ему аме­рикан­ские га­зеты, и в са­мом-са­мом на­чале чи­та­емые для не­го вслух кни­ги, и да­же его имя, ко­торое че­лове­ку свой­ствен­но вос­при­нимать как дол­жное, как неч­то не­отъ­ем­ле­мое, до тех пор, по­ка его не те­ря­ешь, в од­но­часье ста­новясь бе­зымен­ным ни­чем. Ба­ки хо­телось приз­нать­ся, как не­од­нократ­но спа­сало его прос­тое: «Я ря­дом, ты не один». Ба­ки хо­телось ска­зать, что он зна­ет це­ну каж­до­му ее дей­ствию, что по­нима­ет, как вы­соки став­ки и ед­ва ли оп­равдан риск.   
  
Он мог бы прос­то ска­зать ей «спа­сибо», но раз­ве бы­ло бы оно рав­но­цен­но? Раз­ве име­ло прос­тое сло­во хоть ка­кой-то смысл?  
  
Снег все еще шел, пу­та­ясь в куд­ря­вых во­лосах. По­зади них воз­вы­шал­ся звез­дны­ми баш­ня­ми оп­лот ди­амет­раль­но про­тиво­полож­ных аме­рикан­ской де­мок­ра­тии иде­алов – крас­но­камен­ный Кремль.  
  
Ба­ки все еще не хва­тало сме­лос­ти и сов­сем нем­но­го – ве­ры в се­бя, по­это­му, что­бы бы­ло лег­че осу­щес­твить за­думан­ное, он зак­рыл гла­за. И мед­ленно приб­ли­зил своё ли­цо к её.  
  
Он пом­нил преж­ние по­целуи, ка­кой-то осо­бен­ной те­лес­ной па­мятью он пом­нил их все, в том чис­ле – с ней, но этот – ос­то­рож­ный, тре­пет­ный – ка­чес­твен­но от­ли­чал­ся от всех пре­дыду­щих. В нем не бы­ло вы­нуж­денной не­об­хо­димос­ти, зат­ме­ва­ющей ра­зум страс­ти или жад­ности. Этот по­целуй вы­ражал бла­годар­ность, слов для ко­торой не наш­лось бы ни в од­ном из язы­ков ми­ра, да­же вы­учи Ба­ки их все.  
  
По уз­ким пе­ре­ул­кам и ма­лень­ким улоч­кам, по скве­рам и пло­щадям они гу­ляли дол­го, до тем­но­ты, до знат­но пок­репчав­ше­го к но­чи мо­роза, до раз­гу­ляв­шей­ся ме­тели. Ба­ки нас­лаждал­ся каж­дым мгно­вени­ем.  
  
Они по­ужи­нали в зак­ры­том для «прос­тых смер­тных» рес­то­ране, праз­дное уб­ранс­тво и по­каз­ная рос­кошь ко­торо­го ос­та­вила ЦУМ да­леко по­зади. Там их ждал дав­но кем-то за­казан­ный сто­лик на дво­их. Там не при­нес­ли че­ков, не спро­сили де­нег и не на­вязы­вали пос­то­рон­нее при­сутс­твие. Там Барнс был рад вспом­нить, по­мимо то­го, как вес­ти свою да­му под ру­ку, еще и то, как по­мочь ей снять и на­деть шу­бу, как ос­то­рож­но зад­ви­нуть за ней стул.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, Ба­ки всерь­ез по­дума­лось, что, нев­зи­рая на мо­роз и ме­тель, он не прочь про­вес­ти под от­кры­тым не­бом всю ночь. Но поч­ти сра­зу же он от­ка­зал­ся от этой идеи, по­тому что из них дво­их Зо­ла эк­спе­римен­ти­ровал толь­ко над ним, что, не­сом­ненно, к счастью, но зна­чит так­же и то, что лишь он один не ус­тал, ед­ва ли за­мерз и ед­ва ли чувс­тву­ет дис­комфорт под по­рыва­ми ди­кого вет­ра.  
  
Ба­ки ожи­дал ка­кую-ни­будь рос­кошную, зак­ры­тую для прос­то­люди­нов гос­ти­ницу, но был при­ят­но удив­лен, ког­да они вер­ну­лись на ту са­мую ули­цу со впол­не обыч­ны­ми, го­рящи­ми в ок­нах жел­тым пя­ти­этаж­ка­ми, на од­ной из ко­торых ви­села таб­личка с рус­ской над­писью «Ар­бат».  
  
В не­боль­шой квар­тирке на вто­ром эта­же до­ма № _17_ сте­ны не бы­ли уве­шены кар­ти­нами, а с чуть об­шарпан­но­го по­тол­ка не сви­сали хрус­таль­ные люс­тры, но здесь бы­ло теп­ло и у­ют­но с мо­роза, и очень Ба­ки зна­комо, по-скром­но­му, по-до­маш­не­му, как веч­ность на­зад бы­ло в его род­ном Брук­ли­не. Так­же, как тог­да, на ста­рень­кой га­зовой пли­те свис­тел за­кипа­ющий чай­ник, так­же, как тог­да, на ма­лень­кой кух­не у сто­ла сто­яло две та­бурет­ки, а третья за­теря­лась где-то в единс­твен­ной ком­на­те.  
  
Ба­ки сам не за­метил, как уто­нул в вос­по­мина­ни­ях, как они нас­ло­ились од­но на дру­гое, ло­мая ре­аль­ность, как он мед­ленно и не­от­вра­тимо поп­лыл в прос­транс­тве вре­мени, со­жалея о том, что без­воз­врат­но уш­ло, скор­бя о тех, кто без­воз­врат­но ис­чез из его жиз­ни.  
  
\- Рас­ска­жи мне о нем, - про­шеп­та­ла она ти­хо-ти­хо, прис­тро­ив го­лову с шел­ко­вис­ты­ми во­лоса­ми у Ба­ки на гру­ди. Он не хо­тел ка­сать­ся ее би­они­чес­кой ру­кой, пы­тал­ся най­ти от­го­вор­ки, соп­ро­тив­лялся, и тог­да она прос­то взя­ла его ле­вую ла­донь, мед­ленно и ос­то­рож­но, как что-то жи­вое, спо­соб­ное чувс­тво­вать, и по­ложи­ла се­бе на та­лию, не ос­та­вив ему вы­бора, раз­ве­ивая его стра­хи. – Не о Ка­пита­не Аме­рика, о нем уже рас­ска­зали на ве­ка впе­ред. Рас­ска­жи мне о Сти­ве...  
  
Часть его от­ча­ян­но соп­ро­тив­ля­лась бо­лез­ненным вос­по­мина­ни­ям, часть ока­залась без­гра­нич­на счас­тли­ва воз­можнос­ти рас­ска­зать сок­ро­вен­ные, тре­пет­но хра­нимые мо­мен­ты прош­ло­го, рас­ска­зать и быть выс­лу­шан­ным.  
  
Ба­ки зас­нул уми­рот­во­рен­ным, поч­ти счас­тли­вым. Впер­вые за очень дол­гое вре­мя ему сни­лась теп­лая жизнь вза­мен хо­лод­ной смер­ти. Он сно­ва ви­дел улыб­ку на ли­це Сти­ва, они сно­ва ду­рачи­лись, как без­за­бот­ные брук­лин­ские маль­чиш­ки, ко­торым по сем­надцать лет. А ве­чером они пош­ли на тан­цы, где обо­их их жда­ли… пра­виль­ные пар­тнер­ши.  
  
Барнс прос­нулся ра­но, за­дол­го до рас­све­та, с чувс­твом не­вос­полни­мой ут­ра­ты и горь­ко­го со­жале­ния. Его тер­за­ли мыс­ли, и он сно­ва соп­ро­тив­лялся, сно­ва ухо­дил от ут­ренней лас­ки, как ди­кий неп­ри­ручен­ный зверь.  
  
\- Те­бе боль­но? – она про­шеп­та­ла ему в са­мое ухо, од­ной ру­кой пе­реби­рая его во­лосы, паль­ца­ми дру­гой неж­но, ед­ва при­каса­ясь, ог­ла­живая ро­зова­тые шра­мы вдоль ли­нии пе­рехо­да пло­ти в ме­талл. Ко­жа Ба­ки от пер­во­го же ка­сания пок­ры­лась му­раш­ка­ми: ему хо­телось и дер­нуть­ся, из­бе­гая кон­такта, и еще силь­нее под­ста­вить­ся под лас­ку, и сбе­жать от нее. И Ба­ки без­на­деж­но во всем этом по­терял­ся.  
  
\- Нет, - на­конец приз­нался Барнс, и это бы­ла чис­тая прав­да. Боль, что он чувс­тво­вал, бы­ла не фи­зичес­кая, она су­щес­тво­вала толь­ко у не­го в го­лове, глу­боко в сер­дце, и от­ту­да ее уже ни­чем не­воз­можно бы­ло выт­ра­вить. Она прос­то бы­ла. Прос­то зас­тря­ла там на­веч­но. – Нет, толь­ко… - он не знал, что ска­зать, по­это­му из­ме­нил те­му, раз­вернув­шись, что­бы ви­деть ее ли­цо. – То пись­мо. Кто его на­писал?  
  
Угол­ки ее губ дрог­ну­ли в так и не про­явив­шей­ся до кон­ца улыб­ке, она опус­ти­ла взгляд на их пе­реп­ле­тен­ные паль­цы – ее жи­вые с его би­они­чес­ки­ми – и дол­го мол­ча­ла. А ког­да на­чала го­ворить, ее от­вет был столь же оче­виден, сколь аб­со­лют­но не по­нятен.  
  
\- Та­кое пись­мо в гра­ницах Со­юза мог на­писать лишь один че­ловек.  
  
Ба­ки вспом­нил пе­чать на кон­верте, но она бы­ла лишь по­лови­ной его до­гад­ки. Воп­рос ос­тался от­кры­тым и, не­выс­ка­зан­ный, по­вис в воз­ду­хе.  
  
\- В от­ли­чие от Гит­ле­ра, Ста­лин ре­алист, он не пи­та­ет мис­ти­чес­ких ил­лю­зий о бу­дущем, кро­ме, быть мо­жет, ком­му­низ­ма, но кто не без гре­ха? Он не гре­зит ар­ми­ей су­пер­солдат, ему да­же не ну­жен на­ци­ональ­ный ге­рой для ли­ца на ком­му­нис­ти­чес­ких пла­катах. Его за­повед­ная меч­та в том, что­бы су­пер­солдат, ло­яль­ный Пар­тии и ее иде­ям, пре­дан­ный вож­дю, по­пол­нил круг его до­верен­ных лиц, впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, став фа­вори­том сре­ди фа­вори­тов. И он за­ин­те­ресо­ван в те­бе, Джей­мс.  
  
\- Но я ду­мал, что Кар­пов… - на­чал бы­ло Ба­ки, но прер­вался, по­тому что, ес­тес­твен­но, ни о чем по­доб­ном он не ду­мал.  
  
\- Все­го лишь во­ен­ный со­вет­ник, ру­ково­дящий Де­пар­та­мен­том Икс, как од­ной из до­чер­них ор­га­низа­ций КГБ. Вли­ятель­ный, с же­лез­ной хват­кой – да, но он не Ген­сек. Пос­лу­шай, - она силь­нее сжа­ла его ла­донь, вгля­дев­шись прис­таль­нее в оза­дачен­ное ли­цо, - я знаю, это со­вер­шенно не то, о чем ты меч­та­ешь. Я знаю, что про­шу слиш­ком мно­гого. Ви­дит бог, Ба­ки, я ни­ког­да не до­бива­лась бы для те­бя че­го-то по­доб­но­го, не пред­ла­гала бы те­бе пой­ти на это, ес­ли бы су­щес­тво­вал лю­бой дру­гой ва­ри­ант, при ко­тором ты мог бы жить вда­ли от всех ла­бора­торий, в бе­зопас­ности, имея все при­виле­гии ближ­не­го кру­га и да­же боль­ше. Да, у те­бя бу­дет но­вое имя и со­вет­ское граж­данс­тво, и рус­ский язык ста­нет те­бе род­нее ан­глий­ско­го, но… ник­то, слы­шишь, ник­то боль­ше не пос­ме­ет сде­лать из те­бя по­допыт­ную кры­су!   
  
Ко­неч­но, это бы­ло не то, да­же близ­ко не то, чем бре­дил Ба­ки, меч­тая, что­бы Стив ока­зал­ся жив и ему бы­ло, к ко­му бе­жать из это­го ле­дяно­го ада. Соз­на­тель­но от­речь­ся от лич­ности, ко­торую бук­валь­но толь­ко что се­бе вер­нул, скру­пулез­но скле­ивая се­бя из хрус­таль­но­го кро­шева, – оп­ре­делен­но не вхо­дило в его пла­ны. Но Стив был мертв, а Ба­ки зас­трял здесь, и на ко­ну те­перь сто­яло неч­то боль­шее, го­раз­до боль­шее, чем он смел на­де­ять­ся, од­но­му бо­гу ве­домо, ка­ким не­пос­ти­жимым об­ра­зом осу­щест­влен­ное.   
  
\- За­чем ему это? Ко­го он хо­чет по­лучить? Цир­ко­вую обезь­ян­ку в зо­лотой клет­ке? Или рус­ские вмес­то обезь­ян пред­по­чита­ют мед­ве­дей?  
  
\- Лич­ная ох­ра­на в ус­ло­ви­ях пол­ной сек­ретнос­ти, пос­то­ян­ное соп­ро­вож­де­ние – это все, что ему нуж­но. Ни по­левой ра­боты, ни раз­ведки, ни­какой ве­домс­твен­ной при­вяз­ки и от­четнос­ти ни пе­ред кем, кро­ме не­го лич­но. Ина­че го­воря: вез­де и всю­ду ты ох­ра­ня­ешь его, а его не­поко­леби­мый ав­то­ритет ох­ра­ня­ет те­бя, - она вздох­ну­ла, как Бар­нсу по­каза­лось, тя­жело и как-то об­ре­чен­но. – Я знаю, как для те­бя это зву­чит, знаю, что это слиш­ком, но… Ба­ки, это все, что я мо­гу. По­ка мо­гу хоть что-то.  
  
Поз­дний де­кабрь­ский рас­свет над Мос­квой ока­зал­ся на удив­ле­ние сол­нечным, свер­ка­ющим в сне­гу мил­ли­ар­да­ми мил­ли­ар­дов брил­ли­ан­тов.  
  
От­ве­ден­ные ему сут­ки на во­ле стре­митель­но ис­те­кали, и лишь в пос­ледний мо­мент Ба­ки вдруг по­нял, что так и не за­дал са­мого глав­но­го воп­ро­са, му­чив­ше­го его вот уже пол­то­ра ме­сяца.  
  
Они сто­яли в те­ни пе­ре­ул­ка, ожи­дая ма­шину, их ру­ки бы­ли спле­тены в за­мок, от­счи­тывая пос­ледние мгно­вения, ког­да Ба­ки под­нял к ее ли­цу не­уве­рен­ный взгляд.  
  
\- Ты ска­жешь мне свое нас­то­ящее имя?  
  
Про­из­не­сен­ное од­ни­ми гу­бами, ее нас­то­ящее имя уто­нуло в от­ча­ян­ном по­целуе.  
  
Где-то в бе­ло-се­ром пе­реп­ле­тении улиц на­веч­но по­терял­ся дом под но­мером _сем­надцать_.  
  
Стрел­ки крем­лев­ских ку­ран­тов на­веч­но зас­ты­ли на _де­вяти_ ча­сах то ли ут­ра, то ли ве­чера.  
  
26-го де­каб­ря 45-го _рас­свет_ над Мос­квой раз­лился кро­ваво-крас­ный.


	10. Chapter 10

Де­кабрь 1945 - фев­раль 1946 го­дов

Рус­ский Ба­ки был со­вер­ше­нен на уров­не сло­вар­но­го за­паса, сог­ла­сова­ния па­дежей, ро­дов и чи­сел, хо­тя как та­ково­го пра­вила он не знал ни од­но­го. Все свои на­выки, ис­клю­чая вби­тые в не­го на­силь­но, он на­читал, и бы­ла в этом од­на не­боль­шая проб­ле­ма – хро­мало про­из­но­шение. Учи­тывая всё, что ему гро­зило, над ним еще пред­сто­яло ра­ботать и ра­ботать, чем Ба­ки по воз­вра­щении в бун­кер и за­нял­ся. В ла­бора­тории он раз­до­был ма­лень­кое зер­каль­це-пуд­ре­ницу, что­бы точ­но ви­деть, ку­да ста­вить язык, и ему да­же ник­то не зап­ре­тил про­нес­ти его в ком­на­ту, где он прак­ти­ковал­ся иног­да но­чами нап­ро­лет, пов­то­ряя вслух то, че­му она его учи­ла. К ан­глий­ско­му Ба­ки боль­ше не воз­вра­щал­ся и да­же мыс­ли в блок­нот за­писы­вал му­читель­но мед­ленно, но все-та­ки на рус­ском, каж­дое ут­ро при­нося ей на про­вер­ку.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, он не­го тре­бова­лось так ма­ло в срав­не­нии с тем, что при­ходи­лось де­лать ей. Ему все­го лишь на­до бы­ло вы­учить язык, уг­лу­бить и рас­ши­рить зна­ния о го­сударс­твен­ном ус­трой­стве, про­честь кое-ка­кие по­лити­чес­кие тру­ды и нес­коль­ко лич­ных дел. Поз­же ему, ес­тес­твен­но, пред­сто­яло от зу­бов вы­учить еще и свое тща­тель­но сфаль­си­фици­рован­ное досье, ко­торое, ко все­му про­чему, обе­щало силь­но рас­хо­дить­ся с его пред­став­ле­ни­ями о собс­твен­ной лич­ности, но так ли это бы­ло слож­но, ког­да от это­го нап­ря­мую за­висе­ла жизнь и от­но­ситель­ная, но все-та­ки сво­бода?   
  
От мыс­ли, что он все­го лишь от­ветс­твен­но сле­ду­ет пун­ктам го­тово­го пла­на, Ба­ки иног­да ста­нови­лось дур­но, прос­то по­тому, что… А че­го сто­ило ей все это ре­али­зовы­вать, прод­ви­гая на та­ких уров­нях по­лити­чес­кой лес­тни­цы, ка­кие Бар­нсу и во сне не сни­лись?  
  
Та­ких, как она, на­зыва­ли ро­ковы­ми жен­щи­нами, но Ба­ки еще ни­ког­да не при­ходи­лось всерь­ез за­думать­ся об ис­тинном зна­чении это­го вы­раже­ния. До встре­чи с ней.  
  
Ук­ра­ин­ка Дарья, нем­ка Ди­ана, поль­ка Эл­збе­та – да­леко не весь, из­вес­тный Бар­нсу спи­сок под­став­ных на­ци­ональ­нос­тей и псев­до­нимов. Всег­да и не­из­менно от­кли­калась она лишь на один, и Ба­ки, в кон­це кон­цов, сми­рил­ся, что и он не нас­то­ящий.  
  
Но­вый 1946-ой год Барнс встре­тил в бун­ке­ре. Но праз­днич­ной ночью он не ос­тался один, что са­мо по се­бе бы­ло пре­делом его меч­та­ний. Ма­лень­кое ра­дио в ла­бора­тории ве­щало но­вогод­нее об­ра­щение Ста­лина к на­роду, и под бой крем­лев­ских ку­ран­тов Ба­ки бы­ла до­вере­на честь вскрыть здо­рово пе­ред этим встрях­ну­тую бу­тыл­ку шам­пан­ско­го. В ка­кой-то миг ему по­каза­лось, что лишь бла­года­ря его же­лез­ной ру­ке вы­битая дав­ле­ни­ем проб­ка не от­пра­вилась в по­лет кру­шить ла­бора­тор­ное обо­рудо­вание.  
  
\- По­чему? – в ко­торый раз про­тянул Ба­ки, ре­пети­руя воп­ро­ситель­ную ин­то­нацию.  
  
Она мед­ленно раз­верну­лась к не­му, улыб­ну­лась и ко­рот­ко по­цело­вала в уго­лок гу­бы. На ней сно­ва был бе­лый ха­лат, ее во­лосы при­выч­но бы­ли соб­ра­ны в ак­ку­рат­ную при­чес­ку, а соч­но-ро­зовые гу­бы не нуж­да­лись ни в ка­кой по­маде.  
  
\- По­тому что ее дав­но уже нет. Та, ко­торую так зва­ли, умер­ла в 34-ом.  
  
Ба­ки спо­рить не стал, прос­то кив­нул, зак­лю­чая ее в объ­ятия обе­их рук и утя­гивая за со­бой в крес­ло – единс­твен­ное мес­то в ла­бора­тории, кро­ме сто­ла, где мож­но бы­ло си­деть. И он си­дел, дав­но уже не бо­ясь.  
  
\- У ме­ня есть идея по­луч­ше, – за­ис­ки­ва­юще про­шеп­та­ла она ему в ухо и, под­держи­вая рав­но­весие, опер­лась ру­кой ему на грудь. – Идем…  
  
Пер­вую ночь но­вого го­да Ба­ки был без­гра­нич­но, бе­зого­вороч­но, сле­по счас­тлив. Он лю­бил и был лю­бим в от­вет, со­вер­шенно не ду­мая о том, как все мо­жет обер­нуть­ся в бу­дущем.  
  
Сле­ду­ющий его ви­зит в Мос­кву ока­зал­ся не ме­нее спон­танным, чем пре­дыду­щий. На этот раз вмес­те с ней, че­му Ба­ки не мог не об­ра­довать­ся, хо­тя во вре­мя пе­ре­ез­да, так­же, как и в пер­вый раз, приш­лось вес­ти се­бя ти­ше во­ды ни­же тра­вы. Не­зачем ох­ранни­кам бы­ло знать об их вза­имо­от­но­шени­ях боль­ше, чем те мог­ли лишь до­гады­вать­ся.  
  
Их путь по зас­не­жен­ным го­род­ским улоч­кам был нам­но­го за­путан­нее, чем в пер­вый раз, и, как вы­яс­ни­лось поз­же, ле­жал го­раз­до глуб­же. Воз­рожден­ные в Ба­ки спо­соб­ности к наб­лю­дению и ана­лити­ке быс­тро при­вели его к вы­воду, что ес­ли их пу­тешес­твие по тай­ным ла­бирин­там не за­кан­чи­валось в под­зе­мель­ях Крем­ля, то, на­вер­ня­ка, где-то очень близ­ко во все в тех же, обо­рудо­ван­ных под бун­кер, под­зе­мель­ях.  
  
Че­рез каж­дые сто мет­ров здесь бы­ла про­пус­кная сис­те­ма, у гер­ме­тич­ных две­рей с ка­мен­ны­ми ли­цами сто­яли ча­совые, но ед­ва ли ко­му-то из них до Ба­ки бы­ло де­ло, что не мог­ло не ра­довать и не удив­лять од­новре­мен­но. В лю­бом слу­чае, ра­ди то­го, за­чем они сю­да при­еха­ли, Барнс был го­тов стер­петь да­же чу­жое по­вышен­ное к се­бе вни­мание. Хо­тя в ито­ге не пос­ле­дова­ло да­же его.  
  
Бо­ясь по­верить сво­ему счастью, Ба­ки тай­но пред­вку­шал это всю до­рогу: у не­го зу­дели мыш­цы, под ко­жей поч­ти фи­зичес­ки ощу­тимо рас­те­калось не­тер­пе­ние, в ушах слег­ка зве­нело. И вот, на­конец, пот­ра­тив вре­мя, пре­одо­лев не­малое рас­сто­яние и не­ведо­мое ко­личес­тво пос­тов ох­ра­ны, они доб­ра­лись до вож­де­лен­ной це­ли. Она при­вела его сю­да, сде­лав ему са­мый луч­ший по­дарок, о ко­тором толь­ко мож­но бы­ло меч­тать.  
  
Зал для тре­ниро­вок или прос­то ог­ромное по­меще­ние со все­воз­можным, пусть с пер­во­го взгля­да не всег­да по­нят­ным в пред­назна­чении ин­вента­рем, где Ба­ки был во­лен, на­конец, дать ки­пящей в нем энер­гии сво­боду.  
  
Здесь бы­ли ги­ри раз­личной ве­совой ка­тего­рии, к по­тол­ку за крю­ки бы­ли под­ве­шены гру­шы для битья, а пол ус­ти­лали ма­ты. И ни­какой ох­ра­ны ря­дом, ни­каких над­зи­рате­лей. В го­лове Бар­нса прос­коль­зну­ла шаль­ная мысль о том, что ес­ли, пос­ле все­го пе­режи­того, ему все еще по­ложен рай, то выг­ля­деть он мог бы при­мер­но вот так.  
  
Все еще пы­та­ясь осоз­нать вне­зап­но раз­мы­тые гра­ницы зап­ре­тов и рас­ши­рив­ши­еся воз­можнос­ти, Ба­ки от­крыл и зак­рыл рот в по­пыт­ках бе­зус­пешно сфор­му­лиро­вать мыс­ли в связ­ную речь.  
  
Её ру­ка вдруг лег­ла ему на жи­вое пле­чо, при­выч­но да­вая по­нять, что все ус­лы­шано без слов и по­нято, да­же не бу­дучи ска­зан­ным вслух.  
  
\- Раз­вле­кай­ся, - в его бо­ковом зре­нии она на­путс­твен­но улыб­ну­лась, чуть за­мет­но кив­нув на оди­нокую де­ревян­ную ла­ву у даль­ней сте­ны, где ле­жала под­хо­дящая для тре­ниров­ки смен­ная одеж­да и в ряд сто­яли че­тыре ту­го скру­чен­ных бе­лых ру­лона, ко­торые Ба­ки мгно­вен­но иден­ти­фици­ровал как бин­ты. – И что­бы пра­вую пе­ребин­то­вал, преж­де чем ид­ти в раз­нос, - она ска­зала на­иг­ранно стро­го, ког­да он прив­лек ее к се­бе, за­жимая в бла­годар­ных объ­яти­ях.  
  
\- Есть, мэм! – от­клик­нулся Барнс, но тут же об этом по­жалел, в ду­ше ру­гая дав­ние при­выч­ки, ко­торые, прор­вавшись не в нуж­ный мо­мент, мог­ли сыг­рать с ним злую шут­ку.  
  
Он сам знал, что ошиб­ся, и был бла­года­рен, что она, ухо­дя и пре­дос­тавляя его са­мому се­бе, не ста­ла лиш­ний раз об этом на­поми­нать.  
  
А даль­ше Ба­ки, что на­зыва­ет­ся, дор­вался, по­тому что… Гос­по­ди, кто бы знал, как дав­но он это­го хо­тел, как дав­но ему это бы­ло нуж­но, не­об­хо­димо не мень­ше, чем воз­дух.   
  
Кое-кто все же знал, и имен­но по­это­му он ока­зал­ся здесь.  
  
Вре­мя пе­рес­та­ло су­щес­тво­вать, Барнс его не за­мечал, прос­транс­твен­ное ощу­щение на­чис­то заг­лу­шил ад­ре­налин, по­это­му пос­ре­ди сплош­но­го зву­ка глу­хих уда­ров он не ожи­дал ус­лы­шать об­ра­щение, стол­кнув­шись в ито­ге с ре­аль­ностью чу­жого при­сутс­твия.  
  
\- Ви­жу, ты ра­зог­релся? – она сто­яла, ле­вым бо­ком прис­ло­нив­шись к двер­но­му про­ему и скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди, наб­лю­дала, на­вер­ное, уже до­воль­но дол­го, преж­де чем со­об­щить об этом Ба­ки.   
  
На ней боль­ше не бы­ло фор­мы, ее сме­нили слег­ка ши­роко­ватые спор­тивные шта­ны и май­ка, по крою вид­но, муж­ская. На но­гах у нее бы­ло что-то, что по смут­ным по­няти­ям Ба­ки бы­ло обувью, в ко­торой тан­це­вали ба­лет. Точ­ный рус­ский эк­ви­валент уп­ря­мо не хо­тел на­ходить­ся, и Барнс сде­лал в уме по­мет­ку: поз­же спро­сить или най­ти в кни­гах. Иде­аль­ная при­чес­ка прев­ра­тилась в неб­режный вы­сокий пу­чок.   
  
Весь этот об­раз был Ба­ки чужд, та­кой ее он еще не ви­дел, и шес­тое чувс­тво под­ска­зыва­ло – нес­прос­та.  
  
\- Идем, - зав­ла­дев его вни­мани­ем, она жес­том по­мани­ла его за со­бой к вы­ходу из по­меще­ния и даль­ше по бед­но-ос­ве­щен­ным ко­ридо­рам. Они ос­та­нови­лись пе­ред зак­ры­той дверью, по ту сто­рону ко­торой со­вер­шенный слух Ба­ки улав­ли­вал зву­ки боя. – До­верь­ся мне, все бу­дет хо­рошо, – про­шеп­та­ла она, ко­рот­ко сжав его ру­ку, пос­ле че­го тол­кну­ла дверь.  
  
Но­вое по­меще­ние по раз­ме­рам и ар­хи­тек­ту­ре ма­ло чем от­ли­чалось от пре­дыду­щего. Раз­ни­лось лишь на­пол­ненностью, при­чем, во всех смыс­лах.  
  
По пе­римет­ру вдоль стен сто­яли ла­вы, по ви­димо­му, об­зорные, для тех, кто с них наб­лю­дал за бо­ем. В са­мом цен­тре от ос­таль­но­го за­ла был от­го­рожен ринг, в ко­тором пря­мо сей­час би­лись двое, ес­тес­твен­но, Ба­ки нез­на­комые, как и ос­таль­ная дю­жина при­сутс­тву­ющих, син­хрон­но обер­нувших­ся к ним на звук зах­лопнув­шей­ся две­ри.  
  
\- Агент! – ба­сом дю­жины го­лосов проз­ву­чало при­ветс­твие, и Ба­ки сно­ва не смог не уди­вить­ся то­му, что смот­ре­ли они, по боль­шей час­ти, на нее, а его слов­но вов­се не за­меча­ли. Ну… кро­ме су­губо оз­на­коми­тель­ных ко­сых взгля­дов на по­теху прос­то­му че­лове­чес­ко­му лю­бопытс­тву.  
  
По­ниже на­тянув на ле­вую ла­донь ру­кав сви­тера, бук­валь­но в пос­ледний мо­мент на­дето­го на раз­го­рячен­ное влаж­ное те­ло, Барнс дер­жался особ­ня­ком в сто­роне, лишь мол­ча наб­лю­дал, ста­ра­ясь сох­ра­нять ней­траль­ное вы­раже­ние. В его при­сутс­твии они про­дол­жи­ли сво­бод­но го­ворить на рус­ском, по­лагая, оче­вид­но, что он ни сло­ва не по­нима­ет: не всег­да прис­той­но и да­же вов­се не о нем, но Ба­ки крис­таль­но яс­но осоз­на­вал, что те­мы их бе­сед ста­ры, как мир. Зверс­тву­ющее на­чаль­ство, кра­сот­ки-жен­щи­ны, ко­их сам Са­тана, об­ла­чив в во­ен­ную фор­му, нис­послал на их го­ловы и, в кон­це кон­цов, гряз­ные шу­точ­ки, без ко­торых не об­хо­дил­ся во­ен­ный кон­тингент ни од­ной стра­ны и ко­торые Ба­ки то­же прек­расно по­нимал.  
  
Хо­тя в ка­кой-то мо­мент пе­рес­тал, прос­то по­тому, что це­ликом и пол­ностью сос­ре­дото­чил вни­мание на про­ис­хо­дящем внут­ри рин­га, ку­да, гра­ци­оз­но пе­рег­нувшись че­рез ог­ражде­ния, заш­ла… она. Ба­ки за­мер, при­кипев к про­ис­хо­дяще­му не толь­ко взгля­дом, но и все­ми ос­таль­ны­ми сво­ими нес­кром­но раз­ви­тыми чувс­тва­ми. Тут, ли­бо Барнс был так вос­пи­тан, ли­бо в пос­ле­во­ен­ном ми­ре что-то шло силь­но не так: жен­щи­на про­тив муж­чи­ны в ру­копаш­ном бою? Стив яв­но не смог бы рав­но­душ­но на это смот­реть, Бар­нсу же ник­то вы­бирать не поз­во­лял, по­это­му он мог лишь в тай­не упо­вать на Все­выш­не­го, что­бы тот убе­рег его от чис­то при­род­но­го по­сыла вос­ста­новить ис­ка­лечен­ную, с ног на го­лову пе­ревёр­ну­тую спра­вед­ли­вость. В кон­це кон­цов, Все­выш­ний не ока­зал­ся глух к его моль­бам, по­тому что… по­тому что…  
  
Ро­ковая жен­щи­на от­то­го и зва­лась ро­ковой, что уме­ла не толь­ко за­пол­нять бу­маж­ки, ва­рить от­менный ко­фе и ми­ло улы­бать­ся ра­зук­ра­шен­ны­ми гу­бами. Од­нажды, в ка­чес­тве праз­дной иг­ры она это Ба­ки уже до­каза­ла. На тот мо­мент не слиш­ком убе­дитель­но, но те­перь, ког­да на­качен­ный здо­ровяк ис­тинно-сла­вян­ских кро­вей раз за ра­зом был уло­жен на ло­пат­ки от­ды­хать, Барнс да­же ис­пы­тал не­кую внут­реннюю ра­дость.  
  
Ров­но до тех пор, по­ка яв­но вы­жатый здо­ровяк не ушел по­беж­денным с рин­га, а она не пос­мотре­ла цеп­ким взгля­дом сквозь улю­люка­ющую тол­пу наб­лю­дате­лей пря­мо на не­го. Не­доб­ро так, с на­меком пос­мотре­ла, мо­мен­таль­но свер­зив Ба­ки с не­бес на зем­лю под об­ра­щен­ные к не­му удив­ленно-вы­жида­ющие взгля­ды.  
  
В од­ну се­кун­ду он пе­рес­тал быть пус­тым мес­том, ко­торое в упор не за­меча­ли. Бо­лее то­го, сре­ди бой­цов, как ше­лест листь­ев от вне­зап­но­го по­рыва вет­ра, по­катил­ся ро­кот сме­ха. И вот тут уже Ба­ки не по­нял: сме­ялись то ли над ним, ко­торо­го, по их яв­но про­верен­но­му мне­нию, она дол­жна бы­ла в два сче­та уло­жить, то ли над ней, что вряд ли, су­дя по то­му, как дю­жина взмы­лен­ных бо­ем муж­чин роп­та­ла в при­сутс­твии од­ной лишь жен­щи­ны.  
  
По­ка его про­жига­ли взгля­дами, по­ка он выс­тра­ивал в го­лове все до­гад­ки, она по­мани­ла его ру­кой и сов­сем чуть-чуть, так, что­бы лишь он за­метил, улыб­ну­лась ему угол­ка­ми губ.  
  
У Ба­ки не ос­та­лось вы­бора. Выж­дав в сом­не­нии еще па­ру се­кунд, он вски­нул ру­ки и по­тянул со спи­ны сви­тер, нес­коль­ко бо­яз­ли­во об­на­жая чу­жым лю­бопыт­но по­жира­ющим его гла­зам то, что преж­де ви­дела лишь она од­на. Ро­кот сме­ха сме­нило рез­ко об­ре­зав­шее Ба­ки слух мгно­вение гро­бовой ти­шины и все­об­ще­го ос­толбе­нения, пос­ле че­го ро­кот во­зоб­но­вил­ся, в со­вокуп­ности по­хожий на кол­лектив­ное: «Них­ре­на се­бе!»  
  
Уси­ли­ем во­ли Барнс зас­та­вил се­бя вспом­нить на­путс­твен­ное «До­верь­ся мне» и пе­рес­тать об­ра­щать вни­мание на сто­рон­них наб­лю­дате­лей, ог­ра­ничив мир вок­руг се­бя до са­мого се­бя, ее и квад­ра­том за­мыка­юще­гося вок­руг них рин­га.  
  
Ба­ки очень хо­телось спро­сить, зна­ет ли она, что де­ла­ет, но он не был уве­рен, вхо­дил ли этот воп­рос в ка­тего­рию бе­зопас­ных, по­это­му прос­то пос­мотрел на нее умо­ля­юще, гла­зами про­ся объ­яс­нить.  
  
\- Я мо­гу за се­бя пос­то­ять, - про­чел он по ее гу­бам. - Пом­ни.  
  
\- Они смот­рят, - так­же гу­бами про­из­нес Ба­ки.  
  
\- Так пусть уви­дят, - сно­ва от­вет лишь гу­бами, а за­тем она на­нес­ла свой пер­вый удар, и что-то в Ба­ки щел­кну­ло, не до кон­ца, лишь вста­ло в дру­гой ре­жим, поз­во­ляя ему уви­деть в ней дос­той­но­го пар­тне­ра по спар­рингу, бить­ся с ко­торым по­чему-то бы­ло нес­траш­но. Она зна­ла его, она зна­ла, на что он спо­собен, как он знал чер­ту доз­во­лен­но­го, ощу­щал ее с ней нам­но­го ос­трее, чем с кем бы то ни бы­ло.  
  
Она бы­ла хо­роша. Дос­той­ный, силь­ный, тре­ниро­ван­ный про­тив­ник, но да­же с ней Барнс чувс­тво­вал, что не мог драть­ся в пол­ную си­лу, по­тому что…  
  
Прос­то по­тому, что с ней не мог! Прос­то по­тому, что чувс­тво­вал, что по­бедит. Он на­перед знал, как она дви­жет­ся, пред­ска­зывал вы­пады, бло­киро­вал уда­ры, из­бе­гал под­се­чек, и этот смер­тель­ный та­нец мог бы про­дол­жать­ся бес­ко­неч­но дол­го, ес­ли бы вдруг не из­ме­нились пра­вила.  
  
Ба­ки знал ее трюк с зах­ва­том шеи, но ак­ро­бати­чес­ко­го вы­пада, с ко­торым она, ис­поль­зуя за опо­ру его же собс­твен­ную ру­ку, зап­рыгну­ла ему на пле­чи и об­ви­ла тон­ки­ми но­гами его шею, стре­мясь по­валить, ли­шить рав­но­весия, он не пред­ви­дел. Ин­стинкт в нем сра­ботал рань­ше ра­зума, дик­туя од­ним лишь дви­жени­ем ле­вой ру­ки ста­щить ее с се­бя, в не­ос­то­рож­ном, гру­бом зах­ва­те вце­пить­ся в ее ого­лен­ное пле­чо и сле­ду­ющим же дви­жени­ем со зве­риным ры­ком бро­сить спи­ной на ма­ты.   
  
Ед­ва-ед­ва в его го­лове утих на­бат, поз­во­ляя сно­ва уви­деть мир в нор­маль­ном цве­те, Ба­ки хо­тел за­кон­чить, Ба­ки меч­тал пос­ко­рее прек­ра­тить это бе­зумие, но, вос­поль­зо­вав­шись его за­меша­тель­ством, она вдруг сно­ва на­нес­ла удар, ко­торый Барнс ни­как не мог пред­ви­деть – пря­мо в у­яз­ви­мое мес­то, то, о ко­тором лишь она зна­ла, то, о ко­тором сам Ба­ки имел не­ос­то­рож­ность за­быть. Ди­кая боль мо­мен­таль­но прон­зи­ла все те­ло от шеи вниз по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку до по­яс­ни­цы, че­рез реб­ра и все, что бы­ло в них зак­лю­чено. Вмес­то бо­лез­ненно­го вскри­ка из глу­бин его гру­ди выр­вался ди­кий бе­зум­ный вопль ярос­ти, сей миг ок­ра­сив­ший мир во все крас­ное. Од­но мгно­вение, се­кун­да – и по­беж­денный, у­яз­влен­ный, обез­дви­жен­ный от­го­лос­ка­ми бо­ли, он по­летел ли­цом в ма­ты, чувс­твуя, как она на­седа­ет свер­ху. Уже не за­ламы­вая ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку, не на­дав­ли­вая паль­ца­ми на стык пло­ти с ме­тал­лом, но это и не бы­ло нуж­но: урок длин­ною в жал­ких пол­се­кун­ды, в од­но дви­жение век был ус­во­ен Ба­ки на всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь.  
  
Пла­ниро­вала ли она этот удар, на­де­ялась ли из­на­чаль­но на по­доб­ный эф­фект, или все выш­ло слу­чай­но, Барнс знать не мог. В нем все еще кло­кота­ла ярость, эхо бо­ли все еще пуль­си­рова­ло в шра­мах, де­лая лю­бое, да­же са­мое нез­на­читель­ное сок­ра­щение мышц по ле­вой сто­роне те­ла осо­бо неп­ри­ят­ным. Стис­нув зу­бы, он, не встре­чая соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, мед­ленно пе­река­тил­ся на спи­ну, что­бы пос­мотреть на нее. Заг­ля­нув сни­зу вверх в ее гла­за, он уви­дел гра­нича­щий с ужа­сом страх и зас­тывшее на при­от­кры­тых гу­бах не­мое:  
  
«Прос­ти…»  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, из них дво­их имен­но Ба­ки пер­вым вспом­нил, что они на дол­банном рин­ге, и все про­ис­хо­дящее – дол­банное пред­став­ле­ние с тол­пой без­на­деж­но за­лип­ших на куль­ми­нации зри­телей. И ес­ли Ба­ки все еще хоть нем­но­го смыс­лил в про­ис­хо­дящем бе­зумии, то им обо­им те­рять ли­цо бы­ло ни­ко­им об­ра­зом нель­зя, тем бо­лее, сей­час, тем бо­лее, из-за та­кой глу­пос­ти.  
  
Сам ви­новат, что за­зевал­ся. Да и по­том, все сло­жилось да­же луч­ше, чем Ба­ки мог рас­счи­тывать – она по­беди­ла, с блес­ком его уло­жила, уде­лав од­новре­мен­но и его, и еще дю­жину сви­дете­лей, ко­торые те­перь уж точ­но двес­ти раз по­дума­ют, преж­де чем сог­ла­сить­ся на спар­ринг с «аген­том в юб­ке».  
  
Нет, все оп­ре­делен­но сло­жилось хо­рошо, и из­ви­нять­ся тут ре­шитель­но не за что.  
  
\- Рад, что не зат­мил ваш ав­то­ритет, агент Хар­тманн, - до­воль­но гром­ко, на дос­той­ном рус­ском выс­ка­зал­ся Ба­ки и, пе­река­тив­шись еще раз, сгруп­пи­ровал­ся, что­бы в сле­ду­ющую же се­кун­ду с ку­выр­ка под­нять­ся на но­ги.  
  
Ока­зав­шись с ней ли­цом, спи­ной к не­жела­тель­ным сви­дете­лям, Ба­ки по­каза­тель­но чуть по­тер пле­чо на сты­ке, и улыб­нулся ей ми­молет­ной улыб­кой.  
  
\- Пос­то­ять смо­жешь, - про­шеп­тал он од­ни­ми гу­бами. – Те­перь ве­рю.  
  
Она вдруг пос­мотре­ла на не­го от­кры­то и вы­рази­тель­но, слов­но от­ча­ян­но же­лая пре­дуп­ре­дить о том, что не поз­во­лено бы­ло про­из­нести вслух. Обой­дя его спра­ва, что­бы три­ум­фаль­ной по­ход­кой уй­ти с рин­га, она всколь­зь за­дела его жи­вую ру­ку, вы­ражая всю под­дер­жку и близ­кое при­сутс­твие, ка­кие толь­ко мож­но бы­ло, учи­тывая об­ста­нов­ку.  
  
И пусть Барнс ос­тался да­лек от по­нима­ния де­талей, он без слов смог по­нять, что сей­час дол­жно бы­ло про­изой­ти что-то важ­ное – та нез­на­читель­на часть ее пла­на, ко­торая за­висе­ла це­ликом и пол­ностью от не­го.   
  
\- Маль­чи­ки, - об­ра­ща­ясь од­новре­мен­но ко всем при­сутс­тву­ющим, она в приг­ла­ша­ющем жес­те от­ве­ла в сто­рону ру­ку. – Кто сле­ду­ющий? Про­шу не стес­нять­ся и вы­ложить­ся по пол­ной.  
  
Та­кой по­ворот Ба­ки ожи­дал, но очень на­де­ял­ся, что до не­го не дой­дет. Бить­ся с жен­щи­ной, к ко­торой при­вязан, ко­торой соз­на­тель­но не хо­тел нав­ре­дить силь­нее, чем дол­жно, и бить­ся с те­ми, ко­го да­же не знал – не од­но и то­же, и про­валить­ся Бар­нсу на мес­те, ес­ли все это не оче­ред­ное пред­став­ле­ние.  
  
Под­став­лять­ся ему под уда­ры или бить в от­вет? Ес­ли бить, то нас­коль­ко силь­но? И по­чему в нем так ос­тро пред­чувс­твие, что без кро­ви не обой­дет­ся?  
  
Цеп­ля­ясь мыс­ля­ми за «До­верь­ся мне» и фан­томное ощу­щения теп­ла от кон­такта ко­жа к ко­же на тыль­ной сто­роне жи­вой ла­дони, Ба­ки мед­ленно вы­дох­нул, ус­по­ка­ива­ясь. В пос­ледний раз по­верх пле­ча про­тив­ни­ка он пос­мотрел на нее и по­лучил в от­вет столь не­об­хо­димый ед­ва за­мет­ный ки­вок одоб­ре­ния.  
  
Барнс по­дарил пра­во пер­во­го уда­ра сво­ему про­тив­ни­ку, а даль­ше все пош­ло по на­катан­ной, зас­тавляя ин­стинкты сра­баты­вать рань­ше соз­на­ния. Он бло­киро­вал уда­ры, он на­носил от­ветные, поз­во­ляя те­лу дви­гать­ся рань­ше, но все еще чет­ко улав­ли­вая гра­ницу и не поз­во­ляя ни на се­кун­ду се­бе за нее шаг­нуть. Осо­бен­но в об­ра­щении с про­тезом.  
  
\- Ес­ли вы до сих пор не за­мети­ли, агент, ваш ны­неш­ний про­тив­ник юб­ку в ка­чес­тве фор­мы не но­сит, - по то­ну об­ра­щения и мель­кнув­шей в бо­ковом зре­нии кар­тинке Ба­ки быс­тро со­об­ра­зил, что об­ра­щались к не­му, хо­тя са­мо об­ра­щение проз­ву­чало стран­но. - По­это­му за­будь­те те­лячьи неж­ности и де­ритесь уже на­конец!  
  
Барнс от­влек­ся и по­яв­ле­ние вто­рого про­тив­ни­ка в пре­делах рин­га за­метил не сра­зу, что, впро­чем, не по­меша­ло ему лег­ко от­бить двой­ную ата­ку. Даль­ше, по ме­ре то­го, нас­коль­ко ус­пешно он справ­лялся, все еще пы­та­ясь дер­жать се­бя в уз­де, про­тив­ни­ков при­бав­ля­лось. Ухо­дить от сып­лю­щих­ся со всех сто­рон уда­ров, ду­мая о бе­зопас­ности на­падав­ших, ста­нови­лось все слож­нее, и в ка­кой-то мо­мент чис­ленное пре­вос­ходс­тво, на­конец, сров­ня­ло си­лы. И Ба­ки был рад, он бы спра­вил­ся, пред­почтя, что­бы бой и даль­ше про­дол­жился в по­доб­ном клю­че, но его про­тив­ни­ки до это­го не прос­то так, ра­зинув рты, сле­дили за пер­вым спар­рингом. Его у­яз­ви­мое мес­то они за­пом­ни­ли с од­но­го ра­за, ров­но так­же, как это за­пом­нил сам Ба­ки.  
  
Ед­ва толь­ко воз­ник на­мек на опас­ность, ед­ва толь­ко мозг Бар­нса прос­чи­тал са­му воз­можность пов­то­рения по­доб­но­го при­ема, его те­ло все ре­шило за не­го, что-то в нем с трес­ком сло­малось, и, ка­жет­ся, это бы­ла внут­ренняя при­вязь, цепь, преж­де ме­ша­ющая ему одер­жать по­беду па­рой точ­ных уда­ров.  
  
Его ру­ки скру­тили за спи­ной, на­сев втро­ем, до бо­ли вы­ламы­вая, обез­дви­живая. Чет­вертый за­мах­нулся, реб­ром ла­дони це­лясь по ли­нии шра­мов. Мир за­мер, слов­но кто-то ос­та­новил за­пись, а по­том вдруг пом­чался впе­ред с бе­шен­ной ско­ростью, и Ба­ки уже не бы­ло ве­домо са­мо по­нятие ос­то­рож­ности, а ужас от раз­ма­ха собс­твен­ной си­лы еще не нас­ту­пил, за­та­ил­ся, ожи­дая сво­его ча­са где-то на зад­ворках одур­ма­нен­но­го соз­на­ния.   
  
Что­бы выс­во­бодить­ся из трой­но­го зах­ва­та, Бар­нсу дос­та­точ­но бы­ло нап­рячь мыш­цы, а за­тем он стал дви­гать­ся быс­тро и рас­четли­во, бить при­цель­но и силь­но, по бо­левым точ­кам, обез­дви­живая и ук­ла­дывая плас­та­ми на ма­ты од­ним точ­ным дви­жени­ем ру­ки под гор­лом. Ос­тавши­еся де­ес­по­соб­ны­ми про­тив­ни­ки сме­нили так­ти­ку, ста­ли на­носить уда­ры но­гами, и это ока­залось ве­личай­шей их ошиб­кой, по­тому что, от­зерка­лив та­кой удар лишь один раз, Ба­ки вы­нес про­тив­ни­ка с рин­га, от­пра­вив в не­кон­тро­лиру­емый по­лет до бли­жай­шей сте­ны, в ко­торую он впи­сал­ся спи­ной с та­кой си­лой, что бе­тон осы­пал­ся пыль­ной крош­кой.   
  
И вот тог­да-то Ба­ки нак­рыл нас­то­ящий ужас. Он за­мер пот­ря­сен­но пря­мо пос­ре­ди не­окон­ченно­го боя, тя­жело ды­ша и не­осоз­нанно по-зве­рино­му ры­ча, за­то впол­не осоз­на­но, со стра­хом гля­дя на своё те­ло, на ру­ки: ту­го пе­ребин­то­ван­ную в за­пястье и кос­тяшках пра­вую и ме­тал­ли­чес­ки поб­лески­ва­ющую ле­вую.  
  
Бой дол­жен был за­кон­чить­ся. Сей­час. Не­мед­ленно! Ба­ки да­же по­думал под­ста­вить­ся под уда­ры, вов­се пе­рес­тав от­би­вать­ся, но в зо­не ви­димос­ти вдруг по­явил­ся от­четли­вый ме­тал­ли­чес­кий блик, а воз­дух вбли­зи его ли­ца ха­рак­терно зас­вистел, рас­се­ка­емый лез­ви­ем. В пос­ледний мо­мент зак­рывшись от ата­ки ме­тал­ли­чес­кой ру­кой, по ко­торой нож сос­коль­знул с про­тив­ным скри­пом, Барнс рез­ко от­кло­нил­ся кор­пу­сом на­зад, из­бе­гая пов­торно­го уда­ра, а за­тем уда­рил сам, рез­ким дви­жени­ем вы­вер­нув в сус­та­ве ру­ку с но­жом. Его уши, в ко­торых и так гре­мел ад­ре­налин, прон­зил ис­тошный, зас­тре­ва­ющий в глот­ке вопль: не бо­евой клич, не ярость, но об­на­жен­ные боль и страх. Нож от­ле­тел ку­да-то да­леко. Ос­та­вив по­кале­чен­ную ру­ку, Ба­ки, сле­по ве­домый внут­ренним по­сылом, сжал ме­тал­ли­чес­кие паль­цы на шее про­тив­ни­ка, вздер­нул его на но­ги, вы­ше рос­та, вы­ше точ­ки опо­ры, зас­та­вив бес­по­мощ­но по­вис­нуть в воз­ду­хе и из­ви­вать­ся в за­ведо­мо тщет­ных по­пыт­ках раз­жать сталь­ные паль­цы.  
  
Все, что уви­дел Ба­ки в гла­зах нап­ро­тив – вле­за­ющий под ко­жу пред­смертный ужас и за­та­ен­ная моль­ба, вы­рыва­юща­яся бес­связ­ны­ми зах­ле­быва­ющи­мися зву­ками из пе­реко­шен­но­го от удушья рта.  
  
Раз­жав паль­цы, Ба­ки рез­ко при­сел, би­они­чес­кой ла­донью впе­чатав про­тив­ни­ка в ма­ты. Он тщет­но ста­рал­ся не усердство­вать, но по­лучи­лось все рав­но до­воль­но гру­бо, и са­мому се­бе Барнс мог пок­лясть­ся, что за сби­тым, хрип­лым ды­хани­ем ус­лы­шал хруст ре­бер.  
  
На­рушая все за­коны, у Ба­ки сер­дце от­би­вало трой­ной ритм где-то в вис­ках. Ему ка­залось, что воз­дух вок­руг не­го за­кипал, а прос­транс­тво плы­ло на штор­мо­вых вол­нах ад­ре­нали­на, ко­торый все на­каты­вал и на­каты­вал, не поз­во­ляя ни ана­лизи­ровать, ни трез­во мыс­лить.  
  
Вок­руг не­го в пре­делах рин­га и за ним сте­лились сто­нущие, уни­жен­но прик­ры­ва­ющие на­ибо­лее у­яз­ви­мые мес­та, по­беж­денные про­тив­ни­ки. Все­го пят­надцать, и это да­же боль­ше, чем из­на­чаль­но при­сутс­тво­вало в за­ле. Рос­лые, креп­кие, от­менно тре­ниро­ван­ные бой­цы – те­перь все они ле­жали, да­же не пы­та­ясь встать. Пят­надцать про­тив од­но­го, и Ба­ки знал, что это не пре­дел, что он мог бы про­дол­жить: до­ломать от­бро­шен­но­му в сте­ну поз­во­ноч­ник, выр­вать тра­хею пар­ню с но­жом и еще мно­го че­го он мог бы… ес­ли бы за­хотел.  
  
\- Хо­рош! – вдруг от­четли­во проз­ву­чало у Бар­нса на слу­ху, и он отор­вал взгляд от рас­ки­дан­ных тел, мет­нув его точ­но в ту сто­рону, от­ку­да ис­хо­дил звук – из рас­пахну­той нас­тежь две­ри, за ко­торой прос­ти­рал­ся ко­ридор. С то­го мес­та, где Ба­ки сто­ял, го­воря­щих вид­но не бы­ло, не нап­ря­мую, лишь тень од­ной фи­гуры, но ви­деть Ба­ки бы­ло вов­се не­обя­затель­но, по­тому что он все прек­расно слы­шал. – Хо­рош ваш аме­рика­нец, Дарья. Даю вам еще ме­сяц. Под­го­товь­те его.  
  
\- Но то­варищ…  
  
\- Я уви­дел все, что мне бы­ло нуж­но, Ва­силий. И я при­нял ре­шение. Ска­жи сво­им лю­дям го­товить до­кумен­ты. Как, го­вори­те, его зва­ли на ро­дине, Дарья?  
  
\- Джей­мс Барнс.  
  
\- Ка­кое рус­ское имя он се­бе хо­чет?  
  
\- При всем ува­жении, И­осиф…  
  
\- Ва­силий.  
  
\- При­кажи­те пи­сать за­веща­ние, то­варищ Ста­лин? Или мож­но под­ку­рить?   
  
\- Го­товь­те ему ле­ген­ду, Кар­пов.  
  
\- Так точ­но!  
  
\- Дарья…  
  
По за­лу про­кати­лась вол­на бо­лез­ненных сто­нов, от­вле­кая Ба­ки от не­воль­но­го под­слу­шива­ния.  
  
Честь и со­весть в нем мгно­вен­но за­выли ра­неным вол­ком, про­тяж­но и жа­лоб­но. Он бы ки­нул­ся из­ви­нять­ся и по­могать, ес­ли бы при пер­вой же по­пыт­ке не на­порол­ся на па­нику­ющий взгляд то­го, ко­му по­пытал­ся по­мочь. Не­уве­рен­ный, что на но­гах по­лучит­ся дос­та­точ­но быс­тро, па­рень прос­то уполз от Ба­ки на чет­ве­рень­ках, по­пере­мен­но то хва­та­ясь ру­кой за пов­режден­ное гор­ло, то в за­щит­ном жес­те прик­ры­вая ею го­лову.  
  
\- Я не хо­тел ка­лечить! – все-та­ки прок­ри­чал Ба­ки в спи­ну то­му, ко­го, ви­сящим на пле­чах, уво­дили дру­гие двое, ме­нее по­мятые и луч­ше сто­ящие на но­гах.  
  
От­ве­та он не по­лучил, ос­тавшись в оди­ночес­тве рас­смат­ри­вать кро­вавые под­те­ки на бин­тах вок­руг кос­тя­шек пра­вой ру­ки и сма­зан­ные, ед­ва за­мет­ные сле­ды чу­жой кро­ви на би­они­чес­ком ку­лаке, сло­мав­шем, дол­жно быть, не один нос.  
  
\- Я го­раз­до силь­нее их! Я ведь и убить мог! Не сто­ило их на это под­пи­сывать.  
  
\- Они во­об­ще-то от­борные бой­цы, не пар­ни с ок­рай­ны. Они зна­ли, что их ждет, - ска­зала она, зак­рыв за со­бой тя­желую дверь, и пос­ле до­бави­ла уже мяг­че, ус­по­ка­ивая. – Они бы­вали в худ­ших пе­редел­ках. Ок­ле­ма­ют­ся быс­тро.  
  
\- Ста­лин был здесь, что­бы наб­лю­дать за мной? – сме­нил те­му Ба­ки, вы­бира­ясь с рин­га. – Все это бы­ло на­показ?  
  
\- Не я это ус­тро­ила. Я не зна­ла, что он бу­дет здесь се­год­ня. Ни он, ни тем бо­лее, Кар­пов, ко­торый, оче­вид­но, на­де­ял­ся сов­сем на дру­гой ис­ход ва­шей встре­чи. Это он по­дос­лал к те­бе бой­цов. Он при­казал им ис­поль­зо­вать зап­ре­щен­ные при­емы и лич­но вло­жил од­но­му в ру­ки нож. Уве­рена, он ждал, что ты сде­ла­ешь бед­ня­ге ха­раки­ри.  
  
Поль­зу­ясь от­сутс­тви­ем сви­дете­лей и зак­ры­той дверью, Ба­ки ре­шитель­но по­дошел к ней поч­ти вплот­ную, жад­но впив­шись гла­зами в ли­цо.  
  
\- У ме­ня к те­бе лишь один воп­рос, - на­чал Барнс, ста­ра­ясь, что­бы го­лос его не под­вел. – Нас­коль­ко пок­ро­витель­ству­ет те­бе Ста­лин?  
  
Она удив­ленно вздер­ну­ла бровь, ожи­дая сов­сем дру­гого воп­ро­са.  
  
\- Дос­та­точ­но. По­чему...  
  
\- По­тому что ес­ли бы он не сто­ял с то­бой ря­дом, Кар­пов раз­ма­зал бы те­бя по сте­не! – как Ба­ки ни ста­рал­ся, а го­лос его от скры­тых вол­не­ния и злос­ти все рав­но проз­ву­чал до­воль­но вы­соко. - Ты хоть по­нима­ешь, что тво­ришь? Ты опус­ти­ла его в гла­зах ру­ково­дите­ля, пер­во­го че­лове­ка в стра­не, опус­ти­ла ни­же всех воз­можных пре­делов, и будь я прок­лят, ес­ли он это ког­да-ни­будь за­будет!  
  
Удив­ле­ние на ее ли­це ста­ло еще бо­лее оче­вид­ным.  
  
\- По­чему те­бя это во­об­ще вол­ну­ет?  
  
Для Ба­ки эти сло­ва проз­ву­чали край­не обид­но, и он рас­крыл бы­ло рот, но под­хо­дящих слов не на­шел, обес­ку­ражен­ный, за­детый.  
  
По­тому что она де­лала все это на краю про­пас­ти, на гра­ни меж­ду три­ум­фаль­ной по­бедой и гран­ди­оз­ным про­валом. По­тому что она рис­ко­вала слиш­ком оче­вид­но и аб­со­лют­но не­оп­равдан­но. По­тому что де­лала она все это из-за не­го, за­щищая его, Ба­ки, ин­те­ресы. По­тому что ему бы­ло не пле­вать, ка­кой це­ной дос­та­нет­ся ему сво­бода.  
  
\- По­тому что мне не все рав­но! - на­конец, вслух выс­ка­зал­ся Ба­ки, и го­лос его ох­рип от тер­за­ющих из­нутри эмо­ций. – Не все рав­но, что он с то­бой сде­ла­ет! Он знал од­ну прав­ду, Ста­лину, оче­вид­но, ты нав­ра­ла сов­сем дру­гую, и се­год­ня Кар­пов это по­нял. Он не…  
  
\- Он пре­дан ре­жиму и его ру­ково­дите­лю! Он вы­пол­нит при­каз, ведь у не­го не бу­дет вы­бора. Про­тив во­ли ген­се­ка он не пой­дет.  
  
Как же Ба­ки хо­тел в это по­верить, как же от­ча­ян­но он хо­тел зас­та­вить мол­чать шес­тое чувс­тво, и прос­то сле­по по­наде­ять­ся.  
  
\- Мне не все рав­но, - уп­ря­мо пов­то­рил Барнс, на се­кун­ду под­давшись гло­жущей из­нутри оби­де. – И ни­ког­да не бу­дет!  
  
\- По­тому что ты чувс­тву­ешь се­бя обя­зан­ным? – вдруг спро­сила она, и к оче­ред­но­му сло­вес­но­му уда­ру под дых Ба­ки ока­зал­ся со­вер­шенно не го­тов. По­тому что это бы­ло обид­но до бо­ли сво­им зна­чени­ем, сво­ей прав­дой, на ко­торую у Ба­ки не бы­ло го­тово­го от­ве­та. У не­го во­об­ще не бы­ло на этот воп­рос от­ве­та, по­тому что… ну в са­мом де­ле, что он мог от­ве­тить?  
  
Да! Да, он веч­но бу­дет чувс­тво­вать се­бя обя­зан­ным, но де­ло да­же не в этом. А в чем бы­ло де­ло, Ба­ки не знал, не хо­тел знать, не хо­тел ко­пать­ся в се­бе в по­ис­ках от­ве­та, ко­торый не­из­бежно бы на­шел сре­ди раз­ла­га­ющих­ся ос­танков преж­не­го Ба­ки Бар­нса.  
  
Вмес­то от­ве­та Ба­ки уда­рил. Сла­бо и неп­ри­цель­но, ку­да-то в сто­рону от ее го­ловы, но она от­ве­тила тем же, и очень ско­ро оба пе­рес­та­ли не­щад­но ма­зать, ва­ля­ясь в тес­ной сцеп­ке по по­лу и на­туж­но ры­ча в по­пыт­ках ос­во­бодить­ся каж­дый от сво­его зах­ва­та.  
  
\- Кто я… для те­бя? – прох­ри­пел Ба­ки, пы­та­ясь выс­во­бодить ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку из-под об­ви­ва­ющей ее но­ги. По­лучи­лось ус­пешно, и од­ним рыв­ком Ба­ки пе­река­тил­ся, под­мяв ее под се­бя и обез­дви­жив собс­твен­ным ве­сом. – Не­жели все тот же бе­зымян­ный ник­то, с ко­торым нуж­но нян­чится, что­бы толь­ко он не зах­лебнул­ся собс­твен­ной рво­той? Ко­го ты ви­дишь во мне? - тре­бова­тель­но про­рычал Барнс, пе­ремес­тив пра­вую ру­ку ей на шею так, что­бы она не смог­ла от­вернуть­ся. – Ска­жи!  
  
\- Ба­ки… - ее го­лос проз­ву­чал над­трес­ну­то, ли­цо ис­ка­зилось в гри­масе то ли соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, то ли от­ча­яния, то ли в по­полам то­го и дру­гого.  
  
\- Ты до­вери­ла мне тай­ны, за рас­кры­тие ко­торых те­бя унич­то­жат! Ты до­вери­ла мне пы­тать­ся убить те­бя! Ты спо­кой­но спишь у ме­ня на гру­ди, зная, что я мо­гу свер­нуть те­бе шею дву­мя паль­ца­ми! Но ты все еще врешь мне бук­валь­но обо всем, раз­ре­шая на­зывать как угод­но, толь­ко по-нас­то­яще­му! И счи­та­ешь, что это не дол­жно ме­ня вол­но­вать!?   
  
\- По­тому что не дол­жно! – про­шипе­ла она, вы­зыва­юще вски­нув го­лову. - По­тому что я не та, кто это­го дос­то­ин!  
  
Ба­ки боль­но ужа­лило де жа вю, и он по­нял, что ес­ли сроч­но что-то не сде­ла­ет с бу­шу­ющей глу­боко внут­ри пра­вед­ной яростью, все рис­ку­ет пло­хо за­кон­чить­ся. Од­нажды он по­доб­ное уже слы­шал, и обер­ну­лось все в ито­ге тем, что счи­тав­ший се­бя не­дос­той­ным его пе­режи­ваний доб­ро­воль­но под­пи­сал­ся на эк­спе­римент, кру­то из­ме­нив­ший не толь­ко его собс­твен­ную жизнь, но и ход ми­ровой ис­то­рии.  
  
\- Поз­воль мне это са­мому ре­шить! – злоб­но вып­лю­нул Ба­ки, чувс­твуя, как ярость стре­митель­но пе­реп­лавля­ет­ся в не­объ­яс­ни­мое, ще­мящее чувс­тво где-то в гру­ди. – Не от­би­рай у ме­ня хо­тя бы это пра­во, про­шу! – все еще вос­се­дая на ней свер­ху, Барнс скло­нил­ся ни­же и, по­вину­ясь по­рыву, впил­ся в ее гу­бы, спер­ва жад­но, гру­бо, а за­тем лас­ко­во, неж­но. Без слов про­ся, без­звуч­но умо­ляя. – Впус­ти ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста! По­жалуй­ста… - про­дол­же­ни­ем дол­жно бы­ло стать имя, ее нас­то­ящее имя, но Ба­ки пе­реду­мал, до­гово­рив со­вер­шенно иное. – По­жалуй­ста, Ди. Рас­ска­жи мне. По­гово­ри со мной! Ты же зна­ешь, я умею хра­нить сек­ре­ты.  
  
\- Ес­ли это хоть чу­точ­ку из чувс­тва дол­га, из обя­затель­ства, про­шу, Джей­мс, не на­до.  
  
\- Ба­ки, - ис­пра­вил он сов­сем мяг­ко, от преж­ней бу­ри в нем не ос­та­лось и сле­да. – Я Ба­ки, не Джей­мс, сколь­ко раз пов­то­рять? И это ни ра­зу не долг. Дав­но уже нет.  
  
Той ночью они ос­та­лись в Мос­кве, блуж­дать по крем­лев­ским под­зе­мель­ям в по­ис­ках не по­хоже­го на об­щую ка­зар­му ноч­ле­га, где мож­но бы­ло по­наде­ять­ся не быть ском­про­мети­рован­ны­ми.  
  
\- Что это? – спро­сил Ба­ки, с ин­те­ресом рас­смат­ри­вая ока­зав­ший­ся в его ру­ках, уже зна­комый кон­верт из гру­бой бу­маги, за­печа­тан­ный сор­ванным крас­ным сур­гу­чем.   
  
\- Би­леты в Боль­шой те­атр на премь­еру ба­лета. Он хо­чет с то­бой поз­на­комить­ся лич­но. А это он лю­бит де­лать не слиш­ком на­вяз­чи­во, но в дос­той­ных мес­тах с дос­той­ным ок­ру­жени­ем.  
  
Не то что­бы Ба­ки так жаж­дал ско­рей­ше­го зна­комс­тва, не то что­бы у не­го был вы­бор, но те­атр, ку­да, су­дя по ко­личес­тву би­летов в кон­верте, он был приг­ла­шен не один, оп­ре­делен­но был мес­том луч­шим, чем ка­бинет Крем­ля.  
  
Ос­та­вив Ба­ки на­еди­не со сво­ими мыс­ля­ми, она уш­ла, ска­зав что-то про еду, но он ед­ва ли слу­шал. Она уш­ла, зах­лопнув за со­бой дверь, а Ба­ки ос­тался си­деть на уз­кой кро­вати и мол­ча смот­реть ей в след, пы­та­ясь унять на­рас­та­ющую дрожь, не дать зу­бам сно­ва сжать­ся слиш­ком силь­но, не дать че­люс­ти зад­ро­жать.  
  
Ро­ковые жен­щи­ны прек­расны, опас­ны и вли­ятель­ны, име­ют все­могу­щих пок­ро­вите­лей, чье сло­во вер­шит судь­бы лю­дей и це­лых го­сударств, но и они… со­вер­ша­ют ошиб­ки, и они име­ют свои сла­бос­ти.  
  
По­чему-то Ба­ки ве­рил, боль­ше все­го на све­те же­лая оши­бить­ся, что до лич­но­го зна­комс­тва де­ло не дой­дет и би­леты ему не при­годят­ся. Прос­то не ус­пе­ют.  
  
По­чему-то Ба­ки нас­квозь ви­дел, нут­ром чу­ял всю прор­жа­вев­шую до ос­но­вания пре­дан­ность Кар­по­ва су­щес­тву­юще­му ре­жиму.  
  
По­чему-то, ед­ва сом­кнув ве­ки, Ба­ки уви­дел на об­ратной их сто­роне вы­битые кровью сло­ва: зна­комые, по­нят­ные, но, меж­ду тем, аб­со­лют­но бес­смыс­ленные и слиш­ком глу­боко за­сев­шие где-то в са­мом ос­но­вании его рас­ка­лыва­юще­гося че­репа:  
  
 _Же­лание_ ве­рить.  
  
 _Ржа­вый_ по­донок.  
  
 _Сем­надцать_ \- циф­ра на до­ме.  
  
 _Рас­свет_ над Мос­квой.  
  
 _Печь_ , на ко­торой за­кипал чай­ник.  
  
 _Де­вять_ ров­но на крем­лев­ских ча­сах.  
  
 _Доб­ро­сер­дечный_ ду­рак, ко­торый слиш­ком це­нил ве­ру по­гиб­ше­го дру­га в доб­ро, что­бы бе­жать, спа­сая собс­твен­ную жизнь; ду­рак, ко­торо­му хва­тило ума прев­ра­тить долг в лю­бовь.  
  
 _Воз­вра­щение на ро­дину_ , в стра­ну, что, за­быв обо всем ос­таль­ном, скор­бе­ла о по­тере Ве­личай­ше­го в ис­то­рии Сол­да­та.   
  
_Один_ , как яр­лык в на­поми­нание о том, что ина­че быть не мо­жет.  
  
 _То­вар­ный ва­гон_ , тот са­мый, с ко­торо­го все на­чалось.  
  
Эти сло­ва го­рели у не­го пе­ред гла­зами, зву­чали на­батом, рас­кра­ива­ли че­реп по­полам, в них ему чу­дились кри­ки, не­чело­вечес­кие воп­ли бе­зумия, прок­ля­тия и ни­кем так и не­заме­чен­ные от­ча­ян­ные сле­зы.  
  
В этих сло­вах ему яс­но ви­дилось все то, че­го он так бо­ял­ся и че­го быть не мог­ло.  
  
Он вски­нул­ся на кро­вати, за­дыха­ясь и бес­по­мощ­но хри­пя.  
  
« _Доб­рое ут­ро_ », - раз­да­лось в го­лове, и кош­мар об­рел свое бес­ко­неч­ное про­дол­же­ние.  
  
« _Доб­рое ут­ро, сол­дат_ ».  
  
« _Я жду при­каза­ний_ ».  
  
\- Слы­шали ког­да-ни­будь про ней­ро­лин­гвис­ти­чес­кое прог­рамми­рова­ние, док­тор? Бо­юсь об зак­лад, что нет. Не­кий Гре­гори Бей­тсон, бла­гос­ло­ви гос­подь его ге­ний, сов­сем не­дав­но стал ис­поль­зо­вать это по­нятие в сво­их тру­дах. Из­воль­те оз­на­комить­ся, фрой­ляйн?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Толь­ко я и ты, лишь толь­ко мы вдво­ём,   
> а по­том я уй­ду, и снег за ок­ном  
> на­пом­нит те­бе,   
> что я уже не вер­нусь…

1-е мар­та 1946 год

 _«Слы­шал ког­да-ни­будь про ней­ро­лин­гвис­ти­чес­кое прог­рамми­рова­ние, сол­дат?»  
  
Же­лание.  
  
Ржа­вый.   
  
Сем­надцать.  
  
Рас­свет.  
  
Печь.  
  
Де­вять.  
  
Доб­ро­сер­дечный.  
  
Воз­вра­щение на ро­дину.  
  
Один.  
  
То­вар­ный ва­гон.  
  
Доб­рое ут­ро, сол­дат._  
  
В тот день Ба­ки сно­ва раз­бу­дил кош­мар: чувс­тво бес­ко­неч­но­го па­дения в ни­куда и крик до не­моты; ло­маное прос­транс­тво, не­кон­тро­лиру­емое вра­щение и удар, сло­мав­ший ему все кос­ти ра­зом. И хо­лод, хо­лод – без­жа­лос­тный, все­пог­ло­ща­ющий хо­лод.  
  
Дро­жащий и кла­ца­ющий зу­бами так, что ка­залось, на этот звук вот-вот прим­чится под­ня­тая по тре­воге ох­ра­на, Ба­ки бес­по­мощ­но ку­тал­ся в оде­яло и за­кусы­вал гу­бы, что­бы пе­рес­тать тряс­тись. Он да­же пы­тал­ся на­петь се­бе что-то из то­го, что она ему пе­ла, ког­да бы­ла ря­дом, ка­кую-то рус­скую бес­смыс­ли­цу, ко­торая обыч­но по­мога­ла. Обыч­но, не се­год­ня.  
  
\- Те­бе пло­хо? – сле­ду­ющее, что спро­сил ох­ранник вслед за на­бив­ши­ми ос­ко­мину ко­ман­да­ми «На вы­ход!» и «Ли­цом к сте­не!»  
  
Ба­ки лишь дер­нул го­ловой, вы­ражая мол­ча­ливое от­ри­цание и, соб­равшись с си­лами, вы­дал, как ему по­каза­лось, дос­та­точ­но чле­нораз­дель­но:  
  
\- Нет. Мне прос­то ну­жен го­рячий душ.  
  
Ни сло­ва боль­ше не спро­сив, его от­ве­ли в ду­шевую, ку­да Ба­ки вле­тел, да­же не дож­давшись поз­во­ления эс­корта. Дверь с об­ратной сто­роны звуч­но по­цело­вали ду­ла вин­то­вок и от­борная ма­тер­щи­на, на что Барнс чис­то из дос­тавля­ющей удо­воль­ствие вред­ности сог­нул паль­цы пра­вой ру­ки в со­от­ветс­тву­ющий жест и гу­бами по­желал ид­ти на три ве­селых.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, рус­ские на­зыва­ли это «с кем по­ведешь­ся, от то­го и на­берешь­ся», но Бар­нса в дан­ный мо­мент это ма­ло вол­но­вало. От­кру­тив го­рячий кран до упо­ра, он в пред­вку­шении шаг­нул под об­жи­га­юще струи и мо­мен­таль­но за­был обо всем и обо всех, с го­ловой про­валив­шись в сос­то­яние от­ре­шен­ности.  
  
За зак­ры­тыми гла­зами Ба­ки все еще ви­делись прок­ля­тые снеж­ные вер­ши­ны, сквозь ко­торые ед­ва-ед­ва прос­ту­пали очер­та­ния Брук­ли­на. За зак­ры­тыми гла­зами сквозь снеж­ную за­вею Ба­ки ви­делось ли­цо Сти­ва, улыб­ка ко­торо­го лег­ко мог­ла бы зат­мить и за­менить це­лое сол­нце. Ба­ки уже не слы­шал шу­ма во­ды, он слы­шал смех и эхо собс­твен­но­го име­ни в нем: го­лосом ма­мы и Бек­ки, го­лосом Сти­ва и да­же го­лоса­ми сос­лу­жив­цев из 107-го пе­хот­но­го.  
  
 _\- Джей­мс._  
  
\- Бак.  
  
\- Эй, Барнс! Не спи, не то фри­цев про­мор­га­ешь!   
  
\- Ба­ки! – го­лос-зов из нас­то­яще­го, зна­комый го­лос, и Бар­нсу вне­зап­но по­каза­лось, что на не­го ра­зом упа­ла тон­на во­ды, гро­зя сши­бить с ног и рас­плю­щить. Он дер­нулся, по­шат­нувшись, и рас­пахнул гла­за: де­зори­ен­ти­рован­ный, оша­рашен­ный, сби­тый с тол­ку – он ин­ту­итив­но встал в за­щит­ную стой­ку и рыв­ка­ми, как зат­равлен­ный зверь, нес­коль­ко раз обер­нулся кру­гом се­бя, пы­та­ясь осоз­нать слу­чив­ше­еся.  
  
Ря­дом по-преж­не­му ни­кого не бы­ло, но все же что-то от­влек­ло его, вы­дер­ну­ло из раз­мышле­ний. Пе­рек­рыв во­ду, что­бы не ме­шала, Ба­ки нап­ря­жен­но за­мер, об­ра­тив­шись в слух. На нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд во­цари­лась ано­маль­ная ти­шина, а за­тем вмес­то при­выч­ных пе­рего­воров ни о чем и раз­ме­рен­но­го ды­хания по ту сто­рону две­ри Ба­ки ус­лы­шал хри­пы: не на­иг­ранные, не под­став­ные – са­мые нас­то­ящие, буд­то кто-то по-нас­то­яще­му за­дыхал­ся. За­тем раз­дался ко­рот­кий вскрик и оди­ноч­ный стук-удар в дверь, по­хожий на не­удав­шу­юся по­пыт­ку пре­дуп­ре­дить, пос­ле че­го – груз­ный ше­лест, с ко­торым, ох­ранник, су­дя по все­му, съ­ехал по две­ри вниз, бес­созна­тель­ный или да­же мер­твый.   
  
Барнс тут же схва­тил­ся за по­лотен­це и мет­нулся к две­ри. Не слиш­ком об­ду­ман­ное дей­ствие с его сто­роны, но ин­ту­итив­но са­мое оп­равдан­ное – най­ти вы­ход. За­мок с пер­во­го ра­за не под­дался, по­это­му Ба­ки поп­ро­бовал сно­ва, би­они­чес­кой ру­кой, за­тем сно­ва, и сно­ва… К чет­верто­му ра­зу из про­лом­ленной нас­квозь и рас­крыв­шей­ся нас­тежь две­ри пря­мо под но­ги Ба­ки мер­твым гру­зом сва­лилось те­ло ох­ранни­ка. Без ви­димых пов­режде­ний, сле­дов удушья или иных травм на гор­ле. Дру­гой ох­ранник чуть в сто­роне от сво­его на­пар­ни­ка еще пы­тал­ся что-то нев­нятно хри­петь, хо­тя к то­му мо­мен­ту Ба­ки сам прек­расно по­нял свою ошиб­ку.  
  
Не удав­ка, не мет­кая пу­ля, не нож, вби­тый в глот­ки.  
  
Зна­чит – газ.   
  
За­поз­да­ло спря­тав нос в сгиб лок­тя, Барнс спеш­но ос­мотрел­ся – и до­гад­ка об­ре­ла свое страш­ное под­твержде­ние. До ка­кой сте­пени ох­ранни­ки дол­жны бы­ли ут­ра­тить бди­тель­ность, или до ка­кой не­веро­ят­ной сте­пени его чувс­тва пре­вос­хо­дили обыч­ные че­лове­чес­кие, раз он… уви­дел газ. Как тот сте­лил­ся в воз­ду­хе: не низ­ко и не слиш­ком вы­соко, сло­ем как раз на уров­не че­лове­чес­ко­го рос­та. Как ря­бил в лю­минес­цен­тном све­те, слов­но в нас­мешку над бес­по­мощ­ностью сво­их жертв.  
  
Ин­стинкт гнул Бар­нса к по­лу, упасть ни­же га­зово­го слоя и вы­бирать­ся пол­зком, как вдруг сов­сем ря­дом, в смеж­ном ко­ридо­ре раз­да­лись зву­ки борь­бы. Не мед­ля доль­ше не се­кун­ды, Ба­ки сдер­нул с бли­жай­ше­го ох­ранни­ка вин­товку, на­целив на про­ход.  
  
И ед­ва не выс­тре­лил, ког­да от­ту­да бук­валь­но вы­вали­лось спле­тение бо­рющих­ся тел, в ко­тором Ба­ки поч­ти мгно­вен­но вы­чис­лил взгля­дом ме­чущий­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону вспо­лох свет­лых во­лос. Борь­ба за­кон­чи­лась так же быс­тро, как прев­ра­тилась в зах­ват, с ко­торым она, вос­се­дая вер­хом на ох­ранни­ке, со спо­кой­ным сос­ре­дото­чени­ем ме­тодич­но ду­шила его об­ви­тыми вок­руг шеи но­гами.  
  
\- Мо­жешь ды­шать… сво­бод­но, - слег­ка дро­жащим от сби­того ды­хания го­лосом по­яс­ни­ла она в от­вет на не­до­уме­ва­ющий, со­вер­шенно оша­лелый от все­го про­ис­хо­дяще­го взгляд Ба­ки. – На те­бя газ не по­дей­ству­ет.  
  
Ба­ки прос­то зас­тыл как гро­мом по­ражен­ный: все еще мок­рый, в од­ном по­лотен­це, но за­то с на­целен­ной вин­товкой, он дол­жен был выг­ля­деть до неп­ри­личия ко­мич­но, осо­бен­но, в срав­не­нии с ней – эки­пиро­ван­ной по пол­но­му па­раду, с пис­то­летом в ру­ке и обез­вре­жен­ным про­тив­ни­ком у ног.  
  
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит? – спус­тя нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд ос­ве­домил­ся Барнс, опус­тив вин­товку, но не спе­ша сов­сем вы­пус­кать ее из рук, а лишь ко­сясь не­довер­чи­во на рас­ки­дан­ную по по­лу ох­ра­ну. – Они мер­твы?  
  
\- В глу­бокой от­ключ­ке. На­дол­го, но от­нюдь не нав­сегда, по­это­му вре­мя ог­ра­ниче­го. Идем! – она раз­верну­лась, взмет­нув свя­зан­ны­ми в хвост во­лоса­ми, и ус­тре­милась вглубь ко­ридо­ра.  
  
Не меш­кая, Ба­ки ус­тре­мил­ся за ней, не обер­нувшись ни ра­зу на те­ла.  
  
\- Так что про­ис­хо­дит? – дог­нав и по­рав­нявшись с ней, Барнс пов­то­рил свой воп­рос, как вдруг его прон­зи­ло до­гад­кой, и он рас­се­ян­но по­махал в воз­ду­хе ру­кой, про­пус­кая сквозь паль­цы лег­кую дым­ку. – Со мной то все яс­но, но по­чему газ на те­бя не дей­ству­ет?  
  
\- Я вве­ла се­бе ве­щес­тво, бло­киру­ющее дей­ствие ком­по­нен­тов га­за. И это не сы­ворот­ка, ес­ли ты про нее по­думал, - ее от­вет ме­хани­чес­кий. По-преж­не­му не гля­дя на не­го и не сбав­ляя ша­га, она про­дол­жи­ла ид­ти впе­ред, ми­нуя ко­ридо­ры с на­пором тан­ка, а Ба­ки пос­лушно сле­довал за ней след в след, как вер­ный пес.  
  
Они за­дер­жа­лись у вхо­да в ла­бора­торию, где она сос­ре­дото­чен­но во­зилась с па­нелью элек­трон­но­го зам­ка, от ко­торо­го ос­тался в ито­ге лишь ис­кря­щий спу­тан­ный ком раз­ноцвет­ных про­водов.  
  
\- Ты зна­ешь, где най­ти одеж­ду, - бро­сила она, на хо­ду ру­кой сно­ся со сто­ла все кол­бы, про­бир­ки и стек­ла, тот час раз­ле­та­ющи­еся зве­нящей крош­кой по по­лу. – Оде­вай­ся.  
  
Сле­ду­ющие ее дей­ствия ста­ли Ба­ки вко­нец не­понят­ны, по­тому что, про­несясь ура­ганом по ла­бора­тории, раз­бив все, что в прин­ци­пе раз­би­валось, она вле­тела в еще од­но не­боль­шое по­меще­ние, ко­торое, Ба­ки знал, бы­ло хра­нили­щем. Че­го – он ни­ког­да не за­давал­ся целью вы­яс­нить.   
  
Здесь, дос­тав с од­ной из по­лок боль­шую по­ход­ную сум­ку, она ста­ла от­кры­вать мно­гочис­ленные сей­фы, гор­стя­ми выг­ре­бая их со­дер­жи­мое. День­ги – скреп­ленные в пач­ки ку­пюры: со­вет­ские руб­ли, не­мец­кие мар­ки и аме­рикан­ские дол­ла­ры, дож­дем зве­нящие мо­неты. До­кумен­ты – ис­пи­сан­ные ки­рил­ли­цей и ла­тини­цей рас­писки и про­пус­ка с чу­жими ли­цами на фо­тог­ра­фи­ях, фаль­ши­вые со­вет­ские, не­мец­кие и аме­рикан­ские пас­порта.   
  
От все­го это­го у Бар­нса мед­ленно, но вер­но лез­ли на лоб гла­за.  
  
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит? – он не ос­тавлял те­перь уже го­раз­до бо­лее нас­той­чи­вых по­пыток до­бить­ся объ­яс­не­ний, но она слов­но вов­се его не слы­шала, про­дол­жая ме­тать­ся ту­да-сю­да. – Ты ме­ня слы­шишь?  
  
Ноль ре­ак­ции.  
  
\- Ди­ана! – Ба­ки прик­рикнул, пы­та­ясь при каж­дом оче­ред­ном дви­жении встать у нее на пу­ти, но она всег­да бы­ла слиш­ком вер­ткой и слиш­ком гиб­кой, что­бы без ви­димых уси­лий ухо­дить от его зах­ва­та, из­бе­гая стол­кно­вений. В кон­це кон­цов, ког­да де­ло от де­нег и до­кумен­тов не­замет­но пе­реш­ло к пат­ро­нам и но­жам, тер­пе­ние Бар­нса ис­сякло. При оче­ред­ном ее по­воро­те он од­но­го сталь­но­го ящи­ка к дру­гому, Ба­ки схва­тил ее за пле­чи, рыв­ком раз­вернул к се­бе ли­цом и встрях­нул, дол­жно быть, слиш­ком гру­бо, но ина­че не по­лучи­лось. – Сей­час же объ­яс­ни, что про­ис­хо­дит! – ряв­кнул он то­же до­воль­но гру­бо, тре­бова­тель­но, и лишь по­лучив, на­конец, воз­можность встать к ней ли­цом к ли­цу, рас­смот­реть ее с рас­сто­яния бук­валь­но нос к но­су, Ба­ки так и зас­тыл с ла­доня­ми на ее пле­чах, па­рали­зован­ный в один мо­мент от­крыв­ши­мися под­робнос­тя­ми.  
  
Не то, что­бы он не за­метил их еще в пер­вые се­кун­ды, там, в ко­ридо­ре, во вре­мя борь­бы, но тог­да, удив­ленный вне­зап­ностью, рас­те­рян­ный, он при­писал про­ис­хожде­ние си­няков у нее на ли­це сов­сем дру­гим при­чинам. И толь­ко те­перь по­нял, как да­леки ока­зались его пред­по­ложе­ния от ис­ти­ны.  
  
То бы­ла не све­жая сук­ро­вица из толь­ко что на­несен­ных в борь­бе по­бо­ев, а цве­тущие все­ми цве­тами ге­мато­мы и под­сохшие уже ца­рапи­ны дав­ностью как ми­нимум па­ру дней. Чер­но-фи­оле­товая ле­вая ску­ла, опух­шая, раз­би­тая сле­ва гу­ба… Сто­ило Ба­ки от­вести взгляд от ли­ца чуть ни­же, как его гла­зам пред­ста­ло пов­то­ря­ющее чью-то ру­ку зре­лище сле­дов удушья на ее шее, ухо­дящее сво­ими ужа­са­ющи­ми под­робнос­тя­ми даль­ше, под слои одеж­ды.  
  
Зах­ват Ба­ки раз­жался сам со­бой, а всё от­ча­ян­ное же­лание тре­бовать ка­ких бы то ни бы­ло объ­яс­не­ний вы­вет­ри­лось бес­след­но из его го­ловы.  
  
Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись этим, она сно­ва юль­ну­ла, от­во­рачи­ва­ясь от не­го, толь­ко те­перь уже не ме­талась, слов­но бел­ка в ко­лесе, а за­мер­ла не­под­вижно, опер­шись обе­ими ру­ками на сто­леш­ни­цу и ссу­тулив обыч­но иде­аль­но пря­мые пле­чи.  
  
\- Я про­шу те­бя, Джей­мс, по­торо­пись. У нас ма­ло вре­мени, - ее всег­да уве­рен­ный го­лос, по обык­но­вению рас­простра­ня­ющий эту уве­рен­ность ра­ди­аль­но на всех, кто ока­зывал­ся дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, дрог­нул, и это мо­мен­таль­но об­ре­зало Ба­ки слух. Еще ни ра­зу с тех пор, как они бы­ли зна­комы, он не слы­шал от нее да­же на­мека на по­терю же­лез­но­го са­мо­об­ла­дания, на… сле­зы?   
  
Барнс вздрог­нул, осоз­нав, что имен­но ус­лы­шал в ее го­лосе.  
  
\- Он уз­нал? – ос­то­рож­но-мед­ленным дви­жени­ем встав у нее за спи­ной, чуть ле­вее, что­бы иметь воз­можность вов­ре­мя пой­мать ее взгляд, спро­сил Ба­ки. Как ме­нял­ся его го­лос, как прок­ра­дыва­лись в ин­то­нации ме­тал­ли­чес­кие нот­ки не­навис­ти, он за­метил не сра­зу. Не за­метил и то­го, как трес­ну­ла под его би­они­чес­кой ла­донью хруп­кая сто­леш­ни­ца. – Кар­пов сде­лал это? – под­няв за­мет­но под­ра­гива­ющую от нап­ря­жения жи­вую ла­донь, Ба­ки ак­ку­рат­но и не­реши­тель­но от­вел ее во­лосы в сто­рону и слег­ка отог­нул во­рот­ник-стой­ку на ее кур­тке. Под ним, пря­мо у са­мого гор­ла скры­вал­ся све­жий след лез­вия. – Он сде­лал это с то­бой?! – че­люс­ти Бар­нса в один мо­мент сжа­лись так, что ка­залось, буд­то вот-вот рас­кро­шат­ся зу­бы. – По­жалуй­ста… - тут же про­цедил Ба­ки, ед­ва удер­жи­вая се­бя от то­го, что­бы не поз­вать ее по име­ни. – По­жалуй­ста, ска­жи. Я дол­жен знать!  
  
\- Он ра­бота­ет на ГИД­Ру, - вдруг вы­дала она, и не­нависть в этих сло­вах бы­ла дос­той­на со­рев­но­вать­ся с не­навистью са­мого Ба­ки, ко­пимой дол­го и упор­но вот уже пол­то­ра го­да. - Этот су­кин сын – агент ГИД­Ры!  
  
Сам Барнс по­видал в сво­ей не­зас­лу­жен­но ко­рот­кой жиз­ни столь­ко су­киных де­тей, что на­личие еще од­но­го, по­жалуй, его да­же не уди­вило. А вот для нее, су­дя по все­му, нап­ро­тив, это ста­ло пол­ной не­ожи­дан­ностью. Уж точ­но не по глу­пос­ти или на­ив­ности. О нет! Ба­ки мог пе­ред Все­выш­ним дер­жать от­вет, что жен­щи­ны ум­нее и силь­нее он не встре­чал.  
  
\- Я не удив­лен, - все, что он смог при­думать, что­бы хоть чем-то за­пол­нить зло­вещую ти­шину.  
  
\- А я – да. По­тому что это не от­ме­ня­ет фак­та, что он так­же приб­ли­жен­ный Ста­лина, ко­торый о его дву­лич­ности да­же не по­доз­ре­ва­ет. Ров­но как и ос­таль­ные власть иму­щие, ина­че, ес­ли был бы хоть один на­мек на об­ратное, его сос­ла­ли бы в Си­бирь или расс­тре­ляли еще на за­ре карь­еры. Он бы да­же до офи­цер­ско­го сос­та­ва не дос­лу­жил­ся, не то что до по­гонов ге­нера­ла.  
  
\- А сам Ста­лин не мо­жет быть…  
  
\- Нет, – от­ре­зала она, да­же не дав ему за­кон­чить. – Это ис­клю­чено. Прос­то… Прос­то шмид­тов­ская за­раза слиш­ком глу­боко пус­ти­ла кор­ни, глуб­же, чем кто-ли­бо по­доз­ре­ва­ет, а факт свя­зи Кар­по­ва с ГИД­Рой не про­нюха­ли да­же са­мые опыт­ные ищей­ки КГБ. А я по­наде­ялась на них! По­наде­ялась, что, ка­кими бы ни бы­ли его лич­ные ин­те­ресы, в ито­ге он все рав­но ос­та­нет­ся пре­дан сво­ей стра­не и сво­ему вож­дю. Еще не­делю на­зад я ве­рила, что иных Ста­лин близ се­бя прос­то не дер­жит.  
  
\- А нель­зя ему, ну,.. ска­жем, от­крыть гла­за на прав­ду? - Ба­ки знал, как на­ив­но зву­чали сей­час его сло­ва, но, тем не ме­нее, они име­ли смысл. – Ты смог­ла бы это сде­лать. Он те­бе до­веря­ет, прис­лу­ша­ет­ся или хо­тя бы за­сом­не­ва­ет­ся и за­хочет про­верить…  
  
\- Поз­дно. Мо­мент для рас­кры­тия карт Кар­пов по­доб­рал прек­расный. Ста­лина сей­час нет в стра­не, а ког­да по­явит­ся, все бу­дет уже сде­лано, и кон­цов не най­дут. Уве­рена, им не сос­та­вит осо­бого тру­да об­ра­тить весь мой ав­то­ритет про­тив ме­ня, осо­бен­но, ес­ли я не бу­ду иметь пра­ва го­лоса. К то­му мо­мен­ту уже не бу­ду. А те­бе… - она рез­ко по­вер­ну­лась к не­му ли­цом, ло­вя взгляд. - Те­бе к то­му мо­мен­ту нуж­но быть так да­леко от­сю­да, как толь­ко воз­можно. – Здесь, - ее взгляд сколь­знул по на­битой сум­ке, - дос­та­точ­но де­нег, что­бы ку­пить с пот­ро­хами са­мого пре­дан­но­го аген­та раз­ведки лю­бой из трех стран, не го­воря уже о прос­тых смер­тных. Здесь дос­та­точ­но под­став­ных лич­ностей, что­бы те­бя не­воз­можно бы­ло от­сле­дить вплоть до аме­рикан­ской гра­ницы.   
  
Ес­ли бы у Бар­нса бы­ло вре­мя об­ду­мать от­крыв­ши­еся об­сто­ятель­ства, воз­можно, он бы ска­зал сов­сем дру­гое, но вре­мени не бы­ло, его сов­сем не бы­ло, и со­об­ра­жать при­ходи­лось быс­тро. Хо­рошо хоть, в этом он пре­ус­пел еще тог­да, ког­да ему при­ходи­лось пос­пе­вать за не­сущи­мися впе­ред на зап­ре­дель­ных ско­рос­тях мыс­ля­ми Сти­ва, ког­да тот, став Ка­пита­ном, за пять ми­нут во всех мель­чай­ших под­робнос­тях про­думы­вал план зах­ва­та оче­ред­ной вра­жес­кой ба­зы.  
  
\- Он по-преж­не­му хо­чет то­го же? – спро­сил Ба­ки, смут­но при­пом­нив, с че­го во­об­ще на­чалось его пре­быва­ние здесь. – Ему все еще нуж­на сы­ворот­ка? – он пе­ревел взгляд со сво­ей би­они­чес­кой ру­ки на вто­рую, жи­вую, на ко­торой под нап­ря­жен­ны­ми жи­выми мыш­ца­ми ри­сова­лись на­пол­ненные кровью ве­ны.  
  
\- Ему,.. Зо­ле, ГИД­Ре нуж­на го­товая фор­му­ла. Все ос­таль­ное пос­лу­жит лишь при­ят­ным до­пол­не­ни­ем.  
  
\- Но раз­ве… - Барнс вне­зап­но со­вер­шенно за­путал­ся в из­вес­тных ему фак­тах. – Раз­ве у них нет собс­твен­ной фор­му­лы? Раз­ве Зо­ла не вы­вел ее еще в Азан­но, ког­да наш­пи­говал ме­ня… - он смолк на по­лус­ло­ве, не же­лая до­гова­ривать то, что им обо­им бы­ло прек­расно из­вес­тно. Во вся­ком слу­чае, Ба­ки ду­мал, что ему из­вес­тно.  
  
\- Нет. Спер­ва я бо­ялась, что, поль­зу­ясь на­работ­ка­ми от­ца, он смог по­доб­рать­ся дос­та­точ­но близ­ко к ре­шению, но по­том я по­лучи­ла дан­ные из его ла­бора­торий в Аль­пах и… те­бя. Нет. То, что он ис­пы­тывал на те­бе, да­же близ­ко не по­ходи­ло на сы­ворот­ку, раз­ра­ботан­ную от­цом. Соз­данная Зо­лой дрянь поз­во­лила те­бе пе­режить па­дение, но даль­ше… даль­ше эф­фект был об­ратным – она уби­вала те­бя. По­это­му им приш­лось в ко­неч­ном ито­ге при­бег­нуть к за­мороз­ке, что­бы ос­та­новить про­цесс раз­ру­шения и не по­терять пос­леднее, что у них бы­ло, или что­бы вы­иг­рать вре­мя, по­ка не бу­дет най­де­но ре­шение. И они… его наш­ли. Вер­нее, я са­ма их наш­ла. Они рас­счи­тыва­ли, что я бу­ду стре­мить­ся во что бы то ни ста­ло спас­ти те­бя, что­бы не дать те­бе по­гиб­нуть от то­го, что из­на­чаль­но соз­дал мой отец. Они не ошиб­лись.  
  
Ус­лы­шать по­доб­ное для Ба­ки ста­ло сюр­при­зом боль­шим, чем но­вость о том, что фа­ворит Ста­лина – агент ГИД­Ры.  
  
\- Так зна­чит, это ты…  
  
Ба­ки чес­тно не хо­тел, что­бы окон­ча­ние фра­зы проз­ву­чало как: «…сде­лала ме­ня та­ким?» - но дру­гих под­хо­дящих слов на ум уп­ря­мо не шло, по­это­му он ос­та­вил ко­нец от­кры­тым.  
  
\- Ког­да я наш­ла те­бя, ты был при смер­ти. Не от по­бо­ев, не от пнев­мо­нии или ин­токси­кации – это бы­ли, ско­рее, лишь со­путс­тву­ющие сим­пто­мы. Счет шел на дни, я дол­жна бы­ла что-то сде­лать. И хоть у ме­ня ни­ког­да не бы­ло дос­ту­па к ра­ботам и эк­спе­римен­там от­ца, как все оши­боч­но счи­та­ют, я наш­ла ре­шение, соз­дав, быть мо­жет, не сов­сем то же са­мое, что соз­дал мой отец для Сти­ва Род­жерса, но что-то оп­ре­делен­но по­хожее по свой­ствам, по­тому что пря­мо сей­час ты все еще жив, со­вер­шенно точ­но здо­ров и да­же… - она от­ве­ла ру­ку в сто­рону, ос­то­рож­но кос­нувшись его же­лез­но­го про­теза, - воп­ре­ки всем за­конам че­лове­чес­кой фи­зи­оло­гии но­сишь это без осо­бого для се­бя вре­да.   
  
Пот­ра­тив нем­но­го дра­гоцен­но­го вре­мени, что­бы уло­жить в го­лове ус­лы­шан­ное, Барнс вне­зап­но со­вер­шенно яс­но по­нял, что нуж­но де­лать.  
  
\- От­дай им то, что они хо­тят. Сыг­рай по их пра­вилам. А ког­да Ста­лин вер­нется, сдай Кар­по­ва с пот­ро­хами и все­ми до­каза­тель­ства­ми.  
  
\- Я не мо­гу, Ба­ки. Дать им же­ла­емое – зна­чит за­писать го­товую фор­му­лу, пос­ле че­го их уже нель­зя бу­дет ос­та­новить.  
  
\- А ес­ли… - Барнс мед­ленно сжал ку­лак пра­вой ру­ки, и спус­тя все­го па­ру се­кунд ри­сунок вен на ней стал еще бо­лее за­метен. – Ты ведь бра­ла у ме­ня кровь, - тог­да Ба­ки не осо­бо вол­но­вал воп­рос, за­чем и для че­го бы­ло нуж­но так мно­го, но те­перь прош­лый опыт стал бо­лее чем ак­ту­ален. – Дол­го это­му фрит­цу при­дет­ся в ней ко­пать­ся, что­бы са­мому най­ти от­вет? Или той ему ма­ло? – Барнс до­вер­чи­во про­тянул ру­ку ла­донью квер­ху. – Возь­ми еще. От­дай им, сколь­ко нуж­но. Зо­ла азар­тен в та­ких де­лах, я знаю, сам ви­дел. Не­надол­го, но он уй­мет­ся.  
  
В от­вет она лишь неж­но при­кос­ну­лась паль­ца­ми к го­лубо­ватым на сги­бе ве­нам и сла­бо улыб­ну­лась.  
  
\- Твоя кровь, твоя здо­ровая кровь, без всей хи­мичес­кой от­ра­вы, ни­ког­да не по­пада­ла к ним в ру­ки. По­это­му Кар­пов и выз­ве­рил­ся три дня на­зад: он уз­нал, что кровь, тот са­мый литр с лиш­ним, что я из те­бя вы­кача­ла, по ад­ре­су от­прав­лен не был. В де­каб­ре, по­ка я тор­ча­ла в крем­лев­ской под­земке, я не толь­ко об­ха­жива­ла Ста­лина, но и на­лажи­вала кое-ка­кие свя­зи в и за при­дела­ми Со­юза, что­бы иметь воз­можность от­пра­вить по­сыл­ку… по дру­гому ад­ре­су. Не то что­бы я до­веряю Шта­там, их пра­витель­ству или их во­ена­чаль­ни­кам, но я оп­ре­делен­но склон­на до­верять не­кото­рым лю­дям, ко­торым ве­рил в свое вре­мя мой отец. В их ру­ках его де­тище бу­дет в бе­зопас­ности боль­шей, чем я мо­гу обес­пе­чить са­ма, не рис­куя то­бой силь­нее, чем я это уже сде­лала. По­это­му – нет, Ба­ки, - ее ру­ка сос­коль­зну­ла по его ру­ке, - боль­ше ни­каких уло­вок, ни­каких по­дачек им на зак­ла­ние. Ты уй­дешь от­сю­да се­год­ня же, и очень ско­ро весь этот кош­мар для те­бя за­кон­чится. Как и пла­ниро­валось, и да­же еще луч­ше.  
  
Что-то ек­ну­ло в гру­ди Ба­ки пос­ле этих слов, встре­пену­лось, слов­но пти­ца, ощу­тив­шая, как под­да­лись сил­ки, но так­же быс­тро как воз­никло, стран­ное чувс­тво уш­ло, и Барнс зас­тыл не­под­вижно, гля­дя на нее с рас­ту­щим по­доз­ре­ни­ем.  
  
\- А что бу­дет с то­бой?   
  
Она ус­мехну­лась, и это поч­ти вы­вело Ба­ки из се­бя, ес­ли бы в пос­ледний мо­мент внут­реннюю бу­рю не ос­та­нови­ли на­поми­нание са­мому се­бе об от­сутс­твие вре­мени и вид ее из­би­того ли­ца.  
  
\- Умо­ляю, Ба­ки! Хоть раз по­будь еди­нолич­ным, те­бе судь­ба эту при­виле­гию спол­на за­дол­жа­ла. Хоть раз по­думай о се­бе! – она вдруг рез­ко по­далась ему навс­тре­чу, об­хва­тив ла­доня­ми его ли­цо. – Про­шу! – смот­реть в ее гла­за ста­ло для Ба­ки не­выно­симо, они вы­ража­ли моль­бу, в них круп­ны­ми бу­сина­ми сто­яли сле­зы, в дым раз­ве­ивая миф о том, что ро­ковые жен­щи­ны не пла­чут, а ес­ли пла­чут – то грош им це­на. – То, что они со­бира­ют­ся с то­бой сде­лать, то, что они мо­гут сде­лать с то­бой те­перь, ког­да в те­бе ста­биль­ная и дей­ствен­ная вер­сия сы­ворот­ки…   
  
\- Что они сде­ла­ют с то­бой?! – Ба­ки пе­ребил, по­вышая го­лос, и ед­ва сно­ва не сор­вался, что­бы не встрях­нуть ее за пле­чи.  
  
\- Ни­чего! – она то­же зак­ри­чала, а ее взгляд свер­кнул сталь­ной ре­шимостью, ко­торая лег­ко прон­зи­ла бы нас­квозь, став хоть чу­точ­ку ма­тери­аль­ной. – Ни­чего они со мной не сде­ла­ют. Без те­бя и об­разцов тво­ей кро­ви, - под­няв к го­лове ру­ку, она кос­ну­лась паль­цем вис­ка, слов­но ука­зывая пря­мую цель, - это – все что им ос­та­нет­ся. Они не тро­нут ме­ня, по­тому что им нуж­но то, что есть лишь у ме­ня в го­лове.  
  
\- Ты на­ив­на, слов­но ре­бенок, ес­ли ду­ма­ешь, что эта нез­на­читель­ная де­таль сде­ла­ет те­бя неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ной для ГИД­Ры. По­верь мне, их щу­паль­ца за­лазят под ко­жу. И в мозг они то­же прек­расно за­лазят!  
  
\- По­верь мне, я это знаю! – те­перь ее го­лос зву­чал так, что не знай ее, Барнс бы ис­пу­гал­ся. – Кар­пов ока­зал­ся бес­ко­неч­но пе­дан­ти­чен, ука­зывая все мои прос­че­ты сверх то­го, где он ока­зал­ся прис­пешни­ком ГИД­Ры. Осо­бое удо­воль­ствие ему дос­та­вила та часть, где он под­робно рас­пи­сал мне, где и как имен­но я ошиб­лась, ис­прав­ляя за Зо­лой, за су­киным сы­ном Зо­лой, а не за от­цом, ошиб­ки. Он ска­зал, что же­лая доб­ра, я, в точ­ности как отец, сот­во­рила еще боль­шее зло. Ска­зал, что про­мер­зни ты еще па­ру ме­сяцев в их мо­розил­ке, прой­ди па­ру-трой­ку се­ан­сов элек­тро­шока – и о лич­ности Джей­мса Бь­юке­нена Бар­нса мож­но бы­ло за­быть нав­сегда и без­воз­врат­но. Ос­та­лась бы толь­ко мяс­ная обо­лоч­ка, в ко­торую мож­но бы­ло бы за­сунуть лю­бую лич­ность, впи­сать лю­бую прог­рамму. Но те­перь у них так не по­лучит­ся лишь по­тому, что мои до­работ­ки сы­ворот­ки ока­зались нас­толь­ко удач­ны­ми, что те­перь ты не толь­ко не уми­ра­ешь, но и вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ешь­ся нам­но­го быс­трее, чем обыч­ный че­ловек. Твоя нер­вная ткань спо­соб­на к вос­ста­нов­ле­нию на­ряду со все­ми ос­таль­ны­ми, а это зна­чит, что ни один элек­тро­шок от­ны­не не даст дол­говре­мен­но­го эф­фекта. Они пос­та­вили се­бе цель най­ти дру­гой ме­тод кон­тро­лиро­вать те­бя и… они наш­ли его, Джей­мс! По­верь мне на сло­во, ты ни­ког­да не дол­жен уз­нать, в чем его суть.  
  
Барнс по­лучил раз­верну­тый от­вет на воп­рос о том, что про­ис­хо­дит, он уз­нал под­робнос­ти, ко­торые не хо­тел уз­на­вать.   
  
\- Вер­хняя пол­ка сле­ва, - ска­зала она, да­же не обер­нувшись, а лишь сос­ре­дото­чен­но зак­ла­дывая в сум­ку стоп­ки шо­колад­ных пли­ток и пер­вые по­пав­шие под ру­ку кон­сервы.  
  
Ба­ки ма­шиналь­но су­нул ру­ку в ука­зан­ное мес­то и из­влек со­дер­жи­мое. На ав­то­мате он поч­ти от­пра­вил пач­ку в кар­ман, лишь в пос­ледний мо­мент со­об­ра­зив, чем она на са­мом де­ле бы­ла.  
  
\- «Бе­ломор»?  
  
\- Раз­ло­ми си­гаре­ты и нат­ри та­баком по­дош­вы. Псы-ищей­ки не возь­мут след – это даст те­бе до­пол­ни­тель­ную фо­ру. По­годи, - ок­ликну­ла она, преж­де чем он мог бы на­чать вы­пол­нять цен­ное ука­зание, - пос­мотри сю­да, - ши­роким дви­жени­ем рас­ка­тав на сто­ле кар­ту, ту са­мую, ко­торую она не­од­нократ­но и как бы слу­чай­но ос­тавля­ла на ви­ду в ла­бора­тории, нег­ласно поз­во­ляя плен­ни­ку изу­чать мес­тность, где его дер­жа­ли – ле­са-ле­са, сплош­ные, зи­мой и доб­рой пол­весны ед­ва ли про­ходи­мые под­москов­ные ле­са. – Мы сей­час вот здесь, - ее ука­затель­ный па­лец ткнул в точ­ку на кар­те, и толь­ко Барнс хо­тел ска­зать «я знаю», как она, в прин­ци­пе не до­жида­ясь его от­ве­та, про­дол­жи­ла, - пять ки­ломет­ров на се­веро-вос­ток, - па­лец на кар­те при­шел в дви­жение, обоз­на­чая мар­шрут, ко­торый мгно­вен­но со всей точ­ностью от­пе­чаты­вал­ся у Ба­ки на сет­чатке, - там бу­дет до­рога. Дос­та­точ­но круп­ная, она из ос­новных уце­лев­ших пос­ле вой­ны, что ве­дет из Мос­квы и об­ласти. Они ре­шат, что сколь­ко-ни­будь ум­ный бег­лец ту­да не су­нет­ся, по­это­му ма­лове­ро­ят­но, что ста­нут ис­кать те­бя там. Там те­бя встре­тят, по­могут доб­рать­ся до нуж­но­го вок­за­ла. Те­бе при­дет­ся нем­но­го по­ез­дить по Рос­сии-ма­туш­ке, что­бы за­путать след.  
  
\- Встре­тят? – Ба­ки ско­сил на нее удив­ленный взгляд. Вряд ли в их по­ложе­нии они, и осо­бен­но он мог поз­во­лить се­бе рос­кошь ко­му-то до­верить­ся. Не так-то это прос­то, ког­да ты офи­ци­аль­но сбе­жав­ший из-под над­зо­ра КГБ плен­ник со сплошь ме­тал­ли­чес­кой ру­кой.  
  
\- Вы зна­комы, проб­лем не бу­дет, - и слов­но проч­тя все его мыс­ли, соп­ро­вож­да­ющие од­нослож­ный воп­рос, про­дол­жи­ла: - Смир­нов те­бя во всех воз­можных ана­томи­чес­ких под­робнос­тях ви­дел-пе­реви­дел, ша­рахать­ся не ста­нет.  
  
\- Зна­чит, ты по­доз­ре­вала? – Ба­ки пос­мотрел на нее от­кры­то, что­бы мак­си­маль­но ис­клю­чить воз­можность уй­ти от от­ве­та. – По­доз­ре­вала из­на­чаль­но, что с «лю­бим­чи­ком Ста­лина» и всем ос­таль­ным… ни­чего не вый­дет?  
  
\- Я ис­крен­не на­де­ялась, что вый­дет. Но жизнь на­учи­ла ме­ня всег­да иметь за­пас­ной план, на слу­чай неп­редви­ден­ных об­сто­ятель­ств. На­чиная от по­сыл­ки в Шта­ты и за­кан­чи­вая тво­им се­год­няшним по­бегом – это он и есть.  
  
Шну­руя вы­сокие ар­мей­ские са­поги, Ба­ки за­сунул меж­ду го­лени­щем и шта­ниной боль­шой ар­мей­ский нож. Еще один зак­ре­пил под рем­нем на спи­не. На сви­тер, под уд­ли­нен­ную, в тон снеж­но­му лан­дшаф­ту свет­лую кур­тку, чем-то на­пом­нившую аме­рикан­скую «аляс­ку», он на­дел сня­тую пря­мо с бес­созна­тель­но­го ох­ранни­ка бро­ню, по­верх кур­тки прис­тегнул ре­мень вин­товки. По­ка она от­влек­лась и не смот­ре­ла в его сто­рону, он спря­тал в мно­гочис­ленных кар­ма­нах од­ну-единс­твен­ную гра­нату.  
  
Сом­не­ния сно­ва ста­ли по­жирать Ба­ки из­нутри лишь ког­да они выб­ра­лись на по­вер­хность и сто­яли на це­мен­ти­рован­ной зас­не­жен­ной пло­щад­ке, где зна­комо пах­ло хво­ей и мо­розом, над го­лова­ми воз­вы­шались сос­ны, а на все че­тыре сто­роны све­та прос­ти­рал­ся лес.  
  
Ее ру­ки бы­ли наг­лу­хо за­тяну­ты в чер­ные пер­чатки, так, что, ко­жи бы­ло сов­сем не вид­но, но, дер­жа ее ру­ку в сво­ей, Ба­ки по­чему-то был убеж­ден, что, под пер­чатка­ми кры­лись сте­сан­ные в кровь кос­тяшки.  
  
Ба­ки прек­расно по­нимал, что ес­ли его по­бег удас­тся, то они с ней, ве­ро­ят­но, ви­дят­ся в пос­ледний раз. Ес­ли по­бег не удас­тся, то аб­со­лют­но точ­но в пос­ледний раз, по­тому что он пус­тит се­бе пу­лю в ви­сок или гор­ло, взор­вет се­бя гра­натой, но жи­вым не сдас­тся.   
  
В пос­ледний раз Ба­ки ви­дел жен­щи­ну, ко­торая спас­ла ему жизнь, це­ной, ко­торую он соз­на­тель­но от­ка­зывал­ся на­зывать, по­тому что тог­да он прос­то не смог бы уй­ти. В пос­ледний раз Ба­ки ви­дел жен­щи­ну, ко­торую он, ка­жет­ся, имел глу­пость по­любить.  
  
Джей­мс Бь­юке­нен Барнс со­вер­шенно точ­но счел бы сво­им дол­гом приз­нать­ся в этом вслух, по­тому что ему очень это­го хо­телось, по­тому что это бы­ло ис­крен­не и по-нас­то­яще­му,.. по­тому что бы­ло в пос­ледний раз. Но как бы силь­но ни хо­телось, не ос­та­лось вре­мени, и не бы­ло по­хоже, что, зак­ры­вая ему рот по­целу­ем, она со­бира­лась поз­во­лить ему ска­зать еще хо­тя бы од­но лиш­нее сло­во.  
  
Они це­лова­лись, жад­но и от­ча­ян­но, в пос­ледний раз, по­ка в жен­ской гру­ди не ис­сяк воз­дух, и, ткнув­шись лбом в его лоб, она не про­шеп­та­ла:  
  
\- Ухо­ди. Умо­ляю те­бя, бе­ги так быс­тро, как толь­ко мо­жешь. Не ог­ля­дывай­ся и ни о чем не ду­май.   
  
Вмес­то: «Люб­лю те­бя».  
  
\- Прос­ти ме­ня.  
  
В ее го­лубых гла­зах, слов­но в зер­ка­ле, Ба­ки ви­дел су­ровую рус­скую зи­му.  
  
Ро­ковая жен­щи­на.  
  
Снеж­ная ко­роле­ва.  
  
Чер­ная Вдо­ва в его из­ло­ман­ной судь­бе.  
  
\- Ухо­ди!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ты уз­на­ешь о том, где я не был и где был,  
> и я ска­жу те­бе прос­то: «Я те­бя не за­был».  
> Всё ис­чезнет, рас­тво­рит­ся, всё рас­та­ет дот­ла.  
> Улыб­нувшись, я уви­жу, что ме­ня ты жда­ла.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне бы крылья, чтобы _укрыть_ тебя,  
>  Мне бы вьюгу, чтоб _убаюкала_.  
>  Мне бы звезды, чтоб _осветить_ твой путь,  
>  Мне б увидеть _сон_ твой когда-нибудь…

10-е марта 1946 год

\- Просто чтобы лишний раз напомнить: Сталин не всеведущ и далеко не всемогущ, моя дорогая фройляйн. Впрочем, как и Зола. Он мнит себя великим гением, но наряду с этим у него есть один существенный недостаток. Он не знает того, что знаешь ты. Плюс… нет, для него это, скорее, минус – он не вечен, а значит, при всей его гениальности, держать бразды правления ГИДРой ему осталось недолго. Я терпелив, я подожду, но, когда придет время, и ГИДРа останется безголовой, знаешь, что я сделаю прежде всего?  
  
Как будто ей нужно было это знать, как будто она хотела услышать ответ.  
  
\- Я сделаю ГИДРу воистину бессмертной, я дам ГИДРе то, чего ей с момента смерти Шмидта так отчаянно не достает на пути к мировому господству. Я вооружу ГИДРу и себя – да – себя прежде всего – стальным кулаком, а чтобы этот кулак всегда точно знал, когда и куда бить, я дам ГИДРе мозг, - Карпов бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в ее лоб, рисуя мнимую разметку для прицела, - лучший из лучших, молодой, в чем Золе уже не тягаться, и потенциально… бессмертный. Шпион высочайшего класса, черт меня раздери… вторая Мата Хари! Тебе в наследство досталась власть над миром! Ты могла бы планету вертеть на кончике мизинца, словно настольный глобус, если бы захотела. Хах… Я бы душу продал, лишь бы узнать реакцию ненаглядного папаши на то, как его дочурка распорядилась завещанным, будучи полной дурой и, по совместительству, законченной шлюхой!  
  
Пустые подземелья поглотили очередной яростный вой и следующий за ним хлесткий удар.  
  
\- Его не найдешь, не мечтай.  
  
\- Не мечтай, что я пошевелю для этого хотя бы пальцем. Боже упаси! Не хочу испортить список жертв, попавших в твои сети.  
  
\- Он не придет.  
  
\- У меня на языке все крутилась кличка для тебя. Всякое передумал, всякое смаковал, а на помощь, как всегда, матушка-природа пришла. Есть у нее один вид пауков, у которых самки убивают самцов после спаривания. Сколько таких бедолаг на твоем счету, начиная с отца, а, Паучиха?  
  
\- Он не придет!  
  
\- Вот заладила… Придет. Приползет, как миленький, потому что он уже попал в твою паутину.  
  
Очередной крик отрицания и звук удара улетели в бездну, никем не услышанные.  
  
  
Баки стоял, обеими руками упираясь в подоконник и невидящим взглядом смотря в никуда. За окном, растворяясь в мути морозных узоров, равнодушно сыпал снег – Баки этого не видел. Сгущались ранние сумерки – этого он не замечал тоже.  
  
Он видел Бруклин и Стива, видел звездно-полосатый американский флаг и свободу, которая в его больном искалеченном воображении отчего-то обрела плотские черты, и ни кого-нибудь, а той самой статуи Свободы. Баки изнутри рвало на части, так, что хотелось орать во все горло и выть, как последнему безумцу.  
  
Свобода была близка и так головокружительно желанна, что у него ком предвкушения сворачивался в животе, а ощущения пьянили во стократ сильнее хваленой русской водки. В его висках набатом гремела одна лишь мысль: «Свобода-свобода-свобода».  
  
Пока на смену ей не пришла другая, и вся его эйфория сошла на нет в одно ничтожное мгновение.  
  
_\- Нет, без тебя не уйду!_ – отчаянно вопил в голове его же собственный голос, и Барнсу периодически хотелось раскроить себе череп о первую попавшуюся твердую поверхность, лишь бы заставить голос молчать.  
  
Что с ним случилось? Что с ним сделали такого непоправимого, раз он так сильно, так неузнаваемо изменился?  
  
Свобода была желанна, свобода была близка, и Баки почти физически ощущал на языке ее терпкий вязкий привкус. Везде и всюду кругом себя он видел снег и лед, даже наступившей по календарю весной; он думал, что эта чертова страна, должно быть, не растает никогда, что задержись он здесь хоть на секунду дольше – сам превратится в ледяное изваяние. Страх толкал его в спину, гнал вперед, а громыхающее сердце очень кстати затыкало вопли в голове.  
  
Какое-то время он даже смог не думать о том, что Джеймс Барнс, плененный и до полубреда запытанный, едва стоящий на ногах и хватающийся за все вокруг ради поддержки, упрямо орал на разрыв легких, что не уйдет, не бросит… друга. А ведь друг тот был ростом выше, комплекцией раза в два шире и мог сам за себя постоять. Друг к тому моменту уже был суперсолдатом.  
  
Баки все же дался разок затылком о стену, позволив эху отрезвляющей боли греметь где-то в висках. Сразу же после ледяной волной его накрыл страх, потому что, даже не сформировав до конца решение, он знал наперед, чем все закончится.  
  
Ему было страшно, не просто страшно – он был в ужасе: лицо полыхало, как ни странно, не от мороза, а от внутреннего жара, живая ладонь вспотела, вещи прилипли к взмыленному телу. Он осознал, что сам себя загнал в ловушку, из которой не было выхода.  
  
Барнс окончательно и бесповоротно сошел с ума, потому что он точно знал, что его ждет, у него было все для того, чтобы этого избежать, спасти себя. Все и одновременно ничего, потому что он просто не мог.  
  
Стив не бросил его, а Баки не бросил Стива – они были друг у друга до самого конца.  
  
Сможет ли он жить, сможет ли он дышать, не захлебываясь от отвращения к самому себе, сможет ли он до конца жизни видеть свое отражение в зеркале, зная, что он бросил, что сбежал, что обессмыслил свое прошлое, единственное ценное в котором – память о Стиве. А кроме нее, что еще у него было? Что в нем было такого особенного, что могло быть достойно спасения ценой, даже намного меньшей, чем чужая жизнь?  
  
Баки ненавидел себя, ненавидел животный страх, который драл его когтями изнутри, ненавидел выламывающие изнутри сомнения, которые все еще способна была затмить дурманящая мысль о свободе. Баки хотел домой, до слез, до боли хотел. Он хотел говорить на родном языке, не думая ежесекундно над правильностью употребления каждого слова, хотел просыпаться сам, а не по команде, хотел сам ходить в магазин за продуктами и готовить себе еду, хотел увидеть родное небо и родные лица…  
  
Баки рисовал в своем воображении, как он пришел бы на могилу Стива где-то на Арлингтонском кладбище, увидел бы воткнутый в землю рядом с надгробной плитой государственный флаг, море венков, цветов, писем, быть может, даже игрушек и даже отпечатков красных губ на белом мраморе. Баки забылся бы там на часы или даже дни, и говорил бы, говорил бы, до сипоты, со севшего голоса. Только о чем, он придумать пока не мог, потому что вместо воображаемого монолога в его голове звучал лишь непрекращающийся шум, как от помех на радио. А потом Баки вдруг с ужасом осознал, насколько деланная и нереальная эта его фантазия, потому что даже если он вдруг пересечет в скором будущем океан, он никогда, ни за что на свете не позволит себе осквернить своим присутствием могилу национального героя, могилу его Стива, на которой должно, просто обязано быть написано ничто другое, кроме: «Он шел до конца».  
  
Баки выл, давился всхлипами, зная, что никто не увидит его слабости, и живые пальцы, размазывая чернила, бежали по мокрым от слез, чужой рукой написанным строчкам.  
  
_«Не идеальный солдат, но хороший человек»_.  
  
Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс - отвратительный солдат, который умудрился промотать преподнесенный на блюдечке второй шанс, так и не вернувшись с гребаной войны, не принеся стране победы, лишь одни проблемы с написанием похоронок и оформлением никому ненужных документов.  
  
Баки Барнс – ужасный человек, мертвый, сгнивший изнутри до основания. Он предал друга, предал посмертную веру в него человека, которого никогда не знал и который не знал его, но, между тем, свято верил, что создает Людей, а не Суперсолдат.  
  
Барнс вытер глаза тыльной стороной правой ладони и запретил себе плакать лишь затем, чтобы слезы не мочили напрасно бумагу. В его бионических пальцах вот уже неизвестно сколько были зажаты две черно-белые фотокарточки. Баки даже не полностью сознавал, что и зачем он делает: он просто перевернул обе обратной стороной кверху и последними чернилами, что оставались в шариковом стержне, размашисто написал, по привычке русскими буквами:  
  


_Баки Барнс, 10-е марта 1946 год_

  
  
10-е марта.  
  
Десятое марта?  
  
Он на миг споткнулся о цифру взглядом, но, в конце концов, не предал ей никакого значения.  
  
На вторую фотографию чернил в исписанной ручке до смешного символично не хватило: он успел вывести только заглавное русское Э.  
  
Обе одинаковые по размеру карточки он сложил одна на другую и даже с нервозной педантичностью выровнял края, чтобы те идеально совпали. С той же педантичностью он вложил карточки в блокнот, надежно спрятав где-то между исписанными страницами. Сверху на блокнот он положил дневник в кожаном переплете и обоими предметами тихо постучал по подоконнику, ровняя по нижней линии.  
  
После этого Барнс еще долго стоял и невидящим взглядом смотрел в никуда, в чернеющее на фоне глубокой ночи окно и бесконечный снег за ним.  
  
Нет. Эта страна не растает. Никогда. Эта страна вечных льдов, из которых на чужой крови ожидаемо ваяют атрибутику власти, как, например, те самые кремлевские звезды, похожие на резные кроваво-красные льдины.  
  
Смирнов отсыпался в комнате рядом, Барнс это знал, и целенаправленно шел к нему, целенаправленно застыл над его кроватью, целенаправленно громко позвал.  
  
Когда мужчина вскочил, спросонья взяв его на мушку спрятанным под подушкой пистолетом, Баки долго стоял, не говоря ни слова, просто глядя ему в лицо, желтоватое в блеклом свете единственной лампочки Ильича, висевшей слишком далеко, чтобы давать что-то кроме слабых отблесков.  
  
Баки хотел просить, Баки хотел умолять, чтобы командир, прицелившись получше, спустил курок. Баки хотел, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы его больше не рвало заживо на части от двух диаметрально противоположных желаний. Вернее, от собственно желания и невозможности его исполнить.  
  
В конце концов, Барнс все так же молча протянул командиру две книжки, отдать которые было сродни тому, что дать на отсечение вторую руку. Право, Баки казалось, что это далось бы ему намного легче.  
  
\- Сохрани, если сможешь, - тихо попросил он на вышколенном русском, всеми силами душа в себе желание сорваться на бессвязную мольбу. – Если не сможешь, - Баки помедлил, с неохотой, бережно опустив книжки на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, - сожги. Уничтожь, чтоб следов не осталось.  
  
\- Ты что задумал, салага? – все еще хрипло со сна пробасил командир, взамен испугу формируя на лице подозрение.  
  
В день встречи на той дороге в Подмосковье полковник Михаил Смирнов обозвал его лешим, а еще сказал, что, когда Барнс стрижен и выбрит, похож на мальчишку-салагу, которому по чужим садам бы бегать, яблони обдирать, да из рогатки стрелять по воробьям, а не по лесам ходить со снайперской винтовкой. Баки тогда на полном серьезе ответил, что воровать нехорошо, а птиц ему было бы жалко.  
  
Хотел бы он в эту минуту быть остановленным, хотел бы лишиться выбора, хотел бы, чтобы все случилось, как по-волшебству, само собой - и по щелчку пальцев он в одно мгновение пересек бы океан и оказался бы в родной Америке, за тысячи и тысячи километров от этого ада.  
  
Сильнее, чем этого, он хотел лишь заснуть и больше никогда, нигде, ни при каких обстоятельствах не проснуться.  
  
\- Спасибо, - время спустя произнес Баки все на том же идеальном русском. – Спасибо за все, что ты сделал, только я уже выбрал, кому перекусить глотку, - Барнс усмехнулся, ни на секунду не озаботившись тем, чтобы стереть из смешка горечь. – Я дальше пойду один. Пожалуйста, не ходи за мной.  
  
_Пожалуйста!_  
  
Пожалуйста.  
  
Пожалуйста, Господи, я хочу умереть.  
  
Эти слова никогда не прозвучат, как и Барнс никогда не узнает, пошел ли командир тогда за ним или остался в той лесной сторожке сжигать самое драгоценное, самое дорогое, что Баки имел.  
  
Самое родное и близкое сердцу, что однажды обратили против него.  
  
Уйти у Баки с самого начала не было никаких шансов, хотя боролся он по-звериному дико, как борется умирающий хищник, загнанный в яму: яростно, из последних сил, не щадя себя – только лишь затем, чтобы поубивать как можно больше. Только лишь затем, чтобы не сдаваться без боя.  
  
Его нашпиговали, кажется, равным количеством и пуль, и транквилизаторов. Когда, через неизвестный промежуток времени, он очнулся, то все еще был способен, одним движением разорвав наручники, сломать ближайшему кому-то руку, следом с хрустом переломить хребет и тут же с положения лежа швырнуть так, чтобы звук тяжелого удара о стену еще долго звенел в его раскалывающейся голове. Потом тело с ног до головы знакомо прошили разряды, и он отрубился.  
  
\- Десять минут. До точности 9 минут 32 секунды, - сообщил глухой, звучащий как сквозь вату голос, стоило Баки попытаться открыть глаза. - Раньше разряд вполовину меньший отключал тебя стабильно на два часа и дольше.  
  
Не разбираясь долго в причинах и следствиях, Баки прохрипел: «Пошел на хер!» - к собственной гордости довольно разборчиво и очень даже по-русски.  
  
\- О твоих грандиозных успехах в познании сакральных тайн великого и могучего я наслышан, можешь не трудиться. Хотя,.. если в таком положении тебе все еще не в тягость…  
  
Наконец, отыскав говорящего взглядом, Баки красноречиво зарычал и на пробу дернул руками, которых он не чувствовал только потому, что они были отведены за спину на максимум, который вообще позволяли суставы и лопатки, анатомически не способные свестись еще сильнее. Грудина горела от такого положения и еще не полностью затянувшихся огнестрельных ран, хотя добрую половину нагрузки с внутренних органов снял металлический каркас из ребер.  
  
Барнс дернулся снова, сильнее, и зашелся в немом крике, когда по венам, словно жидкая лава, потек очередной разряд.  
  
\- Полегче, солдат, шокеры такой мощности – не шутка даже для тебя.  
  
\- Где она? – зарычал в ответ Баки, которому внезапно надоело бессмысленно огрызаться.  
  
\- Еще раз? – издевательски переспросил Карпов и картинно приставил к уху ладонь. – Я не расслышал. Где... кто?  
  
Баки вызверился матом, который в его состоянии, как физическом, так и эмоциональном, вышел намного членораздельнее всего остального.  
  
\- Ах, ты это про свою нацистскую сучку? Да ну! Только не смотри на меня так, будто не знал. Думаешь, ты у нее первый и единственный? Или думаешь, будто безродные немки-сиротки у нас по десять раз на дню становятся фаворитами вождя?  
  
Баки не слушал, лишь припадочно мотал головой из стороны в сторону, отрицая то, чему даже не отдавал отчета. Кровь пульсировала у него где-то в висках, изнутри стреляя остаточными разрядами, в глотке застрял ком подкатившей рвоты. Насильно сглотнув, Барнс выплюнул упрямо:  
  
\- Где она?!  
  
Вместо ответа на вопрос Карпов внезапно приблизился к нему настолько, что будь Баки способен освободиться – задушил бы голыми руками, чего доброго, впился бы зубами ему в глотку, как самый настоящий зверь, и вытягивал бы по мышце, по вене, до тех пор, пока не перекусил бы трахею.  
  
\- Читай! – приказал Карпов, сунув Баки под нос исписанный разворот блокнота, по формату до боли похожего на тот, которому он несколько месяцев подряд доверял свои самые сокровенные мысли. – Четко, вслух! Читай, и так и быть, я отвечу на твой вопрос.  
  
Нехотя, из чистой безысходности Барнс несколько раз моргнул, старательно собирая зрение в фокус. Он думал, что, быть может, это какой-то компромат, какое-то признание, в которое Баки заведомо запретил себе верить, что бы в нем ни содержалось.  
  
На деле это оказались всего лишь несколько написанных в столбец печатными буквами слов, в двух первый из которых Барнс не уловил никакого ужасного смысла. Вообще никакого смысла, поэтому, не видя ничего преступного в том, чтобы зачитать бессмыслицу, он облизал разбитые губы и, скрежеща зубами, начал:  
  
\- Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон.  
  
\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо, солдат. Повторить сможешь?  
  
\- Где она? – рявкнул Баки, всеми силами пытаясь подавить в себе заведомо провальные попытки дергаться в борьбе за свободу. – Что ты с ней сделал!? Отвечай!  
  
\- Сдалась тебе эта роковая Паучиха… Ты уже по горло в ее паутине, скоро изнутри начнешь перевариваться, - все еще маяча у Барнса перед лицом, Карпов медленно, словно продумывая до миллиметра каждое движение, закрыл блокнот и также медленно поднял его вертикально, удерживая ровно на уровне глаз Баки. – Нравится, да?  
  
У Барнса очередная гремучая смесь выдоха с ругательством застряла где-то на полпути к губам. Блокнот точно такой же: размер, нестандартный формат, цвет, рисунок – все идентично и знакомо Баки до шевелящихся на затылке волос. Это его блокнот, тот самый в малиново-красной обложке, с пятиконечной серой звездой…  
  
Вместо злобного рычания у Баки вырвался задушенный всхлип.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты оценишь, - самодовольная ухмылка не сходила у Карпова с лица. – Предпоследнее слово, солдат. Назови.  
  
\- Иди к черту!  
  
\- Не хочешь, как хочешь. Я тебе помогу. Один. О-д-и-н. О-дин. Один – это целое число между нулем и двумя; один – значит без других, в отдельности от других, в одиночестве, - мучитель впился в свою жертву взглядом. – А ведь так хотелось домой, да, солдат? На Родину, к близким, которые рукоплескали и обливались бы слезами при виде своего живого и невредимого Баки.  
  
Барнс взвыл теперь уже в полную силу вдоха.  
  
\- И что же остановило тебя, солдат? Честь и совесть ненаглядного Капитана, бессмертные даже теперь, когда сам он давно кормит арктических рыб? Роковая красота Черной Вдовы? Впрочем, можешь смело хранить свою тайну, я не настаиваю, потому что ты сам сделал свой выбор. Сам вернулся, я для этого не сделал ничего. Но теперь… теперь, когда ты здесь, и мы можем начать все сначала, я ни за что не откажу себе в удовольствии. Один, солдат, - слово было растянуто, раскатано на языке. – Один. Ты должен запомнить это слово на всю свою оставшуюся, на зависть долгую жизнь. Никого не будет с тобой рядом, тебе больше никогда не придется вставать перед подобным выбором, а с прошлыми разобраться я тебе помогу…  
  
Баки кричал, он орал и вырывался, выл и захлебывался собственной желчью, когда терпеть разряды становилось невыносимо.  
  
\- Она ценный, поистине уникальный кадр. Вдове с таким богатым послужным списком сложно будет взрастить достойную замену, но…  
  
В какой-то момент ее втащили в комнату и для облегчения узнавания поставили прямо перед Барнсом, так близко, как еще совсем недавно стоял Карпов.  
  
Висящая безвольной сломанной куклой на чужих плечах, избитая до неузнаваемости, она даже не могла сама поднять голову, а когда ее дернули за волосы, показательно открывая лицо, Баки взревел в унисон треску электричества, пронзающего каждый его нерв.  
  
\- …Но незаменимых нет. Есть не замененные, - в следующий момент он вскинул руку, и сердце Баки остановилось. Он орал давно уже сорванным голосом, не слыша собственного крика, безуспешно рвался из оков, конвульсивно содрогаясь под непрекращающимися разрядами.  
  
\- Ты _один_ , солдат. Отныне и навсегда.  
  
\- Ich liebe dich, - прочел он по ее изуродованным от ударов губам за секунду до того, как грянул оглушительный выстрел, но уже не смог понять, что это означало, потому что все его мысли были заняты одним-единственным словом.  
  
Один.  
  
Один.  
  
Один.  
  
_Желание, ржавый, семнадцать…_  
  
\- При всем уважении, товарищ генерал, мы этого сделать не сможем. Защитные системы его организма рано или поздно сведут на нет любой шрам и любые чернила. Татуировка сотрется.  
  
\- Значит вытесните в металле руки. Выжгите лазером. Нарисуйте несмываемой краской! Мне плевать, как именно вы это сделаете, но звезда должна стать частью его кода! Всякий раз она должна подтверждать программу, собирая воедино его прожаренные мозги. Солдат должен знать, кому он служит!  
  
_…рассвет, печь, девять…_  
  
\- Что прикажете делать с женщиной, товарищ генерал?  
  
_…добросердечный…_  
  
\- Пусть Зола проведет все тесты. А после заморозьте. Подождем, пока технологический прогресс позволит нам более тонкие способы контроля.  
  
_…возвращение на родину, ОДИН, товарный вагон._  
  
\- Доброе утро, солдат.  
  
\- Солдат?  
  
\- Soldat!

Zimnij soldat

\- Мы не можем дольше ждать. Будите его.  
  
Мир взорвался миллионами миллионов мельчайших осколков кроваво-красного цвета, перевернулся кувырками и содрогнулся в конвульсиях.  
  
Он хотел сделать вдох, но не смог: первая же попытка отозвалась булькающим звуком откуда-то изнутри. Чьи-то проворные и сильные руки, от которых он не смог бы отбиться, даже если бы помнил, как, тут же, безальтернативно, словно сломанную куклу, перевернули его: со спины на правый бок, насильно прижав голову к плечу.  
  
\- Сплевывай! – приказ вторгся в расколотый, развороченный череп, а тело, хоть и не сразу, но подчинилось. – Сплевывай! Ну же!  
  
Удар по спине между лопаток, определенно, должен был сломать ему позвоночник, если бы тот в принципе имел свойство ломаться, не восстанавливаясь.  
  
Его выворачивало долго и мучительно, чем-то белым и вязким, но когда перестало, дышать как будто бы и правда стало легче.  
  
Его откинули назад на стол, и по слезящимся глазам мгновенно ударил слепящий свет, на фоне которого в бесконтрольно вращающемся гигантском калейдоскопе двоились, троились и уплывали куда-то за грань бесконечные лица. На белом свету они были непривычно контрастными, слишком темными, но общей обстановки это не меняло, и его тело все еще выламывало: то ли в бесконтрольных судорогах, то ли в бессознательных, заведомо бесполезных попытках защититься.  
  
Перекатив голову влево, чтобы спрятаться от света, сквозь расплывающуюся перед глазами туманную дымку он краем сознания понял, что у него нет левой руки. Снова. Не отдавая своим действиям отчета, даже не помня себя, он рефлекторно дернулся, прогнувшись в спине. Сильные руки вполне ожидаемо припечатали его обратно, насильно надвинули что-то ему на лицо, испортив и без того ужасный обзор.  
  
\- Дышите, - где-то сверху снова возникло темное лицо, продиктовав его телу обязательный к исполнению приказ. - Дышите глубже. Вы в безопасности. Все хорошо.  
  
Сделав всего один глубокий, свистящий вдох, наполнивший его легкие спасительным кислородом, он вскинул единственную оставшуюся руку, намереваясь сорвать маску, но этого сделать ему не дали. Более того, незаметным движением ему сунули что-то в ухо. Прежде, чем он это осознал, прежде чем попытался потрясти головой и избавиться от незнакомого предмета, в его раскроенной на множество отдельных кусков голове раздался до боли знакомый голос, мягко напевающий русскими словами мелодию, которая, мешаясь с потоками лекарств, вливаемых в его вены, успокаивала и усыпляла лучше, чем любая химия. Тогда. Всегда.

\- Баю-баю-бай.  
Ветер, ветер, улетай.  
И до самого утра…  
Я останусь ждать тебя. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ба­ки пом­нил Сти­ва. Ба­ки ви­дел его жи­вым, Ба­ки ед­ва собс­твен­но­руч­но его не убил, а пос­ле ис­кал о нем ин­форма­цию в му­зее, ви­дел его по те­леви­зору в бес­числен­ных но­вос­тях, чи­тал о нем в ин­терне­те, кни­гах, жур­на­лах, ко­мик­сах для де­тей – вез­де, где толь­ко мог, вез­де, где ви­дел клю­чевые сло­ва. Ба­ки вспом­нил Сти­ва преж­де, чем вспом­нить са­мого се­бя. Стив стал его кра­еуголь­ным кам­нем, его яко­рем в оке­ане бо­ли, пол­ном жад­ных до кро­ви акул, ко­торые за­живо его по­жира­ли, раз­ди­рая на кус­ки. Стив был нас­то­ящим! Стив был жи­вым, к не­му мож­но бы­ло при­кос­нуть­ся, его мож­но бы­ло по­чувс­тво­вать фи­зичес­ки, с ним да­же, на­вер­ное, мож­но бы­ло по­гово­рить.

  
Но Ба­ки не стал раз­го­вари­вать, да­же приб­ли­жать­ся не стал, по­тому что… по­тому что ка­кой он к чер­ту Ба­ки?! А Сти­ву и так здо­рово дос­та­лось, Стив из-за не­го, то­го, кто лишь с боль­шой на­тяж­кой выг­ля­дел как Ба­ки, ед­ва не уто­нул в прок­ля­той ре­ке. У Сти­ва друзья пос­тра­дали или да­же по­гиб­ли, у Сти­ва на гла­зах ве­личай­шая раз­ве­дыва­тель­ная ор­га­низа­ция бук­валь­но раз­ва­лилась на час­ти, встрях­нув всю Аме­рику так, что стра­не еще дол­го пред­сто­ит от­хо­дить. У Сти­ва и без «Ба­ки» за­бот об­ра­зова­лось по гор­ло и да­же чуть вы­ше.

Под гро­мог­ласный крах то­го, что во всех ис­точни­ках мас­со­вой ин­форма­ции име­нова­лось ЩИ­Том, Ба­ки сбе­жал, ес­ли не ска­зать уполз, слов­но по­битое жи­вот­ное, в не­осоз­нанной, ин­стинктив­ной по­пыт­ке спря­тать­ся от жес­то­кос­ти хо­зя­ев, хо­тя был уве­рен, что те най­дут его. Всег­да на­ходи­ли.

Ба­ки уз­нал Ка­пита­на Аме­рика – Сти­вена Род­жерса.

Ба­ки мед­ленно, с вы­вора­чива­ющи­ми на­из­нанку воп­ля­ми бо­ли, уле­та­ющи­ми во мрак но­чей, дос­та­вал ос­колки вос­по­мина­ний из сво­его прев­ра­щен­но­го в ка­шу моз­га. Ба­ки с не­выра­зимым тре­петом скле­ивал во­еди­но каж­дый мель­чай­ший ос­ко­лочек. Ба­ки ле­ле­ял хруп­кую па­мять тря­сущи­мися от не­досы­пов и ме­дика­мен­тозных ло­мок ру­ками. Ба­ки за­бывал, как ды­шать, ког­да про­сыпал­ся в оче­ред­ной раз в хо­лод­ном по­ту, и го­лова его рас­ка­лыва­лась от од­ной лишь мыс­ли: «Я пом­ню? Я пом­ню!? Я все еще пом­ню, что бы­ло вче­ра?»

Ба­ки пом­нил Сти­ва. И еще очень мно­го че­го он вспом­нил: ли­ца, име­на, да­ты, мес­та.

Ба­ки вспом­нил и дав­но при­нял все вос­по­мина­ния на ве­ру, как ре­аль­ные, как од­нажды имев­шие мес­то быть: в ми­ровой ис­то­рии, ко­торую не­ред­ко он сам и оп­ре­делял, и в его собс­твен­ной кро­вожад­ной ис­то­рии. Ба­ки умел на­ходить ин­форма­цию, умел чи­тать… язы­ках на двад­ца­ти, ес­ли не боль­ше, так что барь­еров в по­луче­нии под­твержде­ний то­му или ино­му со­бытию поч­ти ни­ког­да не воз­ни­кало.

Лишь од­но­му он все ни­как не мог най­ти объ­яс­не­ние. Вос­по­мина­ние ка­залось… _ка­залось_ ре­аль­ным, та­ким же, как и все ос­таль­ные, толь­ко при­шед­шим к не­му нам­но­го поз­же. Оно бы­ло чет­ким, цвет­ным и пос­ле­дова­тель­ным, и… объ­ем­ным, как один ог­ромный пазл, раз­би­тый на мно­жес­тво бо­лее мел­ких час­тей. В нем, так­же, как и в вос­по­мина­ни­ях о Сти­ве, бы­ли точ­ные да­ты, бы­ли чет­кие ли­ца и ге­ог­ра­фичес­ки до сих пор су­щес­тву­ющие мес­та, вот толь­ко имен Ба­ки не пом­нил и не на­ходил под­твержде­ния этим сво­им вос­по­мина­ни­ям, сколь­ко бы ни ис­кал и как уп­ря­мо ни про­дирал­ся бы сквозь ла­бирин­ты пе­рек­ро­ен­ной па­мяти.

В ин­терне­те мож­но бы­ло зах­лебнуть­ся со­шед­шей ла­виной пра­витель­ствен­ных фай­лов лю­бого уров­ня сек­ретнос­ти. В них мож­но бы­ло при же­лании и дол­жном упорс­тве отыс­кать столь­ко ком­про­мата, что Ба­ки, у ко­торо­го же­лания и упорс­тва хва­тило бы с лих­вой на весь зем­ной шар, пот­ра­тил на их кро­пот­ли­вое изу­чение не один, не два и да­же не три ме­сяца. Ба­ки вы­вер­нул и пе­ревер­нул верх дном ги­гант­скую ин­форма­ци­он­ную свал­ку.

Он на­шел Чер­ную Вдо­ву. Ту са­мую, ры­жую, как сам Ад, ту са­мую, что зап­рыгнув ему на пле­чи с гар­ро­той, за­дела что-то у не­го внут­ри, ту са­мую, у ко­торой псев­до­нимов, лю­бой из ко­торых тя­нул на нас­то­ящий, бы­ло боль­ше, чем жи­телей в Нью-Й­ор­ке. Он на­шел На­талию Уль­янов­ну Ро­мано­ву – рус­скую КГБис­тку, шпи­он­ку ми­рово­го уров­ня, ро­див­шу­юся в Вол­гогра­де в 1984-ом го­ду. Лишь спус­тя со­рок лет от мо­мен­та, от­ку­да на­чина­лись вос­по­мина­ния Ба­ки.

Ее мог­ли на­зывать Вдо­вой, и рус­ской она бы­ла, и шпи­он­кой, и да­же трек­ля­той КГБис­ткой, спе­цифи­чес­ки тре­ниро­ван­ной уби­вать преж­де все­го сво­им собс­твен­ным те­лом, а толь­ко по­том ору­жи­ем. Она бы­ла по­хожа на вос­по­мина­ние Ба­ки. Рус­ская раз­ведка все-та­ки взрас­ти­ла но­вую… Чер­ную Вдо­ву, дос­той­ную нас­толь­ко, что сло­ман­ный мозг Ба­ки, силь­но кон­флик­ту­ющий по впол­не по­нят­ным при­чинам с ин­ту­ици­ей, дол­го сво­дил кон­цы с кон­ца­ми, что­бы в ито­ге окон­ча­тель­но убе­дить­ся, что это… не она.

Ро­мано­ва мог­ла бы на­цепить на се­бя ты­сячи лиц, мог­ла бы сед­лать и ду­шить его сколь­ко угод­но, но ей ни­ког­да не стать по­хожей на то са­мое ано­маль­ное вос­по­мина­ние, ко­торое Ба­ки в ито­ге, пос­ле всех тщет­ных ста­раний най­ти хоть ка­кое-ни­будь до­каза­тель­ство, выб­ра­ковал, как не­нас­то­ящее, как гал­лю­цина­цию, к ко­торым ему бы­ло не при­выкать. В кон­це кон­цов, в его моз­гу столь­ко все­го ока­залось сло­мано и ис­порче­но, что это да­же не уди­витель­но и да­же… поч­ти не обид­но. Это ни­чего. Ба­ки при­вык филь­тро­вать вос­по­мина­ния, да­же те, ко­торые ка­зались нас­то­ящи­ми, при­вык вы­рывать их из се­бя с му­читель­ной болью, так­же, как вы­рывал он бес­числен­ные тре­керы, ко­торы­ми наш­пи­гова­ла его щед­рая ГИД­Ра.

Как и вос­по­мина­ния Ба­ки, не­кото­рые из них ока­зыва­лись пус­тышка­ми – пе­режит­ка­ми де­сяти­летий, за­быты­ми в его те­ле прос­то от не­надоб­ности и за­менен­ны­ми по ме­ре раз­ви­тия тех­но­логий на бо­лее со­вер­шенные мо­дели; не­кото­рые – дей­ству­ющи­ми. Ка­кие-то из них вы­тащить ока­зыва­лось нес­ложно, ка­кие-то – ед­ва ли ре­аль­но, по­тому что не стра­да­ющие де­фици­том во­об­ра­жения уче­ные за­суну­ли их в та­кие мес­та, что без пос­то­рон­ней по­мощи Ба­ки не имел ни­какой воз­можнос­ти до них до­тянуть­ся. Ба­ки кром­сал се­бя иног­да со­вер­шенно всле­пую толь­ко лишь по­тому, что прес­ле­дова­телей уп­ря­мо не уда­валось стрях­нуть с хвос­та, и «жу­чок» при­ходи­лось ис­кать ме­тодом «проб и оши­бок».

Ошиб­ся Ба­ки лишь од­нажды, и ошиб­ка эта ста­ла для не­го ро­ковой. Во всех воз­можных смыс­лах. Не­воз­можных то­же.

Пер­вый раз он оч­нулся на раз­де­лоч­ном сто­ле гид­ров­ских мяс­ни­ков, и все сколь­ко-ни­будь важ­ные под­робнос­ти то­го про­буж­де­ния без­воз­врат­но стер­лись из его па­мяти, по­терян­ные в бес­числен­ном мно­жес­тве ана­логич­ных.

Вто­рой раз он оч­нулся, что­бы уз­нать, что про­валял­ся тру­пом, не при­ходя в се­бя, две с лиш­ним не­дели, за ко­торые мир за пре­дела­ми ма­лень­ко­го до­мика в глу­ши ве­лико­го ниг­де ус­пел ко­торый раз по­бывать на гра­ни унич­то­жения кем-то или чем-то под наз­ва­ни­ем Аль­трон.

Кра­ем уха слу­шая но­вос­тную свод­ку, Ба­ки сос­ре­дото­чен­но за­нимал­ся тем, что вы­тас­ки­вал из се­бя бес­ко­неч­ные игол­ки, ког­да уви­дел ог­ненно-ры­жую вспыш­ку и поч­ти сра­зу же об­мяк на пос­те­ли, так и не вы­тащив пос­леднюю прок­ля­тую игол­ку, не ина­че как на­мер­тво прик­ле­ен­ную к ру­ке. Пе­ред тем, как сно­ва от­клю­чить­ся, Ба­ки ус­пел ис­пу­гать­ся то­го, ка­кой оче­ред­ной син­те­тичес­кой дрянью его на­кача­ли, что все в его го­лове сно­ва так ужас­но пе­реме­шалось, смес­ти­лось и нас­ло­илось од­но на дру­гое. Его дав­но выб­ра­кован­ное вос­по­мина­ние бы­ло бе­лым, как сне­га бес­ко­неч­ной Си­бири – ры­жей бы­ла Ро­мано­ва. Его вос­по­мина­ние всег­да и не­из­менно за­кан­чи­валось тем, что гре­мел ог­лу­шитель­ный выс­трел, и что-то… кто-то глу­хо па­дал на зем­лю. Его вос­по­мина­ние – це­лый год его жиз­ни был не­нас­то­ящим, ему не су­щес­тво­вало ни­каких до­кумен­таль­ных под­твержде­ний.

Не бы­ло.

Не­ре­аль­но.

Неп­ра­виль­но.

Она не­нас­то­ящая. Она умер­ла. Умер­ла в 46-ом или дав­но сос­та­рилась и так или ина­че умер­ла. Она! Ни­ког­да! Не жи­ла! Он ее вы­думал. Его ис­ка­лечен­ный ра­зум ее при­думал. И зас­не­жен­ный лес по бо­кам от до­роги, и крем­лев­ские звез­ды, и кро­ваво-крас­ное сол­нце, что иг­ра­ло в ее свет­лых во­лосах – все это он на­фан­та­зиро­вал под дей­стви­ем нар­ко­тиков!

Су­мас­шедший Ба­ки Барнс от от­ча­яния при­думал в под­робнос­тях один­надцать ме­сяцев сво­ей жиз­ни – вот и вся раз­гадка ано­малии. Спус­тя семь­де­сят лет, став еще бо­лее су­мас­шедшим и дав­но рас­те­ряв бы­лое от­ча­яние, Ба­ки Барнс при­нял это за ак­си­ому, с ко­торой ста­ло чуть-чуть про­ще про­сыпать­ся по ут­рам: Ди­ана Хар­тманн – приз­рак, еще бо­лее не­нас­то­ящий, чем он сам – приз­рак его ис­ка­лечен­но­го соз­на­ния.

Тре­тий раз Ба­ки оч­нулся, что­бы, во­ору­жив­шись най­ден­ным на тум­бочке но­жом, на шум ль­ющей­ся во­ды прок­расть­ся в ван­ную. И уви­деть приз­рак сво­его во­об­ра­жения воп­ло­ти. Боль­ше не бы­ло ни­каких раз­дра­жа­юще ры­жих во­лос, ко­торые ему то ли прис­ни­лись, то ли бы­ли ис­кусс­твен­ны­ми. Во­лос во­об­ще поч­ти не бы­ло, ес­ли не счи­тать ко­рот­ко­го, кло­ками обс­три­жен­но­го «ежи­ка», ко­торый от­крыл Ба­ки ис­тинные мас­шта­бы то­го, нас­коль­ко за семь­де­сят лет раз­ви­лись тех­но­логии то­таль­но­го кон­тро­ля.

В срав­не­нии с тем, что вжи­вили ей в го­лову, в спи­ну и Бог зна­ет, ку­да еще, «жу­чок» у Ба­ки в ос­но­вании че­репа ка­зал­ся прос­то со­рин­кой, дос­тать ко­торую мож­но бы­ло, да­же не вспо­тев.

Да­же его би­они­чес­кая ру­ка про­тив… это­го – то­го, что уви­дел Ба­ки в той ван­ной – ка­залась поч­ти бе­зобид­ной, лю­бимой и род­ной.

Ба­ки знал, что ГИД­Ре из­вес­тны раз­ные спо­собы под­чи­нения, он знал это на собс­твен­ном пла­чев­ном при­мере, но… он убе­дил се­бя, по­жалуй, слиш­ком лег­ко и слиш­ком ра­но, в том, что ни­чего тог­да, в 45-ом, не бы­ло.

Сы­ворот­ку она вве­ла се­бе не­задол­го до то­го, как за ней приш­ли лю­ди Кар­по­ва. По­том слу­чилось все то, че­го Ба­ки не пом­нил. По­том ее за­моро­зили. А раз­мо­рози­ли толь­ко в 1972-ом, поч­ти сра­зу пос­ле смер­ти Зо­лы. Она бы­ла все так­же цен­на для со­вет­ской вер­сии ГИД­Ры, воз­глав­ля­емой на то вре­мя пре­ем­ни­ком Кар­по­ва, мо­лодым и не по го­дам ам­би­ци­оз­ным Лу­киным. Она по-преж­не­му бы­ла жем­чу­жиной их кол­лекции, по­это­му ее дер­жа­ли вда­ли от по­левой ра­боты, ис­клю­чая бес­пре­цеден­тные слу­чаи лик­ви­дации, тре­бу­ющие, по­мимо на­выков убий­ства, на­выки внед­ре­ния и шпи­она­жа. Поч­ти всег­да по час­ти но­вей­ших ме­дицин­ских и био- раз­ра­боток, пря­мо или кос­венно свя­зан­ных с во­ен­ны­ми це­лями. О ней не ве­ли за­писей: ни­каких жур­на­лов, ни­каких от­че­тов, ни­каких сво­док, ни­каких упо­мина­ний ниг­де, ни под ка­ким име­нем и ни при ком, кро­ме тех из­бран­ных, кто был пос­вя­щен в ее су­щес­тво­вание. Опа­са­ясь зат­ро­нуть что-ли­бо, ка­са­юще­еся ин­теллек­та, ей ни ра­зу не сти­рали па­мять, ее да­же не на­калы­вали хи­ми­ей – прос­то од­нажды вжи­вили ка­кую-то дрянь, на­деж­но раз­де­лив­шую ее па­мять на ту, что нуж­на бы­ла ГИД­Ре, и на ту, что на­деж­но хра­нилась под зам­ком из чи­пов и мик­росхем. Нет­ро­нутая, но не­дос­тупная. До тех пор, по­ка, бла­гос­ло­ви Гос­подь Стар­ка-млад­ше­го, сот­во­рен­ный им Аль­трон не вы­нес под­чистую всю ки­бер­не­тику пла­неты, вклю­чая ее прог­рамму.

На­дол­го или нет, но ей это­го хва­тило, что­бы сор­вать­ся с крюч­ка, а уже пос­ле ед­ва ли кто-то был в сос­то­янии ее най­ти. Офи­ци­аль­но ее не су­щес­тво­вало. Не­офи­ци­аль­но в один и тот же мо­мент вре­мени она мог­ла быть де­сят­ком раз­ных лич­ностей, с де­сят­ком внеш­ностей и де­сят­ком под­став­ных би­ог­ра­фий, спо­соб­ной сва­лить­ся, в са­мом бук­валь­ном смыс­ле, сне­гом на го­лову аб­со­лют­но лю­бому, и он бы да­же не по­нял, от­ку­да при­лете­ло. Как и Ба­ки не по­нял, ког­да, как и за­чем она при­тащи­ла его в тот дом без ад­ре­са, рас­кром­са­ла (на за­висть ак­ку­рат­но, сам Ба­ки так бы не смог) ему че­реп, вы­тас­ки­вая триж­ды прок­ля­тый тре­кер, а по­том еще и вы­хажи­вала его, по­ка где-то там в кос­мос уле­тал це­лый го­род.

А по­том Ба­ки оч­нулся и, за­летев с но­жом в ван­ную, на­шел ее, аб­со­лют­но без­бо­яз­ненно и без­за­щит­но сто­ящую к не­му спи­ной, вдоль ко­торой от ли­нии рос­та ко­рот­ких во­лос на за­тыл­ке по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку вниз тя­нулась тон­кая, мер­ца­ющая ли­ния го­лубо­вато­го цве­та – ее при­вод­ной ре­мень, ее ши­пован­ный ошей­ник, с ко­торым имел пра­во тя­гать­ся лишь втрав­ленный ему в мозг код Зим­не­го Сол­да­та.

Плод его боль­но­го во­об­ра­жения ока­зал­ся ре­аль­ным. Ока­зались ре­аль­ны­ми те один­надцать ме­сяцев с ап­ре­ля 45-го по март 46-го.

Го­лова Ба­ки гро­зила рас­ко­лоть­ся на час­ти – слиш­ком боль­но бы­ло при­нять за прав­ду то, что ког­да-то так­же боль­но бы­ло наз­вать ложью.

Стив был нас­то­ящим, по­тому что Ба­ки ви­дел его собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами. Стив был нас­то­ящим, по­тому что о нем не умол­ка­ло ни од­но средс­тво, спо­соб­ное, так или ина­че, пе­реда­вать ин­форма­цию.

Но и она… ока­залась нас­то­ящей, по­тому что Ба­ки то­же ее ви­дел. Ба­ки ее слы­шал. Он да­же… ее тро­гал, ос­то­рож­но и бо­яз­ли­во, как тро­га­ют ми­раж или ста­ра­ют­ся раз­ве­ять хмель­ную дым­ку. Вот толь­ко кро­ме са­мого Ба­ки ее не ви­дел боль­ше ник­то, ник­то о ней не го­ворил, мир не кри­чал нап­ра­во и на­лево ее имя. Мир во­об­ще про нее не знал.

Ло­гика Ба­ки го­рела пра­хом. На од­но бес­ко­неч­но дол­гое мгно­вение он ощу­тил се­бя па­ци­ен­том пси­хуш­ки, ко­торый все ни­как не мог оп­ре­делить­ся, что же ему де­лать: па­нико­вать, хо­хотать до ре­зи в жи­воте, пла­кать, кри­чать, бе­жать или прос­то упасть на пол и за­бить­ся в ис­те­рике.

В кон­це кон­цов, он ни­чего из это­го не сде­лал, а прос­то за­мер на мес­те, пов­то­ряя, как за­веден­ный бол­ванчик, раз за ра­зом, од­но и то же:

\- Нас­то­ящая. Нас­то­ящая. Нас­то­ящая…

\- Нас­то­ящая, - про­шеп­та­ла она, от­би­рая у не­го нож, глу­боко ушед­ший лез­ви­ем в ла­донь, по­ка он не­осоз­нанно пы­тал­ся до­казать се­бе че­рез боль, что не спит, не бре­дит, что это не оче­ред­ная иг­ра его рас­ша­тан­ной па­мяти. – Нас­то­ящая, Ба­ки. Я здесь.

А по­том, без тре­керов внут­ри, без из­ну­ря­ющей бес­ко­неч­ной по­гони и иг­ры в прят­ки со смертью, без пол­но­го и не­из­бежно­го оди­ночес­тва, нас­ту­пило за­тишье, то са­мое, что обыч­но слу­ча­ет­ся пе­ред бу­рей.

По­том слу­чил­ся душ­ный, шум­ный, бур­ля­щий обы­ден­ной жизнью Бу­харест и кро­хот­ная квар­тирка, в ко­торой, впро­чем, спол­на хва­тало мес­та дво­им су­мас­шедшим, в ноч­ной ти­ши под­ни­ма­ющим весь дом от­нюдь не жар­ким сек­сом, как всем по­голов­но ка­залось, а вык­ру­чива­ющи­ми все кос­ти кош­ма­рами.

Еще чуть поз­же слу­чилась та са­мая бу­ря – те­ракт в Ве­не – и фрук­ты с рын­ка Ба­ки так и не до­нес до­мой, сво­его приз­ра­ка он там так и не на­шел, толь­ко Ка­пита­на Аме­рика при пол­ном па­раде и стре­ля­ющий на по­раже­ние спец­наз.

\- Не все ре­ша­ет­ся кровью, Ба­ки.

\- А она ль­ет­ся и ль­ет­ся.

По­жалуй­ста. Толь­ко не ее кровью, толь­ко не опять!

Она уш­ла, как и по­лага­лось приз­ра­ку, рас­тво­рилась в воз­ду­хе, не ос­та­вив сле­дов сво­его су­щес­тво­вания. Та­кова бы­ла их из­на­чаль­ная до­гово­рен­ность: при­дут за од­ним – дру­гой дол­жен бу­дет ис­чезнуть. И она ис­чезла, ис­чезли все ее ве­щи, ее еда – их об­щая – нор­маль­ная еда, из квар­ти­ры ис­чез да­же ее за­пах.

И Ба­ки ни­кому про нее не ска­зал. Да­же Сти­ву, осо­бен­но ему, ни сло­ва не ска­зал. У Сти­ва и так бу­дут из-за не­го проб­ле­мы, кро­ме то­го – и в этом Ба­ки был с со­бой пре­дель­но чес­тен – он все еще не был стоп­ро­цен­тно уве­рен, что у не­го окон­ча­тель­но и бес­по­ворот­но не съ­еха­ла кры­ша и что она – не плод его из­вра­щен­ных фан­та­зий. Что очень мог­ло быть, ведь до­кумен­таль­но ее ниг­де не су­щес­тво­вало, а ка­ков мог быть толк от его слов, ес­ли он сам в них не ве­рил.

По­том слу­чилось воз­вра­щение в не­навис­тную до дро­жи Си­бирь, и од­новре­мен­но поч­ти свер­ши­лись вен­детты ва­канд­ско­го прин­ца и из­вес­тно­го все­му ми­ру аме­рикан­ско­го мил­ли­ар­де­ра.

В один мо­мент честь и со­весть аме­рикан­ской на­ции – Сти­вен Род­жерс – стал прес­тупни­ком, пос­та­вив­шим свое лич­ное, пред­взя­тое мне­ние вы­ше мне­ния ста сем­надца­ти стран. И ра­ди ко­го все? Ра­ди свих­нувше­гося кил­ле­ра, ко­торый собс­твен­ным гла­зам дав­но не ве­рил и в лю­бой мо­мент мог ус­тро­ить мас­со­вую рез­ню средь бе­ла дня, лишь ус­лы­шав де­сяток за­вет­ных слов? Ра­ди кил­ле­ра, од­нажды пос­ланно­го его, ка­пита­на, убить? Ра­ди кил­ле­ра, пос­ланно­го од­нажды дос­тать сы­ворот­ку и ра­ди это­го хлад­нокров­но убив­ше­го че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го не­ког­да знал – хо­роше­го че­лове­ка, му­жа, от­ца.

Вот имен­но по­это­му Ба­ки к Сти­ву и не по­шел, да­же тог­да, ког­да ид­ти бы­ло не­куда, да­же тог­да, ког­да бы­ло пло­хо нас­толь­ко, что он убил бы се­бя, ес­ли бы­ли бы си­лы на­жать на чер­тов спус­ко­вой крю­чок. Стив был ге­ро­ем и имел для это­го все. Ба­ки был… ни­кем и не имел ни­чего, кро­ме ок­ро­вав­ленных по ло­коть рук и го­ры тру­пов за спи­ной.

Ба­ки не по­шел к Сти­ву, но он имел не­ос­то­рож­ность за­быть, что ма­лыш из Брук­ли­на всег­да был слиш­ком уп­рям, что­бы из­бе­жать дра­ки.

Стив по­терял до­верие пра­витель­ства и ми­ровой об­щес­твен­ности, по­терял дру­га, ко­торый, в об­щем-то, ни­чего та­кого сде­лал, все­го лишь хо­тел ока­зать Ба­ки ус­лу­гу и вы­шибить его по­вер­ну­тые моз­ги раз и нав­сегда. Стив по­терял свой щит и свой ав­то­ритет. А вза­мен все­му это­му Ба­ки да­же не хва­тало со­вес­ти приз­нать­ся, что он су­мас­шедший, что пом­нит со­бытия, ко­торых ни­ког­да не про­ис­хо­дило, и ви­дит жен­щи­ну, ко­торая ни­ког­да не жи­ла.

Он вспом­нил пя­терых сол­дат, соз­данных из до­бытой им в 91-ом сы­ворот­ки – и все пя­теро ока­зались ре­аль­ны. Он пом­нил тре­ниров­ки с ни­ми, пом­нил, на что каж­дый из них был спо­собен. Сол­дат бы­ло пя­теро, пя­теро от­борней­ших го­лово­резов. Пять кри­ока­мер наш­лось в бун­ке­ре, в Си­бири, шес­тая – его собс­твен­ная. Ни еди­ного на­мека на су­щес­тво­вание седь­мой: в прош­лом или нас­то­ящем. Ни­какой ни­точ­ки, ни­какой вес­точки, и по-хо­роше­му, Ба­ки бы ра­довать­ся, что она да­леко от всей этой раз­борки, вот толь­ко ни­чуть ему не бы­ло ра­дос­тно: в жи­воте коль­ца­ми зме­ил­ся страх, ид­ти из ле­дяной клет­ки ни­куда не хо­телось, а но­ги не слу­шались, и он поп­ро­сил Сти­ва бро­сить его на рас­терза­ние разъ­ярен­ной Пан­те­ре, лишь бы все ско­рее кон­чи­лось…

А за­тем су­мас­шес­твие про­шед­ших дней, а мо­жет и всех се­миде­сяти лет окон­ча­тель­но при­дави­ло его не­подъ­ем­ным да­же для су­пер­солда­та гру­зом: ды­шать ста­ло тя­жело, слов­но ору­дия Же­лез­но­го че­лове­ка все же со­вер­ши­ли не­воз­можное и, по­мимо би­они­чес­кой ру­ки, сло­мали ему ме­тал­ли­чес­кие реб­ра. Ба­ки по­терял соз­на­ние, об­ра­тив в пус­то­ту на­бив­шую дав­но ос­ко­мину моль­бу не прос­нуть­ся.

Ба­ки сни­лись сы­рые крем­лев­ские под­зе­мелья и бро­дящий по ним приз­рак жен­щи­ны с ку­цей стриж­кой и сбри­тым под ноль за­тыл­ком, ис­по­лосо­ван­ным шра­мами.

Ког­да он прос­нулся, приз­рак сто­ял ря­дом, но от это­го Ба­ки не по­лег­ча­ло: у приз­ра­ка бы­ли куд­ря­вые свет­лые во­лосы, кро­ваво-крас­ные гу­бы и бе­лый до ре­зи ха­лат, к ко­торо­му да­же был при­цеп­лен опоз­на­ватель­ный бей­дж. У Ба­ки поп­лы­ло в гла­зах, а к гор­лу под­сту­пил ком, слов­но он толь­ко что про­катил­ся на ат­трак­ци­оне: не на Рус­ских гор­ках Ко­ни-Ай­лен­да и да­же не на тро­се че­рез ущелье на кры­шу по­ез­да, а на са­мой что ни на есть нас­то­ящей ма­шине вре­мени. Из 2016-го пря­миком в ап­рель 1945-го. Хо­тя он да­же не был уве­рен, по­кидал ли он ког­да-ли­бо тот ро­ковой 45-ый.

\- Джей­мс Барнс, - хрип­ло на­чал он в дав­но за­учен­ном по­ряд­ке, от спеш­ки и стра­ха прог­ла­тывая по­лови­ну зву­ков. – Я Джей­мс Бь­юке­нен Барнс. 10-е мар­та 1917-го, Брук­лин, Нью-Й­орк…

\- …Ты слу­жил в 107-ом пе­хот­ном в зва­нии сер­жанта, все но­рови­ли наз­вать те­бя Джей­мсом, а ты всег­да ис­прав­лял на Ба­ки. У те­бя был… у те­бя все еще есть друг по име­ни Стив, - она улыб­ну­лась, обод­ря­юще сжав его ру­ку, да­вая ему фи­зичес­ки се­бя по­чувс­тво­вать, и Ба­ки шан­са не упус­тил, вы­вер­нув ру­ку, ух­ва­тил­ся за нее, что бы­ло си­лы, и сжи­мал, все бо­ясь, что паль­цы вот-вот прой­дут сквозь. – Все хо­рошо. Все хо­рошо, Ба­ки, я здесь. Приш­лось хак­нуть за­щищен­ный ка­нал Стар­ка и вспом­нить бы­лые на­выки об­ще­ния с муж­чи­нами, что­бы убе­дить Его Вы­сочес­тво ко­роля Т’Чал­лу прос­мотреть ук­ра­ден­ные за­писи, но… Ба­ки, уже все хо­рошо, от­пу…

Дверь в па­лату рез­ко, бе­зо вся­кого сту­ка от­кры­лась, и она, на­цепив на ли­цо про­фес­си­ональ­но-ней­траль­ное вы­раже­ние со ско­ростью, с ко­торой обыч­но ус­пе­ва­ют толь­ко мор­гнуть, от­сту­пила в сто­рону. Рань­ше, чем Ба­ки ус­пел со­об­ра­зить, что во­об­ще про­изош­ло.

\- Со мной все в пол­ном по­ряд­ке! – за­верил ко­го-то не­види­мого зна­комый го­лос ка­пита­на, по­ка тот шел от вхо­да до кро­вати. – Ба­ки, ты как?

\- Ка­питан Род­жерс, поз­воль­те по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся, по­чему су­пер­солда­ты всег­да так воз­му­титель­но не­поч­ти­тель­ны к хло­потам над ни­ми мед­персо­нала?

Ба­ки, со­вер­шенно оша­лелый от та­кой бес­пре­цеден­тной вок­руг се­бя ак­тивнос­ти, бес­по­мощ­но ме­тал­ся взгля­дом от нее к Сти­ву и об­ратно.

\- На то мы и су­пер­солда­ты, мисс… - Ба­ки ви­дел, как друг маз­нул быс­трым взгля­дом по ее бей­джу, и на ли­це его про­мель­кну­ло хо­рошо скры­тое удив­ле­ние. – Мур. Про­шу ме­ня прос­тить, - мо­мен­таль­но до­бавил он, ре­шив от­че­го-то, что по­вел се­бя бес­так­тно. – Я ду­мал, что Ва­кан­да – стра­на зак­ры­тая, и…

\- …и по­это­му бе­лые жен­щи­ны здесь – яв­ле­ние ис­клю­читель­ное, - дос­ка­зала она за Сти­ва и улыб­ну­лась так, что улыб­ку эту су­мел за­метить лишь Ба­ки. – Я не чис­люсь в шта­те пос­то­ян­ных сот­рудни­ков мед­цен­тра, ме­ня выз­ва­ли экс­трен­но, по слу­чаю ва­шего… - она рез­ко обор­ва­ла фра­зу, про­фес­си­ональ­но сыг­рав сму­щение. – Прос­ти­те. Я ос­тавлю вас на­еди­не, - сде­лав вид, что про­веря­ет по­каза­тели мо­нито­ров и ка­пель­ни­цу, она сколь­зну­ла ру­кой по ру­ке Ба­ки, и тот, как губ­ка, впи­тал это ми­молет­ное при­кос­но­вение. – Ка­пита­на Род­жерса я об­ратно уже не уло­жу. По­щади­те ме­ня хо­тя бы вы, мис­тер Барнс, ос­тань­тесь в пос­те­ли.

Зна­ла бы она, как от­ча­ян­но цеп­лялся Ба­ки за каж­дое про­из­не­сен­ное сло­во, как от­ча­ян­но всмат­ри­вал­ся в ее ли­цо, не зная, что мож­но ска­зать, а что нель­зя, как бо­рол­ся с со­бой, что­бы не крик­нуть вслед: «Ос­тань­ся!» - раз­ве­яв ра­зом весь бес­смыс­ленный мас­ка­рад.

Это же Стив. Его Стив. Он друг. За­чем от не­го скры­вать?

Впро­чем, тай­на бы­ла не его, не ему бы­ло ее рас­кры­вать. Ему с лих­вой хва­тило уже то­го, что Стив ее ви­дел, го­ворил с ней, как с нас­то­ящей, как с ре­аль­ной, а зна­чит Ба­ки не по­ехал, зна­чит его приз­рак – жи­вой.

\- Эй… Бак, ты че­го? – спох­ва­тил­ся взвол­но­ван­но Стив, ког­да Ба­ки ни с то­го, ни с се­го стал хо­хотать, об­няв се­бя по­перек гру­ди единс­твен­ной ос­тавшей­ся ру­кой. – Бак, - Стив по­лу­обер­нулся к две­ри, - я сей­час ее на­зад по­зову, ты ме­ня пу­га­ешь.

Ба­ки ед­ва не от­ве­тил: «Зо­ви!» - одер­нув се­бя лишь в пос­ледний мо­мент.

\- Стив… - ти­хо поз­вал он, ког­да ис­те­рика нем­но­го от­пусти­ла. – Я сей­час спро­шу у те­бя пол­ную чушь, но, по­жалуй­ста, пос­та­рай­ся от­ве­тить. Это важ­но.

Стив с мо­мен­таль­но ока­менев­шим ли­цом не­суще­го от­ветс­твен­ную вах­ту офи­цера при­гото­вил­ся слу­шать воп­рос и от­ве­чать на не­го по всей фор­ме, слов­но от это­го за­висе­ла судь­ба пла­неты.

\- Что угод­но, Бак.

\- Тот уче­ный… - Ба­ки в не­реши­тель­нос­ти об­лизнул рас­трес­кавши­еся гу­бы и по­гонял во рту вяз­кую от жаж­ды, с прив­ку­сом ме­ди, слю­ну. – Ну… изоб­ре­татель тво­их пат­ри­оти­чес­ких сте­ро­идов, на ко­торых ты вы­махал вы­ше ме­ня. Как его зва­ли?

Стив яв­но не ждал по­доб­но­го воп­ро­са, он выг­ля­дел удив­ленным и да­же не пы­тал­ся это­го скрыть, но с от­ве­том на­шел­ся быс­тро.

\- Эр­скин. Док­тор Ав­ра­ам Эр­скин. А по­чему ты спро­сил?

Ба­ки по­мед­лил, ста­ратель­но от­тя­гивая мо­мент пе­ред сле­ду­ющим воп­ро­сом, пред­ви­дя еще боль­шее удив­ле­ние Сти­ва.

\- А он ни­чего те­бе про семью… не рас­ска­зывал? У не­го бы­ла же­на? Де­ти? Быть мо­жет,.. дочь?

\- Нет, Бак… - Стив оза­даче­но чуть скло­нил го­лову вниз. – Нет, он ни­чего та­кого мне не го­ворил. Чес­тно го­воря, я да­же не за­думы­вал­ся об этом ни­ког­да. По­чему ты спра­шива­ешь?

Ба­ки вне­зап­но ощу­тил ос­трую не­об­хо­димость зак­рыть под­ня­тую те­му так, что­бы Стив сам не за­хотел ее про­дол­жить. Пред­лог на­шел­ся уди­витель­но лег­ко, и прав­до­подоб­нее его во­об­ра­зить бы­ло труд­но.

\- Фа­милия все кру­тит­ся в го­лове. Мне ка­жет­ся… мне ка­жет­ся, я мог убить ко­го-то с та­кой же фа­мили­ей.

Пом­рачнев ху­же гро­зовой ту­чи, Стив за­ладил зна­комое: «Не твоя ви­на, это был не ты» и боль­ше ни о чем до­пыты­вать­ся не стал. Ба­ки был ему за это бла­года­рен, хо­тя и по­доз­ре­вал от­че­го-то, что друг ни на се­кун­ду не ку­пил­ся на сказ­ку о «внеш­татной сот­рудни­це», ко­торая, как бе­лая во­рона сре­ди тем­но­кожих ва­кан­дцев.

Че­рез де­сять ми­нут пос­ле ухо­да Сти­ва, ког­да Ба­ки ре­шил, что в сос­то­янии, ес­ли не по­кинуть не­навис­тные бе­лые сте­ны, то хо­тя бы при­дать се­бе бо­лее дос­той­ное по­ложе­ние, вер­ну­лась док­тор Мур, в соп­ро­вож­де­нии, что аб­со­лют­но в ее сти­ле, Его Вы­сочес­тва ко­роля. Все, что до это­го Ба­ки де­лал дол­гие де­сять ми­нут, он про­делал за од­ну се­кун­ду, встав по стой­ке смир­но и не вспом­нив ни ра­зу, что у не­го нет ру­ки.

\- Уве­ряю вас, мис­тер Барнс, это лиш­нее, - низ­ким го­лосом с ак­центом за­гово­рил Т’Чал­ла, и в от­сутс­твии мас­ки Пан­те­ры это зву­чало для Ба­ки нес­коль­ко неп­ри­выч­но.

\- Нас­чет то­го, что слу­чилось в Ве­не. Я обя­зан объ­яс­нить­ся, я…

\- За вас это уже сде­лали, мис­тер Барнс. Я здесь, что­бы при­нес­ти из­ви­нения от име­ни се­бя и все­го на­рода Ва­кан­ды, ко­торый, так­же как и я, оши­боч­но пос­чи­тал вас ви­нова­тым в смер­ти сво­его ко­роля.

Ба­ки от­вык от из­ви­нений в свой ад­рес, не уве­рен­ный, по­лучал ли их ког­да-ни­будь во­об­ще. Кро­ме то­го, тру­пом мень­ше, тру­пом боль­ше – он все рав­но убий­ца, а пе­ред та­кими в из­ви­нени­ях не рас­шарки­ва­ют­ся, ка­ким бы вес­ким ни был по­вод.

\- Обы­чаи мо­ей стра­ны так­же под­ра­зуме­ва­ют под из­ви­нени­ями за по­доб­ные ошиб­ки неч­то боль­шее, чем прос­тые сло­ва. От­ны­не я бу­ду иметь сво­им дол­гом до­казать ва­шу не­винов­ность всем тем, кто ве­рит в об­ратное. Как и мой отец, вы ста­ли жер­твой, и я ос­та­нусь в веч­ном дол­гу пе­ред ва­ми, - Т’Чал­ла вы­дал в ее сто­рону ед­ва за­мет­ный по­лупок­лон, - мисс Эр­скин, за то, что вы зас­та­вили ме­ня вов­ре­мя от­влечь­ся от мес­ти и от­кры­ли мне гла­за на прав­ду. Мои под­данные уже по­лучи­ли со­от­ветс­тву­ющие рас­по­ряже­ния и за­нима­ют­ся сбо­ром не­об­хо­димых дан­ных. Они спра­шива­ли ме­ня о воз­можнос­ти вас ос­мотреть, что­бы луч­ше по­нять ус­трой­ство, с ко­торым им пред­сто­ит иметь де­ло.

Два дня спус­тя, ког­да поч­ти за­тяну­лись все ра­ны, а тех­ни­ки под­шли­фова­ли ме­тал­ли­чес­кий от­ру­бок, что­бы не ме­шал­ся и не ис­крил, ме­дики да­ли доб­ро на кри­оза­мороз­ку.

\- Ба­ки, ты не обя­зан, - они сто­яли у ог­ромно­го ок­на, из ко­торо­го от­кры­вал­ся впе­чат­ля­ющий са­мое ис­ку­шен­ное во­об­ра­жение вид на джун­гли. Во из­бе­жание кре­на вле­во, для сох­ра­нения ба­лан­са Ба­ки рас­ста­вил но­ги чуть ши­ре, чем обыч­но нуж­но бы­ло че­лове­ку с дву­мя ру­ками. – Это не твоя ви­на. Не бы­ла ни ра­зу за семь­де­сят лет. Ты не дол­жен се­бя этим на­казы­вать.

Но оба они зна­ли его от­вет, как зна­ли и то, чем за­кон­чится спор.

\- Они вы­тащат это из те­бя? – Ба­ки при­тянул ее к се­бе од­ной ру­кой, и си­лы ему боль­ше, чем хва­тило, что­бы не дать ей от­сту­пить, хо­тя она и не пы­талась, об­няв его в от­вет. – Они смо­гут?

\- За со­рок с лиш­ним лет прог­ресс ней­ро­хирур­гии шаг­нул да­леко впе­ред.

Ба­ки пос­мотрел на нее, све­дя к пе­рено­сице бро­ви от раз­дра­жа­ющей слух лег­ко­мыс­леннос­ти.

\- Смо­гут, - шеп­ну­ла она, рас­се­ян­но про­пус­тив паль­цы сквозь во­лосы у не­го на за­тыл­ке. – И они сно­ва от­росли.

Ба­ки из­дал не­оп­ре­делен­ный звук под­твержде­ния и при­жал ее к се­бе еще креп­че, в этот мо­мент осо­бен­но силь­но жа­лея об от­сутс­твии вто­рой ру­ки. Спря­тав го­лову у не­го на гру­ди, она при­жалась гу­бами к сты­ку пло­ти с ме­тал­лом, чут­ко ощу­щая, как сов­сем ря­дом час­то пуль­си­ру­ет сер­дце.

Оба зна­ли ту часть не­уте­шитель­ной прав­ды, в ко­торой не су­щес­тво­вало ни­какой воз­можнос­ти взло­мать прок­ля­тый код, кро­ме од­ной и са­мой вер­ной – пу­ли в лоб.

Оба про­мол­ча­ли.

\- Хо­рошо по­думал?

Те­перь это был Стив, и Ба­ки без­звуч­но взмо­лил­ся, что­бы тот не за­вел ана­логич­ную пес­ню.

\- Я сам се­бе не хо­зя­ин, - Ба­ки вы­дал го­лую, всем из­вес­тную прав­ду, что­бы на кор­ню от­ре­зать лю­бые по­сылы к на­чалу спо­ра. - По­ка кто-ни­будь не при­дума­ет, как вы­чис­тить эту дрянь из мо­ей го­ловы, я луч­ше под­за­моро­жусь. Луч­ше для всех.

Стив не рас­сы­пал­ся в кон­трар­гу­мен­тах, он ли­бо все по­нимал луч­ше са­мого Ба­ки, ли­бо прос­то об­ла­дал же­лез­ной вы­дер­жкой. Зная Ка­пита­на Аме­рика, Ба­ки был в рав­ной сте­пени уве­рен в обо­их сво­их пред­по­ложе­ни­ях.

Но и Ка­питан Аме­рика, воп­ре­ки рас­хо­жему мне­нию, имел свои ре­зер­вы. Бит­ва с То­ни и ре­шение Ба­ки вы­чер­па­ли их все под­чистую, и на встре­чу с Его Вы­сочес­твом Стив при­шел вы­жатый, как ли­мон, не­живой-не­мер­твый, твер­до сто­ящий на но­гах лишь на уп­рямс­тве еди­ном.

\- За ним при­дут, - от­че­го-то уве­рено за­явил Стив, ри­суя в во­об­ра­жении, как его паль­цы сжи­ма­ют­ся на чу­жой глот­ке.

Ког­да он был уже на по­роге, в зал вош­ла, уч­ти­во слег­ка пок­ло­нив­шись Т’Чал­ле, та са­мая бе­локо­жая док­тор из мед­цен­тра.

\- Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво. Ка­питан Род­жерс. Про­цесс кри­оген­ной кон­серва­ции за­пущен. Па­ци­ент ста­билен. У ме­ня че­рез два ча­са рейс на Бер­лин, но ре­зуль­та­ты мо­нито­рин­га син­хро­низи­рова­ны и бу­дут пе­реда­вать­ся на мой ПК круг­ло­суточ­но в ре­жиме ре­аль­но­го вре­мени. На слу­чай, ес­ли… воз­никнут из­ме­нения.

Стив наб­рался дер­зости от­ве­тить преж­де Т‘Чал­лы.

\- Спа­сибо. Спа­сибо ог­ромное, мисс Мур. За то, что под­ла­тали ме­ня и по­забо­тились о Ба… о мис­те­ре Бар­нсе.

\- Это мой долг, - про­тяги­вая ру­ку для ру­копо­жатия, блон­динка в стро­гом бе­лом кос­тю­ме сдер­жа­но улыб­ну­лась угол­ка­ми яр­ко-крас­ных губ. – И честь для ме­ня, ка­питан Род­жерс. Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво.

Стек­ло вер­ти­каль­ной кри­ока­меры бы­ло за­тума­нено кон­денса­том, на нем ри­сова­ла узо­ры бе­лесая из­мо­розь, сов­сем как на окон­ном стек­ле в трид­ца­тиг­ра­дус­ный мо­роз.

\- Мисс Эр­скин, - ее поз­вал не­види­мый го­лос из ди­нами­ков ин­терко­ма. – Ко­ман­да го­това на­чать про­цеду­ру.

\- Не на­зывай­те ме­ня так, - ти­хо об­ро­нила она пус­то­ту. – Та, ко­торую так зва­ли, умер­ла во­семь­де­сят лет на­зад.

При­кос­нувшись ла­донью к стек­лу, она дол­го всмат­ри­валось в об­манчи­во без­мя­теж­ное ли­цо че­лове­ка по ту его сто­рону.

\- Мы ни­ког­да не смо­жем ис­пра­вить то, что они с то­бой сде­лали. Но мы вер­нем те­бе имя, кля­нусь. Мы ско­ро встре­тим­ся,.. Soldat, - про­шеп­та­ла она, поч­ти кос­нувшись лбом прег­ра­ды. – В ап­ре­ле 45-го. Dozhdis’ menya.

На ре­ани­маци­он­ном сто­ле, в ок­ру­жении тол­пя­щих­ся ме­диков, в тщет­ных по­пыт­ках сде­лать вдох, из­ви­вал­ся свет­ло­кожий муж­чи­на. Он был весь мок­рый, та­лая жид­кость ручь­ями сбе­гала с не­го, как с но­ворож­денно­го – око­лоп­лодные во­ды. Длин­ные чер­ные во­лосы об­ле­пили ще­тинис­тое ли­цо, пра­вая ру­ка кон­вуль­сив­но дер­га­лась при каж­дой по­пыт­ке вра­чей ус­та­новить ка­тетер, ле­вой ру­ки не бы­ло по са­мое пле­чо и да­же еще вы­ше, где вмес­то жи­вого сус­та­ва поб­лески­вал в яр­ком све­те сты­лый от кри­оге­на ме­талл.

Муж­чи­ну, не пе­рес­та­вая, би­ла круп­ная дрожь, он ме­тал­ся и вы­гибал­ся всем те­лом, ме­шая ока­зывать по­мощь, вер­тел го­ловой, уп­ря­мо сдви­гая кис­ло­род­ную мас­ку.

\- Те… те­лефон. Кто-ни­будь. Пусть под­не­сут ему те… ле­фон или на… на­уш­ник. Дай­те ему на… уш­ник! - все еще сод­ро­га­ясь в реф­лектор­ной ре­ак­ции те­ла на из­ме­нение сре­ды су­щес­тво­вания, бри­тая на­голо жен­щи­на си­дела на боль­нич­ной кро­вати и ку­талась в оде­яло, что­бы унять дрожь и прек­ра­тить сту­чать зу­бами. Толь­ко лишь за­тем, что­бы смочь ска­зать, что­бы он ус­лы­шал. То, что он дол­жен был ус­лы­шать, то единс­твен­ное, на что он мог сей­час от­ре­аги­ровать.

Дро­жащей не­пос­лушной ру­кой под­не­ся к гу­бам те­лефон­ный мик­ро­фон, она плот­но зак­ры­ла гла­за, и, дав се­бе все­го се­кун­ду соб­рать­ся, за­пела – ров­но, ме­лодич­но, поч­ти без за­пинок и ак­цента, как пе­ла ког­да-то дав­но, вы­рывая сло­ва из бь­юще­гося, слов­но су­мас­шедшее, сер­дца. Го­лос под­вел ее на вто­ром куп­ле­те:  


Мне бы не­бо чер­ное… по­казать,  
Мне бы вол­ны, что­бы те­бя… ука­чать.  
Мне бы… ко­лыбель­ную ти… ти­шину,  
Точ­но ко… ко­раб­ли, проп­ла­ва­ют с… сны…

Сле­зы зас­те­лили и без то­го не луч­ший об­зор, ру­ки зад­ро­жали силь­нее, а из гор­ла од­но за дру­гим ста­ли рвать­ся глу­хие ры­дания.

\- Он стре­лял в сто­рону, Ба­ки, - прох­ри­пела она, хо­тя те­лефон у нее дав­ным-дав­но заб­ра­ли. – Слы­шишь? Он не убил ме­ня. Мы жи­вы. Ты жив! Ты в бе­зопас­ности. Ты… ты боль­ше… боль­ше не там. Ты не один боль­ше. Ты боль­ше не...

...один.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы ни­чего не по­лучим за выс­лу­гу лет.  
> Бу­дем жад­но хва­тать об­рывки ушед­ших ис­то­рий.  
> Я сом­не­вал­ся, мне да­ли на­деж­ду в от­вет.  
> И не­бо над го­ловой да­ли чу­жое.

10 - 20 мар­та 2017 год

Это про­буж­де­ние да­лось тя­жело. Тя­желее, ка­жет­ся, чем все пре­дыду­щие вмес­те взя­тые, по­тому что те­перь он все пом­нил, до мель­чай­ших под­робнос­тей, до стре­лок на ча­сах, до за­пахов и вку­сов: не прос­то пом­нил – он в тех вос­по­мина­ни­ях без­на­деж­но по­терял­ся. В тех ощу­щени­ях, в со­быти­ях то­го вре­мени, в стра­хе, бо­ли, сло­вах, ак­ку­рат­но за­писан­ных в стол­бец в его же блок­но­те.   
  
В нас­то­ящем с ним во­зилась це­лая ко­ман­да ме­диков, ко­торым поз­во­лено бы­ло всту­пать с объ­ек­том в вер­баль­ный кон­такт, ко­торые не от­во­лок­ли его в крес­ло для об­ну­ление сра­зу же пос­ле му­читель­ной раз­мо­роз­ки, ко­торые да­же про­яви­ли нес­лы­хан­ное ра­нее ми­лосер­дие и ос­та­вили его в по­кое, раз­ре­шили прос­то… спать.  
  
От­клю­чив­шись под звук ме­лодич­но­го го­лоса в на­уш­ни­ке, Ба­ки бес­про­буд­но прос­пал, как ему поз­же со­об­щи­ла ус­лужли­вая тем­но­кожая мед­сес­тра, три дня. Боль­шой нас­тенный ка­лен­дарь, ко­торый кто-то по­нима­ющий раз­местил ма­ло то­го, что в боль­нич­ной па­лате, так еще и пря­мо нап­ро­тив кро­вати, со­об­щал да­ту.   
  


10 мар­та 2017 год

  
  
В пер­вый миг Ба­ки нак­рыл по­рыв ис­те­ричес­ки рас­хо­хотать­ся и рас­ква­сить ли­цо то­му го­ре-юмо­рис­ту, ко­торый до­думал­ся так по­шутить, но пос­ле он вспом­нил про свой трех­днев­ный сон, с тру­дом – про эле­мен­тарную ма­тема­тику и все ос­таль­ное фраг­мента­ми, и лю­бые его же­лания про­пали еще на ста­дии фор­ми­рова­ния.  
  
Ба­ки пу­тал вос­по­мина­ния, ре­аль­нос­ти и вре­мен­ные про­межут­ки, но меж­ду тем, по­чему-то был убеж­ден, что прош­лое его про­буж­де­ние здесь же, в Ва­кан­де, да­лось ему ку­да лег­че как фи­зичес­ки, так и пси­холо­гичес­ки, что нам­но­го цен­нее.  
  
Он пом­нил это. Ну… или ве­рил, что пом­нил. Его раз­бу­дили нем­но­гим поз­же, чем че­рез ме­сяц пос­ле со­бытий в Си­бири. И тог­да уже Сти­ва не бы­ло ря­дом с ним. Со слов Его Вы­сочес­тва, ка­питан не был да­же уве­дом­лен о про­цеду­ре вне­оче­ред­ной раз­мо­роз­ки. За­поз­да­ло, но до Ба­ки дош­ло, что оно к луч­ше­му.   
  
Кро­ме еди­нич­ных ме­диков и Т’Чал­лы при его про­буж­де­нии при­сутс­тво­вала… она. У Ба­ки сер­дце ух­ну­ло кам­нем в жи­вот, ког­да он ее уви­дел, а под­клю­чен­ная к не­му ап­па­рату­ра мо­мен­таль­но со­об­щи­ла его сос­то­яние всем и каж­до­му. Ба­ки не при­вык ее ви­деть… та­кой, он сом­не­вал­ся, ви­дел ли ког­да-ни­будь во­об­ще, по­тому что она ни­ког­да не поз­во­ляла се­бе выг­ля­деть у­яз­влен­ной. Не от­ли­чимые от на­тураль­ных во­лос па­рики, кос­ме­тика, одеж­да, выш­ко­лен­ная по­ход­ка на не­из­менно вы­сочен­ных каб­лу­ках и не­поко­леби­мое вы­раже­ние уве­рен­ности на пу­ти к це­ли, что не схо­дило с ее ли­ца… ни­ког­да. Та­кой Ба­ки впер­вые уви­дел ее, та­кой Ба­ки знал ее все вре­мя, по­ка они бы­ли зна­комы, каж­дый мо­мент, по­ка они бы­ли близ­ки.  
  
Те­перь все это уш­ло. Те­перь бы­ли на­голо сбри­тые во­лосы, сте­риль­но бе­лая боль­нич­ная одеж­да (не ме­дицин­ский ха­лат, а май­ка и шта­ны, та­кие же, как бы­ли на са­мом Ба­ки) мер­твен­ная блед­ность, бес­цвет­ные гу­бы, глу­бокие те­ни под по­тух­ши­ми гла­зами и плас­ты­ри на сги­бе лок­тя, фик­си­ру­ющие ка­тетер и скры­ва­ющие си­няки от ис­ко­лотых вен. Та­кой ее Ба­ки уви­дел пос­ле пер­во­го про­буж­де­ния вне ГИД­Ры и крес­ла.  
  
Ско­ро ме­дики ис­чезли, буд­то их и не бы­ло, Его Ве­личес­тво пос­пе­шил от­кла­нять­ся, не на­вязы­вая свое при­сутс­твие. Весь­ма сим­во­лич­но, хо­тя, ед­ва ли Ба­ки на тот мо­мент пом­нил о сим­во­лиз­ме, им да­ли сут­ки на­еди­не – двад­цать че­тыре ча­са на то, что­бы она (имен­но она, по­тому что дру­гие не рис­кну­ли) вве­ла его в курс де­ла.  
  
Все­го за ме­сяц его от­сутс­твия вра­чи Ва­кан­ды со­вер­ши­ли по­ис­ти­не не­воз­можное, за что не брал­ся до них ник­то: они вы­реза­ли из нее всю дрянь, ос­тавлен­ную на дол­гую па­мять ГИД­Рой. Под­робнос­ти са­мой про­цеду­ры как и вос­ста­нов­ле­ние пос­ле нее, ду­малось Ба­ки, нав­сегда ос­та­нут­ся для не­го тай­ной за семью пе­чатя­ми, от ко­торой ему дос­та­лись лишь от­го­лос­ки ви­де шра­мов, то­же да­леко не веч­ных, и об­щее из­можде­ние пос­ле­опе­раци­он­но­го пе­ри­ода. Ба­ки не стал выс­пра­шивать, зная, что под­робнос­тей все рав­но не доп­ро­сит­ся, но он по­обе­щал се­бе од­нажды най­ти тот са­мый ме­дицин­ский файл. Прос­то по­тому, что он дол­жен был уз­нать под­робнос­ти, прос­то по­тому что она бы­ла единс­твен­ным пос­ле Сти­ва че­лове­ком, на ко­торо­го ему бы­ло не пле­вать. Как и она всег­да бы­ла единс­твен­ной (ког­да Стив счи­тал­ся мер­твым), ко­му бы­ло не пле­вать на не­го. Ба­ки хо­тел знать, но он не спра­шивал, до­воль­ству­ясь и без то­го слиш­ком мно­гим – жи­вой ею, пусть да­же в не сов­сем пол­но­цен­ных объ­яти­ях, ко­торые поз­во­ляла ему единс­твен­ная ру­ка.  
  
Все­го за ме­сяц его от­сутс­твия, ко­им спол­на и не сов­сем чес­тно (но он при­вык, он про­мол­чал) вос­поль­зо­вались, Его Вы­сочес­тво за­чем-то на­нял ад­во­катов, ко­торым Ба­ки из­на­чаль­но ис­крен­не по­сочувс­тво­вал. В кон­це кон­цов, ко­му по­жела­ешь иметь в под­за­щит­ных про­фес­си­ональ­но­го убий­цу, от­ста­ивать не­винов­ность ко­торо­го все рав­но, что рас­пи­нать­ся, буд­то не­бо не го­лубое.  
  
За це­лый ме­сяц его от­сутс­твия на­уч­ные ге­нии не при­дума­ли ни­чего луч­ше, чем по­за­имс­тво­вать у Стар­ка тех­но­логию трех­мерной ви­зу­али­зации вос­по­мина­ний, на­де­ясь тем са­мым доб­рать­ся до су­ти его ко­диров­ки, до то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да она впер­вые бы­ла при­мене­на.   
  
Толь­ко Ба­ки хо­тел, не ску­пясь в вы­раже­ни­ях, пос­лать го­ре-ге­ни­ев ту­да, от­ку­да не воз­вра­ща­ют­ся, лишь за­тем, что­бы они, се­бя же ра­ди, не лез­ли в без­донный омут его чер­тей, как под­клю­чились ад­во­каты, за­веряя, что луч­ше­го спо­соба до­быть не­об­хо­димые до­каза­тель­ства при­думать нель­зя.   
  
Оно ко­неч­но! Ед­ва ли где в ми­ре су­щес­тво­вала стра­на, чья су­деб­ная сис­те­ма не меч­та­ла бы о воз­можнос­ти во­очию ли­цез­реть про­ис­хо­дящее в ра­зуме прес­тупни­ка. Вот толь­ко Ба­ки бы­ло в той же сте­пени пле­вать на их меч­ты, как и все­му ми­ру бы­ло от­кро­вен­но пле­вать на его единс­твен­ную – жить, бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ясь на­вер­стать хо­тя бы со­тую часть то­го, че­го он ока­зал­ся ли­шен на семь­де­сят бес­ко­неч­ных лет.  
  
\- Мы сде­ла­ем это. Мы вер­нем те­бе имя, я обе­щаю.  
  
Ба­ки из­нутри сот­ря­сала мел­кая дрожь, ко­торую очень хо­телось вып­леснуть на­ружу от­ча­ян­ным кри­ком. Он убий­ца, и это ты­сячу раз до­казан­ный факт, не­важ­но, под ка­кую фор­му­лиров­ку под­го­нят это юрис­ты. Ни­какое «сос­то­яние аф­фекта» не зас­та­вит Стар­ка от­ка­зать­ся от мес­ти, по­тому что все так, как оно есть: его ро­дите­ли по­гиб­ли в ночь 16-го де­каб­ря 91-го от его, Бар­нса, ру­ки – ка­ра­ющей би­они­чес­кой дла­ни ГИД­Ры. Стар­ку да­ром не нуж­ны ни­какие су­деб­ные тяж­бы, ни­какие до­каза­тель­ства, по­тому что да­же в 21-ом ве­ке ба­лом все еще пра­вила ста­ромод­ная месть. И Ба­ки был еще, по­жалуй, дос­та­точ­но чес­тен с са­мим со­бой, что­бы от­кры­то при­нять ее, а не пря­тать­ся даль­ше в кри­окап­су­ле, вы­валив все дерь­мо на ни­чего не по­доз­ре­ва­ющих ад­во­катов, ко­торым сто­лет­ний под­за­щит­ный по воз­расту в де­ды, а то и вов­се в пра­деды го­дил­ся.  
  
Мень­ше все­го на све­те Ба­ки хо­тел жа­лос­ти, ко­торая мог­ла скры­вать­ся, слов­но гре­мучая змея, за тем са­мым «сос­то­яни­ем аф­фекта». Что мог­ло ожи­дать его да­же при ус­ло­вии луч­ше­го из воз­можных ис­хо­да? Вра­чи с их бес­ко­неч­ны­ми тес­та­ми на вме­ня­емость? Мяг­кие бе­лые сте­ны с кор­мешкой по рас­пи­санию и ви­зита­ми по ча­сам?  
  
Не без уси­лий, но Ба­ки смог сми­рить се­бя и поз­во­лить бес­ко­неч­но об­хо­дитель­ным эс­ку­лапам Ва­кан­ды де­лать все не­об­хо­димое. Ба­ки ста­рал­ся быть веж­ли­вым и да­же улы­бал­ся, вы­ражая мни­мую бла­годар­ность за дей­ствия, ко­торые на са­мом де­ле зас­тавля­ли во­лосы на всем его те­ле ше­велить­ся. Ров­но как и все они – ме­дики – об­ла­чен­ные в бе­лое, с на­бив­шей ос­ко­мину де­жур­ной улыб­кой, де­жур­ны­ми фра­зами, до ав­то­матиз­ма за­учен­ны­ми дей­стви­ями. Для не­го все они бы­ли де­мона­ми, боль­нич­ные сте­ны – раз­вер­зшим­ся Адом, писк ап­па­рату­ры – жес­то­чай­шим ору­ди­ем пыт­ки.  
  
Ба­ки не нра­вилась роль скры­ва­юще­гося от все­го ми­ра убий­цы, но ку­да силь­нее ему не нра­вилась роль пси­хичес­ки боль­но­го убий­цы, ко­торо­му вмес­то тю­рем­ной ка­меры за­коном по­лага­лась пси­хуш­ка. И это бы­ли все его воз­можные хо­ды, все от­кры­ва­ющи­еся пе­ред ним пер­спек­ти­вы, ес­ли не при­нять за ва­ри­ант и даль­ше сле­по по­лагать­ся на ми­лость пра­вите­ля Ва­кан­ды, дав­ше­го ему убе­жище.   
  
Хо­тел ли Ба­ки на­зад свое имя? Хо­тел ли пра­во на жизнь, по­ложен­ное каж­до­му че­лове­ку? Хо­тел бы вы­ходить на ули­цы род­но­го Брук­ли­на, зап­ро­кинув го­лову и гля­дя на не­бо, а не зат­равлен­но вок­руг се­бя из-под ко­зырь­ка веч­ной бей­сбол­ки: «А не смот­рит ли кто-то слиш­ком по­доз­ри­тель­но? А не уз­на­ли ли ме­ня? А нет ли на хвос­те ко­пов или, то­го ху­же, гид­ров­ских ище­ек?»  
  
Ко­неч­но, Ба­ки это­го хо­тел, хо­тел до слез, ко­торым ни­ког­да не поз­во­лит про­лить­ся. Но он не ве­рил, что это все еще воз­можно. Его швы­ряли ли­цом в грязь и за­бива­ли до смер­ти слиш­ком час­то, что­бы, в кон­це кон­цов, унич­то­жить в нем лю­бое дру­гое уме­ние бо­роть­ся за жизнь, кро­ме про­дик­то­ван­но­го ин­стинкта­ми жи­вот­но­го же­лания вы­жить – би­оло­гичес­ки, без ка­ких-ли­бо выс­ших мо­тива­ций.  
  
Ос­та­ток тех су­ток про­шел как в ту­мане, о них у Ба­ки сох­ра­нилась лишь зыб­кая те­лес­ная па­мять креп­ких объ­ятий, в ко­торых он пря­тал­ся, слов­но ре­бенок, ко­торо­му страш­но.  
  
А пос­ле им рас­ска­зали о но­вов­ве­дени­ях в про­цеду­ре кри­ос­та­за, обус­ловлен­ных под­клю­чени­ем к сис­те­мам го­лог­ра­фичес­ко­го ин­терфей­са, на трез­вую по­ка еще го­лову да­ли по­читать до­кумен­ты, со­вер­шенно, на взгляд Ба­ки, бес­по­лез­ные, в ко­торых го­вори­лось о не­раз­гла­шении все­ми прив­ле­чен­ны­ми к де­лу ли­цами по­луча­емой в хо­де рас­сле­дова­ния (Ба­ки про се­бя ис­пра­вил «в хо­де прос­мотра в ре­жиме ре­аль­но­го при­сутс­твия чу­жой жиз­ни») ин­форма­ции, о про­фес­си­ональ­ной вра­чеб­ной и юри­дичес­кой тай­не и мно­гом про­чем, что Ба­ки пред­по­чел за не­надоб­ностью опус­тить. Ког­да с бю­рок­ра­ти­ей и пре­меди­каци­ей бы­ло по­кон­че­но, их за­моро­зили. На этот раз обо­их, нас­чет че­го Ба­ки, ко­неч­но, пы­тал­ся воз­ра­жать, но кто счи­тал­ся с его мне­ни­ем?  
  
Обе­щан­ные но­вов­ве­дения про­яви­ли се­бя во всей кра­се лишь в мо­мент оче­ред­но­го про­буж­де­ния, спус­тя де­вять ме­сяцев от за­мороз­ки, с и­юня 2016-го по ап­рель 2017-го. Был ли все­му ви­ной факт прог­рамми­рова­ния, к ис­то­кам ко­торо­го Ба­ки вы­нуж­ден был вер­нуть­ся, со­путс­тву­ющие ему вос­крес­шие со­бытия 45-го или ядер­ный кок­тей­ль ме­дика­мен­тов, нас­квозь про­питав­ший его ве­ны, но воз­врат в мир жи­вых вы­шел для не­го ужас­ным по сво­ей су­ти и нас­толь­ко рас­тя­нутым во вре­мени, как не был еще ни­ког­да.   
  
Те­ло от­ча­ян­но соп­ро­тив­ля­лось, ра­зум бун­то­вал, от­ка­зыва­ясь при­нимать на ве­ру прос­той факт, что в этот раз элек­три­чес­тва не бу­дет, что бес­ко­неч­ный по­ток бо­лез­ненных вос­по­мина­ний нич­то не прер­вет, что с этим ему при­дет­ся сми­рить­ся и про­дол­жить жить. Что од­нажды ему при­дет­ся прос­нуть­ся и стой­ко встре­тить ре­аль­ность та­кой, ка­кой она бы­ла.  
  
Но сто­ило Ба­ки отой­ти от нар­ко­ты и от­ле­жать­ся, ему слиш­ком быс­тро на­до­ело си­деть в че­тырех сте­нах, апа­тич­но хле­бать жид­кую пи­щу и ле­ниво по­иг­ры­вать в ру­ке эс­панде­ром.   
  
Но­ги дер­жа­ли пло­хо, а рав­но­весие под­во­дило лишь пер­вые мет­ров двес­ти.  
  
\- Не то, не то… - кри­тич­но бор­мо­тал на гра­ни слы­шимос­ти Ба­ки, и его хрип­лый с от­вычки го­лос по ме­ре пов­то­рения од­ной и той же фра­зы креп. Креп­ло и рос­ло где-то в его гру­ди ра­зоча­рова­ние. – Все не то. Слиш­ком мно­го лич­но­го, – его ру­ка за­мер­ла над сен­сорной па­нелью, дви­жение кад­ров на эк­ра­не пос­лушно за­мед­ли­лось до сме­шан­но­го цвет­но­го пят­на. – Слиш­ком!  
  
\- Вос­по­мина­ния не­лег­ко филь­тро­вать, - слов­но ста­ра­ясь сгла­дить мо­мент, за­тара­торил под ру­ку мо­лодой тех­ник, с силь­ным ак­центом, но впол­не раз­борчи­во. – Я сей­час по­пыта­юсь про­ще все объ­яс­нить, хо­рошо? – тем­но­кожий па­рень выг­ля­дел не­уве­рен­но, да­же ис­пу­гано, и Ба­ки схо­ду не­воль­но при­нял это на свой счет, ско­сив ви­нова­тый взгляд на Т’Чал­лу и для вер­ности на па­ру ша­гов от­сту­пив, буд­то и впрямь сде­лал что-то зап­ре­щен­ное.  
  
К его ру­ке при­кос­ну­лись, слов­но ра­зубеж­дая – в чувс­тве опас­ности ли, или в пу­га­ющем чувс­тве собс­твен­ной нес­та­биль­нос­ти – Ба­ки пред­по­чел не раз­би­рать­ся, он прос­то был бла­года­рен, спи­ной ощу­щая под­дер­жку и близ­кое при­сутс­твие.  
  
При­обод­ренный кив­ком Т‘Чал­лы тех­ник, меж тем, про­дол­жил:  
  
\- За каж­дым вос­по­мина­ни­ем у че­лове­ка зак­репле­ны оп­ре­делен­ные чувс­твен­ные ас­со­ци­ации. Чем эти ас­со­ци­ации силь­нее, чем па­мят­нее и важ­нее об­раз. Ник­то не в си­лах это кон­тро­лиро­вать. Ру­ково­дите­ли про­цес­са си­муля­ции со вре­менем на­учи­лись нап­равлять вас, кон­цен­три­руя на оп­ре­делен­ном вре­мен­ном про­межут­ке, в ко­торый про­изош­ло то или иное важ­ное со­бытие, но до­бить­ся боль­шей кон­кре­тики ник­то не смог. Это ведь па­мять – бес­ко­неч­ный по­ток раз­рознен­ной ин­форма­ции, а не ви­де­оза­пись, ко­торую од­ним кли­ком мож­но пос­та­вить на рас­кадров­ку, - слов­но чувс­твуя не­об­хо­димость оп­равдать­ся (как буд­то бы­ло, в чем), тех­ник об­ра­тил­ся взгля­дом к Его Вы­сочес­тву и за­гово­рил на язы­ке, Ба­ки уже нез­на­комом. О приб­ли­зитель­ном со­дер­жа­нии их ко­рот­ко­го мо­ноло­га поз­во­лило су­дить лишь до­веден­ное до со­вер­шенс­тва уме­ние Ба­ки чи­тать уни­вер­саль­ный язык те­ла. Тех­ник яв­но рас­сы­пал­ся в из­ви­нени­ях. За то, в чем да­же близ­ко не был ви­новат.  
  
\- Это бес­смыс­ленная за­тея, - ти­хо, уже без те­ни со­жале­ния, кон­ста­тиро­вал Ба­ки, мед­ленно обер­нувшись. – Бы­ла та­ковой с са­мого на­чала.  
  
\- Не будь столь ка­тего­ричен, - по­ложив ла­донь ему на жи­вое пле­чо, она не­навяз­чи­во чуть под­тол­кну­ла его сно­ва об­ра­тить вни­мание на мо­нитор. - Здесь пол­но ма­тери­ала, в ко­торый юрис­ты уже вгрыз­лись зу­бами.  
  
Ба­ки греш­ным де­лом по­думал, что юрис­ты – ма­зохис­ты и по сов­мести­тель­ству оза­бочен­ные из­вра­щен­цы, раз наш­ли что-то важ­ное в за­час­тую слиш­ком от­кро­вен­ном ин­ти­ме, ко­торый лег­ко ос­тавлял да­леко по­зади лю­бое но­вомод­ное пор­но, при ус­ло­вии, ес­ли тех­но­логия про­ек­ции вос­по­мина­ний ра­бота­ла хо­тя бы в по­лови­ну так, как пред­став­лял се­бе Ба­ки. И она ра­бота­ла, су­дя по всколь­зь прос­мотрен­ным фай­лам. Еще как ра­бота­ла!  
  
Ис­хо­дя из уви­ден­но­го, жизнь Ба­ки яв­ля­ла со­бой гре­мучую смесь не­чело­вечес­кой бо­ли, пе­реру­ба­ющей на кор­ню са­мо по­нятие са­мосоз­на­ния и са­мокон­тро­ля, жи­вот­но­го сек­са, ко­торый сам по се­бе ма­ло по­ходил на до­каза­тель­ства че­го бы то ни бы­ло, и бес­ко­неч­ной борь­бы да­леко за пре­дела­ми че­лове­чес­ких воз­можнос­тей, из ко­торой мож­но бы­ло из­влечь не­нам­но­го боль­ше, чем из бо­ли и сек­са. Кро­ме, быть мо­жет, осо­бен­ностей обу­чения, сти­ля боя, у­яз­ви­мых мест и раз­рознен­ных кри­ков по­полам со зву­ками уда­ров ме­тал­ли­чес­кой ру­ки, хрус­та кос­тей и хлю­панья кро­ви.  
  
По край­ней ме­ре, та­кую кар­ти­ну со­бытий ви­дел Ба­ки.  
  
Хо­тя… мо­жет, он прос­то ра­зучил­ся смот­реть. Ши­ре схож­де­ния ли­ний раз­метки в при­целе снай­пер­ской вин­товки.  
  
Все еще об­ни­мая его од­ной ру­кой, слов­но за их спи­нами не сто­ял ко­роль, она от­ве­ла вто­рую ру­ку в сто­рону, на кон­чи­ках паль­цев пе­рено­ся по­луп­розрач­ный пря­мо­уголь­ник с кон­троль­но­го мо­нито­ра на пять об­зорных, ог­ромных эк­ра­нов, за­мыка­ющих го­лог­ра­фичес­кое коль­цо по пе­римет­ру по­меще­ния.  
  
\- Об­ра­ти вни­мание не на про­ис­хо­дящее, - про­ком­менти­рова­ла она, дви­жени­ем ру­ки выс­тра­ивая про­ек­ци­он­ный ряд в оп­ре­делен­ном, по­нят­ном, воз­можно, всем, кро­ме са­мого Ба­ки, по­ряд­ке, - а на да­ты.  
  
Ба­ки пос­лушно ско­сил взгляд по­оче­ред­но на ле­вый ниж­ний угол каж­до­го из эк­ра­нов. Бес­смыс­ленная чувс­твен­но-эмо­ци­ональ­ная ме­шани­на, ока­зыва­ет­ся, име­ла чет­кую хро­ноло­гию. Что, впро­чем, об­щей су­ти не ме­няло.  
  
\- Где-то че­рез три ме­сяца пос­ле… на­чала, - сно­ва на­пом­нил о се­бе тех­ник, ком­менти­руя от­ку­да-то сза­ди, и, не будь ря­дом ее, та­кое по­ложе­ние от­сутс­твия об­зо­ра при пос­то­рон­нем при­сутс­твии Ба­ки бы очень не нра­вилось, но сей­час по­давить реф­лектор­ную вы­уч­ку ему уда­лось лег­ко, а все свое вни­мание он об­ра­тил на эк­ра­ны, - мы вы­яви­ли за­коно­мер­ности. Оп­ре­делен­ные со­бытия вы вос­про­из­во­дили в па­мяти ча­ще и де­таль­нее дру­гих. Еще спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя мы ста­ли мар­ки­ровать их да­тами, на ко­торых на мо­мент тех со­бытий вы по­чему-то фо­куси­рова­лись. Как, нап­ри­мер, на 2-ом сен­тября 1945-го – дне окон­ча­ния вой­ны… - тех­ник сдав­ленно каш­ля­нул. – Так ко­ман­де ста­ло про­ще тор­мо­зить по­ток об­ра­зов и воз­вра­щать вас к нуж­но­му вре­мен­но­му про­межут­ку, ес­ли воз­ни­кала не­об­хо­димость.  
  
\- В эти про­межут­ки про­ис­хо­дило что-то важ­ное? – все еще сом­не­ва­ясь в прин­ци­пах ра­боты го­лог­ра­фии, Ба­ки не­реши­тель­но по­вел в воз­ду­хе ру­кой – кар­тинка мо­мен­таль­но от­клик­ну­лась на дви­жение, смес­ти­лась, и Ба­ки про­дол­жил уже сме­лее – про­лис­тал в нуж­ный день, вы­вел на все пять эк­ра­нов ви­део-на­рез­ку с ран­домны­ми кад­ра­ми на зас­тавках, но от вос­про­из­ве­дения воз­держал­ся.  
  
\- Да. Оп­ре­делен­но. Над бо­лее точ­ны­ми со­быти­ями ра­бота­ли ад­во­каты, но они зап­ра­шива­ли ви­део-фай­лы, лишь ког­да точ­но зна­ли, что ищут.  
  
\- И по­мога­ло? – Ба­ки все еще бу­равил скеп­тичным взгля­дом эк­ра­ны.  
  
\- Поч­ти всег­да. Нас­коль­ко мне из­вес­тно, иног­да они на­ходи­ли лишь при­чин­но-следс­твен­ную связь, а не пря­мое до­каза­тель­ство. Так бы­ло, нап­ри­мер, ког­да они пы­тались прос­ле­дить судь­бу тех… гм… тех па­кетов с… с ва­шей кровью. Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво, про­шу ме­ня прос­тить, я не пос­вя­щен в юри­дичес­кие тай­ны.  
  
Это бы­ло ска­зано на ан­глий­ском, от­вет проз­ву­чал на нем же, что­бы ста­ло яс­но, что ко­роль нег­ласно прос­тил сво­ему под­чи­нен­но­му все мыс­ли­мые прос­че­ты, поб­ла­года­рил и наг­ра­дил вы­ход­ным. Ба­ки бы­ло по­дума­лось, что бла­года­рить дол­жен он, а од­но­го вы­ход­но­го бу­дет яв­но ма­лова­то, что­бы вос­ста­новить­ся пос­ле кош­ма­ра, к ко­торо­му мо­лодой сот­рудник, хоть и вы­пол­нял свои обя­зан­ности с нег­ну­щим­ся про­фес­си­она­лиз­мом и пре­дан­ностью, яв­но ока­зал­ся не го­тов. Еще бы! Ока­жешь­ся тут го­товым ли­цез­реть… та­кое каж­дый день, еще и ста­вя на пов­тор, и раз­би­рая по кад­рам.  
  
\- Кос­венно оп­ре­делить судь­бу той ва­шей по­сыл­ки, мисс Хар­тманн, юрис­там не сос­та­вило тру­да. Но из­влечь из ва­ших вос­по­мина­ний пря­мые до­каза­тель­ства ока­залось зат­рудни­тель­но, по­это­му, в кон­це кон­цов, они сош­лись на воз­можнос­ти, что на су­де вы смо­жете под­твер­дить их до­гад­ки сло­вес­ны­ми по­каза­ни­ями.  
  
\- Смо­гу, - ее от­вет проз­ву­чал од­нослож­но и уве­рен­но, по­ка она спеш­но лис­та­ла на кон­троль­ной па­нели ме­чен­ные да­тами фай­лы. – У нас ведь еще бу­дет воз­можность встре­чи с ад­во­ката­ми?  
  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся. Имен­но по­это­му я рас­по­рядил­ся раз­бу­дить вас рань­ше. Слу­шание ва­шего де­ла, мис­тер Барнс, наз­на­чено на 20-е мар­та, то есть, у вас есть не­об­хо­димое вре­мя, что­бы окон­ча­тель­но ула­дить все юри­дичес­кие воп­ро­сы и под­го­товить­ся. Нас­коль­ко я ос­ве­дом­лен, ос­новная стра­тегия за­щиты: до­казать, что вы и Зим­ний Сол­дат – прин­ци­пи­аль­но раз­ные лич­ности.  
  
Вот толь­ко проб­ле­ма – са­мая не­реша­емая из проб­лем – зак­лю­чалась в том, что Ба­ки знал прав­ду. Он и Зим­ний Сол­дат прин­ци­пи­аль­но од­на лич­ность, и это си­ту­ация не по­ходи­ла ни на ши­зоф­ре­нию, ни на од­но дру­гое пси­хо­эмо­ци­ональ­ное расс­трой­ство, из­вес­тное ме­дици­не. Раз­ве что пре­дан­ные де­лу и Его Вы­сочес­тву ад­во­каты вы­дума­ют что-то прин­ци­пи­аль­но но­вое по слу­чаю бес­пре­цеден­тно­го фак­та прог­рамми­рова­ния жи­вого че­лове­ка. Но да­же… да­же ес­ли так слу­чит­ся, это все еще не от­ме­нит фак­та двух зол, ни од­но из ко­торых, как ни па­радок­саль­но, не ста­нет для Ба­ки мень­шим. В кон­це кон­цов, его жда­ла ли­бо ре­шет­ка, ли­бо пси­хуш­ка.   
  
Не­винов­ность и вме­ня­емость – два про­тиво­реча­щих друг дру­гу, не­дока­зу­емых об­сто­ятель­ства в де­ле, воз­бужден­ном це­лой стра­ной, ес­ли не всем ми­ром, про­тив из­менни­ка Ро­дине, про­фес­си­ональ­но­го кил­ле­ра – Джей­мса Бь­юке­нена Бар­нса с ко­довым име­нем Зим­ний Сол­дат.  
  
\- Стив… - как-то сов­сем по­теря­но про­мычал се­бе под нос Ба­ки и толь­ко по­том опом­нился, ста­вя воп­рос кон­крет­но и раз­борчи­во. – Стив зна­ет?  
  
\- Ка­питан Род­жерс зна­ет о слу­шании и о том, ког­да оно сос­то­ит­ся. Воп­ре­ки про­тес­там об­ви­нения, да­вяще­го на его пред­взя­тость, он все же наз­на­чен ос­новным сви­дете­лем за­щиты.  
  
Ба­ки кив­нул, при­нимая ин­форма­цию к све­дению, но вне­зап­но ис­пы­тал ос­трую нех­ватку под­робнос­тей и про­дол­жил преж­де, чем по­думал над бо­лее удач­ной фор­му­лиров­кой.  
  
\- Я не об этом спро­сил. Он зна­ет о… - Ба­ки чес­тно не знал, как оп­ре­делить про­ис­хо­дящее, по­это­му ос­та­новил свой по­иск на мак­си­маль­но-абс­трак­тном оп­ре­деле­нии. – Обо всем этом? Он во­об­ще здесь... был?  
  
Как-то слиш­ком за­поз­да­ло Ба­ки ог­ре­ло по­нима­ние, что для ми­ра за пре­дела­ми кри­окап­су­лы про­шел поч­ти це­лый год, что за это вре­мя здесь, в зак­ры­тых и изо­лиро­ван­ных от всех и вся ла­бора­тори­ях Ва­кан­ды из его го­ловы вы­тяги­вали са­мые жут­кие, са­мые бо­лез­ненные, са­мые гряз­ные, ни­как и ни­чем не про­филь­тро­ван­ные под­робнос­ти его прев­ра­щения в Зим­не­го Сол­да­та. Под­робнос­ти, за­ведо­мо пред­назна­чен­ные для все­об­ще­го обоз­ре­ния, и зна­чило это, что ед­ва ли ни пер­вым кан­ди­датом в зри­тели, на луч­шее мес­то в пер­вом ря­ду... был Стив.  
  
\- За де­вять про­шед­ших ме­сяцев ка­питан был здесь дваж­ды и в об­щей слож­ности про­вел в Ва­кан­де око­ло двух с по­лови­ной не­дель, - у Ба­ки от этой ин­форма­ции сер­дце удар про­пус­ти­ло, и, ка­жет­ся, ко­шачий слух Пан­те­ры это уло­вил. – Не вол­нуй­тесь, мис­тер Барнс, ва­шу прось­бу о кон­фи­ден­ци­аль­нос­ти я ува­жил нас­толь­ко, нас­коль­ко с уче­том об­сто­ятель­ств это бы­ло воз­можно. Так­же я про­явил дер­зость, ре­шив из лич­ных со­об­ра­жений, что ка­пита­ну луч­ше не уз­на­вать под­робнос­ти рань­ше мо­мен­та, ког­да это ста­нет не­из­бежно, по­это­му я пос­та­рал­ся скрыть сам факт на­личия у нас пря­мого дос­ту­па к ва­шим вос­по­мина­ни­ям. Юрис­ты так­же нас­то­ятель­но ре­комен­до­вали до ре­ша­юще­го мо­мен­та сох­ра­нить в тай­не су­щес­тво­вание та­кого цен­но­го сви­дете­ля, как вы, мисс Хар­тманн, в ва­ших же ин­те­ресах и в ин­те­ресах ус­пешной за­щиты на су­де.   
  
«…И в ин­те­ресах Сти­ва», - про се­бя за­кон­чил Ба­ки, ду­мая, что даль­но­вид­ный ва­канд­ский пра­витель от­нюдь не по чь­ей-то ре­комен­да­ции ре­шил из­бе­жать оче­ред­но­го меж­ду­народ­но­го скан­да­ла, ко­торый раз­ра­зил­ся бы из ис­кры в по­лыха­ющий веч­ный огонь, сто­ило хоть то­лике ин­форма­ции о ней про­сочить­ся за пре­делы ла­бора­торий.  
  
Она все еще зна­ла слиш­ком мно­го то­го, че­го не зна­ли дру­гие. Она все еще бы­ла граж­данкой Рос­сии, что в те­ории бы­ло ре­ша­емо, но, кро­ме то­го, аген­том рус­ских спец­служб, что, как клей­мо, ко­торое нав­сегда.  
  
Нет. Сти­ву, оп­ре­делен­но, не нуж­ны бы­ли проб­ле­мы та­кого ро­да, ров­но как и зна­ние под­робнос­тей то­го, что слу­чилось пос­ле но­яб­ря 44-го.  
  
\- Спа­сибо, - вы­дал Ба­ки со всей дос­тупной ему ис­крен­ностью и бес­ко­неч­ным ува­жени­ем. – Я бес­ко­неч­но вам обя­зан.  
  
\- Да­вай­те спер­ва вер­нем вам аме­рикан­ский пас­порт, мис­тер Барнс, - Его Вы­сочес­тво бла­гос­клон­но улыб­нулся. – И... стро­го меж­ду на­ми, вне пос­то­рон­не­го при­сутс­твия, зо­вите ме­ня Т‘Чал­ла, без не­умес­тно­го пи­ете­та.  
  
Бар­нсу в та­кой си­ту­ации пра­вила эле­мен­тарно­го при­личия зап­ре­щали мол­чать, и очень хо­телось ска­зать при­выч­ное ра­зод­ранной ду­ше и выр­ванно­му сер­дцу Ба­ки, но в пос­леднее вре­мя его столь­ко встреч­ных-по­переч­ных, да­же без при­вяз­ки лич­но­го зна­комс­тва, но­рови­ли так наз­вать, вы­вали­вая в гря­зи вся­кое лич­ное, что ему ду­малось, по­ра это прек­ра­щать.   
  
\- Джей­мс, - Ба­ки про­тянул единс­твен­ную, бла­го имен­но пра­вую ру­ку для креп­ко­го муж­ско­го ру­копо­жатия.  
  
На­кидав им при­мер­ное рас­пи­сание бли­жай­ших дней, пол­ных встреч, Т’Чал­ла, на лич­ном опы­те зна­ющий, что та­кое бю­рок­ра­тия, нас­то­ятель­но ре­комен­до­вал наб­рать­ся сил и при­вес­ти се­бя в фор­му. Еще он так­тично на­пом­нил, что скры­вать от Сти­ва факт ны­неш­ней раз­мо­роз­ки бу­дет слиш­ком по­доз­ри­тель­но – а это зна­чит, что со дня на день ка­питан при­будет в Ва­кан­ду, что влек­ло за со­бой не­жела­тель­ные, ще­мящие Ба­ки грудь, но, меж­ду тем, не­об­хо­димые слож­ности с кон­спи­раци­ей и под­ме­ной ро­лей.  
  
\- И пос­леднее, Джей­мс, - обер­нулся Т’Чал­ла уже на вы­ходе. – Ин­же­неры про­сили, что­бы вы заг­ля­нули к ним, как бу­дет вре­мя.  
  
В пос­ле­ду­ющие дни, слов­но по ка­кому-то тай­но­му сго­вору, отов­сю­ду и ото всех Ба­ки слы­шал од­но и то же на­путс­твие: «От­ды­хай­те». На­вер­ное, пос­ле фра­зы «Из­ви­ните, я не хо­тел» это сло­во ста­ло пер­вым в его сло­вар­ном за­пасе аф­ри­кан­ской язы­ковой груп­пы. И, ко­неч­но же, ма­ло кто по­доз­ре­вал, что луч­шим от­ды­хом для су­пер­солда­та, пол­жизни про­вед­ше­го в ана­би­озе, бы­ла фи­зичес­кая наг­рузка. Ба­ки по оп­ре­деле­нию не знал ино­го спо­соба при­вес­ти се­бя в фор­му.  
  
По­это­му он за­нял спор­тзал, и то ли слу­чай­но, то ли по рас­по­ряже­нию свы­ше, его ник­то не бес­по­ко­ил. Она ста­ла единс­твен­ным че­лове­ком, ко­торый был вхож в от­ве­ден­ное Ба­ки лич­ное прос­транс­тво, не рис­куя жизнью и, бо­лее то­го, да­же его не опа­са­ясь, как и он не опа­сал­ся нав­ре­дить ей. Знал, был поч­ти уве­рен, что не смо­жет, в ка­ком бы ни был раз­драе.  
  
А по­том при­ехал… прим­чался, точ­но смерч, Стив, и вхо­жих нег­ласно ста­ло двое. В раз­ное вре­мя, по боль­шей час­ти с со­вер­шенно раз­ны­ми це­лями, но еще ни­ког­да Ба­ки не чувс­тво­вал се­бя нас­толь­ко це­лым, как в эти нес­коль­ко дней. Сам он не счи­тал се­бя дос­той­ным (на ма­нер рус­ских) ло­мано­го гро­ша, на де­ле же имел то, о чем пре­об­ла­да­ющее боль­шинс­тво мог­ло лишь меч­тать: у не­го был друг, близ­кий че­ловек, единс­твен­ный ос­тавший­ся со вре­мен его слиш­ком да­леко­го, слиш­ком не­нас­то­яще­го детс­тва, по су­ти – родс­твен­ная ду­ша; у не­го –да – у не­го, у убий­цы, прос­павше­го пол­ве­ка, бы­ла лю­бимая жен­щи­на.  
  
\- Ин­же­неры хо­тят вер­нуть мне ру­ку, - не­ожи­дан­но для са­мого се­бя вдруг приз­нался Ба­ки, за­дум­чи­во гля­дя ку­да-то вдаль, на душ­ные, гус­то на­лив­ши­еся дож­де­выми об­ла­ками джун­гли. – Ска­зали, у них от­ку­да-то есть для это­го все не­об­хо­димое: чер­те­жи, ма­тери­ал, да­же ста­рые ме­дицин­ские дан­ные, - Ба­ки ско­сил в сто­рону по­доз­ри­тель­ный взгляд.  
  
Сог­ласно ча­сам, квин­джет Сти­ва уле­тел с лич­ной стар­то­вой пло­щад­ки Его Вы­сочес­тва поч­ти со­рок ми­нут на­зад. Зна­чит, ос­та­ва­ясь на­еди­не, они ни­чем не рис­ко­вали.  
  
\- А че­го хо­чешь ты сам?  
  
К это­му воп­ро­су Ба­ки был го­тов, но и она дав­но уме­ла чи­тать его как рас­кры­тую кни­гу, по­это­му от­вет по­вис в воз­ду­хе, не­выс­ка­зан­ный, но ус­лы­шан­ный. Как и ее сле­ду­ющий воп­рос. И сле­ду­ющий оче­вид­ный от­вет: «За­чем?» воп­ро­сом на воп­рос.  
  
Про­ся у Т’Чал­лы убе­жища и за­мороз­ки, Ба­ки и ду­мать не смел, что ему в ито­ге ока­жут столь­ко ус­луг, пот­ра­тят на не­го столь­ко сил, средств и вре­мени. Воп­рос с ко­дом в его го­лове и близ­ко не был ре­шен, он и не со­бирал­ся ре­шать­ся. С ру­кой к не­му вер­нется бо­ес­по­соб­ность, а с ней и опас­ность, той сте­пени, ког­да лю­дей, спо­соб­ных его ос­та­новить, мож­но бу­дет пе­рес­чи­тать по паль­цам од­ной ру­ки. И вот здесь цепь нак­репко за­мыка­лась, вы­давая ис­кру: прок­ля­тый код все еще си­дел у не­го го­лове.  
  
\- Я не хо­чу при­чинить ко­му-то боль. Они ска­зали, пред­сто­ит мно­го ра­боты, и они слиш­ком гу­ман­ны, что­бы обой­тись кри­ко­ином, а зна­чит без нар­ко­за ни­как. Я пос­ле раз­мо­роз­ки еле вспом­нил се­бя, и кто зна­ет, что взбре­дет в мою су­мас­шедшую го­лову под нар­ко­зом? Ес­ли это бу­дет код? Да­же без ру­ки ме­ня ни фик­са­торы, ни тран­кви­лиза­торы дол­го не удер­жат, а с ру­кой и по­дав­но. Про­вере­но ГИД­Рой не один раз. Я их всех пе­рере­жу и да­же гла­зом не мор­гну.  
  
\- _Ес­ли_ это бу­дет код, - она ак­центи­рова­ла пер­вое сло­во, - и _ес­ли_ вдруг они ока­жут­ся столь же неп­ро­фес­си­ональ­ны, как и те иди­оты из ГИД­Ры, по зе­лени ду­ма­ющие от­клю­чить те­бя обыч­ны­ми пре­пара­тами.  
  
\- А ес­ли так и бу­дет? – Ба­ки пос­мотрел на нее со сталь­ной ре­шимостью во взгля­де, ко­торая обыч­но стоп­ро­цен­тно от­пу­гива­ла всех. Всех, кро­ме нее. Она ло­мала его же­лез­ную ло­гику, как кар­тонную, и обыч­но Ба­ки сда­вал­ся быс­тро: - Ты же зна­ешь, как я от­но­шусь к лю­дям в бе­лом! Ты же зна­ешь…  
  
\- Я то знаю, - она сжа­ла ру­ки на его пра­вой ру­ке и по жес­ткой ли­нии ре­бер на ле­вом бо­ку, зас­тавляя прер­вать­ся на по­лус­ло­ве. – И по­это­му я бу­ду там, в опе­раци­он­ной, сле­дить, что­бы миш­ка Ба­ки вел се­бя хо­рошо, - окон­ча­ние фра­зы проз­ву­чало на чис­том рус­ском, и Барнс ин­ту­итив­но за­нер­вни­чал бы, ока­жись на ее мес­те лю­бой дру­гой, но с ней он ос­тался спо­ко­ен, ей он до­верял, да­же бу­дучи уве­рен­ным, что она зна­ла его код луч­ше его са­мого, луч­ше всех ан­гло-го­воря­щих аме­рикан­цев, с про­из­но­шени­ем, все­ми нуж­ны­ми уда­рени­ями и ин­то­наци­ями.  
  
\- Я не уве­рен, что сей­час это нуж­но… - по­пытал­ся Ба­ки, но был сно­ва прер­ван, те­перь уже по­целу­ем, и будь он прок­лят, ес­ли это все-та­ки не под­лый сго­вор за его спи­ной.  
  
\- Очень нуж­но, по­верь, - она за­дела но­сом ко­лючую неб­ри­тую ще­ку. – Пом­нишь, что я ска­зала те­бе пе­ред… на­шим пер­вым тре­ниро­воч­ным бо­ем?  
  
\- Так пусть уви­дят, - про­шеп­тал Ба­ки, да­же не за­думав­шись ни на се­кун­ду, что­бы в точ­ности вос­про­из­вести в па­мяти один кон­крет­ный мо­мент се­миде­сяти­лет­ней дав­ности.  
  
\- Пусть они уви­дят, - кос­нувшись его ли­ца, она ос­то­рож­но очер­ти­ла ску­лу и, прод­лив при­кос­но­вение, зап­ра­вила за ухо длин­ную смо­ляную прядь. – Не су­мас­шедше­го ка­леку, нес­по­соб­но­го дать от­пор и ти­хо пря­чуще­гося за чу­жие спи­ны. И не Зим­не­го Сол­да­та, чьи пор­тре­ты на­вод­ни­ли ро­зыс­кные ба­зы дан­ных все­го ми­ра. Дай им уви­деть дру­гого че­лове­ка, - она смот­ре­ла на не­го, не от­ры­ва­ясь, ме­шая от­вести взгляд, и в глу­бине го­лубых глаз плес­ка­лось теп­лая, тя­гучая уве­рен­ность. - Дай им уви­деть то­го са­мого брук­лин­ско­го маль­чиш­ку, ко­торый в 45-ом не вер­нулся с вой­ны. Ба­ки… Дай им уви­деть се­бя.  
  
Барнс вздох­нул, как-то слиш­ком тя­жело, слов­но тро­пичес­кая ду­хота и впрямь бы­ла спо­соб­на обес­пе­чить ему труд­ности с ды­хани­ем.  
  
\- Ме­ня… то­го брук­лин­ско­го пар­ня дав­но нет в жи­вых.  
  
\- Как и ме­ня нет, - она все еще не сво­дила с не­го взгля­да. – Вы­капы­вать се­бя из собс­твен­ной же мо­гилы – тя­желый вы­зов да­же для пле­щущей­ся в нас сы­ворот­ки, но… так нуж­но. И я это сде­лаю. Мы сде­ла­ем это. Вмес­те, - она пе­реп­ле­ла их паль­цы в за­мок.  
  
Сле­ду­ющий воп­рос Ба­ки счи­тал аб­со­лют­но глу­пым, но ему вдруг по­каза­лось, что нас­толь­ко не­вин­ная глу­пость прос­ти­тель­на вы­моро­жен­ной нас­квозь, зап­рограм­ми­рован­ной ма­шине для убий­ств.  
  
\- Из чувс­тва дол­га?  
  
Проз­ву­чав­ший ти­хим ше­потом от­вет толь­ко лиш­ний раз пос­та­вил штамп, под­твер­дил, что нич­то не бы­ло за­быто, ни под пыт­ка­ми, ни под вжив­ленной элек­тро­никой, ни да­же под сло­вес­ным прог­рамми­рова­ни­ем.  
  
\- Дав­но уже нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тем, кто ос­тался, мои сле­зы.  
> Я выб­рал жизнь, но слиш­ком поз­дно.  
> Нас раз­да­вило чу­жое не­бо   
> Чу­жое не­бо, мои сле­зы.


	15. Chapter 15

Стив был за­нят, вро­де как, де­лами го­сударс­твен­ной важ­ности, и Ба­ки час­тично был рад то­му, что его не при­ходи­лось еже­минут­но дер­жать в кур­се про­ис­хо­дяще­го, по­пут­но при­вирая в три ко­роба. Еще боль­ше он был рад от­сутс­твию Сти­ва, не­суще­го вах­ту в за­ле ожи­дания гос­пи­таля и у его боль­нич­ной кой­ки. Вот, где точ­но Стив ему был со­вер­шенно не ну­жен. Осо­бен­но при слу­чае, ес­ли по­чу­яв­ший сла­бину в кон­тро­ле Сол­дат все-та­ки ус­тро­ил рез­ню хи­рур­ги­чес­ким инс­тру­мен­та­ри­ем.  
  
Но­вая ру­ка блес­те­ла, от­по­лиро­ван­ная так, что бли­ки све­та на ме­тал­ле ре­зали с неп­ри­выч­ки гла­за. Она при­ят­но тя­жели­ла ле­вую по­лови­ну те­ла, вмес­то пус­то­ты да­вая тот са­мый дол­гождан­ный про­тиво­вес для вос­ста­нов­ле­ния по­терян­но­го цен­тра тя­жес­ти. Цель­но-се­реб­ристая, с рель­ефом под­вижных плас­тин, по ви­зу­аль­ным па­рамет­рам она во всем по­ходи­ла на преж­нюю, кро­ме од­но­го – уб­ра­ли звез­ду, и Ба­ки все не мог оп­ре­делить, хо­рошо это, или пло­хо, и по­чему ему на­вяз­чи­во ка­залось, буд­то имен­но прок­ля­той звез­ды и не хва­тало. Впро­чем, у не­го и вре­мени на внут­ренние спо­ры бы­ло ма­ло, по­тому что лю­бовал­ся но­вой ко­неч­ностью он не­дол­го. Ему на вре­мя зап­ре­тили ее ис­поль­зо­вать, ог­ра­ничи­ли в дви­жени­ях пе­ревязью, ка­кие Ба­ки до­води­лось ви­деть нес­коль­ко раз в рек­ла­мах то­варов для спорт­сме­нов. Поч­ти вся его вновь об­ре­тен­ная ру­ка в сог­ну­том по­ложе­нии вмес­те с кон­чи­ками паль­цев пря­талась в сплошь чер­ном «кар­ма­не» из плот­ной тка­ни, под­ве­шен­ном за ши­рокий ре­мень, пе­реки­дыва­ющий­ся для рав­но­мер­но­го рас­пре­деле­ния наг­рузки че­рез шею на спи­ну. Это Ба­ки еще кое-как стер­петь мог, но при­лагал­ся ведь еще ши­рочен­ный бан­даж на ли­пуч­ках, кре­пив­ший всю вер­хнюю ко­неч­ность на­деж­но при­жатой к кор­пу­су. Чтоб уж на­вер­ня­ка как в сми­ритель­ной ру­баш­ке.  
  
Вра­чи го­вори­ли, это для то­го, что­бы дать жи­вым тка­ням не­об­хо­димое вре­мя вос­ста­новить­ся, что­бы из­бе­жать ос­ложне­ний и дать про­тезу за­ново при­жить­ся. Она до­бав­ля­ла, это ра­ди то­го, что­бы из­лишне ак­тивным поль­зо­вани­ем он не обес­пе­чил се­бя но­выми шра­мами.   
  
Ба­ки ува­жал и ис­прав­но сле­довал всем со­ветам це­лых пол­то­ра су­ток. Ров­но сколь­ко мир пе­ред его гла­зами про­дол­жал вра­щал­ся, пре­датель­ски но­ровя сбро­сить его со сво­его края, так что вмес­то ми­ра он ча­ще пред­по­читал смот­реть на рас­кру­чива­юще­еся по спи­рали дно уни­таза, по­ка его ви­дав­ший ви­ды ор­га­низм из­бавлял­ся от хи­мика­тов дав­но зна­комым спо­собом. Вра­чи, на­учен­ные тщет­ностью ща­дящей ме­дика­мен­тозной те­рапии, сми­рились и ос­та­вили все как есть: их па­ци­ен­та знат­но по­лос­ка­ло ни боль­ше, ни мень­ше, а ров­но столь­ко, сколь­ко пот­ре­бова­лось въ­ед­ли­вой нар­ко­те, что­бы ес­тес­твен­ным пу­тем по­кинуть его те­ло.  
  
Пос­ле воз­вра­щения в бо­лее-ме­нее адек­ватное сос­то­яние пред­сто­яло еще нес­коль­ко встреч с юрис­та­ми, хо­тя Ба­ки ис­крен­не не пред­став­лял, что мог со­об­щить им та­кого, че­го они са­ми еще не уз­на­ли или не до­дума­ли нам­но­го луч­ше не­го са­мого.   
  
Да­лее по пла­ну шло са­мое неп­ри­ят­ное, при­чем, как опа­сал­ся Барнс, вов­се не для не­го, а для то­го бед­ня­ги, ко­торо­му по­ручи­ли его пос­тричь. Взял все свои мыс­ли на­зад Ба­ки с пер­во­го мгно­вения встре­чи: его па­рик­ма­хером ока­залась не ка­кая-ни­будь ху­дющая, дро­жащая на вет­ру, как оси­новый лист дев­чонка, а на­качен­ный гро­мила, у ко­торо­го, к сло­ву, у са­мого на го­лове был еще тот бар­дак, но­вомод­но име­ну­емый дре­дами.   
  
Па­рень ока­зал­ся про­фес­си­она­лом сво­его де­ла не толь­ко по­тому, что не стал на­мекать, буд­то из пат­ла­той ше­велю­ры Ба­ки выш­ли бы прек­расные дре­ды, но еще и по­тому, что где-то глу­боко внут­ри Ба­ки был рад, в кон­це кон­цов, ра­зуве­рить свои бой­цов­ские, ве­реща­щие на пре­деле гром­кости ин­стинкты, что кто-то, сто­ящий с ко­люще-ре­жущим у не­го за спи­ной, обя­затель­но дол­жен ока­зать­ся или вра­чом, или убий­цей. Или жер­твой, в за­виси­мос­ти от об­сто­ятель­ств.   
  
Так или ина­че, Т’Чал­ла оп­ре­делен­но знал, с кем имел де­ло, а еще он с пе­дан­тичностью под­хо­дил к бе­зопас­ности сво­их под­данных. Все прош­ло глад­ко, но все-та­ки с брить­ем Ба­ки судь­бу лиш­ний раз ис­пы­тывать не стал, ре­шив, что впол­не спра­вит­ся с этой про­цеду­рой сам.  
  
Их пла­ны на день, из­на­чаль­но под­ра­зуме­ва­ющие рас­ста­вание ут­ром, пе­ресек­лись лишь ве­чером, в ла­бора­тор­ном сек­то­ре, где Барнс про­падал все то вре­мя, по­ка ему был за­казан путь в спор­тзал.   
  
\- Это же ог­ромный, не­объ­ят­ный мас­сив ин­форма­ции! – не вы­дер­жал, в кон­це кон­цов, Ба­ки, от­ча­яв­ший­ся пос­тичь хоть ка­кой-то смысл, на ко­тором зиж­ди­лась нес­ги­ба­емая ве­ра ос­таль­ных в ус­пех. – Ник­то в здра­вом уме не вы­дер­жит смот­реть на это сут­ка­ми нап­ро­лет. Ме­сяца­ми, че­го уж там.  
  
\- Это и не по­надо­бить­ся, - вме­шал­ся су­ет­ли­вый тех­ник, от­дать ему дол­жное, быс­тро при­вык­ший к сво­еоб­разной ма­нере об­ще­ния сво­его раз­мо­рожен­но­го по­допеч­но­го. – Не в пол­ной ме­ре, ко­неч­но, но все же мы на­учи­лись кон­тро­лиро­вать про­ек­цию. Ваш мозг во вре­мя про­цеду­ры бу­дет спо­собен вос­при­нимать ин­форма­цию из­вне. Клю­чевые сло­ва, да­ты… Мы со­ри­ен­ти­ру­ем вас, нап­ра­вим ту­да, ку­да бу­дет не­об­хо­димо.  
  
\- Про­цесс мож­но прер­вать? – Ба­ки пос­мотрел на пар­ня – чер­то­вого ге­ния, ко­торый, ка­жет­ся, знал о про­цеду­ре и о прин­ци­пах ра­боты его моз­га все и да­же мно­го боль­ше, чем Ба­ки бы хо­телось. – Ска­жем, раз­бить на нес­коль­ко от­дель­ных се­ан­сов?  
  
Еще од­но за­чет­ное оч­ко в поль­зу тех­ни­ка: свои зна­ния он ни­ког­да не при­менял па­ци­ен­ту во вред, и это бы­ло но­во. А еще, в те ред­кие мо­мен­ты, ког­да Ба­ки что-то спра­шивал, ему поч­ти ни­ког­да не при­ходи­лось дол­го му­чить­ся с фор­му­лиров­ка­ми – па­рень умел сни­мать мыс­ли у не­го бук­валь­но с язы­ка. Это уме­ние Ба­ки то­же це­нил.  
  
\- Прер­вать мож­но, лишь на­чав все за­ново.  
  
\- Вот те­бе и от­вет, - Ба­ки од­новре­мен­но кив­нул и бро­сил пря­мой взгляд че­рез весь зал. – Ма­ло то­го, что эту ад­скую ма­шину ник­то не кон­тро­лиру­ет, - не до­жида­ясь шква­ла воз­ра­жений, он под­нял вверх би­они­чес­кий ку­лак, крас­но­речи­вым жес­том от­де­лив бли­ку­ющий в све­те го­лог­рамм ука­затель­ный па­лец. – Под ад­ской ма­шиной я имел в ви­ду прог­рамму в сво­ей го­лове, - бро­сил он тех­ни­ку, да­же взгля­нув при этом в его сто­рону. – И ее уж точ­но ник­то да­же близ­ко не кон­тро­лиру­ет. Это пер­вое. А вто­рое: мы ог­ра­ниче­ны во вре­мени. Как это те­перь об­зы­ва­ет­ся? – Ба­ки по­ис­кал в го­лове нуж­ное сло­во и вы­дал с не­кото­рым сом­не­ни­ем. – Хро­номет­раж? Так вот мы в не­го не ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся. По­тому что ник­то не ста­нет без­вы­лаз­но си­деть и ча­сами наб­лю­дать за тем, как ме­ня ко­лотит в ис­те­рике, или как я сут­ка­ми нап­ро­лет чи­таю кни­ги, или… или… - Ба­ки пос­лал ей рас­те­рян­ный, из­ви­ня­ющий­ся взгляд, но вне­зап­но осоз­нав, что каж­дый здесь в кур­се нам­но­го боль­ших под­робнос­тей, вы­дал без стес­не­ний и сты­да, - как мы с то­бой… вмес­те! Да­же с на­вод­кой по­надо­бить­ся вре­мя, за ко­торое на эк­ра­не скач­ка­ми про­летит ту­ча эмо­ци­ональ­но­го му­сора, в ко­тором най­ти нуж­ное ста­нет не­воз­можно. И ник­то не пред­ска­жет, в ка­кой мо­мент я зас­тря­ну в том или ином со­бытии.  
  
Она мол­ча­ла, да­вая ему воз­можность спол­на вы­гово­рить­ся, и Ба­ки знал ее слиш­ком хо­рошо, что­бы в та­ком по­веде­нии нут­ром чу­ять под­вох.  
  
Все еще мол­ча она по­дош­ла к уп­равля­ющей кон­со­ли и лов­ким дви­жение обе­их рук, слов­но крупье у по­кер­но­го сто­ла, рас­ки­дала по эк­ра­нам ви­де­оря­ды. В две от­дель­ные стоп­ки, внах­лест друг на дру­га, сов­сем как те са­мые кар­ты.  
  
\- Это твои, - она по­вела ла­донью вле­во, ше­веля ле­вую по­луп­розрач­ную «рас­клад­ку». – А это мои, - от дви­жения дру­гой ее ла­дони за­мер­ца­ла пра­вая «рас­клад­ка». – Со­пос­тавь да­ты.  
  
Ба­ки зас­тыл не­под­вижно, по­ражен­ный вне­зап­ным от­кры­ти­ем, в то вре­мя как она про­дол­жи­ла спо­кой­но и раз­ме­рено объ­яс­нять:  
  
\- Оп­ре­деля­ющие твою не­винов­ность со­бытия, вне за­виси­мос­ти от то­го, кто но­ситель вос­по­мина­ний, про­ис­хо­дили в од­но и то же вре­мя. Прос­то ты пом­нишь од­ну часть, ко­торую не мог­ла знать я, а я дру­гую, к ко­торой ты не имел дос­ту­па. Со слов ад­во­катов, за­час­тую на­ши вос­по­мина­ния вза­им­но до­пол­ня­ют друг дру­га, об­ра­зуя еди­ное, ло­гичес­ки це­лос­тное, - она рез­ко раз­верну­лась на де­вянос­то гра­дусов, ли­цом к мол­ча­ливо наб­лю­да­юще­му про­ис­хо­дящее тех­ни­ку. – Мне ска­зали, нас со­дер­жа­ли раз­дель­но, на раз­ных уров­нях, что­бы обес­пе­чить прос­транс­твен­ное уда­ление кри­окап­сул и ис­клю­чить не­из­бежно воз­ни­ка­ющие при сбли­жении по­мехи.  
  
Тех­ник за­кивал, под­тверждая.  
  
\- Нам да­же приш­лось, в ко­неч­ном ито­ге, эк­ра­ниро­вать за­лы, в ко­торых вас со­дер­жа­ли, по­тому что в не­кото­рые мо­мен­ты, ког­да наб­лю­далась по­вышен­ная моз­го­вая ак­тивность, вы ка­ким-то об­ра­зом вли­яли друг на дру­га. Про­ек­то­ры сбо­или, вы­давая ме­шани­ну, еще бо­лее не­раз­борчи­вую, чем обыч­но.  
  
\- Зна­чит ли это, что нас мож­но син­хро­низи­ровать?   
  
Ба­ки смут­но по­нимал, о чем шла речь, но да­же то нем­но­гое, что он по­нимал, ему ка­тего­ричес­ки не нра­вилось.  
  
\- Те­оре­тичес­ки. Ве­ро­ят­но, но… По­дож­ди­те! – су­дя по враз став­ше­му оше­лом­ленным ли­цу, тех­ник в оче­ред­ной раз про­демонс­три­ровал сверх­спо­соб­ность и пой­мал вол­ну мыс­лей Ба­ки. Так­же как и Ба­ки, эта вол­на ему очень и очень не пон­ра­вилась. – Да­же ес­ли это воз­можно, у нас со­вер­шенно нет вре­мени тес­ти­ровать но­вую вир­ту­аль­ную сре­ду.  
  
\- Вы ска­зали, нам обо­им не хва­та­ет ста­биль­нос­ти: мы от­вле­ка­ем­ся на эмо­ци­ональ­но силь­ные со­бытия и зас­тре­ва­ем в них. Ес­ли нас бу­дет двое, уп­равля­ющих од­ним по­током вос­по­мина­ний, кон­цен­три­ровать­ся ста­нет про­ще. Мы смо­жем нап­равлять друг дру­га, не поз­во­ляя уй­ти слиш­ком да­леко.  
  
\- Ве­ро­ят­но, - тех­ник сог­ласно, с ка­ким-то нез­до­ровым стран­ным азар­том кив­нул, и Ба­ки рез­ко по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя пре­дан­ным. – Воз­можно, это по­мог­ло бы ре­шить не­кото­рые проб­ле­мы, в том чис­ле сни­зить риск то­го, что вы, мис­тер Барнс, слиш­ком на­дол­го за­дер­жи­тесь на мо­мен­те… ко­диро­вания и прос­не­тесь… эм… не сов­сем тем, кем хо­тели бы.  
  
\- Воз­можный риск? – она пе­реш­ла на ко­рот­кие уточ­ня­ющие воп­ро­сы, и в го­лубых гла­зах Ба­ки уло­вил хо­лод­ный про­фес­си­ональ­ный рас­чет.  
  
\- Кро­ме то­го, что вы оба… эм… ну как бы… бу­дете в го­ловах друг у дру­га?  
  
От­ры­вис­тый ки­вок при­нятия к све­дению с мол­ча­ливой прось­бой про­дол­жить спи­сок.  
  
\- Об­ме­ня­етесь вос­по­мина­ни­ями? – тех­ник мял­ся, яв­но чувс­твуя се­бя лиш­ним в рез­ко на­калив­шей­ся об­ста­нов­ке. – Уз­най­те или да­же ощу­тите то, че­го уз­на­вать и ощу­щать не хо­тели бы? Не знаю… Од­ни­ми пред­по­ложе­ни­ями здесь слож­но апел­ли­ровать.  
  
\- Уг­ро­за жиз­ни?  
  
\- Тот спи­сок дей­ству­ющих ве­ществ для пре­пара­та се­дации и их… до­зиров­ка. Не зная вас, я бы ска­зал, что они пер­вая и единс­твен­ная уг­ро­за ва­шим жиз­ням.  
  
\- Не рас­ша­тав пред­ва­ритель­но соз­на­ние, из нас и се­кун­ды вос­по­мина­ний вы­тянуть не по­лучит­ся, а «Ва­ли­ум» в слу­чае с на­ми не по­мощ­ник. Все же, вер­немся к син­хро­низа­ции. Она мо­жет стать уг­ро­зой?  
  
\- Для жиз­ни вряд ли. Все-та­ки про­цесс бу­дет стро­го кон­тро­лиру­ем, как с тех­ни­чес­кой, так и с ме­дицин­ской сто­рон. Ес­ли что-то пой­дет не так, мы прер­вем…  
  
\- Я ска­жу все­го од­но сло­во, - Ба­ки на­пом­нил о сво­ем при­сутс­твии хрип­лым ба­сом. – Нет!  
  
Раз­ру­гать­ся в пух и прах, раз­гро­мить спор­тзал, что­бы, в кон­це кон­цов, ра­зой­тись, так и не при­дя к сог­ла­сию - не луч­шее под­спорье к пред­сто­яще­му дню. Суд­но­му в бук­валь­но смыс­ле.  
  
Ба­ки в ту­гой жгут ис­кру­тил под со­бой нас­квозь вы­мок­шую прос­тынь. Без­жа­лос­тно ду­шимый тро­пичес­кой жа­рой, про­тив ко­торой бес­силь­ны ока­зались да­же вы­сокие тех­но­логии, все еще кло­кочу­щий от злос­ти и ура­гана бу­шу­ющих внут­ри эмо­ций, он да­же не стре­мил­ся их иден­ти­фици­ровать, бо­ясь в них зах­лебнуть­ся с го­ловой.  
  
Его злил… Нет, да­же не так. Его ввер­гал в сле­пую ярость тот факт, что вок­руг не­го все ви­лись, что все вок­руг вне­зап­но ока­зались та­кими доб­ры­ми и го­товы­ми ид­ти на умо­пом­ра­читель­ные жер­твы. Бы­ло бы ра­ди ко­го…  
  
Не ока­жись у Ба­ки ли­цо пе­реко­шено бес­силь­ной оз­лоблен­ностью и болью, он бы да­же пос­ме­ял­ся.  
  
Он не про­сил это­го, черт бы их всех поб­рал! Он не зас­лу­жил это­го! Он не пом­нил, ка­кого это! А вспо­минать не хо­тел, по­тому что все это при­ходя­щее, и ког­да оно не­из­бежно уй­дет, ста­нет му­читель­но боль­но и пус­то от зи­яющей внут­ри ды­ры, ка­кая у не­го раз­вер­злась пос­ле па­дения. Он уми­рал в том зас­не­жен­ном ущелье, из­ло­ман­ный, в оди­ночес­тве, но не те­рял на­деж­ды. Он ждал, и ды­ра в гру­ди не­от­вра­тимо раз­раста­лась, по­тому что ожи­дание ни­как не оку­палось. Он ждал до пос­ледне­го. До са­мого кон­ца.  
  
Стив за ним не при­шел.  
  
\- Вот имен­но этим ты ме­ня всег­да пу­гал до чер­ти­ков, - раз­дался где-то свер­ху кри­тич­ный, гром­кий в ноч­ной ти­шине ше­пот, и Ба­ки бы вски­нул­ся, си­лясь от­бить­ся, ес­ли бы ни сжи­мал так усер­дно зу­бами по­душ­ку, глу­ша рву­щи­еся на­ружу кри­ки. – Нет ни­чего ужас­нее, чем па­ци­ент с вы­сочен­ным бо­левым по­рогом, счи­та­ющий, что зас­лу­жил боль.  
  
На про­бу – а вдруг все-та­ки за­орет – Ба­ки мед­ленно от­пустил по­душ­ку, все еще при­кусы­вая кра­ешек на вся­кий слу­чай. Са­мое глав­ное те­перь бы­ло ле­жать смир­но и не ше­велить­ся. Это он умел, он снай­пер, в кон­це кон­цов. Быть мо­жет, из­редка го­ворить, ес­ли ни­какая из ли­цевых мышц вне­зап­но не ока­жет­ся свя­зан­ной с пле­чевым по­ясом и ни­же со всей ос­таль­ной ле­вой по­лови­ной те­ла.   
  
\- Ты зна­ешь, что зас­лу­живаю, - про­сипел он и… о да, ка­жет­ся, все же что-то бы­ло свя­зано, по­тому что но­вая вспыш­ка бо­ли зас­та­вила его сно­ва ут­кнуть­ся ли­цом в ис­ку­сан­ную по­душ­ку и глу­хо за­мычать.  
  
Про­чие ощу­щения про­бива­лись сквозь ог­ненную пуль­са­цию не­охот­но, и Ба­ки не был уве­рен, сколь­ко прош­ло вре­мени, преж­де чем он смог по­чувс­тво­вать ру­ку на сво­ем за­тыл­ке, лас­ка­ющую, мер­но пог­ла­жива­ющую ко­рот­ко обс­три­жен­ные, влаж­ные от по­та во­лосы.  
  
Ба­ки не ус­лы­шал ни­чего про то, ка­кой же он ду­рак и да­же ни на­мека на при­чиня­ющую еще боль­шую боль жа­лость. Ру­ка с за­тыл­ка то­же вско­ре ис­чезла, и Ба­ки со сме­шан­ным чувс­твом ще­мяще­го со­жале­ния и рас­пи­ра­ющей ра­дос­ти по­думал: «На­до­ело? На­нян­чи­лась? Сла­ва Бо­гу».  
  
\- От здеш­них вра­чей – лад­но, ты их ти­хо не­нави­дишь. От Т’Чал­лы и всех ос­таль­ных – по­нят­но, у те­бя в под­корке сла­бость не де­монс­три­ровать, - ее го­лос смяг­чился до лас­ка­юще­го слух ше­пота, не осуж­да­юще­го, лишь слег­ка, на­вер­ное, ра­зоча­рован­но­го. – Да­же от ме­ня скры­вать у те­бя бы­ли при­чины, хо­тя я все твои улов­ки знаю. Все­го те­бя знаю, как об­луплен­но­го.  
  
Ба­ки со­бирал­ся вы­мучить из се­бя хоть ка­кое-ни­будь жал­кое оп­равда­ние, но силь­ная ру­ка лег­ла на шею, по ли­нии рос­та во­лос, ме­шая по­вер­нуть го­лову.  
  
\- Тшш… Ле­жи. Ле­жи спо­кой­но, - та­кая у­яз­ви­мая по­за в со­чета­нии с пол­ным от­сутс­тви­ем об­зо­ра на­поми­нала Ба­ки о мно­гом, и будь над ним сей­час кто-то дру­гой, он бы и близ­ко не был так­же тих и пос­лу­шен. Но ее сло­вам он по­вино­вал­ся, его те­ло по­вино­валось, не про­явив ни на­мека на соп­ро­тив­ле­ние. Лишь ког­да иг­ла прот­кну­ла ед­ва под­жившую, из­лишне чувс­тви­тель­ную ко­жу, мо­мен­таль­но за­пус­тив ка­чес­твен­но но­вый, бо­лее точ­ный и ос­трый кас­кад бо­левых ощу­щений, Ба­ки сно­ва обес­си­лен­но за­мычал в по­душ­ку и стис­нул в ме­тал­ли­чес­ком ку­лаке оде­яло, зап­ре­щая се­бе лю­бые дру­гие дви­жения. – Тшш… - ощу­щение лас­ка­ющих при­кос­но­вений к го­лове вер­ну­лось. – Все. Вот так. Так... Уже поч­ти все…  
  
Прос­тая иг­ла прос­то­го шпри­ца ощу­щалась ржа­вым но­жом и кри­вым скаль­пе­лем. По­тому что на сты­ке. По­тому что они сно­ва там все рас­кром­са­ли!   
  
\- Уже все...  
  
Про­дол­же­ни­ем этой фра­зы Ба­ки со­вер­шенно не­объ­яс­ни­мо слы­шал: «Хо­роший маль­чик», и со­вер­шенно яс­но да­же сквозь боль по­нимал, что лю­бой дру­гой на её мес­те был бы мёртв рань­ше, чем с иг­лы сле­тел бы кол­па­чок.  
  
Да­леко не глав­ная, но все-та­ки вес­кая при­чина, по­чему он сам не поп­ро­сил обез­бо­лива­ющее.  
  
\- Мой мозг сно­ва ох­ре­нева­ет от то­го, как там все в оче­ред­ной раз рас­хре­начи­ли и пе­рек­ро­или, - на пи­ке бо­ли Ба­ки по­чему-то всег­да вспо­минал бо­гатый эпи­тета­ми рус­ский.  
  
\- Тво­ему моз­гу яв­но хва­тит пот­ря­сений, - от­вет на ан­глий­ском. Ос­то­рож­но под­су­нув ру­ку ему под грудь, она по­мог­ла мед­ленно пе­ревер­нуть­ся на спи­ну, при­няв на се­бя мак­си­мум дви­гатель­ных уси­лий. – На се­год­ня точ­но.  
  
Ру­ку с еще од­ним шпри­цем Ба­ки вя­ло пе­рех­ва­тил де­ес­по­соб­ной пра­вой, пос­мотрел вы­муче­но, но впол­не осоз­нанно.  
  
\- Не по­может ведь. По­ка са­мо не при­тер­пится. Или по­ка не раз­ра­ботаю.  
  
Не встре­чая соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, она ос­то­рож­но ос­во­боди­лась из сла­бого зах­ва­та и мол­ча про­дол­жи­ла. В груд­ные мыш­цы ко­лоть ока­залось слож­нее. Вов­се не от­то­го, что боль­нее, а от­то­го, что в по­душ­ку уже не ут­кнуть­ся, не скрыть сла­бость, а она смот­ре­ла пря­мо на не­го и все ви­дела, и от это­го Ба­ки бы­ло боль­нее вдвой­не.  
  
\- Это по­может те­бе пос­пать, - про­шеп­та­ла она и по­далась впе­ред дос­та­точ­но, что­бы дать Ба­ки воз­можность ткнуть­ся ли­цом ей в пле­чо и спря­тать то, что он так стра­шил­ся по­казать. Теп­лые гу­бы тут же зна­комо при­жались к вис­ку. – Нуж­но от­дохнуть, род­ной, зав­тра тя­желый день.  
  
Ба­ки не счи­тал, что пос­ле все­го вре­мени, про­веден­но­го в кри­ос­та­зе, у не­го ос­та­валось хоть ка­кое-то пра­во на от­дых. Хва­тит, на­от­ды­хал­ся. Он не умел…ра­зучил­ся спать по-че­лове­чес­ки, по­тому что в кош­ма­рах не силь­но-то пе­репа­дало от­дохнуть. Но су­пер­солдат, к со­жале­нию, не оз­на­чило ро­бот. Хо­тя да­же тем вре­мя от вре­мени тре­бова­лась пе­реза­ряд­ка.  
  
Хи­мия при­тупи­ла боль, сде­лала ее тер­пи­мой. Ед­ва вновь об­ре­тя спо­соб­ность дви­гать­ся, единс­твен­ное, что Ба­ки сде­лал – это при­жал­ся тес­нее, уси­ливая объ­ятия, поз­во­ляя се­бе за­висеть от них, быть сла­бым и у­яз­ви­мым, и рас­те­рян­ным, и стра­шащим­ся нас­тупле­ния рас­све­та. Ба­ки знал, что ник­то не уви­дит и не осу­дит его за сла­бость, во вся­ком слу­чае, не в это кон­крет­ное мгно­вение. Он знал, что это его единс­твен­ная от­ду­шина, единс­твен­ная узень­кая ще­лоч­ка в па­рал­лель­ную ре­аль­ность, в ко­торой у Джей­мса Бь­юке­нена Бар­нса мог­ло быть все хо­рошо.  
  
\- Не де­лай это­го, - по­теря­но зап­ри­читал Ба­ки, уже ба­лан­си­руя меж­ду сном и явью. - Ты в бе­зопас­ности... про те­бя не зна­ют. Ког­да уз­на­ют, за­хотят заб­рать. За­хотят ис­поль­зо­вать. Это ни­ког­да… ни­ког­да не за­кон­чится. Там по-нас­то­яще­му. В вос­по­мина­ни­ях все... ка­жет­ся... нас­то­ящим.   
  
\- Тшш… - ми­ни­атюр­ная ла­донь лег­ла на взмок­ший лоб, ог­ла­живая, пос­те­пен­но ос­та­нав­ли­вая по­ток об­ры­воч­ных фраз. – Все хо­рошо. Ут­ром все бу­дет хо­рошо, - сво­бод­ной ру­кой отыс­кав за­терян­ные в склад­ках из­мя­той прос­ты­ни без­жизнен­ные ме­тал­ли­чес­кие паль­цы, она пе­реп­ле­ла их со сво­ими, сор­вав с при­от­кры­тых губ ти­хий стон. – Вмес­те. До са­мого кон­ца.  
  
Она ти­хо на­пева­ла зна­комые ко­лыбель­ные и прос­то пес­ни: на рус­ском, на ан­глий­ском, нем­но­го на не­мец­ком, тер­пе­ливо до­жида­ясь, ког­да он зас­нет креп­че. А по­том ей вдруг вспом­ни­лось, как он лю­бил, ког­да она ему чи­тала. Поз­дни­ми ве­чера­ми в ду­хоте тес­ной квар­тирки в Бу­харес­те. Ка­жет­ся, пос­ледней их кни­гой бы­ла «Мас­тер и Мар­га­рита»...  
  
«Жи­ла-бы­ла на све­те од­на тё­тя. И ни­кого у нее не бы­ло и счастья во­об­ще то­же не бы­ло. И вот она спер­ва дол­го пла­кала, а по­том ста­ла злая».  
  
Сна­ружи за­нимал­ся по­дер­ну­тый ту­маном джун­глей рас­свет, ког­да бес­шумная приз­рачная тень сколь­зну­ла по пус­тым и ти­хим ко­ридо­рам из од­ной ком­на­ты в дру­гую.   
  
Боль­шое зер­ка­ло в ко­ваной ра­ме, что ви­село в ван­ной, от­ра­зило не­из­менно мо­лодое жен­ское ли­цо, с нем­но­го че­рес­чур ос­тры­ми чер­та­ми и неп­ро­ходя­щими те­нями под гла­зами, все еще опух­ши­ми и крас­ны­ми от слез. Поч­ти все вре­мя пос­ле опе­рации прош­ло для нее в кри­окап­су­ле, где во­лосы поч­ти не рос­ли. По­это­му она мог­ла до­воль­ство­вать­ся лишь нес­коль­ки­ми сан­ти­мет­ра­ми, тор­ча­щими мок­рым пос­ле ду­ша ко­лючим ежом, ус­певшим на­метить­ся за де­сять дней вне ста­зиса.  
  
Вспе­нив в ла­донях гель для ук­ладки, па­рой неб­режных дви­жений она про­чеса­ла паль­ца­ми ко­рот­кую по­росль, соз­дав по­добие неб­режной при­чес­ки, ка­кими пес­три­ли об­ложки жур­на­лов. В сов­ре­мен­ном ми­ре это бы­ло нор­маль­но, сов­ре­мен­ные де­вуш­ки пред­по­чита­ли ми­нима­лизм, дав­но за­быв о тя­готах ук­ладки, «гол­ли­вуд­ских вол­нах» и «ра­куш­ках».  
  
Жизнь на­учи­ла ее быть раз­ной, она вы­нуди­ла ее на­учить­ся лег­ко вжи­вать­ся в лю­бой об­раз и с лю­бым рас­ста­вать­ся. А ви­деть ее нас­то­ящей, ви­деть ее сла­бой бы­ло поз­во­лено лишь од­но­му че­лове­ку.  
  
Она тща­тель­но за­мас­ки­рова­ла все на­меки на си­няки, нак­ра­сила бес­цвет­ные рес­ни­цы уголь­но чер­ным, пе­дан­тично от­де­лив каж­дую рес­ничку, под­ве­ла блед­ную кай­му губ кро­ваво-крас­ным ка­ран­да­шом и по иде­аль­но­му кон­ту­ру жир­но на­рисо­вала крас­ной по­мадой.  
  
«Не ищи ее, это бес­по­лез­но. Она ста­ла ведь­мой от го­ря и бедс­твий, по­разив­ших ее. Ей по­ра. Про­щай. Э».  
  
Ба­ки не лю­бил бе­лый цвет. Он бе­лое не­нави­дел, хо­тя ей ни­ког­да бы в этом не приз­нался. Од­на­ко с тем же ус­пе­хом он не приз­нался, что ему боль­но, и это не по­меша­ло ей по­нять все са­мой.  
  
Ба­ки не­нави­дел лю­дей в бе­лом и зи­му.  
  
В за­литых ко­сыми рас­свет­ны­ми лу­чами ко­ридо­рах сто­яла ти­шина, по­это­му тон­кие шпиль­ки от­би­вали свой ритм по мра­мору по­ла бой­ко и с эхом. На ней бы­ла уз­кая юб­ка ни­же ко­лена и стро­гий пид­жак цве­та ко­фе. В од­ной ру­ке она дер­жа­ла ве­шал­ку, нак­ры­тую одеж­ным чех­лом в пол, в дру­гой – сло­жен­ную иде­аль­ным квад­ра­том тем­но-си­нюю муж­скую ру­баш­ку, о ко­торую, кос­нувшись, мож­но бы­ло по­резать­ся.  
  
Ба­ки все еще спал, фри­воль­но рас­ки­нув­шись на по­душ­ках, ког­да за­виб­ри­ровал ее те­лефон, и эк­ран от­ра­зил по­мечен­ный муль­тяш­ной жел­той ко­роной кон­такт: «Кот». Она сбро­сила, прек­ра­щая слиш­ком гром­кое в ти­шине дре­без­жа­ние, и ле­жащий на тум­бочке те­лефон от­клю­чила рань­ше, чем он не­из­бежно раз­ра­зил­ся бы звон­ком.  
  
Не так дол­жно бы­ло на­чать­ся это ут­ро. Со­вер­шенно не так.  
  
Те­лефон оди­ноч­но пис­кнул.  
  
«На­чало в де­сять по ча­сам Ва­шин­гто­на. У вас есть вре­мя до де­вяти».  
  
Наб­рав в от­вет ис­крен­нее, хоть и ма­ло что пе­реда­ющее по смс: «Danke schön», она бла­гопо­луч­но за­была про те­лефон.  
  
У нее бы­ло два ча­са. И грош ей це­на, ес­ли по их ис­те­чении хоть кто-то опоз­на­ет во­шед­ше­го в зал су­да че­лове­ка как Зим­не­го Сол­да­та.  
  
Ут­ро Ба­ки на­чалось, как дол­жно. С по­целуя.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не люблю, когда наполовину,  
> или когда прервали разговор.  
> Я не люблю, когда стреляют в спину,  
> Я также против выстрелов в упор.  
> Я не люблю себя, когда я трушу.  
> Досадно мне, когда невинных бьют.
> 
> Я не люблю, когда мне лезут в душу,  
> Тем более, когда в нее плюют.

  
  
За кулисами долго не могли придти к единому мнению насчет того, кто, где и когда. Будет ли это Международный суд ООН, или Международный военный трибунал, пройдет ли суд в Гааге или в Нюрнберге, будет ли процесс закрытым или открытым. Едва утихла шумиха вокруг Заковианского договора, мировое сообщество очень некстати вспомнило общеизвестного виновника венского теракта, начав в один голос требовать выдачу Барнса. Стив добела сжимал кулаки и стискивал зубы так, что судорога сводила челюсти. Никто даже не думал верить в существование другого виновного, потому что Зимний Солдат в умах толпы идеально подошел на эту роль, и не нужны были никакие новые факты, никакие доказательства, никакое правосудие. Зимний Солдат стал идеальным козлом отпущения, которому без тени сомнения готовы были вписать еще одно преступление в и без того слишком длинный список.  
  
Каждая заинтересованная сторона стремилась перетянуть канат в свою сторону, якобы неопровержимые доказательства причастности Солдата к тем или иным преступлениям в той или иной стране вскрывались одно за другим, этим спорам не было конца. Но вмешался Тони Старк – и все решилось сиюминутно. Для него дело Зимнего Солдата было личным, в той степени личным, что он не готов был поделиться им ни с кем. Как зверь не хочет делиться добычей, принадлежащей ему целиком и безраздельно. Никто не рискнул перечить голодному зверю и гладить его против шерсти.  
  
В итоге, никакой Гааги и Нюрнберга, никакого участия ООН или даже ее осведомленности по делу. Вашингтон Ди-Си, Верховный суд США, закрытый процесс. Ни газетных заголовков, ни телекамер, никакой общественной огласки и круглосуточный контроль над информационной свалкой интернета – все это Старк легко мог себе позволить, лишь щелкнув пальцами со словом: «Хочу!»  
  
И все происходило так, как он хотел.  
  
Без улюлюкающей толпы с кричащими плакатами и цветными растяжками «Казнить/Помиловать», без сумасшедших блогеров с их хэштэгами, без вездесущих и пронырливых репортеров, снимающих прямой репортаж. Тони Старк сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы остаться единственным линчевателем среди сотен и тысяч потенциальных желающих.  
  
Тони Старк, который был ему другом.  
  
Тони Старк, который стал погибелью для всего героического символизма Капитана, для всей его особенной удали, как он сам однажды не постеснялся сказать Роджерсу в лицо, созданной из пробирки.  
  
Энтони Эдвард Старк – главный свидетель обвинения. Ему благоволили судьи, перед ним расшаркивались адвокаты.  
  
Железный человек, превративший год жизни Капитана Америка в сущий ад.  
  
И сегодня, 20-го марта 2017-го года, в день слушания дела Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса настал его последний, девятый круг.  
  
Две предшествующие недели прошли для него, как в горячке, пока, из последних сил хватаясь за утекающую, словно вода сквозь пальцы надежду, Стив безнадежно застрял между молотом и наковальней: между Тони, окопавшимся в своей башне, и Баки, запертым в Ваканде.  
  
Только в самолете, преодолев уже половину пути, Стив запоздало сообразил, что ему следовало взять для Баки какие-то вещи. У него ведь ничего своего не было, а держать его все десять оставшихся до суда дней в медотсеке вряд ли кто-то собирался. Рассуждая так и уже не имея возможности поправить ситуацию, Стив почувствовал себя в высшей степени паршиво. Баки, определенно, нужно было хоть что-то из личных вещей: одежда, вероятно, блокнот или дневник, или хоть какая-нибудь безделушка, которую он мог считать своей. Стив не видел друга в сознании почти целый год, а теперь, когда намечалась долгожданная встреча, он даже ничего ему не вез. А ведь Баки, даже если ничем этого не выдаст, наверняка, будет ждать, пусть даже самой нелепой мелочи, потому что,.. если не от Стива, то от кого еще? Это обстоятельство поразило капитана метко в грудь, в самое сердце и насквозь, заставив почувствовать себя последним мудаком.  
  
Он. Ничего. Для Баки. Не вез.  
  
Хотя прекрасно знал, что у того абсолютно ничего нет.  
  
«Абсолютно ничего» в итоге предстало пристыженным глазам капитана приличной одеждой, и не просто для галочки, лишь чтобы не пускать человека голым гулять по коридорам, а по размеру, по ситуации и погоде. У Баки были джинсы и футболки, ни одну из которых Стив не увидел на друге два дня подряд, у него была спортивная форма и добротная обувь, способная не развалиться после первой же пробежки. От Баки приятно пахло парфюмерией, но у Стива язык не повернулся выяснять, был ли это просто шампунь или что-то посложнее, вроде одеколона. К безграничному удивлению Стива, у Баки имелась даже вся эта мелочь, вроде резинок, которыми он, с явной неохотой и очевидным смущением, от которых у капитана сердце кровью обливалось, просил однажды собрать ему в хвост волосы на время совместной тренировки. Все остальные разы он приходил в спортзал уже с хвостом, гораздо более аккуратным, чем получился у Стива, отчего капитан замучил себя вполне логичным вопросом. Но вслух ничего не спросил.  
  
У Баки нашелся даже ультрасовременный, тонюсенький, но с большим сенсорным экраном мобильный, которым друг ловко управлялся одной рукой.  
  
Хотя все это, в общем и целом, никак не повлияло на совесть и чувство вины Стива. С той незначительной поправкой, что он, оказывается, задолжал безмерно щедрому правителю Ваканды много больше, чем представлял себе весь прошедший год.  
  
На скромный вопрос насчет мобильного Т‘Чалла дал вполне резонное пояснение: ему самому и его людям предпочтительнее было иметь понятие о местонахождении Баки и возможность связи с ним, получившим возможность свободного перемещения. Ответ на следующий машинальный вопрос, не удержавшийся за зубами капитана, стал и вовсе исчерпывающим: «Иных телефонов, кроме как современных, в Ваканде нет».  
  
О Баки заботились совершенно незнакомые, чужие люди, причем, забота эта все меньше и меньше напоминала безропотное исполнение воли короля или служебный долг и все больше – редкую в современном мире человечность. Кто-то совершенно посторонний побеспокоился о том, чтобы подобрать для Баки новую одежду, дать ему шампунь вместо куска хозяйственного мыла… Кто-то оказался вхож в круг его доверия настолько, что каждое утро связывал ему волосы в хвост.  
  
И это точно был не Стив – его, с позволения сказать, лучший друг.  
  
Т’Чалла нанял Баки адвокатов, которые проявляли инициативу и искреннюю готовность бороться за права даже такого бесперспективного подзащитного. Т’Чалла верил в положительный исход дела и какой-то своей тайной властью, подразумевающей негласное подчинение, советовал капитану тоже уверовать.  
  
Совершенно безвозмездно Т’Чалла предоставил все человеку, у которого все отняли и которого каждый первый вне суверенных границ Ваканды мечтал закидать камнями, даже не взглянув ни разу в его сторону.  
  
Девятый круг – он самый страшный, он тот, что полагается за грех предательства.  
  
Тони был безупречен, впрочем, как и всегда. Иного Стив не ожидал, невольно вздрогнув от мысли, каким против него – миллиардера, каждый квадратный миллиметр во внешности которого буквально вопил о его статусе, предстанет простой во всем парень с мешаниной вместо прошлого и пустотой на месте левой руки, которая – эта пустота – мистическим образом перетекала в его усталые глаза, мешаясь с давно признанной виной и молчаливым смирением. Капитан сам лично это видел.  
  
И задавая себе подобный вопрос, он и представить себе не мог, какой получит ответ. За полчаса до официального начала слушания Стив еще пребывал в блаженном неведенье о том, что его впереди ожидало нечто многим худшее, чем девятый адов круг.  
  
\- Стив, я все понимаю. Правда, понимаю, но это суд, и здесь любое слово может обернуться бумерангом. Для тебя, для него…  
  
Но глядя в одну точку поверх чужих голов, Роджерс ее уже не слушал, он был не здесь и не сейчас. Стены здания Верховного суда дрогнули и растворились, как мираж, само пространство и время распались – и Стив снова оказался в Бруклине семидесятилетней давности, на пыльном крыльце дома, куда он, худощавый паренек, вернулся с похорон матери. Вернулся плечом к плечу с лучшим другом, который, еще не переодевшись с похорон, все еще был одет в строгий темный костюм. Его стриженные волосы были по-мужски чопорно зачесаны назад, хотя гладкое лицо было еще совсем юное, какое бывает лишь у не знавших ужасов войны и мучений плена мальчишек.  
  
\- Баки?.. - только и смог выдавить из себя Стив, чувствуя, как его разум все еще плывет во времени.  
  
\- М-даа… Похоже, Барнса уже кто-то основательно объездил. Он еще не звал тебя шафером?  
  
Стив Наташу не слышал, то есть совершенно не слушал, а когда до него очень медленно дошел смысл ее вопроса, он смог найти в космической пустоте своих мыслей только глухое и невнятное: «Что?»  
  
Романофф заладила что-то про то, что галстук Баки явно не Т’Чалла повязывал, что рубашку под костюм ему подбирала совершенно точно не та темнокожая грозная шефиня из личной охраны Его Высочества и что вообще… он, Стив, Барнсу вообще-то друг, мог бы и сам заметить.  
  
Стив не слышал и не слушал.  
  
Все еще внимание полностью и безраздельно было отдано одному единственному человеку.  
  
Когда Стив улетал из Ваканды несколько дней назад, Баки был в порядке, настолько в порядке, насколько это в принципе было возможно. Он был обеспечен всем необходимым и ухожен, но тогда он и близко не выглядел… так.  
  
Теперь в помине не было никакого хвоста и никаких прядей вдоль лица. Волосы были аккуратно сострижены и уложены, судя по коротко подбритым вискам и идеальному затылку, обозревать который Стив получил прекрасную возможность, когда Баки повернулся спиной, явно не дилетантом с парой кухонных ножниц, а профессионалом, постригшим Баки весьма современно, но с едва уловимым намеком на давно забытую бруклинскую моду 40-х.  
  
Не было больше бейсболки и слоев заношенной мешковатой одежды с чужого плеча: их сменил строгий, с иголочки деловой костюм, идеально сидящий на внушительной мужской фигуре. Вместо извечных армейских берцев Баки был обут в лакированные туфли.  
  
И это все меркло в своей незначительности перед ошеломившим Стива обстоятельством, что меньше чем за неделю их разлуки у Баки снова появилась левая рука, идеально симметрично наполняющая рукав пиджака, который не свисал плетью, не был защеплен или подвернут. В нем совершенно точно пряталась рука, даже под складками одежды идеально повторяющая все анатомические изгибы. Совершенно точно Стив видел выглядывающую из-под манжета вполне человеческую кисть с гибкими пальцами, разве что затянутую в черную перчатку, наверное, чтобы не привлекать дополнительное внимание бликами на металле.  
  
Баки не прибыл в зал суда под конвоем и в кандалах, что являлось, по сути, лишь очередным нарушением процедуры судопроизводства, которая с самого начала никем особо не блюлась, потому что не было ни как такового ареста, с пояснением права хранить молчание и предоставлением адвоката, ни предъявления обвинений, ни всех остальных бюрократических и юридических формальностей. Тони это более чем устраивало, а значит, автоматически устроило и всех остальных. Стиву же осталось довольствоваться тем, что Баки снова не засунули в электрическую клетку.  
  
Рядом, едва ли ни плечом к плечу с Т‘Чаллой, Баки совсем не походил на преступника, скорее – на делового партнера Его Высочества, в толпе людей – на юриста, на… на человека, который присутствовал сегодня в этом здании в роли кого угодно, только не подсудимого, чью судьбу собиралось решать жюри присяжных. От него не шарахались, сетуя на недосмотр службы безопасности, на него не оглядывались и не тыкали в него пальцем, его просто-напросто в упор не узнавали. Его сам Стив узнал с трудом, да и то лишь потому, что в груди у него все сдавило щемящей болью оживших воспоминаний. Кроме него, Стивена Роджерса, больше никто в этом здании и, вероятно, во всем Вашингтоне, не знал Джеймса Барнса таким, большая часть из присутствующих здесь еще не родилась к моменту, когда Джеймс Барнс выглядел так, как он выглядел сейчас – молодым парнем, у которого вся жизнь впереди.  
  
На один бесконечно долгий миг Стиву показалось, что он спит и просто видит сон – неправильный сон, от которого хотелось как можно быстрее проснуться и одновременно продлить его на неопределенный срок, в котором туманное будущее так тесно мешалось с безвозвратно потерянным прошлым.  
  
\- Бак… - продравшись, в конце концов, сквозь толпу, Стив позвал неуверенно и хрипловато, словно его вот-вот накроет приступ астмы. Баки, чуть помедлив, обернулся, и капитан увидел совершенно то, что ожидал – враз помолодевшее, гладкое, без намека на щетину лицо и глаза… те же голубые, только уже без перспектив: «Куда мы идем? – В будущее!», а покорные и покоренные, усталые. – Ваше Высочество…  
  
\- Привет, Стив.  
  
Физически непреодолимой преградой между ними повисло молчание. Единственное, на что Стиву сейчас могло бы хватить сил, единственное, чего он хотел в эту минуту сильнее, чем отменить к чертовой матери этот не имеющий права на существование судебный процесс, так это сгрести Баки в охапку и крепко-крепко обнять. Или хотя бы сжать рукой его плечо, давно забытым бруклинским жестом говоря: «Я здесь, друг. Я рядом с тобой. И пусть небо рухнет, но сегодня я тебя не оставлю».  
  
В итоге Стив не смог себе позволить ничего из этого. Люди, сориентированные на Капитана гори в аду его известность Америка, начали узнавать в Баки… Баки. Солдата. Как искра по бикфордову шнуру, по толпе неотвратимо покатилась молва.  
  
\- Ваше Высочество, - делано откланялся Старк и моментально скривился лицом, но, как ни странно, не из-за Баки, которого словно в упор не увидел, а от чего-то, что нашел достойным своего внимания где-то там, откуда только что пришел и куда неопределенно махнул рукой. – Ради восполнения моих зияющих пробелов в познании вакандской культуры: вы всех своих подчиненных женского пола обязываете бриться наголо? – он выразительно посмотрел на темнокожую, стриженную практически под ноль девушку, как тень сопровождающую Т’Чаллу. – Это у вас посвящение в ближний круг такое? Или выражение преданности?  
  
Повисла секундная неловкая пауза, во время которой Стив успел всерьез испугаться возможной реакции телохранительницы Т’Чаллы, явно не знакомой с отвратительной манерой Старка заводить разговор.  
  
\- Если я верно понял, о ком идет речь, мистер Старк, то, спешу вас разуверить, мисс Хартманн не моя подчиненная, - ровно ответил Т’Чалла со спокойствием, присущим человеку, полностью владеющему ситуацией. – И она никоим образом не член ближнего круга.  
  
\- Очень жаль. В противном случае к ней было бы куда больше доверия, - буквально миг спустя он полушепотом воззвал к пустоте. - Пятница, достань мне досье на… как вы ее назвали? Мисс Хартманн? Она немка, да?  
  
\- Стив… - в приоткрывшихся дверях появилось серьезное лицо Шерон. – Они готовы начать.  
  
Уточнить у Т’Чаллы, о ком секундой ранее шла речь, он не успел. Вслед за исчезнувшей Шерон высокие двойные двери призывно распахнулись, и судебный пристав пригласил всех участников процесса пройти в зал заседания. Позволяя толпе себя увлечь, Стив в последний раз обернулся, ища глазами Баки, но тот, так же, как и сам Стив, в это мгновение обернулся на кого-то или что-то позади себя.  
  
Едва только перешагнув порог и еще даже не обозрев как следует истинные масштабы катастрофы, Стив понял, что от него, наивного и до мозга костей простодушного, хранили тайны, намного большие и отнюдь не такие безобидные, как возвращенная к Баки рука, а также все остальное, в чем Стив не принимал ни прямого, ни косвенного участия.  
  
Его больно кольнуло обидой за не оправдавшееся доверие к королю Ваканды, который, Стиву хотелось в это верить, не понаслышке был знаком с понятием чести. Его задела скрытность Баки, но ровно на одну секунду, до того, как в душу к нему вкралось понимание всех возможных причин.  
  
Тот факт, что Тони оказался удивленным не меньше него, не помог. Совсем не помог, потому что, пройдя в громадную концентрическую залу, первое несоответствие действительности ожиданиям, с которыми Стив вынужден был столкнуться – кресло, установленное прямо в центре, так похожее одновременно и на современное стоматологическое, и на то, которое нашлось в бункере Сибири, и на электрический стул, что кэп невольно сбавил ход, едва подавив в себе отчаянное желание попятиться назад. Кресел при более детальном рассмотрении оказалось целых два, идентичных, стоящих по отношению друг к другу спинка к спинке, подголовник к подголовнику.  
  
Массивные металлические фиксаторы для рук и ног. Переворачивающие все внутри Стива верх дном головные шлемы с чем-то до дрожи напоминающим электроды. Куча прочей аппаратуры и проводов вокруг кресел. Тугие пакеты в капельных стоиках и сражающие наповал хладнокровным спокойствием темнокожие медики, все это настраивающие и не оставляющие Стиву никаких сомнений в том, что Т‘Чалла и его люди здесь, пожалуй, единственные, кто ничуть не удивлен. Словно все происходящее в порядке вещей, словно так и надо, словно это – со всей скрупулезной дотошностью воссозданная пыточная – то, что Баки ожидало, словно это было… спланировано изначально.  
  
Капитан Америка был повержен в самое сердце еще до начала заседания. Подлым ударом в спину от того, кому он доверял.  
  
\- Стив, спокойно, - сильная рука сдавила его плечо, увлекая в нужном направлении. – Идем, - Шерон подтолкнула его, пытаясь вести, но он не сдвинулся с места. – Ну же… - она зашептала настойчивее. – Все в порядке, так надо. Они знают, что делают, Стив. Барнс все знает.  
  
\- Это суд, а не дознание! – не выдержал капитан. - Они собрались здесь следственные эксперименты ставить? Они собрались усадить его в кресло?!  
  
\- Стив, пожалуйста, - Шерон положила уже обе руки ему на плечи, загораживая обзор и не оставляя никакого другого выбора, кроме как смотреть ей в лицо. – Это тайна следствия. Меня в нее не посвятили, - сквозь набат пульса в ушах Стив отчетливо видел, как шевелились ее губы. – Но они заверили, что Баки обо всем знает. Это все добровольно.  
  
\- Как будто у него спрашивали!  
  
Полубезумный, едва ли видящий что-то, кроме проклятых кресел взгляд капитана метнулся к скамье подсудимых.  
  
Лицо Баки, словно повинуясь какой-то незримой связи между ними, оказалось обращено в его сторону. На миг он прикрыл глаза и едва-едва, почти незаметно кивнул, мол: «Спрашивали. Знаю. Согласен».  
  
Хорошо. Пусть так, но в отношении Стива это не изменило ровным счетом ничего. Невидимыми наручниками у него были скованы руки, во рту торчал невидимый кляп, в шею противно впивалась шипами невидимая привязь – цирковая обезьянка капитан Роджерс имел право голоса только на подмостках, разодетый в цветастый сценический костюм в окружении грудастых и длинноногих девчонок, пока растрясал толстосумов на деньги.  
  
\- Какое бы представление ты и твой новоявленный дружок-кошатник ни задумал, Роджерс…  
  
Старк умолк, сделав все возможное, чтобы скрыть, как он подавился застрявшими в горле словами.  
  
Впервые за все время, которое они знались, в моментально почерневших глазах кэпа Тони совершенно ясно рассмотрел такое несметное количество лезущих наружу демонов, словно именно сегодня в аду случился массовый побег.  
  
Стив же имел глупость понадеяться, что этим все закончится.  
  
Еще ни разу в жизни он не ошибался так сильно.  
  
А адов круг, он на то и адов, чтобы умирать и возрождаться для продления страданий. Снова. Снова. И снова.  
  
Названая свидетелем защиты, чеканя шаг стуком каблуков, к трибуне поднялась та самая мисс, белокожая и светловолосая доктор из госпиталя Ваканды, как выяснилось, с фамилией, такой же фальшивой, как и ее длинные вьющиеся волосы, что запомнились капитану при их первом знакомстве.  
  
«Правда – вещь субъективная, - однажды просветила его Наташа. – Все ее видят по-разному, как и меня. Это удобно».  
  
\- Вас приводили к присяге, мисс Хартманн. Вы клялись говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды. Сообщите суду, Диана Хартманн – ваше настоящее имя?  
  
\- Да, Ваша честь, - ответ ровный, уверенный, он отчего-то обрезал слух, как скребущий по стеклу коготь.  
  
\- Настоящее, но не единственное, - утверждение, не вопрос, и на этот раз голосом адвоката, а не судьи. – Пожалуйста, мисс Хартманн, сообщите суду имя, данное вам при рождении.  
  
Стив не смотрел ни на судью, ни на адвоката, он с затаенным глубоко в душе недобрым предчувствием прикипел взглядом к трибуне, за которой неподвижной статуей застыл до этой минуты не заявленный, все еще безымянный свидетель… защиты. Стив видел, как ее взгляд на мгновение метнулся к Баки и… и к нему самому. Из десятков людей по какой-то непонятной причине именно к нему. Стив успел поймать ту сотую секунды, в которую пересеклись их взгляды, успел прочесть переданное через взгляд… что-то непонятное, зашифрованное, субъективное, не то искреннее, не то лживое.  
  
\- Мисс Хартманн, вы поклялись…  
  
«…говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды. Которая для всех разная».  
  
Время растягивалось, заминка длилась намного дольше, чем обычно требовалось человеку, чтобы назвать свое имя. При условии, если он хотел его назвать. При двойном условии, если он его помнил.  
  
\- Мое имя… - и снова заминка. Она вновь посмотрела не на судью, не на адвоката, задающего вопрос, и уже даже не на Баки. Она посмотрела на Стива, словно для нее не было ничего важнее, чем увидеть его, капитана, реакцию.  
  
_«Это мой долг. И честь для меня, капитан Роджерс»._  
  
\- Мое имя Эсма Эрскин.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да­мы и Гос­по­да при­сяж­ные.  
> Пе­ред Ва­ми че­ловек,   
> ко­торый без ве­дома и сог­ла­сия   
> про­менял од­ну вой­ну на бес­ко­неч­ное ко­личес­тво дру­гих…

\- Ка­кое об­ра­щение вам пред­почти­тель­нее?

\- Хо­рошо. Мисс Хар­тманн, на­зови­те точ­ную да­ту и мес­то сво­его рож­де­ния?  
  
\- Кем при­ходил­ся вам док­тор Ав­ра­ам Эр­скин? Меж­ду ва­ми су­щес­тво­вала родс­твен­ная связь?   
  
\- По­яс­ни­те су­ду, ка­кое от­но­шение вы име­ете к де­лу Зим­не­го Сол­да­та?  
  
Ад­во­каты и об­ви­нение ус­тро­или пе­рек­рес­тный доп­рос, кон­крет­ны­ми воп­ро­сами, вся­кий раз бь­ющи­ми точ­но в цель, по кру­пицам, ис­кусно вы­тяги­вая ин­форма­цию. Вос­при­ятие ко­торой прош­ло для Сти­ва в ре­жиме бе­зот­четной ма­шиналь­ной об­ра­бот­ки го­лых фак­тов, ко­торые ко­пились в нем, под дав­ле­ни­ем эмо­ций наг­не­тались, слов­но энер­гия в эпи­цен­тре не­из­бежно­го взры­ва. Воп­рос-от­вет, об­на­жен­ная ис­тинна, ко­торую так хо­телось пос­та­вить под сом­не­ние, но от­че­го-то не по­луча­лось. Мыс­ли уже нес­лись на зап­ре­дель­ных ско­рос­тях, в них са­ма со­бой уже скла­дыва­лась це­лос­тная кар­ти­на из бес­ко­неч­но­го ко­личес­тва оши­бок и упу­щен­ных воз­можнос­тей.   
  
_«Тот уче­ный… Как его зва­ли? Он ни­чего те­бе про семью не рас­ска­зывал?»_  
  
\- Я ро­дилась 13-го ав­густа 1918-го го­да, в А­уг­сбур­ге, в Гер­ма­нии. Док­тор Ав­ра­ам Эр­скин, из­вес­тный в Шта­тах под псев­до­нимом Джо­зеф Рей­нштайн, при­ходил­ся мне род­ным от­цом. В про­межу­ток вре­мени с ап­ре­ля 1945-го по март 1946-го, а пос­ле – в раз­ное вре­мя на про­тяже­нии се­миде­сяти лет вплоть до 2015-го я яв­ля­лась ку­рато­ром прог­раммы «Зим­ний Сол­дат», а так­же ее не­пос­редс­твен­ным ос­но­вате­лем.  
  
В го­лове ка­пита­на на­батом за­бились клю­чевые сло­ва.  
  
Эр­скин.  
  
Отец.  
  
Ку­ратор.  
  
Ос­но­ватель.  
  
Го­лова ГИД­Ры воп­ло­ти.  
  
Та­кой же су­пер­солдат, как сам Стив, или, ско­рее, как Ба­ки, про­межут­ка­ми спя­щий в ис­кусс­твен­ных ль­дах кри­ока­мер.   
  
\- Мисс Хар­тманн, по­яс­ни­те су­ду, как так выш­ло, что Джей­мс Барнс, в но­яб­ре 1944-го зах­ва­чен­ный ГИД­Рой – ор­га­низа­ци­ей, бе­рущей свое на­чало в гит­ле­ров­ской Гер­ма­нии, ока­зал­ся, в кон­це кон­цов, в ру­ках у рус­ских?  
  
\- ГИД­РА за­роди­лась в Гер­ма­нии – да, но поз­же ее идеи по­лучи­ли ши­рокое рас­простра­нение. Еще во вре­мена И­оган­на Шмид­та име­ла мес­то вер­бовка аген­тов спец­служб раз­ных стран, в том чис­ле и Со­вет­ско­го Со­юза. К 1945-ому в Со­ветах проч­но обос­но­валась своя ГИД­РА, со сво­ей го­ловой и сво­ими спо­соба­ми дос­ти­жения це­лей.  
  
\- Тог­да ка­ким же об­ра­зом Зим­ний Сол­дат сно­ва ока­зал­ся в Шта­тах?   
  
\- В кон­це 1992-го го­да рус­ские про­дали его США.  
  
\- По­годи­те се­кун­ду… Вер­но ли я вас по­нял, мисс Хар­тманн: ГИД­РА про­дала сво­его же сол­да­та се­бе же? Не мог­ли бы вы под­робнее по­яс­нить су­ду эту весь­ма слож­ную для ос­мысле­ния ма­хина­цию?  
  
\- Это бы­ла не ма­хина­ция, а юри­дичес­ки за­кон­ная сдел­ка куп­ли-про­дажи. Двух­по­люс­ный пос­ле­во­ен­ный мир рас­простра­нял­ся да­же на ГИД­Ру, хо­лод­ная вой­на Шта­тов и Со­ветов бу­шева­ла да­же внут­ри нее. Пос­ле ус­пешно­го во­зоб­новле­ния про­ек­та по соз­да­нию су­пер­солдат, в ко­тором учас­тво­вали пять аген­тов, объ­ект «Зим­ний Сол­дат» ут­ра­тил свою уни­каль­ность, а зна­чит и цен­ность. В том же 91-ом рас­пался Со­юз, стра­на ока­залась в глу­бочай­шем кри­зисе, нуж­ны бы­ли день­ги. Аме­рикан­цы пред­ло­жили вы­год­ную сдел­ку, ко­торая, с од­ной сто­роны, из­бавля­ла рус­ских от ед­ва ли оку­па­емых зат­рат по тех­ни­чес­ко­му об­слу­жива­нию объ­ек­та и от от­ветс­твен­ности за все его пос­ле­ду­ющие дей­ствия, что бы­ло край­не вы­год­но с уче­том то­таль­ной сме­ны ру­ково­дяще­го ап­па­рата; с дру­гой сто­роны, пред­по­лага­ла дос­той­ную сум­му свер­ху. Как я и го­вори­ла ра­нее, Сол­дат был про­дан в 1992-ом го­ду аме­рикан­ским ру­ково­дите­лям ГИД­Ры.   
  
\- То есть, про­дан как… вещь?  
  
\- Как ору­жие. Тор­говля ору­жи­ем бы­ла рас­простра­нен­ным пу­тем при­тока де­нег в рос­сий­скую каз­ну пос­ле 91-го.  
  
\- Вам из­вес­тно, кто был по­купа­телем со сто­роны… - за­мин­ка, вмес­то ко­торой дол­жно бы­ло проз­ву­чать «с на­шей сто­роны», но ник­то не со­бирал­ся да­же фор­маль­но приз­на­вать гре­хи за сро­ком дав­ности, пусть и со­вер­шенно оче­вид­ные. – Со сто­роны США?   
  
\- В офи­ци­аль­ных до­кумен­тах ГИД­РА, как ор­га­низа­ция, ес­тес­твен­но, не фи­гури­рова­ла. Де-юре ини­ци­ато­ром сдел­ки с аме­рикан­ской сто­роны бы­ла пра­витель­ствен­ная ор­га­низа­ция, из­вес­тная как ЩИТ, не­пос­редс­твен­ным по­купа­телем, при­сутс­тву­ющим на сдел­ке – ее ру­ково­дитель на то вре­мя – Алек­сандр Пирс.  
  
\- Как буд­то нам бы­ло ма­ло дво­их от­мо­рожен­ных… - впол­го­лоса, но для слу­ха Сти­ва все рав­но, что на пре­деле гром­кости про­ком­менти­ровал То­ни, а за­тем, без те­ни ува­жения к про­ис­хо­дяще­му, до­бавил уже в пол­ный го­лос для всех ос­таль­ных. - Ва­ше ко­ролев­ское Вы­сочес­тво, не соч­ти­те за дер­зость: где ва­ши спе­цы от­ко­пали это оче­ред­ное ис­ко­па­емое? И за­чем?   
  
\- Мис­тер Старк, вы на­ходи­тесь в за­ле су­да, про­яви­те…  
  
\- А вот ни­чуть. И я сей­час о том, что, дай­те Род­жерсу в ру­ки «Бар­ретту», и он с ог­ромным удо­воль­стви­ем прос­тре­лит ва­шему цен­но­му ис­ко­па­емо­му ее пре­лес­тную зме­иную го­лов­ку пря­мо на гла­зах у глу­боко­ува­жа­емо­го су­да и всех при­сяж­ных. Эй, кэп? Я ведь прав? Это ведь она над тво­им друж­ком кол­до­вала. О­оо, да ты, я ви­жу, да­же не был в кур­се ее су­щес­тво­вания… Пря­мо как я нас­чет смер­ти ро­дите­лей. Хоть в чем-то мы с то­бой кви­ты.  
  
В кур­се не был ник­то. Ни суд, ни об­ви­нение. Кро­ме сто­роны за­щиты, тай­но ли­ку­ющей от ка­кого-то сво­его, ни­кому не­понят­но­го ус­пе­ха, и Т‘Чал­лы.  
  
 _«Он ни­чего те­бе про семью не рас­ска­зывал?»_  
  
И Ба­ки. Ба­ки был в кур­се. Он знал все с са­мого на­чала и еще бог зна­ет сколь­ко до на­чала.  
  
У Сти­ва не ос­та­лось сил ни на дос­той­ную злость, ни на спол­на оп­равдан­ную оби­ду. Он да­же не мог снос­но со­об­ра­зить, ка­кую вы­году из все­го это­го со­бира­лись из­влечь юрис­ты. Ка­кая во всем этом во­об­ще мог­ла су­щес­тво­вать вы­года? У них и так бы­ло нес­метное ко­личес­тво ар­хивных до­кумен­тов, так или ина­че под­твержда­ющих, че­рез что вы­нуж­ден был прой­ти Ба­ки в эти бес­ко­неч­ные семь­де­сят лет. У них был Зе­мо, что­бы до­казать факт прог­рамми­рова­ния и от­сутс­твие сво­боды во­ли.  
  
 _«Кем при­ходил­ся вам док­тор Ав­ра­ам Эр­скин?»  
  
«…при­ходил­ся мне род­ным от­цом».  
  
«Я яв­ля­лась ку­рато­ром прог­раммы «Зим­ний Сол­дат»… ее не­пос­редс­твен­ным ос­но­вате­лем»._  
  
Стив мо­лил, что­бы все это ока­залось од­ной боль­шой чу­довищ­ной ошиб­кой. Но ров­но с тем же ус­пе­хом семь­де­сят лет на­зад аме­рикан­ский сер­жант в не­мец­ком пле­ну мо­лил Гос­по­да из­ба­вить его от ужа­са пред­сто­ящих пы­ток. Но Гос­подь не оби­тал в ка­мерах кон­цла­герей. Как не бы­ло его и в за­лах су­деб­ных за­седа­ний.  
  
Стив ду­мал, ху­же уже не бу­дет.  
  
Он ты­сячу раз ошиб­ся, и рас­пла­той за ошиб­ку гро­зило стать ду­шев­ное бе­зумие, от ко­торо­го, увы, не за­щища­ла ни­какая сы­ворот­ка.  
  
\- Вы ут­вер­жда­ете, мисс Хар­тманн, что это вы умер­тви­ли сол­дат, до не­дав­не­го вре­мени пре­быва­ющих в сос­то­янии кри­оген­но­го ста­за на ба­зе ГИД­Ры в Рос­сии?  
  
\- Они пред­став­ля­ли уг­ро­зу. Пос­коль­ку не су­щес­тво­вало ни­какой иной сфе­ры при­мене­ния их на­выков, кро­ме бо­евой, их сле­дова­ло лик­ви­диро­вать.  
  
\- И это сде­лали лич­но вы?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- По­чему же пол­ковник Гель­мут Зе­мо ут­вер­ждал во вре­мя пе­чаль­но-из­вес­тных со­бытий в Си­бири, и мно­го поз­же на мно­гочис­ленных доп­ро­сах, что это де­ло его рук?  
  
\- При всем ува­жении, я не от­ве­чаю за ис­крен­ность по­каза­ний пол­ковни­ка Зе­мо, так­же как и за его мо­тивы лгать следс­твию. Прос­чи­тав его пла­ны и зная о по­тен­ци­аль­ной опас­ности их ре­али­зации, я при­была на ба­зу рань­ше пол­ковни­ка и ус­тра­нила уг­ро­зу преж­де, чем она ста­ла бы ре­аль­ной.  
  
\- До­пус­тим, очень силь­но до­пус­тим: ва­ши це­ли дей­стви­тель­но бы­ли бла­гими. Но не ка­жет­ся ли вам, ис­хо­дя из ва­ших же по­каза­ний, мисс Хар­тманн, что ва­ши дей­ствия по от­но­шению к би­ообъ­ек­там в Си­бири про­тиво­речат ва­шим на­мере­ни­ям сви­детель­ство­вать в за­щиту под­су­димо­го? Вы под­твержда­ете, что хлад­нокров­но уби­ли лю­дей, над ко­торы­ми са­ми же, и в этом вы то­же приз­на­лись, ста­вили опы­ты. При этом вы ра­ту­ете за не­винов­ность и сво­боду та­кого же, как те пя­теро, тре­ниро­ван­но­го убий­цы.  
  
\- Те пя­теро бы­ли аген­та­ми, по сов­мести­тель­ству, про­фес­си­ональ­ны­ми убий­ца­ми рус­ско­го под­разде­ления ГИД­Ры за­дол­го до при­мене­ния к ним сы­ворот­ки. К де­лу при­лага­ют­ся ар­хивные досье на каж­до­го из них. Путь ста­нов­ле­ния аген­том-лик­ви­дато­ром каж­дый из них про­шел доб­ро­воль­но, каж­дый осоз­нанно сог­ла­сил­ся на опы­ты. От на­чала до кон­ца все они бы­ли в пол­ной ме­ре спо­соб­ны от­ве­чать за свои дей­ствия. Ко­неч­но, как и у всех во­ен­ных, у них бы­ли при­казы, но окон­ча­тель­ное ре­шение – спус­кать ку­рок или нет – они при­нима­ли са­ми.   
  
\- А под­су­димый, ста­ло быть, не имел та­кого вы­бора?  
  
\- Про­тес­тую, Ва­ша честь! Это про­вока­ци­он­ный воп­рос.  
  
\- Мисс Хар­тманн, пос­коль­ку вы ед­ва ли не единс­твен­ная рас­по­лага­ете по­доб­но­го ро­да ин­форма­ци­ей, не мог­ли бы вы со­об­щить су­ду, нас­коль­ко код в го­лове под­су­димо­го под­да­ет­ся взло­му? На­де­юсь, что я вер­но упот­ребляю тер­ми­ноло­гию, ка­жущу­юся бо­лее чем стран­ной по от­но­шению к… че­лове­ку.  
  
\- Я из­вес­тна те­ория, та­кая, ка­кой она бы­ла на мо­мент 46-ого го­да. При не­пос­редс­твен­ной про­цеду­ре прог­рамми­рова­ния я не при­сутс­тво­вала. В даль­ней­шем ме­ня ни­ког­да не прив­ле­кали к ра­боте с объ­ек­том. Не нап­ря­мую.  
  
\- Да­же пос­ле во­зоб­новле­ния про­ек­та в 91-ом?  
  
\- Да­же тог­да. Я ра­бота­ла с дру­гими.  
  
\- В чем зак­лю­чалась ва­ша ра­бота?  
  
\- Ме­дицин­ское об­слу­жива­ние: наб­лю­дение за фи­зичес­ким сос­то­яни­ем в мо­мент вве­дения сы­ворот­ки и пос­ле, в по­кое и в сос­то­янии фи­зичес­кой наг­рузки. Мо­нито­ринг из­ме­нений, тес­ты, тре­ниров­ки… Все за­висе­ло от то­го, ка­кой ко­неч­ный ре­зуль­тат жда­ли свер­ху.  
  
\- Ос­та­новим­ся на тре­ниров­ках. Нас­коль­ко нам из­вес­тно, Сол­да­та то­же прив­ле­кали к обу­чению но­воб­ранцев. Вы пе­ресе­кались?  
  
\- Нет. Ни­ког­да.  
  
\- Мо­жете пред­по­ложить, по­чему?  
  
\- Из то­го, что мне из­вес­тно о про­цеду­ре ней­ро­лин­гвис­ти­чес­ко­го прог­рамми­рова­ния, ко­торо­му был под­вер­гнут Ба­ки Барнс…  
  
\- Вы хо­тели ска­зать, под­су­димый?  
  
\- Из то­го, что мне из­вес­тно, про­цеду­ра прог­рамми­рова­ния ос­но­выва­лась на чувс­твен­но-эмо­ци­ональ­ном ас­пекте. Те­оре­тичес­ки,.. что, впро­чем, ка­питан Род­жерс уже не еди­нож­ды до­казы­вал прак­ти­чес­ки, мож­но пред­по­лагать, что ес­ли внеш­ний эмо­ци­ональ­ный или чувс­твен­ный сти­мул бу­дет дос­та­точ­но си­лен, что­бы срав­нять­ся со сти­мулом внут­ренним, с си­лой, при­ложен­ной ког­да-то к соз­да­нию триг­ге­ров, код мож­но взло­мать. Ве­ро­ят­но, имен­но это пос­лу­жило пер­вопри­чиной то­му, что ГИД­РА тща­тель­но от­сле­жива­ла, что­бы мы ни­ког­да и ни при ка­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах не встре­чались. Это мог­ло сбить ко­диров­ку.  
  
\- То есть, вос­по­мина­ние под­су­димо­го о вас, вы­ража­ясь ва­шими же сло­вами, мог­ло стать дос­та­точ­но эмо­ци­ональ­но и чувс­твен­но силь­ным?  
  
\- Ве­ро­ят­но. Так счи­тали те, кто с на­ми ра­ботал.  
  
\- Оз­на­ча­ет ли это, что вы и под­су­димый бы­ли близ­ки?  
  
\- Та­ким об­ра­зом мож­но бы­ло сбить ко­диров­ку Сол­да­та, но не ва­шу. По­чему?  
  
\- Вер­но ли я по­нял, что тех­но­логия, ко­торую ГИД­РА ис­поль­зо­вала, что­бы кон­тро­лиро­вать вас, под­ра­зуме­вала пол­ное сох­ра­нение вос­по­мина­ний? Из ме­дицин­ских от­че­тов, при­ложен­ных к де­лу, так­же сле­ду­ет, что она бы­ла бо­лее эф­фектив­ной, а так­же ме­нее трав­ма­тич­ной и бо­лее эко­номи­чес­ки вы­год­ной в об­слу­жива­нии?  
  
\- По­чему эту же тех­но­логию не при­меня­ли к Сол­да­ту?  
  
\- Про­тес­тую, Ва­ша честь! Воп­ро­сы об­ви­нения не от­но­сят­ся к де­лу.  
  
\- Мисс Хар­тманн, ва­ши по­каза­ния на­тал­ки­ва­ют на не­уте­шитель­ную мысль, что вы ви­нов­ны го­раз­до боль­ше, чем стре­митесь по­казать.  
  
\- Про­тес­тую…  
  
\- При всем ува­жении, раз­ве се­год­ня су­дят ме­ня? Ес­ли так, то я го­това пря­мо сей­час по­менять­ся с под­су­димым мес­та­ми.  
  
 _«Вы и под­су­димый бы­ли близ­ки?»  
  
«Да»._  
  
Ког­да спро­сили все, что хо­тели спро­сить, ког­да сло­вес­ных по­каза­ний хва­тать пе­рес­та­ло, по­тому что все сло­ва, в об­щем-то, бы­ли ис­черпа­ны, ча­сы по­казы­вали пол­шесто­го ве­чера.   
  
И кто бы знал за­ранее, что это не ко­нец…  
  
\- Ты то­же это ви­дишь? – ше­потом на гра­ни слы­шимос­ти по­ин­те­ресо­валась На­таша, но, за­метив нап­равлен­ный, ка­залось бы, в ни­куда взгляд ка­пита­на, пос­пе­шила со­ри­ен­ти­ровать. – Ка­пель­ни­цы, Стив. Смесь са­мопаль­ная, та­кой не су­щес­тву­ет, я уве­рена.   
  
Ма­шиналь­но, по указ­ке, а вов­се не по­тому, что это име­ло зна­чение, он про­чел мел­кий чер­ный шрифт на бе­лом пря­мо­уголь­ни­ке нак­лей­ки.  
  
Про­мазин. Олан­за­пин. Три­леп­тал. Валь­про­евая кис­ло­та, фе­нобар­би­тал и еще мно­го че­го, ло­ма­юще­го язык прос­то­го обы­вате­ля.  
  
Впол­не име­ющие пра­во на су­щес­тво­вание тор­го­вые наз­ва­ния. Не­кото­рые из них Стив со­вер­шенно точ­но где-то слы­шал, хо­тя и по­забыл об­сто­ятель­ства. Раз­дель­но. Но еще ни­ког­да вмес­те, и упа­си бо­же, что­бы это ока­зал­ся ре­цепт имен­но то­го ядер­но­го кок­тей­ля, ко­торый на­ходил­ся в пух­лых ка­пель­ных па­кетах.   
  
\- Сю­да бы сей­час Брю­са, для бо­лее точ­ной оцен­ки, но мне ка­жет­ся, од­но­го та­кого па­кета за гла­за хва­тит, что­бы каж­до­му, здесь при­сутс­тву­юще­му, обес­пе­чить ка­чес­твен­ную эв­та­назию. Нас­чет те­бя не уве­рена, но…  
  
\- Я дол­жен с ним по­гово­рить, - глу­хо пе­ребил Стив, опус­кая все под­робнос­ти.  
  
\- Прош­ло уже боль­ше се­ми ча­сов, - где-то в бо­ковом зре­нии ка­пита­на агент Кар­тер све­рилась с на­руч­ны­ми ча­сами. - У при­сяж­ных дол­жны го­ловы гу­деть, - са­ма она ус­та­ло прик­ры­ла ли­цо ру­кой. - Поп­ро­бую вып­ро­сить пе­рерыв.  
  
Пе­рерыв сос­то­ял­ся, о нем не приш­лось да­же про­сить. Тех­ни­чес­кой и ме­дицин­ской бри­гадам по­надо­билось вре­мя на под­го­тов­ку обо­рудо­вания – суд прось­бу удов­летво­рил.   
  
А Стив свою жиз­ненно-важ­ную не­об­хо­димость раз­го­вора с Ба­ки – нет. По­тому что ме­дики сто­яли на смерть меж­ду Род­жерсом и сво­им па­ци­ен­том, на ло­ман­ном ан­глий­ском пы­та­ясь объ­яс­нять, что пе­ред про­цеду­рой им ви­деть­ся нель­зя, что ка­питан пло­хо пов­ли­яет, что мис­те­ру Бар­нсу сей­час край­не не­жела­тель­ны эмо­ции…   
  
\- Ка­питан, - на по­мощь про­иг­ры­ва­ющим во­левой по­еди­нок под­чи­нен­ным по­дос­пел Т’Чал­ла, и в ка­кой-то мо­мент Стив ис­пу­гал­ся воз­никше­го у не­го ед­ва ли не впер­вые же­лания вып­леснуть на­копив­ши­еся эмо­ции хо­рошим ап­перко­том. Для раз­но­об­ра­зия, не в тре­нажер­ном за­ле и да­же не с гру­шей в ка­чес­тве про­тив­ни­ка. – Уве­ряю, ваш друг зна­ет, на что идет.   
  
\- Я ве­рил вам. Я ве­рил, что нас­ле­ду­емая ве­ками честь Пан­те­ры дос­той­на до­верия!  
  
Т‘Чал­ла сто­ичес­ки вы­дер­жал все на­пад­ки, пос­ле че­го мол­ча пе­редал Сти­ву пос­ла­ние. Не пись­мо да­же – прос­той лист бе­лой бу­маги, сло­жен­ный по­полам.  
  
 _«Прос­ти,_ \- имея воз­можность при­дер­жи­вать лист ле­вой ру­кой, Ба­ки пи­сал ров­но и раз­борчи­во, хо­тя по­черк Стив уз­на­вал с тру­дом – слиш­ком из­ме­нил­ся. - _Я знаю, в ка­ком све­те ты все это уви­дел. Знаю, как в один мо­мент для те­бя все пе­ревер­ну­лось. Дол­жно бы­ло пе­ревер­нуть­ся… Я му­дак, Стив, это я знаю то­же, не тру­дись над оп­ре­деле­ни­ями, у те­бя осо­бо кра­соч­ные всег­да со скри­пом вы­ходи­ли. «Не вы­ражай­ся» и все та­кое про­чее… Я знаю, что не имею ни­како­го пра­ва о чем-то те­бя про­сить, но… наб­рать­ся наг­лости ведь мо­гу, вер­но? По­жалуй­ста, Сти­ви,_ \- Род­жерс боль­но спот­кнул­ся о собс­твен­ное же имя, по­давив­шись воз­ду­хом на вдо­хе, - _по­жалуй­ста, не смот­ри на это. Про­шу те­бя, уй­ди из за­ла»._  
  
За­детый за жи­вое и от это­го разъ­ярен­ный до аб­со­лют­но­го пре­дела хва­леной вы­дер­жки, ка­питан смял бу­магу в плот­ный ко­мок и уже поч­ти уда­рил сжа­тым до бе­ла ку­лаком в бли­жай­шую сте­ну, но в пос­ледний мо­мент ос­та­новил­ся. Кос­тяшки за­мер­ли в дюй­ме от прег­ра­ды, из гор­ла выр­вался тя­желый вы­дох, боль­ше на­поми­на­ющий за­дав­ленный всхлип.  
  
Уве­рен­ным ша­гом, в упор не за­мечая ни­чего и ни­кого на пу­ти, Род­жерс вер­нулся в зал и за­нял крес­ло в ближ­нем ря­ду.  
  
\- За­нима­тель­ный филь­мец на­метил­ся. Двух­мерный и чер­но-бе­лый, как в ста­ром доб­ром 45-ом? Моя тех­но­логия, на за­мет­ку тем, кто наг­ло у ме­ня ее спер, поз­во­ля­ет кое-что пок­ру­че. 5D и объ­ем­ную про­ек­цию с эф­фектом ре­аль­но­го при­сутс­твия. Вы зна­ли, Ва­ша честь, гос­по­да при­сяж­ные? Не свое заж­мо­дили, ди­летан­ты.  
  
Стив с удо­воль­стви­ем съ­ез­дил бы То­ни по ли­цу, с еще боль­шим удо­воль­стви­ем он под­ста­вил­ся бы под от­ветный удар, что­бы объ­еди­нен­ны­ми уси­ли­ями они раз­несли здесь все к чер­то­вой ма­тери, но… он это­го не сде­лал. И не сде­ла­ет. Он дал се­бе сло­во.  
  
\- Тех­но­логия про­еци­ру­ет мыс­ли, ко­торые по­да­ют­ся на ее ин­терфейс, она не от­ли­ча­ет нас­то­ящие от лож­ных, прог­ло­тит и пе­рева­рит все, чем ее на­кор­мят. Ес­ли Барнс на­фан­та­зиру­ет ро­зовых по­ни или бе­лых мед­ве­дей, гу­ля­ющих по Крас­ной пло­щади, то бу­дут нам по­ни и мед­ве­ди, и ни грам­ма ос­во­боди­тель­ной прав­ды, на ко­торую так упо­ва­ет глу­боко­ува­жа­емый суд.  
  
\- В це­лях чис­то­ты следс­твен­но­го эк­спе­римен­та и не­воз­можнос­ти мис­те­ра Бар­нса вы­дать лож­ные вос­по­мина­ния за ис­тинные, во вре­мя про­цеду­ры ему бу­дет во­дить­ся ком­би­нация пре­пара­тов, по­дав­ля­ющих во­лю. Это для прос­то­ты оп­ре­деле­ния. С бо­лее под­робным опи­сани­ем дей­ствия ме­дика­мен­тов на его ЦНС вас оз­на­комит при­лага­ющий­ся к де­лу ме­дицин­ский от­чет.  
  
\- Да… Ка­жет­ся, там бы­ло что-то про ло­шади­ную до­зу ней­ро­леп­ти­ков, но, чтоб вы зна­ли, мне этот от­мо­рожен­ный все еще ну­жен жи­вым. Пус­ка­ющий слю­ни овощ я Род­жерсу ос­тавлю, чтоб на пен­сии не ма­ял­ся со ску­ки…  
  
\- Мис­тер Старк, вы на­рушай­те…   
  
На­руша­ли по­голов­но все, и всем бы­ло пле­вать. С той лишь раз­ни­цей, что Стар­ку бы­ло пле­вать на пос­то­ян­ной ос­но­ве.  
  
Стив не под­ни­мал на про­ис­хо­дящее глаз до тех пор, по­ка все не утих­ло. Сов­сем и со­вер­шенно. В во­царив­шей­ся гро­бовой ти­шине был слы­шен толь­ко рит­мичный писк кар­ди­ог­ра­фов.  
  
Ба­ки, на­деж­но фик­си­рован­ный по ру­кам и но­гам, си­дел в крес­ле. Он был раз­дет до ру­баш­ки, ее пра­вый ру­кав был за­катан вы­ше лок­тя, об­на­жая жи­вую ру­ку, к сги­бу ко­торой кре­пил­ся ка­тетер. С ним со­еди­нялась проз­рачная труб­ка, иду­щая к то­му са­мому па­кету с со­дер­жи­мым, во сток­рат худ­шим, чем «те­хас­ский кок­тей­ль» для смер­тель­ной инъ­ек­ции.  
  
Гла­за дру­га уже бы­ли зак­ры­ты, и Стив ра­довал­ся это­му не толь­ко по­тому, что не мог в них пос­мотреть, но еще и по­тому, что так Ба­ки не ви­дел и, воз­можно, уже да­же не чувс­тво­вал, как на го­лову ему на­дева­ют уты­кан­ный про­вода­ми шлем.  
  
Вто­рое крес­ло, спи­ной к Ба­ки, в точ­но та­ком же стро­го фик­си­рован­ном по­ложе­нии, с ана­логич­ной ка­пель­ни­цей и ана­логич­ным шле­мом, за­няла… она, но Сти­ву уже бы­ло от­кро­вен­но все рав­но.  
  
Он дал се­бе сло­во.  
  
На ог­ромных фан­томных эк­ра­нах поп­лы­ли пер­вые ха­отич­ные и аб­со­лют­но не под­да­ющи­еся иден­ти­фика­ции изоб­ра­жения: как рябь от по­мех при пло­хом сиг­на­ле, как не­качес­твен­ная за­пись, как слиш­ком быс­трая пе­ремот­ка…  
  
\- Син­хро­низа­ция 65%. До­ведем до ста в про­цес­се.   
  
В ме­шани­не об­ра­зов еще ник­то не уви­дел кон­кре­тики. Стив уви­дел. Мог пок­лясть­ся, что ус­лы­шал. То же, что каж­дую ночь слы­шал в кош­ма­рах – вы­рыва­ющий ду­шу с кор­ня­ми крик и свис­тя­щий в ушах от дь­яволь­ской ско­рос­ти ве­тер. За­бытый все­ми бо­гами но­ябрь 44-го. Авс­трий­ские Аль­пы.  
  
\- 71% и на­рас­та­ет, - про­дол­жал ком­менти­ровать го­лос с ак­центом. - По­еха­ли. Под­ве­дем их к мо­мен­ту встре­чи.  
  
\- 13-е ап­ре­ля 45-го. Мисс Хар­тманн, что про­изош­ло в тот день?  
  
Стив слы­шал пе­рего­воры ме­диков ше­потом, а так­же выс­тре­лы и взры­вы, кри­ки и то­пот бе­гущих ног, лязг ору­жей­ных зат­во­ров и зам­ков на же­лез­ных две­рях – тре­ниро­ван­ное во­об­ра­жение не­сос­то­яв­ше­гося ху­дож­ни­ка ожив­ля­ло да­лекие во вре­мени со­бытия быс­трее и яр­че лю­бой прод­ви­нутой тех­ни­ки.  
  
 _\- Что бы Зо­ла с ним ни сде­лал, его те­ло это от­торга­ет. Не толь­ко сы­ворот­ку. Про­тез ле­вой ру­ки, ме­талл в реб­рах. Он уми­ра­ет,_ \- Стив вски­нул взгляд к эк­ра­ну, в сер­дцах прок­ли­ная ав­то­мати­чес­кий пе­ревод. Нет. О нет! Он хо­тел слы­шать ори­гинал, слы­шать все до пос­ледне­го сло­ва, до эха зву­ка, до ма­лей­ших пе­ремен в ин­то­наци­ях.  
  
Ему не тре­бовал­ся ни­какой пе­ревод, что­бы про­честь по гу­бам ту са­мую фра­зу.  
  
 _\- Доб­рое ут­ро, сол­дат._  
  
\- Объ­еди­нение 100%. Они го­товы. Ва­ша честь, мож­но на­чинать.  
  
Стив дал се­бе сло­во. Он вы­дер­жит. Да­же ес­ли это бу­дет пос­леднее, что он сде­ла­ет, как Ка­питан –честь и со­весть всея Аме­рики. И да по­может ему Все­выш­ний.  
  
 _\- Ты мог­ла бы за­нять мес­то Зо­лы, мог­ла стать иде­аль­ным оли­цет­во­рени­ем ГИД­Ры. Ты име­ла для это­го все…_  
  
Все­выш­ний не по­мог, как, впро­чем, и всег­да. Да и с че­го вдруг ему по­могать то­му, чья ду­ша по рас­пре­деле­нию дав­но по­пала в дру­гое ве­домс­тво?  
  
Сти­ва сор­ва­ло пос­ле вто­рого или треть­его кри­ка. Кри­чали не с эк­ра­на, не из вос­по­мина­ний да­леко­го 45-го, кри­чали здесь, се­год­ня, сей­час.   
  
\- Они по­нима­ют? Они зна­ют, что это все не­ре­аль­но!? – ка­питан ис­крен­не не знал, ко­му ад­ре­совал свой крик ду­ши. Му­читель­ная гри­маса на пок­ры­том по­том ли­це Ба­ки, его нап­ря­жен­ная до взду­тых вен жи­вая ру­ка и сжи­ма­юща­яся в фик­са­торах би­они­чес­кая в со­чета­нии с так и не проз­ву­чав­шим от­ве­том зас­та­вили сер­дце Сти­ва заг­лу­шать двой­ной час­тя­щий писк кар­ди­ог­ра­фов собс­твен­ным су­мас­шедшим би­ени­ем. – Они осоз­на­ют се­бя здесь, в на­шем вре­мени?  
  
От­ве­та не бы­ло. Он, под­ве­шен­ный, па­рил в воз­ду­хе.  
  
Стив дал се­бе сло­во. Он пок­лялся се­бе, что од­нажды за­пол­нит семь­де­сят лет пус­то­ты. Толь­ко до это­го дня он все не знал, чем имен­но. Вот те­перь уз­нал. Это дол­жны бы­ли быть его семь­де­сят лет. Его!   
  
Или ничьи.  
  
Не Нью-Й­орк стал адом, и не Аль­трон. Де­монов Ка­пита­на Аме­рики не под­ня­ли из их брат­ской мо­гилы ни рас­при Бо­гов, ни ар­мия при­шель­цев, ни вос­ста­ние ро­ботов. Все это слу­чилось слов­но во сне и слов­но вов­се не с ним.  
  
По еди­ному низ­ко­му гу­лу кар­ди­ог­ра­фов на зад­нем пла­не из пе­рек­рес­тно зву­чащих го­лосов об­ви­ните­лей и ад­во­катов уже ни о чем су­дить бы­ло нель­зя: то ли сер­дце вов­се ос­та­нови­лось, то ли би­лось, как ис­туплен­ное. Стив не об­ра­щал вни­мания, по­тому что слы­шал, как сер­дца би­лись там… там в ушед­ших без­воз­врат­но го­дах. Сер­дца би­лись в го­ловах единс­твен­ных ос­тавших­ся в жи­вых сви­дете­лей со­бытий, дав­но став­ших ис­то­ри­ей. Сер­дца би­лись в вос­по­мина­ни­ях, бу­дучи ин­ди­като­рами тех стра­ха и эмо­ций, той бо­ли и то­го азар­та борь­бы.  
  
Стив ви­дел гла­зами Ба­ки схож­де­ние ли­ний в при­целе снай­пер­ской вин­товки и слы­шал, чувс­тво­вал, как у не­го ко­лотит­ся сер­дце, как он де­ла­ет мед­ленный вы­дох, вы­пус­кая об­ла­ко мо­роз­но­го па­ра…  
  
Стив ви­дел ее гла­зами ис­пи­сан­ные рус­ски­ми бук­ва­ми стра­ницы до­кумен­тов, за­верен­ных пе­чатя­ми, бу­маг, в ко­торых ре­шалась судь­ба, и слы­шал, как ее сер­дце за­мира­ло в стра­хе, про­пус­кая уда­ры в такт тя­желым ша­гам где-то сов­сем ря­дом…  
  
Семь­де­сят лет вне вре­мени не от­ра­зились на ли­це Ка­пита­на ни еди­ной мор­щи­ной. Один день за­чел­ся за сто лет.  
  
\- 16-е де­каб­ря 1991-ый год. С че­го на­чал­ся тот день? Кто от­да­вал при­каз?  
  
Ба­ки за­дер­гался в крес­ле с ут­ро­ен­ной си­лой, хо­тя от­ку­да те у не­го бра­лись, ник­то не пред­став­лял, по­тому что ни у ко­го из при­сутс­тву­ющих их дав­но уже не ос­та­лось.  
  
\- При всем ува­жении… - взмо­лил­ся не­ус­танно вь­ющий­ся над Ба­ки тем­но­кожий муж­чи­на в сте­риль­но-бе­лом ха­лате, и ак­цент его от вол­не­ния стал лишь силь­нее. – Не за­киды­вай­те их воп­ро­сами, они не смо­гут по­казать вам нес­коль­ко раз­личных во вре­мени со­бытий од­новре­мен­но. Это не­воз­можно.  
  
\- Что пер­вое он пом­нит за 16-е де­каб­ря 1991-го? – не ад­во­кат, не об­ви­нитель – Старк. – Что пер­вое ты пом­нишь из со­бытий то­го дня, Барнс!?  
  
Крик из прош­ло­го нас­ло­ил­ся на нас­то­ящий и за­пол­нил зал ис­тошным воп­лем, дол­бясь о сте­ны и о вис­ки Сти­ва, мед­ленно кон­цен­три­ру­ясь где-то в его но­ющем за­тыл­ке. Гла­зами дру­га ка­питан ви­дел под­ни­ма­юще­еся стек­ло кри­ока­меры, дрожь на эк­ра­не от нес­та­биль­ной кар­тинки, вспы­хива­ющей и сно­ва пог­ру­жа­ющей­ся в по­лум­рак в уни­сон с соз­на­ни­ем Ба­ки.  
  
А за­тем он, тот, кто про­шел че­рез все ужа­сы по­вес­тво­вания под фа­мили­ей Кар­пов, ко­торо­му в ро­ковом 91-ом дол­жно… _дол­жно_ бы­ло быть под де­вянос­то, стал ме­тодич­но за­читы­вать код – спи­сок слов, ис­тинное зна­чение ко­торых пре­выша­ло лю­бое воз­можное, ка­кое толь­ко мог­ли нес­ти прос­тые сло­ва. У каж­до­го был свой глу­бин­ный смысл, под­креп­ленный об­разно, чувс­твен­но, на­веч­но за­яко­рен­ный в бо­ли, стра­хе и бе­зыс­ходнос­ти, за­мыка­ющих­ся в по­роч­ный круг, неп­риступ­ный для взло­ма ал­го­ритм – прог­рамму внут­ри жи­вого че­лове­чес­ко­го моз­га.  
  
 _\- Же­лание._  
  
\- Н-нет… - ло­маный вскрик. Не Ба­ки, жен­ский. – Нель­зя. Нет! Не под­во­дите его к это­му… Не зас­тавляй­те вспо­минать… Нет…  
  
 _\- Ржа­вый._  
  
Ба­ки выг­нулся в крес­ле, чуть не вы­ламы­вая за­пястья из фик­са­торов, от­ки­нул на­зад фик­си­рован­ную шле­мом го­лову и рас­крыл рот в кри­ке – и грань стер­лась окон­ча­тель­но, уже нель­зя бы­ло раз­ли­чить, что про­ис­хо­дило на эк­ра­не, а что в ре­аль­нос­ти, где за­кан­чи­валась та пыт­ка то­ком и на­чинал­ся се­год­няшний эк­спе­римент.  
  
 _\- Сем­надцать._  
  
Ме­талл скре­жетал о ме­талл, ле­вая ру­ка Ба­ки в оче­ред­ной раз ис­пы­тала на проч­ность ог­ра­ничи­тели. И, ка­жет­ся, те под­да­лись…  
  
\- Уве­ди его от это­го! Ди­ана, от­вле­ки его. Мы не удер­жим его, ес­ли код про­дол­жит зву­чать…  
  
Со сло­вом «Рас­свет» во всю плос­кость про­ек­ци­он­но­го эк­ра­на раз­ли­лось кро­ваво-крас­ное за­рево – рас­свет­ное не­бо, по­дер­ну­тое мо­лоч­но-бе­лой мо­роз­ной пе­леной.  
  
Стив дал се­бе сло­во. Сло­во ка­пита­на, но ка­кое оно мог­ло иметь зна­чение, ес­ли да­же его по­гоны не дос­та­лись ему по чес­ти, ес­ли да­же зва­ние сер­жанта бы­ло к Олим­пу во­ин­ской и об­ще­чело­вечес­кой чес­ти и дол­га нам­но­го бли­же, чем раз­ду­тый на пус­том мес­те ка­питан.  
  
Стив не знал, че­го до­бивал­ся То­ни, впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, имен­но че­го-то по­доб­но­го, но ему бы­ло уже без­различ­но. Где-то за его спи­ной под сло­восо­чета­ние «Воз­вра­щение на Ро­дину» раз­да­лись но­вые кри­ки – сор­ванные и хрип­лые – Ба­ки, вы­сокие, с бес­связ­ным бор­мо­тани­ем – ее… Ди­аны? Эс­мы? Двой­но­го аген­та? Трой­ной дря­ни? Стив боль­ше не ис­кал от­ве­та, он вы­летел из за­ла, слов­но огол­те­лый – по­лубе­зум­ный, про­горев­ший из­нутри до пеп­ла, тле­ющий, унич­то­жен­ный.  
  
То­ни жаж­дал отом­стить ему за то, что он знал про его ро­дите­лей, но ни­чего не ска­зал. У не­го по­лучи­лось. Он отом­стил спол­на.  
  
Стив боль­ше не вер­нулся в зал. Он не уз­нал, за­кон­чил ли приз­рак Кар­по­ва из вос­по­мина­ний Ба­ки че­канить код Зим­не­го Сол­да­та, и ес­ли за­кон­чил, то чем это обер­ну­лось. Он не уз­нал, как дол­го еще про­дол­жался ад­ский про­цесс и чем он за­вер­шился…  
  
\- Я прос­то хо­чу быть уве­рена, что ты хо­тя бы смут­но пред­став­ля­ешь, что со­бира­ешь­ся де­лать, - вы­мотан­ная Ро­манофф выш­ла из те­ни и ус­та­ло прис­ло­нилась спи­ной к глад­ко­му бо­ку квин­дже­та.  
  
Из всей его ко­ман­ды, у ко­торой с не­дав­них пор не все бы­ло глад­ко с за­коном, она единс­твен­ная при­сутс­тво­вала се­год­ня?.. Вче­ра? Все это бес­ко­неч­ное вре­мя в за­ле су­да. Той сво­ей частью, нич­тожно ма­лой, ко­торая пе­режи­ла пос­ледние сут­ки, Стив это це­нил, он был бла­года­рен, но не бо­лее. На что-то боль­шее его не хва­тило.  
  
У не­го до зуб­но­го скре­жета све­ло че­люс­ти, и уш­ло не­малое вре­мя, преж­де чем он си­лой зас­та­вил се­бя го­ворить.  
  
\- Я его не пой­мал, Нат. Он вер­нулся за мной в ад, лишь за­тем, что­бы я не встрял в неп­ри­ят­ности. А я его не пой­мал. Я. Его. Не ис­кал. Он ждал ме­ня там, вни­зу, он про­валял­ся там не­из­вес­тно сколь­ко, один, а я не вер­нулся за ним и не пе­ревер­нул то прок­ля­тое ущелье верх дном. Я ос­та­вил его на зак­ла­ние ГИД­Ре, Нат. Я пре­дал его, и этот грех мне ни­ког­да не от­мо­лить.   
  
\- Стив… Ты же зна­ешь, что это не…   
  
\- Это так, Нат. Всег­да бы­ло. И есть пря­мо сей­час. Дочь Эр­ски­на, дочь че­лове­ка, ко­торо­му я обя­зан всем… Она бы­ла инс­тру­мен­том в ру­ках ГИД­Ры, та­ким же, как и сам Ба­ки, но за эти семь­де­сят лет… За два го­да она да­ла ему боль­ше, чем я ког­да-ли­бо смо­гу. Она бо­ролась за не­го тог­да, и бо­рет­ся до сих пор. Это она с ним до кон­ца. Она, не я. Она мог­ла бы воз­гла­вить ГИД­Ру или ЩИТ, или… Эр­ски­ну тог­да не ну­жен был я в ка­чес­тве иде­аль­но­го об­разца, у не­го он уже был.  
  
\- И что те­перь?   
  
\- Я не мо­гу вер­нуть­ся на­зад в 44-ый и не пус­тить Ба­ки на вой­ну, и от­ка­зать­ся от учас­тия в эк­спе­римен­те, но… кое-что мне все-та­ки под­властно.  
  
\- Не ду­маю, что ко­му-то из них это все еще нуж­но.  
  
\- Это нуж­но мне, На­таша. А ког­да я вер­нусь, на­пом­ни мне меж­ду де­лом на­ведать­ся с бла­годар­ностью к Зе­мо. Опер­груп­па ска­зала, что он пы­тал Кар­по­ва. На­де­юсь, дос­та­точ­но жес­то­ко.   
  
\- Обож­ди, ос­тынь, Стив… В кон­це кон­цов, ты ведь да­же рус­ско­го не зна­ешь.  
  
\- Знаю, - бро­сил Род­жерс на ло­ман­ном, но все-та­ки рус­ском, и Ро­манофф удив­ленно выг­ну­ла бровь, хо­тя во мра­ке ан­га­ра это ос­та­лось не­заме­чен­ным.  
  
\- С ка­ких пор? – воп­рос на рус­ском, ви­димо, для про­вер­ки, но Сти­ву бы­ло пле­вать, прой­дет он ее или нет, по­это­му он от­ве­тил уже на ан­глий­ском.  
  
\- С тех са­мых, как Ба­ки зап­рограм­ми­рова­ли пря­мо у ме­ня под но­сом, а я да­же не со­об­ра­зил, что про­изош­ло.  
  
\- Сколь­зкая до­рож­ка, Стив…  
  
\- Мне по­лез­но пос­коль­знуть­ся.  
  
Стив не уз­нал, чем за­кон­чился суд. Он был слиш­ком за­нят, до­бывая ин­форма­цию и уго­няя квин­джет, и пре­пира­ясь с На­ташей, что­бы за­метить, как вслед за ним из за­ла вы­летел То­ни.   
  
В пе­рек­рестии мрач­ных ко­ридо­ров его уже под­жи­дала тон­кая де­вичья фи­гура, взвол­но­ван­но пе­река­тыва­ющая на паль­це од­но из мно­гочис­ленных ко­лец.  
  
\- Ты эту ис­то­рию уже дав­но зна­ешь, но я на­пом­ню те­бе еще раз, - про­ник­но­вен­ный ше­пот Ван­ды заз­ву­чал в пус­то­те ко­ридо­ров так гром­ко, что хо­телось зат­кнуть уши и бе­жать. – У ме­ня бы­ла семья. У ме­ня был брат, и мы жи­ли в до­ме, ко­торый раз­несло сна­ряда­ми с над­писью «Старк Ин­дас­триз». Ты соз­дал их, но не ты на­вел на цель и не ты на­жал кноп­ку пус­ка. Ты сот­во­рил Аль­тро­на, но не ты зас­та­вил его унич­то­жить мою ро­дину. ГИД­РА соз­да­ла Зим­не­го Сол­да­та, она на­меча­ла це­ли и от­да­вала при­казы, уп­равля­ла им, как ору­жи­ем, зас­тавляя де­лать то, че­го Ба­ки Барнс ни­ког­да бы не сде­лал, будь на то его во­ля. Он был инс­тру­мен­том унич­то­жения в чу­жих ру­ках, - на кон­чи­ках паль­цев де­вуш­ки зад­ро­жали алые вспо­лохи, из воз­ду­ха соз­да­вая об­раз ос­текле­нев­ших глаз, смот­ря­щих в од­ну точ­ку в ожи­дании при­каза. - Как и ору­жие, ко­торое ты соз­да­вал, - пря­мо пос­ре­ди ко­ридо­ра воз­ник раз­рывной, мар­ки­рован­ный зна­ком про­из­во­дите­ля сна­ряд. – Так от­веть мне, Старк, чем Барнс от­ли­ча­ет­ся от те­бя? Или чем ты… от­ли­ча­ешь­ся от ме­ня? Ведь ты жив. И я не уби­ла те­бя из мес­ти.  
  
\- Он убил мою мать! Она бы­ла жи­ва, а он прос­то… он прос­то… свер­нул ей шею!  
  
\- Ты убил всю мою семью!  
  
\- У не­го был шанс сбе­жать еще в 46-ом! И те па­кеты с сы­ворот­кой… Она прис­ла­ла их от­цу, что­бы пол­ве­ка спус­тя по ее же на­вод­ке Бар­нса пос­ла­ли изъ­ять их, вер­нуть на­зад!  
  
\- Так зна­чит те­перь она ви­нова­та? – гла­за Ван­ды але­ли. – Те­бя еще не тош­нит? Не на­до­ело? Каж­дый раз ис­кать ви­нов­но­го? Ты не из­ме­нишь то­го, что бы­ло!  
  
\- Он убил мою мать… Не про­щу.  
  
\- Чтоб ты знал, - мгно­вен­но пе­ремес­тившись То­ни за спи­ну, Ван­да опус­ти­ла ру­ку, про­шеп­тав ско­рее в мыс­лях, чем вслух, - я те­бя ни­ког­да не про­щала.  
  
За двой­ны­ми две­рями пос­лы­шал­ся тя­желый, вы­мерен­ный ар­мей­ской вы­уч­кой шаг. Не спра­шивая поз­во­ления и не встре­чая соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, в зал су­да вош­ли лю­ди в нез­на­комой фор­ме. Двое в штаб­ной тем­но-си­ней, поч­ти чер­ной, трое – в ка­муф­ляжной се­рых от­тенков, в бро­нежи­летах и с ав­то­мата­ми на гру­ди. Двое име­ли на пле­чах по­гоны пол­ковни­ков, на ру­кавах – шев­ро­ны с тре­мя заг­лавны­ми бук­ва­ми ки­рил­ли­цы. 

ФСБ

В ру­ках од­но­го бы­ла пух­лая пап­ка, а в ней – ан­гло­языч­ный ва­ри­ант до­кумен­та – ор­де­ра на не­мед­ленный арест граж­данки Рос­сий­ской Фе­дера­ции, Дарьи Ми­хай­лов­ны Иль­иной. Весь ос­таль­ной вну­шитель­ный объ­ем пап­ки за­нима­ли пе­речис­ленные в пись­мен­ном ви­де вве­рен­ные об­ви­нения.  
  
Те­лефон по пра­вую ру­ку от судьи раз­ра­зил­ся звон­ком, и го­лос пре­зиден­та по ту сто­рону те­лефон­ной труб­ки вы­дал все­го од­но пред­ло­жение.  
  
\- От­дай­те рус­ским то, за чем они приш­ли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Все, о чем я смею се­год­ня про­сить Вас,   
>  от­брось­те пред­взя­тость.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > «Он про­сит, что­бы ту, ко­торая лю­била и стра­дала из-за не­го, вы взя­ли бы то­же...»
>> 
>> М. Бул­га­ков «Мас­тер и Мар­га­рита»
> 
> На гра­ни вос­при­ятия я ви­жу тень нап­ро­тив.  
> Ты от­ни­ма­ешь мои си­лы! От­ве­чай, кто ты?!  
> Но ти­шина в от­вет и взгляд как буд­то сквозь ме­ня.  
> Я знаю, кто от­бро­сил эту тень. Она моя. 

Ба­ки чувс­тво­вал, как его паль­цы сжи­ма­ют­ся, поч­ти це­ликом за­мыка­ясь в коль­цо, на чем-то теп­лом, мяг­ком и хруп­ком. Он ви­дел все со сто­роны, как не­воль­ный сви­детель, с той лишь раз­ни­цей, что сви­дете­лей обыч­но ус­тра­няли. Ему та­кое бла­гос­ло­вение не по­лага­лось свы­ше, по­это­му он смот­рел, бес­силь­ный что-ли­бо из­ме­нить, нес­по­соб­ный зак­рыть гла­за и не ви­деть. По­тому что это был он, его паль­цы сжи­мались до за­вет­но­го хрус­та на чу­жой шее, а от са­мого се­бя не сбе­жать.  
  
То­го, что бы­ло, не из­ме­нить.  
  
 _«Ник­то не из­ме­нит то­го, что они не до­еха­ли до а­эро­пор­та».  
  
«Он убил мою ма­му».  
  
«Он убил…»  
  
«Цель мис­сии: ус­тра­нить и изъ­ять. Без сви­дете­лей».   
  
«Очень хо­рошо, Сол­дат».  
  
«Сти­вен Грант Род­жерс. Агент вось­мо­го уров­ня. Цель мис­сии: ус­тра­нить».  
  
«Ни­колас Джо­зеф Фь­юри. Агент де­сято­го уров­ня. Цель: ус­тра­нить».   
  
«Ста­тус: ус­тра­нена».  
  
«От­чет о мис­сии: за­вер­ше­на ус­пешно».  
  
«От­лично сра­бота­но, агент!»_  
  
Ба­ки хо­телось кри­чать, орать на раз­рыв лег­ких, что­бы они зат­кну­лись, что­бы пе­рес­та­ли дик­то­вать ему при­казы и хва­лить его за то, за что ни­каки­ми ка­нона­ми хва­лить не по­лага­лось. Но он мол­чал, из его гор­ла не рва­лось ни зву­ка, гу­бы ос­та­вались не­под­вижны, как и его зас­тывшее без ма­лей­ше­го дви­жения от­ра­жение в не­ком по­добии зер­ка­ла – приз­рачном барь­ере мрач­ных ла­бирин­тов его под­созна­ния.  
  
Ба­ки смот­рел и в от­ра­жении ви­дел… его, и зна­чило это лишь то, что он ос­тался ви­зави со сво­им ноч­ным кош­ма­ром. Пат­ла­тые во­лосы, рас­тре­пан­ны­ми пря­дями об­висшие вдоль за­тяну­того в мас­ку ли­ца, по­дер­ну­тый мут­ной по­воло­кой взгляд – воп­ло­щен­ная ма­шина для убий­ства, без име­ни и зва­ния, без на­мека на лич­ность, скру­пулез­но стер­тую, скры­тую и тща­тель­но скры­ва­емую ото всех, ко­му не по­вез­ло уви­деть его хо­тя бы раз. В от­ра­жении нап­ро­тив – взра­щен­ное ГИД­Рой су­щес­тво, тем­ный близ­нец Ба­ки Бар­нса, ко­торо­го вся­кий раз про­буж­дал к жиз­ни оп­ре­делен­ный по­рядок слов. Сов­сем как зак­лятье в ри­ту­але о вы­зове не­чис­ти из по­тус­то­рон­не­го ми­ра, в ко­торый Ба­ки не ве­рил. В от­ра­жении нап­ро­тив – обо­ротень, в ко­торых Ба­ки не ве­рил то­же, но… как ина­че все это наз­вать? Ведь это его собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение, его чер­ты ли­ца, его гла­за, его ру­ки по ло­коть в кро­ви. Да­же па­мять обо всех жес­то­ких убий­ствах – его. Чу­жой всег­да ос­та­валась лишь во­ля, но этот факт ни­чего не ме­нял, по­тому что у не­го с тем­ным близ­не­цом те­ло бы­ло об­щее, еди­нов­ре­мен­но в рав­ной сте­пени при­над­ле­жащее обо­им.   
  
Сол­дат в от­ра­жении смот­рел вол­ком, го­товый на­пасть и пе­рег­рызть глот­ку, и Ба­ки ду­малось, что имен­но вот так он смот­рел на Сти­ва на мос­ту.   
  
Мысль в мгно­вение ока обер­ну­лась ре­аль­ностью, и вот они – Ба­ки и Сол­дат – оба ос­терве­нело де­рут­ся в ру­копаш­ную с Ка­пита­ном Аме­рика, и ар­мей­ский нож ору­ди­ем смер­ти вер­тится в воз­ду­хе, па­дая в его, Сол­да­та, ла­донь. И щит со скре­жетом вби­ва­ет­ся в у­яз­ви­мое мес­то на сты­ке плас­тин би­они­чес­кой ру­ки. Ме­хани­зиро­ван­ный ум Сол­да­та мгно­вен­но от­но­сит ущерб к не­сущес­твен­но­му, в то вре­мя как Ба­ки, наб­лю­да­ющий бой слов­но бы со сто­роны, со­жале­ет, что удар не при­шел­ся чуть вы­ше, по са­мому у­яз­ви­мому мес­ту, о ко­тором, к со­жале­нию, с по­дачи Сол­да­та ник­то знать не мог.   
  
Сол­дат смот­рел с не­навистью, у не­го ед­ва за­мет­но иг­ра­ли жел­ва­ки и дро­жали све­ден­ные нап­ря­жени­ем че­люс­ти, и Ба­ки знал этот взгляд: так он смот­рел на Сти­ва на ге­ликар­ри­ере.  
  
И они сно­ва дра­лись на смерть, ва­ля­ясь в тес­ной сцеп­ке по не­ров­ной, сколь­зкой об­шивке, и Ба­ки от­ча­ян­но хо­тел, но не мог под­ска­зать Сти­ву, ка­кой зах­ват стал бы на­ибо­лее эф­фектив­ным. А Сол­дат, слов­но бе­шеный пес, или, ско­рее, ра­неный волк, бил всле­пую, нев­думчи­во, ир­ра­ци­ональ­но, нап­расно рас­хо­дуя си­лы: бил в ли­цо би­они­чес­ким ку­лаком, сно­ва и сно­ва, ме­тодич­но, лишь бы мак­си­маль­но ис­ка­зить чер­ты, лишь бы изу­родо­вать так, что­бы цель пе­рес­та­ла ка­зать­ся та­кой му­читель­но зна­комой, лишь бы нич­то не ме­шало за­вер­шить мис­сию.   
  
Сол­дат смот­рел со стра­хом, поч­ти с ужа­сом, и этот взгляд Ба­ки то­же был зна­ком: так он смот­рел на Сти­ва, ле­жаще­го без соз­на­ния на мок­ром пес­ке...  
  
Ба­ки сно­ва по­сажен в крес­ло. Че­кан­ный код въ­еда­ет­ся в его мозг, как ка­кой-ни­будь па­разит, прог­ры­за­ет се­бе хо­ды из­нутри, щед­ро под­кар­мли­ва­емый зап­ре­дель­ны­ми уров­ня­ми бо­ли.  
  
 _«Ни­колас Джо­зеф Фь­юри. Агент де­сято­го уров­ня. Цель: ус­тра­нить»._  
  
Сол­да­ту не боль­но, Сол­да­ту не страш­но, у не­го нет ни воп­ро­сов, ни сом­не­ний. У не­го есть за­дание и всё не­об­хо­димое для его ус­пешно­го вы­пол­не­ния: на­бор от­то­чен­ных смер­тель­ных зна­ний. Ме­хани­чес­ким дви­жени­ем Сол­дат за­пус­ка­ет ми­ну под дни­ще бро­ниро­ван­но­го ав­то­моби­ля – и тот ку­выр­кался по шос­се, слов­но иг­ру­шеч­ный. Це­ли в ито­ге уда­ет­ся уй­ти жи­вой, и в сле­ду­ющий раз они встре­ча­ют­ся в не­удач­ное вре­мя, но для Сол­да­та это уже бес­пре­цеден­тный вто­рой дубль, по­это­му вы­бирать не при­ходит­ся. У Сол­да­та свет­лый цвет глаз и блед­ная ко­жа, они мо­гут бли­ковать в ко­сых лу­чах за­ката, кон­трас­ти­ровать с нас­ту­па­ющи­ми су­мер­ка­ми – стра­теги­чес­ки важ­ное для снай­пе­ра об­сто­ятель­ство, ко­торое сле­дова­ло учи­тывать в ус­ло­ви­ях пред­сто­ящей мис­сии. По­это­му Сол­дат на­дел мас­ку и об­ма­зал ко­жу вок­руг глаз уг­лем – иде­аль­ная мас­ки­ров­ка, стоп­ро­цен­тное обез­ли­чива­ние. Сол­дат выб­рал мес­то – прик­лад вин­товки зна­комой тя­жестью лег на пле­чо, а пос­ле он дол­го всмат­ри­вал­ся нап­ря­жен­ным взгля­дом в при­цел, тер­пе­ливо вы­жидая удач­но­го мо­мен­та. Сер­дце стрел­ка из­нутри ве­ло от­счет, би­лось ров­но, в такт с ды­хани­ем. Па­лец на кур­ке не дро­жал, а выс­тре­лы, да­же с уче­том всех по­мех, выш­ли юве­лир­но точ­ны­ми.  
  
Цель ус­тра­нена, мис­сия за­вер­ше­на ус­пешно. Би­они­чес­кой ру­кой Сол­дат на ле­ту ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет дис­ко­об­разный сна­ряд и, сов­сем как бу­меранг, мет­ким брос­ком точ­но в жи­вот, воз­вра­ща­ет его то­му, кто его за­пус­тил.  
  
Мис­сия за­вер­ше­на ус­пешно, Сол­дат ис­пра­вил свою до­сад­ную оп­лошность, но его за это не пох­ва­лили. Его сно­ва уса­дили в крес­ло, где ско­вали по ру­кам и но­гам, и, ка­жет­ся да­же, вов­се не ме­хани­чес­ки. Что-то по­мимо тя­желых фик­са­торов сдер­жи­вало его, ос­лабля­ло, дес­та­били­зиро­вало ок­ру­жа­ющую его дей­стви­тель­ность, ло­мая прос­транс­тво на от­дель­ные фраг­менты, как кар­тинку в ог­ромном ка­лей­дос­ко­пе. Что-то бы­ло у не­го внут­ри, вы­жига­ло ве­ны, пог­ру­жало в сон, но от­клю­чить­ся пол­ностью не по­луча­лось, толь­ко зас­трять где-то меж­ду, где чет­ки­ми ос­та­вались лишь те­ни на гра­ни вос­при­ятия и зву­ки, а все ос­таль­ное рас­плы­валось, не по­падая в фо­кус.  
  
От зву­ков чу­жой тре­бова­тель­ной ре­чи го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась на час­ти, му­тило, к гор­лу зна­комо под­сту­пала тош­но­та, но сос­то­яние «меж­ду» сдер­жи­вало ее так­же на­деж­но, как ог­ра­ничи­вало в дви­жени­ях. Ма­лей­шая ак­тивность сто­ила та­ких не­имо­вер­ных уси­лий, слов­но ме­тал­ли­чес­ки­ми у не­го бы­ли не толь­ко ру­ка и реб­ра, а весь ске­лет и за­од­но с ним мы­шеч­ный кар­кас. С тру­дом пе­реси­лив се­бя, Ба­ки еди­нож­ды пе­река­тил го­лову по под­го­лов­ни­ку. Рас­плы­ва­юща­яся дро­жащая кар­тинка цвет­ных пя­тен не­ожи­дан­но об­ре­ла рез­кость: Ба­ки уви­дел лю­дей и мо­мен­таль­но чет­ко вы­делил их сре­ди ос­таль­ных. Он по­нял, кто они да­же рань­ше, чем вспом­нил, где на­ходил­ся и про­чел аб­бре­ви­ату­ру из трех букв с на­шивок на ру­кавах их фор­мы.  
  
Про­чел и про­тес­ту­юще за­мычал, но, к собс­твен­но­му ужа­су, осоз­нал, что рот зна­комо за­бит ка­пой. Его ли­шили воз­можнос­ти го­ворить, дви­гать­ся, связ­но мыс­лить. Про­яс­нивше­еся не­надол­го зре­ние сно­ва под­ве­ло, а шат­кое соз­на­ние то и де­ло швы­ряло его в вяз­кую тем­но­ту, из ко­торой ви­деть и по­нимать про­ис­хо­дящее ре­шитель­но не пред­став­ля­лось воз­можным.  
  
Ба­ки ка­залось, он кри­чал, бры­кал­ся, пы­та­ясь выр­вать­ся, ос­терве­нело дер­гал око­вы, рас­ша­тан­ные, по­дат­ли­вые, хо­дуном хо­дящие вок­руг его ле­вой ру­ки. Ему ка­залось, он да­же пы­тал­ся что-то го­ворить, до­бив­шись в ито­ге лишь то­го, что по­явив­ший­ся в зо­не ви­димос­ти тем­но­кожий ме­дик от­то­чен­ным дви­жени­ем вог­нал шприц ему пря­мо в шею. В нич­тожно ко­рот­кое мгно­вение меж­ду рез­кой вспыш­кой соз­на­ния, под­стег­ну­того стра­хом, и кро­меш­ным мра­ком Ба­ки ус­пел лишь од­но – по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя пре­дан­ным.  
  
В оче­ред­ной раз.  
  
Боль­ше он ни­чего не ви­дел, чувс­тво­вал то­же с тру­дом – те­ло не­мело. Пос­ледним ис­чез слух, но преж­де, чем это про­изош­ло, Ба­ки ус­лы­шал дос­та­точ­но, он ус­лы­шал имен­но то, на что его де­сяти­лети­ями на­тас­ки­вали, что он уло­вил бы оди­нако­во чут­ко в лю­бом сос­то­янии, как улав­ли­вал сло­ва-триг­ге­ры – чис­тую рус­скую речь.   
  
\- Я пой­ду с ва­ми. По собс­твен­ной во­ле. Ес­ли это из­ба­вит от проб­лем лю­дей, у ко­торых они мо­гут из-за ме­ня воз­никнуть.   
  
Преж­де чем окон­ча­тель­но сор­вать­ся в про­пасть кош­ма­ров, за грань соз­на­ния, где не­из­менно под­жи­дала его тень Сол­да­та, Ба­ки из пос­ледних сил зак­ри­чал от­ри­цатель­ное: «Не­еет!»– на рус­ском, но из-за ка­пы по­лучил­ся лишь од­но­об­разный вой.  
  
 _«Ты один, сол­дат, от­ны­не и нав­сегда»_.  
  
Глу­боко в под­созна­нии Ба­ки, слов­но пос­тавлен­ный на пов­тор, сно­ва и сно­ва гре­мел тот са­мый ро­ковой выс­трел, раз от ра­за все гром­че и гром­че, вот толь­ко, как наз­ло, Ба­ки не глох. Раз от ра­за ему ви­делись из­би­тые в кро­вавое ме­сиво ли­ца: Стар­ка стар­ше­го, Сти­ва, бес­числен­но­го мно­жес­тва дру­гих жертв Зим­не­го Сол­да­та. Ба­ки ви­делись ак­ку­рат­ные пу­левые от­вер­стия в го­ловах и но­жевые ра­ны на ше­ях под гор­лом. Мир пред­ста­вал пе­ред ним сплошь обаг­ренный кровью, по­лыха­ющий ог­ненным за­ревом взры­вов и за­тяну­тый дым­ной за­весой. И это­му кош­ма­ру не бы­ло кон­ца…  
  
В ко­торый раз в ру­ку Сол­да­та удоб­но лег ми­номет, в ко­торый раз по шос­се ку­выр­кался изу­родо­ван­ный бро­невик, в ко­торый раз Сол­дат обо­ора­чивал­ся, что­бы ос­та­новить на ле­ту щит…  
  
Ког­да, пу­щен­ный бу­меран­гом, ра­зук­ра­шен­ный в цве­та аме­рикан­ско­го фла­га, щит уда­рил че­лове­ка-на-кры­ше в жи­вот, Ба­ки про­пус­тил этот удар че­рез се­бя, ощу­тил, как в од­но мгно­вение у не­го из лег­ких вы­шиб­ло весь воз­дух, об­ра­тив в нич­то от­ча­ян­ный крик.  
  
Бес­по­мощ­но за­дыха­ясь в бес­плот­ных по­пыт­ках вос­ста­новить сби­тое ды­хание, Барнс рас­пахнул гла­за, прог­нувшись в спи­не вслед за не­види­мой си­лой, тя­нущей его из глу­бин кош­ма­ра к по­вер­хнос­ти соз­на­ния.  
  
Ра­за с пя­того что-то по­лучи­лось, хри­пы стих­ли, а прив­кус ре­зины и жел­чи во рту быс­тро со­ри­ен­ти­ровал Ба­ки в про­ис­хо­дящем. Вер­нее, в уже про­изо­шед­шем. Ви­дит Бог, под­робнос­тей он знать не хо­тел, хо­тя ка­кой-то частью соз­на­ния по­нимал, что они не­из­бежны. Свет был не­яр­кий, но гла­за все рав­но пре­датель­ски сле­зились, а зак­рыть их Ба­ки се­бе поз­во­лить не мог, стра­шась то­го, что не­из­бежно уви­дит на внут­ренней сто­роне собс­твен­ных век. Его грудь го­рела на каж­дый нег­лу­бокий вдох, что толь­ко лиш­ний раз до­казы­вало пос­тыдный факт то­го, нас­коль­ко же дол­го и гром­ко он орал. Гор­ло сад­ни­ло на каж­дую по­пыт­ку сглот­нуть тош­нотвор­ную го­речь. Все его те­ло от шеи и кис­тей, до ло­дыжек и стоп ло­мило так, слов­но его на пол­ной ско­рос­ти пе­ре­ехал гру­жен­ный то­вар­ный сос­тав, или… или он прос­то в оче­ред­ной раз жах­нулся с вы­соты мос­та над ущель­ем на мер­злые аль­пий­ские ска­лы. Ощу­щения, в лю­бом слу­чае, пу­тались сво­ей схо­жестью, ле­вая по­лови­на его те­ла бо­лела ров­но так­же, как ес­ли бы на мес­те ле­вой ру­ки сно­ва ока­залась кро­вавая куль­тя с тор­ча­щим от­ломком кос­ти.   
  
За всем этим ка­лей­дос­ко­пом рву­щих на час­ти ощу­щений Ба­ки да­же не сра­зу за­метил от­сутс­твие ка­пы, а как толь­ко это до не­го дош­ло, он глу­боко за­кусил ниж­нюю гу­бу, с не­ким по­доби­ем об­легче­ния гло­тая сто­ны.  
  
\- Пин­ки Пай прис­ни­лась, сер­жант?  
  
Ес­ли бы спо­соб­ность вздра­гивать из не­го не выт­ра­вили на уров­не ин­стинкта, Барнс под­ско­чил бы под стать са­мой трус­ли­вой дев­чонке. Но его ре­ак­ции дол­го и упор­но под­го­няли под ма­шин­ные, ме­тодич­но от­клю­чая в нем са­мые глу­бин­ные за­щит­ные ме­ханиз­мы, в чис­ле ко­торых ин­стинкт са­мосох­ра­нения. Са­мыми раз­ны­ми спо­соба­ми его оту­чали удив­лять­ся че­му бы то ни бы­ло, по­это­му, в кон­це кон­цов, на пос­то­рон­нее при­сутс­твие Ба­ки от­ре­аги­ровал бо­лее чем рав­но­душ­но: все­го лишь пе­река­тил го­лову на го­лос и пос­мотрел на го­ворив­ше­го мут­ным взгля­дом. Не из лю­бопытс­тва, а лишь что­бы убе­дить­ся, что па­мять, в дан­ном слу­чае, слу­ховая, его не под­ве­ла, что весь­ма и весь­ма ве­ро­ят­но.   
  
\- Ви­жу, что нет, - муж­чи­на охот­но сам от­ве­тил на свой воп­рос, про­дол­жая спо­кой­но и как-то да­же по-хо­зяй­ски рас­слаб­ленно си­деть на вра­ща­ющем­ся офис­ном сту­ле у про­тиво­полож­ной сте­ны не­боль­шо­го, по­хоже­го на слу­жеб­ное по­меще­ния, ку­да Ба­ки, дол­жно быть, от­во­лок­ли от­ле­живать­ся пря­мо из крес­ла на скамье под­су­димых. – По­это­му доб­ро­го ут­ра же­лать не ста­ну.  
  
Бар­нсу за опы­том про­житых лет не по­лага­лось удив­лять­ся, а лю­дей, ко­торые мог­ли его уди­вить, наш­лось бы все­го двое сре­ди се­ми мил­ли­ар­дов, по­это­му, гля­дя на тем­но­коже­го че­лове­ка с чер­ной по­вяз­кой на ле­вом гла­зу – то­го са­мого, не­угод­но­го ГИД­Ре аген­та де­сято­го уров­ня – Ба­ки лишь вя­ло мор­гнул нес­коль­ко раз, убеж­да­ясь, что это не го­лог­рамма на ос­но­ве его кош­ма­ров и не гал­лю­цина­ция на поч­ве дей­ствия от­борней­ших хи­мика­тов.   
  
\- Я стре­лял в те­бя, - на­конец, кое-как соб­рав по за­ко­ул­кам соз­на­ния пре­датель­ски раз­бре­да­ющи­еся мыс­ли, вы­гово­рил Ба­ки хрип­лым, сор­ванным го­лосом. – Я… зас­тре­лил те­бя.  
  
Ли­цо нап­ро­тив ис­ка­зилось в труд­но чи­табель­ной, с уче­том дав­ней трав­мы, гри­масе, мо­гущей оз­на­чать в оди­нако­вой сте­пени как снис­хо­дитель­ное «Да, что-то та­кое при­поми­наю», так и мсти­тель­ное «Да, су­кин сын, ты в ме­ня стре­лял, но я вы­жил, и те­перь при­шел твой час рас­пла­ты».   
  
Так или ина­че, Ба­ки с вы­вода­ми не то­ропил­ся.  
  
\- Ког­да из ме­ня по­вытас­ки­вали весь сви­нец, впол­не убе­дитель­но со­об­щи­ли, что наш­пи­говал ме­ня не­кий рус­ский на­ем­ник с за­сек­ре­чен­ным по­зыв­ным Зим­ний Сол­дат, - вы­раже­ние ли­ца го­ворив­ше­го прев­ра­тилось в про­фес­си­ональ­ный по­кер­фэйс. – Ни о ка­ком Джей­мсе Бар­нсе ре­чи не шло.  
  
Ос­то­рож­но про­верив ди­апа­зон дос­тупных дви­жений, на удив­ле­ние, не­ог­ра­ничен­ный, Ба­ки мед­ленно при­под­нялся на лок­тях от ку­шет­ки, на ко­торой ле­жал. Ок­ру­жа­ющее прос­транс­тво мо­мен­таль­но приш­ло в са­моп­ро­из­воль­ное дви­жение, что вы­нуди­ло Бар­нса на­силь­но сглот­нуть под­ка­тив­ший к гор­лу ком, но быс­тро ста­били­зиро­валось, да­вая по­нять, что в по­меще­нии их бы­ло все­го двое. Тре­вож­ный зво­ночек, ко­торый впол­не мог быть пред­вес­тни­ком той са­мой ка­тас­тро­фы. По поз­во­ноч­ни­ку Ба­ки про­бежал лип­кий хо­лод дур­но­го пред­чувс­твия.  
  
\- Что я сде­лал? – сос­ре­дото­чив ус­та­лый взгляд на ли­це единс­твен­но­го при­сутс­тву­юще­го, Барнс за­мер в ожи­дании. За­мер вплоть до то­го, что вов­се пе­рес­тал ды­шать, а сер­дце в его гру­ди про­пус­ти­ло удар от рез­кой вспыш­ки-вос­по­мина­ния то­го, как тем­но­кожий че­ловек в бе­лом ха­лате вон­зил иг­лу ему в шею и как бук­валь­но в тот же мо­мент на­пору би­они­ки окон­ча­тель­но сда­лись фик­са­торы. – Я так и знал...  
  
Ба­ки ока­зал­ся слиш­ком от­вле­чен рас­смат­ри­вани­ем собс­твен­ных рук, ока­зав­шихся аб­со­лют­но чис­ты­ми да­же под ног­тя­ми, что­бы за­метить преж­нее спо­кой­ствие на ли­це… со­бесед­ни­ка? Над­зи­рате­ля? Еще од­ной не­ожи­дан­но вы­жив­шей це­ли Сол­да­та? Еще од­но­го, при­шед­ше­го по его ду­шу па­лача?  
  
\- Ты до­вел ме­диков до се­дых во­лос, нас­коль­ко мне из­вес­тно, - ров­ный го­лос Ба­ки вос­при­нял от­ре­шен­но и от­ре­аги­ровал не сра­зу, про­дол­жая уп­ря­мо вы­ис­ки­вать сле­ды оче­ред­ных чу­довищ­ных де­яний на сво­их ру­ках. – За­од­но с ни­ми при­сяж­ных и ос­таль­ных при­сутс­тву­ющих, но на кри­минал это не тя­нет.   
  
\- То есть, я не… - Ба­ки со­об­ра­жал все еще до­воль­но мед­ленно из-за бро­див­ших в кро­ви пре­пара­тов. На­меки, да­же ты­сячу раз оче­вид­ные, до­ходи­ли до не­го пло­хо, ему нуж­на бы­ла ого­лен­ная во всех смыс­лах пря­мота, для стоп­ро­цен­тно­го эф­фекта, ска­зан­ная в лоб.  
  
Ви­димо, уж слиш­ком оче­вид­но это ока­залось на­писа­но у не­го на ли­це, по­тому что... Фь­юри? Вро­де бы так зва­ли его вне­зап­но вос­крес­шую цель, не стал до­жидать­ся окон­ча­ния воп­ро­са.  
  
\- Все жи­вы и здо­ровы, сер­жант, вы­дох­ни.  
  
И толь­ко тог­да, вос­при­няв сло­ва как при­каз, Ба­ки вновь поз­во­лил се­бе ды­шать, за­тор­мо­жено со­об­ра­зив, что ис­терзан­ные лег­кие уже ка­кое-то вре­мя от­ча­ян­но тре­бова­ли кис­ло­рода.  
  
Что ж… Че­лове­ку, с ко­торым Бар­нса не свя­зыва­ло ни­чего, кро­ме двух пре­дель­но кон­крет­ных по­нятий «кил­лер-за­каз», оп­ре­делен­но ни к че­му бы­ло лгать. Имен­но так, ма­лове­ро­ят­но, но все же не ис­клю­чено, мог пос­ту­пить Стив, не до­гова­ривая прав­ду во спа­сение, же­лая убе­речь дру­га от ужа­сов, со­де­ян­ных его тем­ным близ­не­цом, в оче­ред­ной раз выр­вавшим­ся на сво­боду.  
  
Че­ловек, вро­де то­го, ко­торый си­дел сей­час пе­ред Ба­ки, или, вер­нее, пе­ред ко­торым Ба­ки си­дел, слов­но из­менник Ро­дины в ожи­дании не­мину­емо­го расс­тре­ла, яв­но был не из тех, ко­го мог оза­ботить эмо­ци­ональ­ный ком­форт прес­тупни­ка, тем бо­лее, та­кого, как Барнс.   
  
Рань­ше Ба­ки об этом не ду­мал. Ис­полня­юще­му при­казы лик­ви­дато­ру не по­ложе­но бы­ло ду­мать ни в ка­ком дру­гом нап­равле­нии, кро­ме не­пос­редс­твен­но­го вы­пол­не­ния за­дания, но те­перь все из­ме­нилось, и ку­соч­ки мо­за­ики са­ми со­бой вста­вали на мес­то в его го­лове: цель с де­сятым уров­нем до­пус­ка, на ус­тра­нение ко­торой бы­ли бро­шены та­кие си­лы, цель, те­лох­ра­ните­лем ко­торой, пусть ис­клю­читель­но во­лей об­сто­ятель­ств, но, тем не ме­нее, стал сам Ка­питан Аме­рика, пог­навший­ся в тот ве­чер за стрел­ком...  
  
Враг ГИД­Ры, кость в гор­ле Пир­са, мис­сия Сол­да­та – че­ловек, ко­торый, впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, имел все пол­но­мочия и власть ре­шить сей­час его судь­бу, отоб­рав эту при­виле­гию у млад­ше­го Стар­ка. И не ос­та­новит его ни Чер­ная Пан­те­ра, ни Ка­питан Аме­рика, ни вер­дикт при­сяж­ных. Сам же Ба­ки да­же не ста­нет пы­тать­ся. Те­перь уже нет. По­тому что от­сутс­твие ко­го-ли­бо из зна­комых ря­дом, в об­щем-то, впол­не оп­равда­но, и будь Ба­ки трезв, вспом­нил бы быс­трее: о том, что Сти­ва он сам поп­ро­сил уй­ти, и в кое-то ве­ки тот из­ме­нил сво­ему врож­денно­му уп­рямс­тву, сде­лав, как бы­ло ве­лено. Хо­рошо, ес­ли толь­ко по ста­рой друж­бе, мно­го ху­же и ве­ро­ят­нее, ес­ли хва­лено­го ка­питан­ско­го уп­рямс­тва все-та­ки хва­тило но то, что­бы ос­тать­ся. Тог­да он уви­дел… Уви­дел дос­та­точ­но, что­бы по­нять, сколь­ко раз Ба­ки соз­на­тель­но упус­тил шанс не быть прев­ра­щен­ным в Сол­да­та. Сколь­ко раз он фак­ти­чес­ки сам поз­во­лил им взрас­тить из се­бя убий­цу, ко­торо­го сам же кор­мил не­навистью и болью, ле­ле­ял его, как са­мого лю­бимо­го на све­те ре­бен­ка. У не­го был шанс сбе­жать, но за­об­лачные меч­ты быть че­лове­ком, а не иде­аль­ным сол­да­том обер­ну­лись в ито­ге де­сят­ка­ми за­губ­ленных жиз­ней. У не­го был шанс по­казать се­бя дос­та­точ­но силь­ным и сдох­нуть под пыт­ка­ми, но не сло­мать­ся. Все эти шан­сы он упус­тил, и Стив дол­жен был на­конец-то это уви­деть, на­конец-то по­нять, сколь нич­тожно ма­ло в этом но­вом ве­ке ос­та­лось от Ба­ки Бар­нса 40-ых.  
  
Будь Ба­ки трезв, он бы не удив­лялся и не ужа­сал­ся от­сутс­твию зна­комых ря­дом, а по­нял бы сра­зу: пом­нил бы лю­дей в фор­ме, силь­но от­ли­ча­ющей­ся от фор­мы аме­рикан­ских во­ен­нослу­жащих, пом­нил бы три бук­вы аб­бре­ви­ату­ры…  
  
Ба­ки про­шиб хо­лод­ный пот, в вис­ки уда­рил пульс, и нель­зя бы­ло по­нять, то ли это от стра­ха, то ли нар­ко­тики так вы­води­лись, гро­зя под­сту­па­ющей лом­кой. Со­бытия втор­га­лись в рас­ша­тан­ное соз­на­ние од­но за дру­гим, ук­ла­дыва­лись там мед­ленно и не­охот­но, фор­ми­рова­ли цепь при­чин­но-следс­твен­ных свя­зей, удав­кой за­вива­ющу­юся вок­руг его шеи.  
  
Све­сив но­ги с ку­шет­ки, Ба­ки нак­ло­нил­ся впе­рёд вслед за шат­ким рав­но­веси­ем и уро­нил тя­желую, буд­то свин­цом на­литую го­лову на ру­ки. В гла­зах мгно­вен­но по­тем­не­ло от рез­кой сме­ны по­ложе­ния и сле­дом же по­лых­ну­ло бе­лой вспыш­кой от от­да­чи в ле­вое пле­чо, но нич­то из это­го уже не име­ло зна­чения.  
  
\- Они заб­ра­ли ее? – выс­то­нал Барнс из-под рук, и воп­ро­ситель­ная ин­то­нация выш­ла как-то са­ма со­бой, хо­тя в от­ве­те он не нуж­дался.  
  
\- Заб­ра­ли на за­кон­ном ос­но­вании, как офи­ци­аль­ные пред­ста­вите­ли спец­служб Рос­сий­ской Фе­дера­ции, - с хо­лод­ным рав­но­души­ем взял­ся объ­яс­нять Фь­юри, и за эти­ми его сло­вами Бар­нсу вдруг пос­лы­шалось что-то вро­де: «Как буд­то ты дру­гого ожи­дал?» - Спи­сок предъ­яв­ленных об­ви­нений на­чинал­ся с из­ме­ны ро­дине и раз­гла­шения го­сударс­твен­ных тайн и весь­ма приб­ли­зитель­но за­кан­чи­вал­ся хи­щени­ем го­сударс­твен­но­го иму­щес­тва и убий­ством гос­слу­жащих. Все это при на­личии у нее рос­сий­ско­го граж­данс­тва и дей­ству­юще­го удос­то­вере­ния сот­рудни­ка ФСБ. Рис­кни мы по­мешать, оче­ред­ной кон­фликт США с Рос­си­ей мож­но бы­ло бы счи­тать от­кры­тым.   
  
Не из­дав ни зву­ка в под­твержде­ние то­му, что ус­лы­шал и при­нял к све­дению, Ба­ки так и не от­нял рук от ли­ца, про­дол­жая си­деть с опу­щен­ной го­ловой.  
  
\- Его Вы­сочес­тво и его лю­ди, от­дать им дол­жное, по­пыта­лись вме­шать­ся, но она от­ка­залась от пок­ро­витель­ства, за­верив, что не­боль­шо­му по пло­щади аф­ри­кан­ско­му ко­ролевс­тву проб­ле­мы с Рос­си­ей нуж­ны еще мень­ше, чем США. Гос­по­жа Иль­ина сда­лась рус­ско­му пра­витель­ству доб­ро­воль­но.  
  
Ба­ки по­коро­било от упо­мина­ния о ней в рус­ской ма­нере, но он не по­дал ви­да. Он знал ее слиш­ком хо­рошо, что­бы бе­зо вся­ких объ­яс­не­ний пред­ста­вить: яр­кой кар­ти­ной уви­деть на внут­ренней сто­роне век, как она ухо­дит под кон­во­ем, по­шаты­ва­ясь от дей­ствия ле­карств, но не при­нимая под­дер­жки.  
  
Барнс не клял судь­бу, по­тому что дав­но ис­черпал все са­мые изощ­ренные прок­лятья, он не мо­лил­ся, по­тому что не счи­тал, что с его пос­лужным спис­ком ему это сколь­ко-ни­будь поз­во­лено. Здесь и сей­час он не мог по­терять над со­бой кон­троль и за­бить­ся в ис­те­рике, как бы ни под­талки­вала к это­му си­ту­ация и те­кущие по ве­нам пре­пара­ты. Не мог, хо­тя до бо­ли хо­телось за­орать в го­лос и что-ни­будь раз­нести в дым.   
  
Барнс не про­сил. Ни­ког­да и ни­кого, по­тому что эту спо­соб­ность у не­го отоб­ра­ли еще во вре­мена соз­да­ния Зим­не­го Сол­да­та. По­тому что все то вре­мя, что он су­щес­тво­вал в но­вом ве­ке вне щу­палец ГИД­Ры, он су­щес­тво­вал по за­конам вол­ка-оди­ноч­ки, в лю­бой мо­мент го­товый ки­нуть­ся в оди­ноч­ку на стаю. По­тому что не бы­ло ни­кого, ко­го он мог бы поп­ро­сить, да­же ес­ли бы пом­нил, как это де­ла­ет­ся. Сей­час ему боль­ше, чем ког­да-ли­бо был ну­жен ря­дом че­ловек, ко­торо­го он мог бы поп­ро­сить о по­мощи. Единс­твен­ный, кто мог бы не от­ка­зать. По злой иро­нии имен­но это­го че­лове­ка отог­на­ли прочь вскрыв­ши­еся под­робнос­ти о прош­лом Сол­да­та. Имен­но этот че­ловек уже по­жер­тво­вал слиш­ком мно­гим...  
  
Все это воз­вра­щало Ба­ки к ис­ходно­му же­ланию за­бить ко­го-ни­будь до смер­ти или бить что-ни­будь до сте­сан­ных в мя­со кос­тя­шек на жи­вой ру­ке.  
  
По­тому что он знал, что ему не к ко­му об­ра­тить­ся, ему не­чем тор­го­вать­ся в об­мен на чьи-ли­бо ус­лу­ги, а сам он ни­чего сде­лать не мог.  
  
Ба­ки ку­сал ниж­нюю гу­бу в тщет­ных по­пыт­ках из­ба­вить­ся от ос­то­чер­тевше­го прив­ку­са ре­зины, за­менив его на мед­ный прив­кус кро­ви. Ти­шина да­вила бе­тон­ной пли­той, гро­зя рас­плю­щить, ник­то ее не пре­рывал и, в кон­це кон­цов, Ба­ки не вы­дер­жал: мед­ленно, очень мед­ленно под­нял го­лову от рук и – те­рять ему все рав­но бы­ло уже не­чего – пос­мотрел в бесс­трас­тно наб­лю­да­ющее за ним ли­цо.  
  
\- Они убь­ют ее, - его го­лос проз­ву­чал без­на­деж­но и глу­хо, как со дна мо­гилы. И ху­же все­го, что он да­же не по­пытал­ся это скрыть.  
  
Все офи­ци­аль­но – да, воз­можно, так и есть. Воз­можно, все до­кумен­ты нас­то­ящие, и те, ко­го за ней прис­ла­ли, дей­стви­тель­но сот­рудни­ки ФСБ, но ни аме­рикан­цы, ни да­же са­ми рус­ские не име­ли ни­како­го по­нятия о том, где за­кан­чи­валась го­сударс­твен­ная власть и на­чина­лась ГИД­РА. Это ес­ли на се­год­няшний день го­сударс­твен­ная власть в Рос­сии во­об­ще име­ла мес­то быть от­дель­но от ГИД­Ры. В про­тив­ном слу­чае, внут­ри крем­лев­ских стен все зме­илось и ши­пело, на­питы­вая ядом всех и вся, не ху­же, чем до не­дав­не­го вре­мени в аме­рикан­ском ЩИ­Те.  
  
«Они же ее убь­ют», - про се­бя пов­то­рил Ба­ки, но вслух про­мол­чал, по­тому что… по­тому что, кро­ме не­го, это прин­ци­пи­аль­но ни­кого не вол­но­вало и вол­но­вать не дол­жно бы­ло. Ба­ки ос­та­вал­ся один на один со сво­ей со­вестью, один на один с тенью Сол­да­та. Один он ос­тался и с фак­том то­го, что ее заб­ра­ли: на суд или на смерть, или... бог зна­ет, на что еще, что да­же тре­ниро­ван­ное во­об­ра­жение Ба­ки, во всех изощ­ренных под­робнос­тях зна­комое со все­ми из­вес­тны­ми че­лове­чес­тву пыт­ка­ми, во­об­ра­жать по­чему-то от­ка­зыва­лось, слов­но обе­регая хо­зя­ина от не­из­бежной учас­ти свих­нуть­ся окон­ча­тель­но.  
  
Ба­ки ог­ля­дел­ся, по­терян­но и бес­цель­но, и пе­ред его гла­зами, как на­важ­де­ние или гал­лю­цина­ция, как вши­тая на­веч­но в под­корку часть ко­да, сно­ва про­мель­кну­ла злос­час­тная пя­тико­неч­ная звез­да яр­ко-ало­го цве­та. Ба­ки за­тор­мо­жено мор­гнул нес­коль­ко раз, но звез­да ни­куда не ис­чезла, все так же кон­цен­три­руя пла­ва­ющий в прос­транс­тве взгляд стой­ки­ми бли­ками на гра­нях. Что­бы со­об­ра­зить, в кон­це кон­цов, что это ни­какая не гал­лю­цина­ция и не ви­дение, а са­мый что ни на есть нас­то­ящий кэ­пов­ский щит, Ба­ки пот­ре­бова­лось мно­гим боль­ше нес­коль­ких ми­нут. Все это вре­мя он смот­рел в од­ну точ­ку у про­тиво­полож­ной сте­ны, но в упор не ви­дел, не ас­со­ци­иро­вал, не мог сло­жить от­дель­ный об­раз в це­лос­тную кар­тинку, за­мечая толь­ко звез­ду – ви­зу­аль­ный триг­гер, в прош­лом не­из­менно сле­ду­ющий за че­редой ро­ковых слов.  
  
\- Старк отоз­вал об­ви­нение, но он не был бы со­бой, ес­ли бы ушел по­беж­денным, не ис­по­ганив что-ни­будь в от­мес­тку, - от­пустив ту­ман­ное по­яс­не­ние, ко­торое Ба­ки да­же не нап­ря­гал­ся по­нять, Фь­юри ка­кое-то вре­мя по­мол­чал, а за­тем, все так­же не ожи­дая от Ба­ки ре­ак­ции, про­дол­жил: с ин­то­наци­ей сер­до­боль­но­го па­паши, ра­зоча­рован­но­го сво­им де­тищем. - В ру­ках у этих лю­дей судь­ба пла­неты, а они ве­дут се­бя, как оби­жен­ные вни­мани­ем де­ти. Сто­ило ос­та­вить без прис­мотра, и вот вам по­жалуй­ста – граж­дан­ская вой­на, меж­ду­народ­ный кон­фликт и су­деб­ный про­цесс в од­ном фла­коне. И вот это, - Фь­юри кив­нул го­ловой на си­рот­ли­во прис­ло­нен­ный к сте­не дис­ко­об­разный пред­мет, - смеш­нее не­куда – раз­ри­сован­ный под со­вет­скую сим­во­лику щит Ка­пита­на Аме­рика.  
  
Все се­това­ния Барнс бла­гопо­луч­но про­пус­тил ми­мо ушей, за­лип­нув на уп­ря­мо не ук­ла­дыва­ющем­ся в го­лове сло­восо­чета­нии «отоз­вал об­ви­нение» и на щи­те, бро­шен­ном Сти­вом еще тог­да, в Си­бири, те­перь сти­лизо­ван­ном под его, Ба­ки, би­они­чес­кую ру­ку.  
  
\- Отоз­вал об­ви­нение? – пе­рес­про­сил Барнс, щу­рясь в по­пыт­ке связ­но мыс­лить сквозь звон в ушах, от ко­торо­го про­из­не­сен­ные вслух сло­ва ощу­тимо кон­флик­то­вали со сво­им пер­восте­пен­ным зна­чени­ем. – По­чему?   
  
Ба­ки му­тило и от мыс­ли­тель­ной, и от лю­бой фи­зичес­кой ак­тивнос­ти. Смот­реть пря­мо он не мог, пред­по­читая пря­тать взгляд в ла­донях: от раз­дра­жа­юще­го све­та и от все­го ос­таль­но­го. Еще он бы очень хо­тел спря­тать­ся где-ни­будь от са­мого се­бя, но это ре­шитель­но не пред­став­ля­лось воз­можным, по­это­му он до­воль­ство­вал­ся тем, что был в сос­то­янии дер­жать собс­твен­ное те­ло вер­ти­каль­но и сдер­жи­вать все бо­лее час­тые по­зывы к рво­те.  
  
Прив­кус ре­зины во рту пе­рес­тал быть рез­ким, но ему на сме­ну при­шел тон­кий, ед­ва уло­вимый обо­нятель­ны­ми ре­цеп­то­рами ви­та­ющий в воз­ду­хе за­пах ал­ко­голя. А еще, ка­жет­ся, све­жей крас­ки и – силь­нее все­го – ме­дицин­ской хи­мии, по­та и гре­мучей сме­си муж­ско­го и жен­ско­го пар­фю­ма...  
  
\- По­тому что я поч­ти офи­ци­аль­но зас­ве­тил­ся в ми­ре жи­вых не ра­ди то­го, что­бы весь этот бар­дак про­дол­жался.  
  
Бо­ясь уже не оси­лить без пос­ледс­твий прос­тое дви­жение го­ловой, Ба­ки по-преж­не­му не смот­рел на про­ис­хо­дящее, но на слух уло­вил ша­ги: от то­го мес­та, где из­на­чаль­но си­дел Фь­юри, ту­да, где сто­ял щит.  
  
\- Поз­же приш­лю тех.от­дел за иг­рушкой кэ­па. Пусть сроч­но пе­рек­ра­сят, по­ка ху­дожес­тва Стар­ка Кол­сон не уви­дел, ина­че бед­ня­гу удар хва­тит, - от­да­лились ти­хие ша­ги, поч­ти сра­зу ед­ва слыш­но от­кры­лась ока­зав­ша­яся не­запер­той дверь. – Поп­ро­сил бы без глу­пос­тей, но не уве­рен, что те­бе та­кое зна­комо. Жду сна­ружи, сер­жант.  
  
Дверь ти­хо зак­ры­лась, об­ру­шив­шись на чувс­тви­тель­ный слух Ба­ки мощ­ней­шим гро­мовым рас­ка­том, и, пе­рес­тав сдер­жи­вать се­бя, Ба­ки му­читель­но зас­то­нал в го­лос. Лег­че не ста­ло.  
  
Боль­ше все­го на све­те ему сей­час хо­телось спол­зти на глад­кий пол, свер­нуть­ся в за­щит­ную по­зу, ко­торая на де­ле ни чер­та не за­щища­ла – он знал об этом на­вер­ня­ка – и сдать­ся на­бира­ющей обо­роты лом­ке, за­бить­ся в ли­хорад­ке. Но, пе­реси­лив се­бя, Ба­ки это­го не сде­лал, по­тому что это не ка­кая-то там ды­ра, по­еден­ная кры­сами и ки­шащая та­рака­нами, это да­же не тес­ная квар­тирка в Бу­харес­те, где его, свер­нувше­гося и дро­жаще­го, ник­то чу­жой не тро­гал бы ча­сами, а то и це­лыми дня­ми. Это аме­рикан­ская сто­лица, зда­ние Вер­ховно­го су­да – пуб­личное мес­то в лю­бое вре­мя су­ток, здесь его быс­тро най­дут и быс­тро вы­воло­кут из им­про­визи­рован­но­го за­щит­но­го ко­кона: ме­дики с на­шаты­рем, ох­ра­на с по­щечи­нами, су­деб­ные прис­та­вы с ду­бин­ка­ми или ба­наль­но убор­щи­ки. Ба­ки не поз­во­лила сно­ва от­клю­чит­ся на­батом бь­юща­яся мысль о собс­твен­ной бес­по­мощ­ности, слов­но он соп­ли­вый маль­чиш­ка, а не пер­воклас­сный убий­ца и стра­шил­ка, ко­торой где-то в Рос­сии по­ныне пу­га­ют юных раз­ведчи­ков.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, Ба­ки дав­но на­учил­ся пе­рено­сить лом­ки на но­гах поч­ти без ущер­ба фун­кци­ональ­нос­ти. Во-пер­вых, по­тому, что все яды, как при­род­ные, так и син­те­тичес­кие в сос­та­ве ме­дика­мен­тов, его ор­га­низм ра­но или поз­дно ус­ва­ивал без ос­та­точ­ных пос­ледс­твий. Во-вто­рых, по­тому, что его тре­ниро­вали на вы­нос­ли­вость в го­раз­до бо­лее жес­тких ус­ло­ви­ях, чем на­ве­ян­ная пси­хот­ропны­ми де­зори­ен­та­ция. В-треть­их… В треть­их, по­тому, что ес­ли бы она бы­ла ря­дом, она бы сде­лала все воз­можное, что­бы не дать ему от­клю­чить­ся.  
  
В нас­ко­ро обо­рудо­ван­ной под ме­дицин­ские нуж­ды слу­жеб­ной ка­мор­ке при бо­лее де­таль­ном изу­чении на­шел­ся слу­чай­но или на­мерен­но за­бытый ме­дицин­ский че­модан­чик, ря­дом – плас­ти­ковая бу­тыл­ка с во­дой и плас­ти­ковый ста­кан, ка­пель­ная стой­ка с ис­поль­зо­ван­ной ка­пель­ни­цей. Здесь же ока­залась дверь в смеж­ный с по­меще­ни­ем са­нузел, где, в не­боль­шом зер­ка­ле над ра­кови­ной, Ба­ки, в кон­це кон­цов, аб­со­лют­но без ин­те­реса обоз­рел все ма­ло при­меча­тель­ные под­робнос­ти сво­его сос­то­яния – от­росшую все­го за сут­ки или… сколь­ко там прош­ло? ще­тину, вскло­кочен­ные, слип­ши­еся от по­та во­лосы, те­ни под гла­зами и из­мя­тую, у шеи неб­режно пе­реко­шен­ную и до се­реди­ны гру­ди рас­стег­ну­тую ру­баш­ку. Пид­жак, сня­тый с не­го еще до про­цеду­ры, кто-то в ито­ге свер­нул из­на­ноч­ной сто­роной и под­ло­жил ему под го­лову вмес­то по­душ­ки.  
  
Пос­коль­ку его ор­га­низм ак­тивно бо­рол­ся преж­де все­го с пря­мой уг­ро­зой жиз­ни в ви­де пре­пара­тов, смер­тель­ных для обыч­но­го че­лове­ка, но спо­соб­ных хо­тя бы вре­мен­но воз­дей­ство­вать на его те­ло в об­ход сы­ворот­ки, на пра­вой ру­ке у не­го до сих пор цве­ли си­няки от ог­ра­ничи­телей, на лок­те­вом сги­бе – от ка­тете­ра, на шее – от гру­бого уко­ла, вса­жен­но­го по прин­ци­пу «лишь бы ус­петь».   
  
В ме­дицин­ском че­модан­чи­ке Ба­ки не на­шел ни­чего с по­мет­кой «смер­тель­но опас­но», что ав­то­мати­чес­ки пе­рево­дилось его ми­ро­ощу­щени­ем как «дей­ству­ет на су­пер­солдат», по­это­му он смог об­легчить се­бе участь, толь­ко умыв­шись ле­дяной во­дой и не­боль­ши­ми глот­ка­ми це­дя пить­евую во­ду из бу­тыл­ки. Все это по­мога­ло край­не сла­бо, по­тому что ря­дом не бы­ло той, ко­торая всег­да точ­но зна­ла, что из ап­течки прос­тых смер­тных мож­но на­мешать, что­бы ста­ло лег­че. Ее не бы­ло. А дру­гих он бы все рав­но не под­пустил. Не в ны­неш­нем сво­ем сос­то­янии.  
  
Ему ник­то не ос­та­вил ча­сов, но за то вре­мя, на ко­торое в эк­ви­вален­те по глот­кам с про­из­воль­ным ин­терва­лом рас­тя­нулась лит­ро­вая бу­тыл­ка, Ба­ки ус­пел вы­яс­нить, от­ку­да так стой­ко нес­ло ал­ко­голем и по­чему за­пах прес­ле­довал его нек­репкий еще же­лудок и уп­ря­мо не вы­вет­ри­вал­ся. Оче­вид­но, по­тому, что Старк не­пос­ти­жимым об­ра­зом су­мел не толь­ко пе­рек­ра­сить щит, но и впла­вить в виб­ра­ни­ум лит­ров над­цать вис­ки. Или же… он вплав­лял их в се­бя, по­ка где-то ря­дом сто­ял щит. В лю­бом слу­чае, Ба­ки это раз­дра­жало ни­чуть не мень­ше, чем ядо­вито-крас­ный ри­сунок звез­ды. По­тому что ему и без вис­ки бы­ло пло­хо и по­тому что его взгляд ми­мо во­ли цеп­лялся за чер­то­ву звез­ду. Даль­ней­шие ас­со­ци­ации бы­ло уже не ос­та­новить.  
  
Ба­ки в ярос­ти пнул щит но­гой, не пря­мым уда­ром, пом­ня об от­да­че – сколь­зя­щим, за­пус­тив его бу­меран­гом ле­тать по ком­на­те и ос­тавлять вы­бо­ины в шту­катур­ке. Нем­но­го по­годя Ба­ки из­нутри сог­ну­ло по­полам от спаз­мов и вы­вер­ну­ло бе­лой пе­ной с ред­ки­ми про­жил­ка­ми кро­ви. По­лег­ча­ло. Оз­ноб все еще бил, но сдер­жи­вать его си­лой во­ли бы­ло ку­да про­ще, чем ос­та­новить на­пол­ня­ющие го­лову мыс­ли.  
  
Ба­ки был убеж­ден, что за дверью его ожи­дал кон­вой, но не на­шел в се­бе сил уди­вить­ся его от­сутс­твию, ока­зав­шись в мрач­ном пус­том ко­ридо­ре, в ко­тором каж­дый его шаг мог бы от­да­вать­ся эхом, не умей он дви­гать­ся бес­шумно. У две­рей в зал су­да он нап­ря­жен­но за­мер, из­нутри раз­ди­ра­емый дву­мя про­тиво­полож­ны­ми же­лани­ями: вой­ти и с честью выс­лу­шать при­говор, ка­ким бы он ни был, или по­вино­вать­ся ин­стинкту и сбе­жать. Вов­се не по­тому, что ему так хо­телось сно­ва бе­жать, а по­тому что бегс­тво ста­ло пер­вой ли­ни­ей обо­роны, ко­торую он воз­двиг меж­ду со­бой и опол­чившим­ся про­тив Зим­не­го Сол­да­та, про­тив Ба­ки Бар­нса ми­ром. Сбе­жав сей­час, он, воз­можно, еще что-то мог сде­лать, ос­тавшись, он не смо­жет сде­лать уже ни­чего.  
  
Го­лоса по ту сто­рону его слух улав­ли­вал не­из­менно чут­ко, но об­щий кон­текст был по­терян и на­чинал­ся от мо­мен­та, с ко­торо­го Ба­ки на­чал слу­шать, по­это­му по­луча­емая ин­форма­ция на­поми­нала иг­ру в ис­порчен­ный те­лефон, и он не смел упо­вать на ее дос­то­вер­ность.  
  
\- До­каза­но ли, что прес­тупле­ния, в со­вер­ше­нии ко­торых об­ви­ня­ет­ся под­су­димый, име­ли мес­то?  
  
\- От­вет: да, до­каза­но.  
  
\- До­каза­но ли, что прес­тупле­ния со­вер­шил под­су­димый?  
  
\- От­вет: да, до­каза­но.  
  
Ба­ки не нуж­но бы­ло знать об­щий кон­текст и слы­шать воп­рос, что­бы за­ранее знать на не­го от­вет. Но он, та нез­на­читель­ная его часть, нап­расно жаж­ду­щая спра­вед­ли­вос­ти, зас­ты­ла в роб­ком ожи­дании, встре­пену­лась дав­но по­хоро­нен­ная в сер­дце на­деж­да.  
  
\- До­каза­но ли, что под­су­димый ви­новен в со­вер­ше­нии вве­рен­ных ему прес­тупле­ний?  
  
Че­лове­ка, ко­торый дав­но не бо­ял­ся пы­ток и в боль­шинс­тве сво­ем без­звуч­но вы­дер­жи­вал смер­тель­ные уров­ни бо­ли, на удив­ле­ние лег­ко бы­ло вы­вес­ти на крик ина­че. На ис­те­ричес­кий смех, на сле­зы, вы­нудив до кро­ви ку­сать гу­бы и кос­тяшки на жи­вой ру­ке. Дос­та­точ­но бы­ло от­нять у не­го на­деж­ду, преж­де при­ложив уси­лия, что­бы до­казать, буд­то она у не­го ког­да-то бы­ла.  
  
У Ба­ки не бы­ло ча­сов, а про мо­биль­ный в кар­ма­не пид­жа­ка он не вспом­нил. За пре­дела­ми его пер­со­наль­ной адо­вой клет­ки уже дав­но рас­све­ло. Су­дя по уров­ню шу­ма и ак­тивнос­ти лю­дей, на ули­це уже дав­но нас­ту­пил но­вый день, хо­тя плот­но за­тяну­тое ту­чами не­бо от­бра­сыва­ло пас­мурную тень поз­дних су­мерек. Круп­ны­ми кап­ля­ми пу­зырил­ся в лу­жах ле­дяной от­рез­вля­ющий дождь, и пер­вое, что сде­лал Ба­ки, выб­равшись на­ружу – это вски­нул оше­лом­ленный взгляд на хму­рое, по-преж­не­му враж­дебное и чу­жое не­бо. Ба­ки не ог­ля­дывал­ся и ни­кого не ис­кал гла­зами, он да­же не про­верял на­личие по­гони. При­выч­но уг­рю­мо вжав го­лову в пле­чи, он ис­пы­тал ос­трую нех­ватку длин­ных во­лос и бей­сбол­ки и при­бавил ша­гу, стре­мясь быс­трее за­терять­ся в тол­пе. Сде­лать это бы­ло бы нам­но­го про­ще, ес­ли бы вмес­те с пид­жа­ком он заб­рал паль­то, в ко­тором, ка­жет­ся, да­же бы­ло нем­но­го де­нег, пусть не его чес­тно-за­рабо­тан­ных, но и не кра­деных. Хо­тя... он ведь не пла­ниро­вал бе­жать, все ока­залось пе­ре­иг­ра­но в пос­ледний мо­мент, а зна­чит и со­жалеть не о чем.  
  
Ма­шину Ба­ки за­метил поч­ти сра­зу, еще у зда­ния су­да. Да­же не по­тому, что та бы­ла по­доз­ри­тель­ной или как-то ина­че прив­ле­кала вни­мание, а по­тому что бу­дила в нем со­от­ветс­тву­ющие вос­по­мина­ния, сиг­на­лила на пе­рифе­рии его зре­ния яр­чай­шим ма­яком и за­выва­ла уль­траз­ву­ковой си­реной.  
  
Барнс не бе­жал, он шел в но­гу с тол­пой, но с на­пором, тол­пе аб­со­лют­но нес­вой­ствен­ным, на крас­ный свет че­рез пе­рек­ресток.  
  
Ис­то­рия пов­то­рилась до неп­ри­личия точ­но, лишь с нез­на­читель­ным из­ме­нени­ем рек­ви­зита. Опус­тевшее до­рож­ное по­лот­но, чер­ный вне­дорож­ник и… Сол­дат – навс­тре­чу друг дру­гу в не­от­вра­тимом сбли­жении, сов­сем как в дет­ской за­даче из ста­рого со­вет­ско­го учеб­ни­ка по ма­тема­тике, ко­торые по­пада­ли к не­му в ру­ки в да­леком и час­тично стер­том из его па­мяти 45-ом.  
  
Ба­ки не был се­год­ня Сол­да­том при ис­полне­нии, у не­го не бы­ло в ру­ках ми­номе­та, в его го­лове не гор­ла­нил при­каз об ус­тра­нении це­ли, по­это­му с пу­ти приб­ли­жа­ющей­ся ма­хины он так и не со­шел.  
  
Ка­кое-то вре­мя од­ногла­зый во­дитель бесс­трас­тно изу­чал рас­плас­танно­го на ка­поте че­лове­ка сквозь це­лое, на этот раз не ис­пещрен­ное выс­тре­лами стек­ло, а Ба­ки, с ка­ким-то из­вра­щен­ным нас­лажде­ни­ем при­жав­ший­ся лбом к ле­дяно­му мок­ро­му ме­тал­лу, поз­во­лил изу­чать се­бя. Так про­дол­жа­лось до тех пор, по­ка с ти­хим шур­ша­ни­ем не опус­ти­лось стек­ло во­дитель­ской две­ри:  
  
\- Ска­жем так, я ожи­дал от те­бя лю­бой глу­пос­ти, но этой точ­но не бы­ло в спис­ке. За­то те­перь я мо­гу офи­ци­аль­но счи­тать се­бя отом­щенным. И все еще склон­ным по­лагать, что да­же су­пер­солда­ту бе­жать быс­трее на че­тырех ко­лесах, чем на сво­их дво­их, - ти­хо щел­кнув, от­кры­лась дверь с пра­вой пас­са­жир­ской сто­роны. – Осо­бен­но со­рок ки­ломет­ров до а­эро­пор­та.  
  
А­эро­порт в со­рока ки­ломет­рах от цен­тра Ва­шин­гто­на – Дал­лес – но­сил ста­тус меж­ду­народ­но­го, имев­ше­го го­довой пас­са­жиро­обо­рот, рав­ный на­селе­нию сред­не­го аф­ри­кан­ско­го го­сударс­тва. Ес­тес­твен­но, что час­тные вы­леты со­вер­ша­лись с его взлет­ных по­лос каж­дый день: в об­ход та­мож­ни пу­тешес­тво­вали по­лити­чес­кие ли­деры, пра­витель­ствен­ные аген­ты, кри­миналь­ная эли­та, ко­им ап­ри­ори не­ведо­мы бы­ли ни оче­реди на ре­гис­тра­цию, ни дос­мотр, ни про­вер­ка до­кумен­тов.  
  
21-го мар­та один и тот же час­тный борт без опоз­на­ватель­ных зна­ков зап­ра­шивал взлет и по­сад­ку дваж­ды.  
  
Пас­са­жиров ви­дели ка­меры сле­жения, но по рас­по­ряже­нию свы­ше ник­то не про­явил ин­те­реса. Все, что тре­бова­лось от а­эро­пор­та – сво­бод­ная по­лоса и пол­ное от­сутс­твие вни­мания со сто­роны сот­рудни­ков. Ник­то не за­метил ко­рот­ко стри­жен­ную блон­динку, плот­но ок­ру­жен­ную рос­лы­ми муж­чи­нами, не то те­лох­ра­ните­лями, не то кон­во­ира­ми. Ник­то не за­хотел за­метить, как эта же блон­динка вер­ну­лась мень­ше чем че­рез пол­ча­са, каб­лу­ками от­сту­кивая уве­рен­ный ритм в од­ном из за­лов при­лета, а за­тем – в од­ном из кры­тых пе­рехо­дов меж­ду тер­ми­нала­ми. Ее ник­то не соп­ро­вож­дал, при ней не бы­ло ни ба­гажа, ни да­же руч­ной кла­ди.  
  
В мо­нито­рах ка­мер на од­ном из пос­тов ох­ра­ны, ко­торую веж­ли­во, но нас­той­чи­во поп­ро­сили взять пе­рерыв на чай, блон­динка дер­жа­лась стат­но и уве­рено, буд­то точ­но зна­ла, ку­да и к ко­му нап­равля­лась. Не­кая нер­возность, ос­то­рож­ные по­луд­ви­жения го­ловы че­рез пле­чо, не­замет­но бро­шен­ные на от­ра­жа­ющие по­вер­хнос­ти взгля­ды, из­бе­гание под­нять гла­за на ка­меру – все это при дол­жном ста­рании мог за­метить лишь тре­ниро­ван­ный че­ловек, зна­ющий, на что об­ра­щать вни­мание.  
  
\- Она на мес­те, - ров­но про­из­нес муж­ской го­лос в ин­терком, ког­да цель ис­чезла с мо­нито­ров на пу­ти в жен­ский ту­алет.  
  
Вы­лизан­ная до зер­каль­но­го блес­ка об­слу­жива­ющим пер­со­налом, дам­ская ком­на­та ока­залась пус­та, и пос­ле не­кото­рого про­мед­ле­ния в ожи­дании не­мину­емо­го под­во­ха, де­вуш­ка по­дош­ла к умы­валь­ни­кам, частью соз­на­ния не пе­рес­та­вая сле­дить за про­ис­хо­дящим у се­бя за спи­ной че­рез зер­каль­ную по­вер­хность. Все ка­бин­ки бы­ли пус­ты, но не ус­пе­ла она по­вер­нуть хо­лод­ный кран и умыть­ся хо­лод­ной во­дой, что­бы хо­тя бы ми­нималь­но при­вес­ти се­бя в чувс­тво, со сто­роны од­ной из зак­ры­тых ка­бинок раз­дался рез­кий звук, с ко­торым обыч­но при­ходят в чат со­об­ще­ния. Ее сер­дце, все еще не утих­шее на про­дол­жа­ющем бу­шевать ад­ре­нали­не, вы­дало в один удар три, вновь рас­па­ляя ожес­то­чен­ную вой­ну меж­ду ин­стинктом ос­тать­ся и драть­ся или же спа­сать­ся бегс­твом. С уче­том то­го, что за дверью, ес­ли не ту­алет­ной, то на вы­ходе из тер­ми­нала ее уже мог под­жи­дать спец­наз, бегс­тво как ва­ри­ант от­ме­талось. Ос­то­рож­но пе­рес­ту­пив с но­ги на но­гу, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от ту­фель, она бес­шумно сту­пила по плит­ке бо­сой ступ­ней. Дав­но ра­зучив­шись це­ремо­нить­ся, не за­дав ни од­но­го воп­ро­са, она от­кры­ла дверь уда­ром но­ги.   
  
На зак­ры­той крыш­ке уни­таза, кон­трас­ти­руя по цве­ту с бе­лой ке­рами­кой, ле­жал на­битый до раз­ду­того сос­то­яния чер­ный рюк­зак. Из бо­ково­го кар­ма­на, так, что­бы был ви­ден под­све­чива­ющий­ся эк­ран с от­кры­тым ок­ном ди­ало­га, тор­чал мо­биль­ный. От­пра­вите­лем пос­ледне­го со­об­ще­ния был або­нент…   
  
[2:23:07 PM] **Не­из­вестен**  
  
 _Пря­мой ре­пор­таж из ада. Де­ес­по­соб­ных нет и в бли­жай­шее вре­мя не бу­дет. По­нятия не имею, за­чем Фь­юри это нуж­но, но вот вам го­лая ци­тата._  
  
К со­об­ще­нию при­лагал­ся а­уди­офайл. Се­кун­ду по­мед­лив, она за­пус­ти­ла его, маз­нув по сен­сорно­му эк­ра­ну ла­донью. Ди­намик смар­тфо­на за­гово­рил нез­на­комым го­лосом:  
  
 _\- До­каза­но ли, что под­су­димый ви­новен в со­вер­ше­нии вве­рен­ных ему прес­тупле­ний? От­вет: нет, не до­каза­но, нет, не ви­новен. При­говор: оп­равдать._  
  
Ед­ва за­кон­чи­лась за­пись, раз­дался пис­кля­вый звук уве­дом­ле­ния, и на эк­ра­не воз­никло но­вое со­об­ще­ние.  
  
[2:26:01 PM] **Не­из­вестен**  
  
 _Вре­мя пе­ре­одеть­ся_  
  
В рюк­за­ке наш­лись ве­щи, нам­но­го бо­лее под­хо­дящие для по­бега и боя, чем де­ловой кос­тюм, ве­щи, спо­соб­ные кар­ди­наль­но из­ме­нить имидж зас­ве­тив­шей­ся на ка­мерах биз­нес-ле­ди: ко­жаная кур­тка, джин­сы, бо­тин­ки, дос­той­ные ар­мей­ских бер­цев, чер­ный па­рик-ка­ре и оч­ки, не сол­нечные, а те, что прос­тые смер­тные но­сят для зре­ния. На­бор для пол­но­го пе­ревоп­ло­щения, дос­той­ный шпи­она, но, меж­ду тем, не со­дер­жа­щий ни­како­го ору­жия, ни­каких пос­то­рон­них пред­ме­тов, ко­торые мож­но бы­ло бы ис­поль­зо­вать как ору­жие.   
  
На­дев па­рик и спря­тав за фаль­ши­выми во­лоса­ми душ­ки оч­ков, де­вуш­ка от­мо­тала бу­маж­ных сал­фе­ток тут же в ка­бин­ке и, не ог­ля­нув­шись на зер­ка­ло, тре­ниро­ван­ным жес­том стер­ла крас­ную по­маду, по­кусав гу­бы для ус­ко­рения про­цес­са. В дверь пос­ту­чали в тот же мо­мент, ког­да она уто­пила мо­биль­ный в уни­тазе и за­кину­ла на пле­чо рюк­зак с ве­щами, ко­торые толь­ко что сме­нила, что­бы не ос­тавлять их здесь, как след при­сутс­твия. На этот раз дверь она рас­пахну­ла ру­кой, а вот даль­ше сра­бота­ли бо­евые реф­лексы.  
  
\- Кто вы? – от­ры­вис­то бро­сила она, схо­ду вы­вер­нув тем­но­воло­сой аген­тессе ру­ку и вда­вив ее ли­цом в бли­жай­шую сте­ну, не осо­бо за­ботясь при этом о при­ложен­ной си­ле, но так, что­бы неп­ре­мен­но сох­ра­нить спо­соб­ность го­ворить. - Что про­ис­хо­дит!?  
  
\- Я... Ма­рия Хилл, - от­вет проз­ву­чал с не­кото­рой за­пин­кой, но быс­тро и уве­рен­но. - Ме­ня прис­лал Ник Фь­юри.  
  
Она уже бы­ла го­това ос­ла­бить зах­ват, но по­зади раз­да­лись ша­ги, под­сте­гивая ее за­щит­ные реф­лексы, вы­нуж­дая при не­об­хо­димос­ти ис­поль­зо­вать аген­тессу как за­лож­ни­цу или жи­вой щит.  
  
\- Мисс Хар­тманн, - в ко­ридо­ре по­явил­ся по де­лово­му оде­тый че­ловек, соп­ро­вож­да­емый дву­мя эки­пиро­ван­ны­ми ох­ранни­ками, ко­торые по его жес­ту мгно­вен­но опус­ти­ли ору­жие. – Я ос­та­нусь вам прем­но­го бла­года­рен, ес­ли мы из­бе­жим кро­воп­ро­лития, - че­ловек дер­жался сво­бод­но, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ляла си­ту­ация, спо­кой­но, всем сво­им ви­дом по­казы­вая от­сутс­твие враж­дебных на­мере­ний. - Ме­ня зо­вут Фил Кол­сон, я вре­мен­но ис­полняю обя­зан­ности ди­рек­то­ра ЩИ­Та. Я упол­но­мочен ула­дить бю­рок­ра­тичес­кие ше­рохо­ватос­ти с ва­шим дей­ству­ющим ру­ководс­твом. Вы по­може­те мне в этом, мисс Хар­тманн?  
  
Всю до­рогу до а­эро­пор­та ме­хани­чес­ки на­дик­то­вывая об­ви­нения, ее соп­ро­вож­да­ющие вне­зап­но стих­ли че­рез де­сять ми­нут пос­ле взле­та. Еще спус­тя пять без объ­яс­не­ния при­чин раз­верну­ли са­молет. Вряд ли пос­ле это­го ее мог­ло еще хоть что-то уди­вить. Но вот она здесь, и наз­ванные име­на од­но за дру­гим ус­лужли­во от­зы­ва­ют­ся в па­мяти на­изусть за­учен­ны­ми досье.  
  
До не­кото­рой сте­пени ЩИТ и ГИД­РА бы­ли еди­ны, и она вдо­воль нас­мотре­лось из­нутри на по­доб­ные аль­ян­сы, что­бы знать, что про­вес­ти гра­ницу меж­ду ни­ми за­час­тую бы­ва­ет не­воз­можно.  
  
\- ЩИТ был ском­про­мети­рован и пал вмес­те с про­ек­том «Оза­рение» и Трис­ке­ли­оном в во­ды По­тома­ка в 2014-ом. Прис­кор­бно слы­шать, что пос­ле Пир­са ва­кан­сия ди­рек­то­ра все еще ак­ту­аль­на.  
  
\- Не луч­шая стра­ница в ис­то­рии ор­га­низа­ции, сог­ла­сен. Ско­рее, це­лая гла­ва или да­же нес­коль­ко глав… Мисс Хар­тманн, от­пусти­те аген­та Хилл, и я от­ве­чу на все ва­ши воп­ро­сы. Ви­жу, у вас их на­копи­лось не­мало.  
  
Ба­ки вспом­нил об име­ющем­ся у не­го те­лефо­не где-то на пол­пу­ти в а­эро­порт и ос­таль­ную до­рогу бу­равил сос­ре­дото­чен­ным взгля­дом плос­кий эк­ран, ча­ще все­го спо­тыка­ясь о на­вяз­чи­вую мысль поз­во­нить Сти­ву. За­чем имен­но и что бы он ска­зал, да­же ес­ли бы доз­во­нил­ся, он за всю до­рогу так и не смог при­думать. Впро­чем, доз­во­нить­ся он то­же не смог, оба ра­за, ког­да ему хва­тило си­лы во­ли не на­жать сброс, нат­кнув­шись на ма­шин­ную за­пись «Вне зо­ны дос­ту­па», при­том, что зо­на пок­ры­тия у те­лефо­на Ка­пита­на Аме­рика при же­лании ох­ва­тыва­ла весь зем­ной шар. Зна­чит, не бы­ло его – это­го же­лания, от­то­го и те­лефон мол­чал.  
  
В Вир­ги­нии по­года бы­ла еще бо­лее сквер­ной, чем в Ва­шин­гто­не, не­бо на­лилось свин­цом и по­чер­не­ло, дождь час­тил сте­ной и не­ус­танно ба­раба­нил в ло­бовик. Ба­ки, и без то­го чувс­тву­ющий се­бя в выс­шей сте­пени не­уют­но на пе­ред­нем пас­са­жир­ском ря­дом с че­лове­ком, ко­торо­му собс­твен­но­руч­но обес­пе­чил кли­ничес­кую смерть, все еще пот­ря­хива­ло, то ли от лом­ки, то ли от хо­лода пос­ле про­гул­ки в мар­тов­скую не­пого­ду. Пос­ле столь­ких цик­лов за­мороз­ки-раз­мо­роз­ки, да­леко не всег­да про­води­мых по пра­вилам, его тер­мо­рецеп­то­ры пе­ри­оди­чес­ки сбо­или, и обыч­но проб­ле­ма ре­шалась все той же си­лой во­ли, толь­ко те­перь ко все­му про­чему ме­шались пре­пара­ты и нер­вы от пол­но­го не вла­дения си­ту­аци­ей. Од­но нас­ла­ива­лось на дру­гое, и в ито­ге Ба­ки из­нутри сот­ря­сало мел­кой дрожью. Это ста­нови­лось все за­мет­нее, это де­лало его ви­зу­аль­но у­яз­ви­мым, и Ба­ки го­тов был ед­ва не выть от до­сады. У не­го пу­тались мыс­ли. Да­же без его обыч­ных проб­лем с вер­баль­ным об­ще­ни­ем, он не мог… прос­то по­нятия не имел, о чем мож­но бы­ло за­гово­рить с ря­дом си­дящим че­лове­ком. Ярость Стар­ка и его жаж­да мес­ти спол­на ук­ла­дыва­лись в кар­ти­ну ми­ра Ба­ки, но вот по­веде­ние Фь­юри…  
  
Здесь да­же аб­со­лют­но здо­ровая и трез­вая ло­гика го­рела си­ним пла­менем.   
  
По кры­ше ма­шины, по ло­бово­му стек­лу ос­терве­нело лу­пил дождь, ог­ни а­эро­пор­та рас­плы­вались на го­ризон­те, прев­ра­ща­ясь в цвет­ные кляк­сы, и это зна­чило, что боль­шинс­тво бли­жай­ших рей­сов от­ме­нены или за­дер­жи­ва­ют­ся, и за­лы ожи­дания бу­дут за­биты пас­са­жира­ми. Не­видя­щим взгля­дом прос­ле­живая путь ка­пель по стек­лу, Ба­ки сос­ре­дото­чен­но прос­чи­тывал в го­лове ва­ри­ан­ты: как за­терять­ся в тол­пе и не нат­кнуть­ся на блюс­ти­телей по­ряд­ка, как обой­ти ме­тал­ло­детек­тор и не под­нять си­рену, как от­бить­ся от прес­ле­дова­ния, ни­кого не убив.   
  
Сог­ласно его умо­зак­лю­чени­ям, пар­кинг дол­жен был быть пе­репол­нен ав­то­моби­лями, но он ока­зал­ся вне­зап­но пуст, не счи­тая единс­твен­но­го си­рот­ли­во при­пар­ко­ван­но­го вне­дорож­ни­ка, та­кого же, на ко­тором его при­вез­ли.   
  
Барнс не за­давал воп­ро­сов, а Фь­юри не был го­разд на объ­яс­не­ния, хо­тя хму­рый взгляд Ба­ки ми­мо ка­меры за­метил да­же од­ним гла­зом.  
  
\- Мо­жешь вво­лю по­зиро­вать, фо­торо­бот Сол­да­та с те­бя все рав­но не сри­су­ют. Как один вос­став­ший из мо­гилы дру­гому, хо­чешь, дам дель­ный со­вет?   
  
Ба­ки не­выра­зитель­но кив­нул.  
  
\- Вов­ре­мя сос­три­гай пат­лы и по­чаще дер­жи в ру­ках брит­ву – и до­пол­ни­тель­ная мас­ки­ров­ка те­бе не по­надо­бит­ся.  
  
Ба­ки тя­жело вздох­нул, по­нимая, что ему не от­вертеть­ся. Не в этот раз.   
  
До пе­чаль­но из­вес­тных со­бытий в Ве­не бег­лый прис­тупник по впол­не по­нят­ным при­чинам из­бе­гал люд­ных мест, осо­бен­но а­эро­пор­тов меж­ду­народ­но­го ста­туса, ров­но как и пу­тешес­твий са­моле­тами. Но имен­но в та­ком мес­те он те­перь на­ходил­ся. По ме­ре уда­ления от пар­кинга лю­ди встре­чались все ча­ще. В од­ном Ба­ки ока­зал­ся все же прав: за­лы ожи­дания бы­ли пе­репол­не­ны. Од­на­ко еще ник­то из слу­чай­ных встреч­ных не пос­мотрел на Бар­нса ко­со, за­жав ру­кой те­лефон в кар­ма­не, что­бы, за­вер­нув за бли­жай­ший угол, наб­рать 911: ни бди­тель­ные пас­са­жиры, ни сер­до­боль­ные сот­рудни­ки, ни ох­ранни­ки, обыч­но цеп­ко вых­ва­тыва­ющие имен­но его неб­ри­тое и уг­рю­мое ли­цо из де­сят­ка дру­гих.  
  
Проб­равшись сквозь тол­пу, очень ско­ро они ока­зались в ко­ридо­ре, зна­читель­но ме­нее ожив­ленном, но Ба­ки пред­по­чел бы вер­нуть на­зад ожив­ле­ние, чем иметь де­ло с рас­сре­дото­чен­ным в прос­транс­тве спец­на­зом. Двое с ав­то­мата­ми кив­ну­ли, в один го­лос ряв­кнув де­жур­ное «Сэр!», пос­ле че­го один из бой­цов вру­чил Фь­юри пух­лый бу­маж­ный па­кет, ко­торый тот под­хва­тил бук­валь­но на хо­ду.   
  
У сле­ду­ющих две­рей так­же сто­яли двое, они так­же про­баси­ли «Сэр!» и так­же лег­ко про­пус­ти­ли их даль­ше.  
  
Пре­одо­лев та­ким об­ра­зом еще один пост, они ока­зались пос­ре­ди спро­ек­ти­рован­но­го по бал­конно­му ти­пу пе­рехо­да, с ко­торо­го прек­расно обоз­ре­валось про­ис­хо­дящее в ат­ри­уме уров­нем ни­же.  
  
Барнс был обу­чен ви­деть то, что дру­гим бы­ло не­дос­тупно: заг­ля­дывать под одеж­ду и слои гри­ма. Но вре­мена ме­нялись, тех­но­логии раз­ви­вались, в том чис­ле и тех­но­логии мас­ки­ров­ки, поз­во­ля­ющие лег­ко ста­новить­ся кем угод­но в лю­бой угод­ный мо­мент вре­мени. А ведь да­же без все­го это­го, без Зе­мо, лег­ко при­мерив­ше­го на се­бя ли­чину Сол­да­та, у Ба­ки был наг­лядный при­мер то­го, нас­коль­ко ус­ловна внеш­ность в опоз­на­нии лич­ности. С ней Ба­ки ни­ког­да не ис­поль­зо­вал внеш­ность как дос­то­вер­ный кри­терий иден­ти­фика­ции. Фи­гура, по­ход­ка, жес­ты, ма­нера дер­жать­ся в прос­транс­тве, осо­бен­ности по­веде­ния, из­вес­тные лишь ему од­но­му при­выч­ки – что угод­но дру­гое, и лишь в са­мом кон­це спис­ка – внеш­ность.  
  
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит? – Ба­ки с тру­дом отор­вал взгляд от про­ис­хо­дяще­го вни­зу, что­бы пос­мотреть пря­мо на Фь­юри с не­мой прось­бой об объ­яс­не­нии. Тот лишь кив­нул в сто­рону и вниз, мол: «Смот­ри сам».  
  
Де­вуш­ка в рва­ных джин­сах и вы­соких бо­тин­ках, в кур­тке с мол­ни­ей на ко­сую и в тем­ном па­рике, с лям­кой рюк­за­ка на ле­вом пле­че. Аб­со­лют­но дру­гая, чем та, что за­ходи­ла с ним в зал су­да, не­похо­жая, но для Ба­ки уз­на­ва­емая сре­ди ты­сяч. Спра­ва от нее, на шаг впе­реди – сот­рудни­ца ЩИ­Та, Сол­да­ту да­вали чи­тать фай­лы о ней еще три го­да на­зад. Ка­жет­ся, Хилл. У нее от­ку­да-то све­жая сса­дина на ле­вой ску­ле и ле­вая ру­ка нап­ря­жена и дер­жится как-то не­ес­тес­твен­но, вро­де не сло­мана, но яв­но пов­режде­на. Сле­ва – опе­ратив­ник в пол­ной аму­ниции, вце­пив­ший­ся в ору­жие.  
  
Сре­ди дру­гих при­сутс­тву­ющих по дру­гую сто­рону во­об­ра­жа­емых бар­ри­кад – рус­ские. По мень­шей ме­ре, один пред­ста­витель, важ­ная шиш­ка, ос­таль­ные, ско­рее все­го, лишь мас­совка из ох­ра­ны. Кро­ме них, еще один че­ловек, аме­рика­нец, су­дя по чис­то­те ре­чи, но его Ба­ки до се­год­няшне­го дня не знал ни пря­мо, ни опос­ре­дован­но. Он что-то ак­тивно втол­ко­вывал рус­ско­му, они о чем-то спо­рили и сле­дом же о чём-то до­гова­рива­лись. Из-за рас­сто­яния и осо­бен­ностей ар­хи­тек­ту­ры по­меще­ния ди­алог был дос­ту­пен Ба­ки лишь фраг­ментар­но, но да­же этих фраг­ментов ему с лих­вой хва­тило для по­нима­ния об­щей су­ти.  
  
Меж­ду рус­ским и не­из­вес­тным аме­рикан­цем пря­мо на де­кора­тив­ном па­рапе­те сто­яли кей­сы. Са­мый вер­хний был ши­роко рас­крыт, крас­но­речи­во зе­ленея со­дер­жи­мым.  
  
\- Не знаю, ка­кие проб­ле­мы с бюд­же­том у рус­ских сей­час, но на мо­ей па­мяти они от де­нег еще ни­ког­да не от­ка­зыва­лись. Да­же в поль­зу свер­ше­ния пра­восу­дия и во имя ис­полне­ния граж­дан­ско­го дол­га. Са­мое глав­ное с од­но­го ра­за не про­гадать с сум­мой.  
  
\- За­чем вы это де­ла­ете? – спро­сил Ба­ки, наб­лю­дая про­ис­хо­дящее, слов­но кор­шун, и в го­лос его зак­ра­лась не­довер­чи­вая оз­лоблен­ность.  
  
\- За­тем, что не хо­чу, что­бы на­ци­ональ­ный ге­рой и друг не раз­лей во­да – чтоб вас обо­их –сим­во­ла аме­рикан­ской на­ции оши­вал­ся, где по­пало и с кем по­пало лишь по­тому, что его «мис­сис Смит» не по­вез­ло с граж­данс­твом.   
  
\- Ког­да Пирс вы­купал ме­ня, в его пла­нах бы­ла бла­гая с его точ­ки зре­ния цель ус­та­новить но­вый ми­ровой по­рядок. Ес­ли в пер­спек­ти­ве вы на­де­етесь, что она пос­та­вит про­из­водс­тво сы­ворот­ки на по­ток, за­патен­то­вав за США фор­му­лу и обес­пе­чив Аме­рику не­сок­ру­шимы­ми бой­ца­ми – это­го не слу­чит­ся! Она не ста­нет на вас ра­ботать!  
  
\- Не знаю, в кур­се ли ты, но за свой «но­вый ми­ровой по­рядок» Пирс по­лучил от ме­ня лич­но пу­лю в че­реп. Знал бы я тог­да все под­робнос­ти, не спе­шил бы с пу­лей, ос­та­вил бы по­мучить­ся. А ра­ботать на, как ты вы­разил­ся, «нас» она не ста­нет, да­же ес­ли за­хочет, по­тому что, без обид, ре­бята, но вам обо­им еще очень да­леко до ра­боты по спе­ци­аль­нос­ти.  
  
\- И вы го­товы зап­ла­тить трил­ли­оны за… за что? – пос­ле всех тщет­ных по­пыток Ба­ки так и не на­шел под­хо­дящей фор­му­лиров­ки бро­дящим в го­лове мыс­лям.  
  
\- Я го­тов зап­ла­тить боль­ше. Лишь бы зо­лотые маль­чи­ки Аме­рики, один твер­до­лобие дру­гого, спа­ли спо­кой­но и не ус­тра­ива­ли по­чем зря су­пер­ге­рой­ских мор­до­бо­ев. И что­бы те­бе спо­кой­но жи­лось в не са­мой об­разцо­вой, но все-та­ки род­ной стра­не, к при­меру, где-ни­будь на Га­вай­ях, и ты не лез в пек­ло в по­ис­ках прик­лю­чений, в ко­торый раз страв­ли­вая Шта­ты с Рос­си­ей, на этот раз под де­визом «Шер­ше ля фам».   
  
\- Я… - к ли­цу Ба­ки рез­ко хлы­нул жар. – Я не при­вык, что­бы лю­ди… вот так…  
  
\- Оно и вид­но, - Фь­юри снис­хо­дитель­но ух­мыль­нул­ся и нес­пешно за­пус­тил ру­ку в бу­маж­ный па­кет. - Те­бя офи­ци­аль­но оп­равда­ли, но рас­ка­лен­ной док­расна же­лез­ной бро­не Стар­ка ещё нуж­но вре­мя, что­бы ос­но­ватель­но ос­тыть. Об­щес­твен­ности не по­меша­ет дать вре­мя, что­бы окон­ча­тель­но от­де­лать­ся от раз­ду­той жур­на­лис­та­ми стра­шил­ки про гроз­но­го и ужас­но­го Зим­не­го, ко­торый по­жира­ет девс­твен­ниц на обед и пь­ет кровь мла­ден­цев. Да и в Крем­ле пусть уго­монять­ся. Это я к то­му, что лич­ность Джей­мса Бар­нса те­бе вер­нут, но поз­же, а сей­час вам дво­им луч­ше за­лечь на дно. Ра­ди все­го свя­того, не нас­толь­ко глу­боко, как вы, рус­ские, это уме­ете, но тем не ме­нее, - вы­удив из па­кета до­кумен­ты, Фь­юри про­тянул Бар­нсу сра­зу оба све­же­от­пе­чатан­ных аме­рикан­ских пас­порта. – Пред­ви­дя воп­рос, от­ве­чаю: они нас­то­ящие. В той сте­пени, в ко­торой мо­гут быть нас­то­ящи­ми пас­порта у тех, ко­му стук­ну­ла сот­ня, а выг­ля­дят с боль­шой на­тяж­кой лет на трид­цать.  
  
При­няв до­кумен­ты с не­кото­рым сом­не­ни­ем, Ба­ки про­лис­тал пло­хо гну­щи­еся стра­ницы сра­зу на пос­леднюю и, проч­тя фа­милии, при­под­нял бровь.  
  
\- Джей­мс и Ди­ана Смит?  
  
\- Ты все-та­ки смот­рел фильм?  
  
\- Ви­дел ро­лик в ин­терне­те.  
  
\- Ну что тут ска­жешь… У на­ших спе­цов из юр.от­де­ла тон­кий юмор, - Фь­юри про­тянул ему сра­зу весь па­кет. – Во­дитель­ские удос­то­вере­ния, стра­хов­ки, кре­дит­ки. Сче­та, ко­неч­но, не швей­цар­ские, на них не во­ен­ный бюд­жет стра­ны, но на пер­вое вре­мя хва­тит. Би­леты на бли­жай­ший рейс до Го­нолу­лу и в ка­чес­тве бо­нуса все от тех же юрис­тов – ку­ча бро­шюр и рек­ламных прос­пектов.   
  
У Ба­ки бы­ли проб­ле­мы в об­ще­нии с людь­ми. Сна­чала по­тому, что ему труд­но бы­ло на­учить­ся го­ворить без при­каза, за­тем по­тому, что он, по боль­шей час­ти, не умел го­ворить с людь­ми, не име­ющи­ми от­но­шения к ар­мии, на пос­редс­твен­ные, об­щепри­нятые те­мы. Как Ма­уг­ли был ре­бён­ком джун­глей, так Ба­ки был ре­бён­ком вой­ны, он ви­дел мир ина­че, чем боль­шинс­тво, са­мих лю­дей он ви­дел ина­че и… он не умел бла­года­рить, преж­де все­го по­тому, что это­го ему ни­ког­да не при­ходи­лось де­лать. Не от­кре­щивать­ся де­жур­ной фра­зой в су­пер­марке­те и не от­да­вать дань веж­ли­вос­ти, а бла­года­рить по-нас­то­яще­му, ис­крен­не, за ве­щи и ус­лу­ги, нам­но­го бо­лее цен­ные и зна­чимые, чем по­куп­ка про­дук­тов.   
  
Обыч­но слу­чай пред­став­лялся спон­танно, вот, сов­сем как сей­час, и Ба­ки это зас­та­вало врас­плох, по­тому что он ни­чего по­доб­но­го не ожи­дал, по­тому что не знал, что та­кое во­об­ще бы­ва­ет, по­тому что был убеж­ден, что с ним та­кого ни­ког­да не про­изой­дёт.  
  
\- Я… Я бла­года­рен. Не ду­маю, что я стою все­го это­го, но…  
  
\- Рас­ска­жешь об этом Род­жерсу, под бу­тыл­ку га­вай­ско­го ро­ма и пляж­ную му­зыку, сер­жант. А ме­ня из­бавь.   
  
Ба­ки кив­нул, то ли Фь­юри, то ли са­мому се­бе и сно­ва пос­мотрел вниз, но на преж­нем мес­те ее уже не уви­дел, как и ос­таль­ной стре­митель­но ра­зошед­шей­ся тол­пы. Крат­чай­шим пу­тем вниз бы­ло бы пе­реп­рыгнуть ог­ражде­ния и си­гануть с бал­ко­на, но вряд ли этот трюк об­ра­довал бы все еще при­сутс­тву­ющую ох­ра­ну, по­это­му Ба­ки, не встре­чая зап­ре­тов, по­шел в об­ход к бли­жай­шей лес­тни­це.  
  
\- Ба­ки!  
  
Они оба на ин­стинктив­ном уров­не вы­рабо­тали в се­бе спо­соб­ность не вы­ражать чувств при пос­то­рон­них, но эти сут­ки про­дол­жа­лись, ка­жет­ся, це­лую чер­то­ву веч­ность, и ни один из них не смел да­же пред­по­ложить, что все в ито­ге за­кон­чится… вот так. Все барь­еры раз­мы­лись, ос­тавшись толь­ко в их го­ловах, и, не ду­мая боль­ше ни о чем, Ба­ки вжал ее в се­бя, меч­тая в этих объ­яти­ях се­бя на­веч­но по­хоро­нить.  
  
Се­год­ня не­бо дол­жно бы­ло рух­нуть на зем­лю, по­тому что, воп­ре­ки из­на­чаль­но сло­жив­ше­муся по­ложе­нию ве­щей, се­год­ня нас­та­ла оче­редь Ба­ки ска­зать:   
  
\- Шшш… все хо­рошо. Уже все хо­рошо.  
  
\- Те­перь по­нят­но, кто ста­вил ей удар ле­вой, - на пе­рифе­рии зре­ния Ба­ки агент Хилл по­мор­щи­лась, дви­гая ле­вым пле­чом. – Ди­рек­тор...  
  
\- Это… это он? О мой Бог! Сов­сем как в хро­никах из му­зея… Мис­тер Барнс, ме­ня зо­вут Фил Кол­сон, я вре­мен­но ис­полняю… не­важ­но. Я мно­го чи­тал о вас и ка­пита­не Род­жерсе...  
  
\- Эй! Мис­тер и мис­сис Смит. По при­бытии на мес­то не за­будь­те заб­рать свой ба­гаж, - ок­ликну­ла их Хилл уже на пу­ти к стой­ке ре­гис­тра­ции. - Бла­года­ря лю­дям Его Вы­сочес­тва он у вас есть.  
  
\- Сер­жант! - но­вый ок­лик, на не­го Барнс обер­нулся уже один, креп­че при­жав к се­бе свою, пусть и не впол­не офи­ци­аль­ную, но все-та­ки мис­сис. – Как ус­трой­тесь там, приш­ли­те Род­жерсу от­крыт­ку. Чис­лу, ска­жем, к чет­верто­му и­юля. А то он мне жиз­ни не даст, те­бя хва­тив­шись, - кри­вая по­лу­улыб­ка ис­ка­зила тем­но­кожее ли­цо.   
  
Ба­ки с боль­но коль­нув­шим ку­да-то под реб­ра со­жале­ни­ем по­думал: «Ес­ли бы хва­тил­ся… Он те­перь знать ме­ня не за­хочет», но тут же пе­реси­лил се­бя и то­же кри­во улыб­нулся, от­ве­тив в слух звуч­ное:  
  
\- Бу­дет ис­полне­но, сэр!  
  
Их не дос­матри­вали, не го­вори­ли прой­ти че­рез рам­ку ме­тал­ло­ис­ка­теля, и Ба­ки да­же не приш­лось ни­кому ни­чего объ­яс­нять.  
  
Двад­цать ми­нут спус­тя, на­рав­не с ос­таль­ны­ми пас­са­жира­ми рей­са они са­дились в ав­то­бус, ко­торый дол­жен был дос­та­вить их к тра­пу са­молё­та.  
  
Хму­рое, тя­желое не­бо к то­му вре­мени ста­ло сов­сем зим­ним, вмес­то дож­де­вых ка­пель с не­го по­валил снег, пу­та­ясь в тем­ных во­лосах на ее ма­куш­ке и кон­трас­ти­руя крис­таль­но-бе­лым на жгу­че-чер­ном.   
  
От­влек­шись, как ему по­каза­лось, все­го на се­кун­ду, Ба­ки в ито­ге зас­то­порил всю оче­редь, вски­нув го­лову и са­мозаб­венно при­кипев-при­мер­знув взгля­дом к сты­лому, ме­тал­ли­чес­ко­го цве­та не­бос­во­ду, с ко­торо­го на ли­цо ему щед­ро сы­пали снеж­ные хлопья.   
  
Мрач­ное, гроз­ное и сво­ен­равное – та­кое свое и род­ное не­бо, еще сов­сем не­дав­но вез­де и всю­ду ка­зав­ше­еся ему без­на­дёж­но чу­жим.  
  
\- Мое. Оно сно­ва мое, Ди­ша! Как в 44-ом, до но­яб­ря и все го­ды до это­го....  
  
\- Твое, - про­шеп­та­ла она, ка­са­ясь гу­бами ко­люче­го из­ги­ба шеи. – Твое, род­ной. Ты сво­боден. Мы… сво­бод­ны. Идем! Не­бо ждет нас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > «...Без те­бя бы мы ни­как не до­гада­лись об этом».
>> 
>> М. Бул­га­ков «Мас­тер и Мар­га­рита»
> 
> Дать бой сво­им не­дос­таткам – это дать бой сис­те­ме.  
> Ес­ли в тво­ем сер­дце есть мес­то **Све­ту** , не бой­ся те­ни.
>
>>  
>> 
>>  


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хо­телось ве­рить, что дом на бе­регу оке­ана в не­дав­нем прош­лом был собс­твен­ностью имен­но ЩИ­Та. Вот толь­ко сам факт на­личия до­ма в по­доб­ном мес­те и его слиш­ком нес­кром­ный по мер­кам Ба­ки ин­терь­ер на­тал­ки­вал на не­уте­шитель­ную мысль о том, кто на са­мом де­ле яв­лялся пер­во­началь­ным хо­зя­ином. В ин­терне­те имел­ся сли­тый Ро­мано­вой ком­про­мат на все про­ек­ты как ГИД­Ры, так и ЩИ­Та, там же не­од­нократ­но упо­мина­лось, кто фи­нан­си­ровал один кон­крет­ный – ини­ци­ати­ву «Мсти­тели». Фи­нан­си­ровал в по­нятии Стар­ка – зна­чит, обес­пе­чивал всем не­об­хо­димым, на­чиная от про­доволь­ствен­но­го про­ви­ан­та и уни­фор­мы, за­кан­чи­вая свер­хсов­ре­мен­ным ору­жи­ем и, ко­неч­но же, кон­спи­ратив­ной и не толь­ко жил­пло­щадью, раз­бро­сан­ной, как и мис­сии Мсти­телей, по все­му ми­ру.  
  
Внут­ренне Ба­ки хо­тел соп­ро­тив­лять­ся об­сто­ятель­ствам, то­му, что его, по су­ти, сно­ва ли­шили вся­кого лич­но­го вы­бора, пос­та­вив пе­ред фак­том, но сил на соп­ро­тив­ле­ние не бы­ло. К то­му же, вза­мен воз­можнос­ти вы­бирать ему со­вер­шенно не­ожи­дан­но да­ли неч­то боль­шее, за что, так и быть, он при­мет чу­жие на­вязан­ные пра­вила.  
  
Он ус­тал, они оба смер­тель­но ус­та­ли изо дня в день жить прош­лым, за хмель­ной дым­кой гал­лю­цино­генов и из­мо­розью кри­оге­на сов­сем не за­мечая нас­то­яще­го, ко­торое все вре­мя ка­залось сном в про­тиво­вес снам нас­то­ящим.   
  
Преж­де, чем даль­ше ку­да-то ехать, что-то ре­шать, с чем-ли­бо сог­ла­шать­ся или не сог­ла­шать­ся, им нуж­но бы­ло пе­редох­нуть, хо­тя бы чуть-чуть, что­бы осоз­нать про­изо­шед­шее, при­мерить все со­бытия про­шед­ших дней к се­бе и убе­дить друг дру­га в их ре­аль­нос­ти. А это бы­ло неп­росто. Воп­ре­ки ожи­дани­ям, ку­да слож­нее, чем за­регис­три­ровать­ся на нес­коль­ко дней в од­ном из оте­лей Го­нолу­лу. Офи­ци­аль­но, имея при се­бе пас­порта и день­ги, в оте­ле, а не в чу­жом пус­том до­ме где-то на ок­ра­ине, ко­торый приш­лось бы взла­мывать под пок­ро­вом но­чи. К но­вым воз­можнос­тям им еще пред­сто­яло при­вык­нуть, как и ко мно­гому-мно­гому дру­гому.  
  
По при­лету, ещё в а­эро­пор­ту, Ба­ки доз­во­нил­ся Т'Чал­ле и по окон­ча­нии   
раз­го­вора ис­крен­не на­де­ял­ся, что до­нес до Его Вы­сочес­тва хо­тя бы ма­лую часть бла­годар­ности. Ему ещё пред­сто­яло над этим ра­ботать, но, во вся­ком слу­чае, он по­пытал­ся свя­зать во­еди­но боль­ше двух слов за раз. Сам. Не пе­рек­ла­дывая от­ветс­твен­ность за собс­твен­ные дол­ги на дру­гих.   
  
Не то, что­бы они еже­секун­дно ожи­дали спец­наз на по­роге, не то, что­бы силь­но уди­вились или ра­зоча­рова­лись, по­явись та­ковой, но за по­куп­ка­ми на мес­тный ры­нок она его в этот раз не от­пусти­ла. Что­бы не тре­вожить па­мять не­из­бежны­ми ас­со­ци­аци­ями и прос­то для ба­лан­са. На слу­чай, ес­ли вдруг, то в этот раз она бу­дет от­вле­кать шаль­ные пу­ли на се­бя, да­вая ему шанс уй­ти не­заме­чен­ным.  
  
Март на Га­вай­ях не­щад­но жа­рил, а Ба­ки по­ка еще бы­ла чуж­да са­ма мысль, что ему поз­во­лено ого­лять ру­ки, в том чис­ле на ули­це. Ес­тес­твен­но, не без ко­сых взгля­дов встреч­ных, круг­лых ртов и вос­кли­цаний от мес­тной дет­во­ры, но все-та­ки ник­то не дол­жен был сроч­но ки­дать все де­ла и бе­жать с ди­кими воп­ля­ми в учас­ток, лишь толь­ко за­видев его ме­тал­ли­чес­кую ру­ку. Ну или… Ба­ки прос­то слиш­ком ува­жал то­леран­тность мес­тных, что­бы про­верять. По ста­рой, в под­корку въ­ев­шей­ся при­выч­ке он да­же в наг­лу­хо зак­ры­том но­мере, ку­да бе­зого­вороч­но ува­жа­ющие лич­ное прос­транс­тво гор­ничные де­сять раз сту­чали, преж­де чем вой­ти, по­рой со­вер­шенно бе­зот­четно стре­мил­ся на­тянуть на се­бя что-ни­будь с длин­ным ру­кавом, толь­ко бы спря­тать.  
  
На ули­це, в пы­ли узень­ких тор­го­вых улиц, пе­репол­ненных людь­ми, бы­ло жар­ко и душ­но. В оте­ле по­ложе­ние спа­сал кон­ди­ци­онер, но по воз­вра­щении она сно­ва наш­ла его в чер­ной тол­стов­ке, не­под­вижно сгор­блен­но­го в крес­ле нап­ро­тив те­леви­зора. Со спи­ны вид­но не бы­ло, но она бы­ла поч­ти уве­рена, что его ру­ки сжи­мались в ку­лаки, и пульт, ес­ли ока­зал­ся в ле­вой, уже на­вер­ня­ка был сло­ман.   
  
Ей не приш­лось спра­шивать, что­бы по­нять. Толь­ко что при­несен­ный па­кет, ше­лес­тя рас­сы­па­ющим­ся со­дер­жи­мым, по­летел на пол.  
  
На не проз­ву­чав­ший, но ви­та­ющий в воз­ду­хе воп­рос аб­со­лют­но ис­черпы­ва­юще от­ве­тил чет­кий го­лос дик­то­ра из но­вос­тей по «Ев­ронь­юс».   
  
\- В ночь с 22-го на 23-ое мар­та в сво­ем за­город­ном до­ме в Под­московье был об­на­ружен мер­твым вось­ми­деся­ти трех лет­ний ге­нерал ФСБ в от­став­ке – Алек­сандр Яков­ле­вич Лу­кин. Про­кура­тура не от­ри­ца­ет, что его смерть име­ла на­силь­ствен­ный ха­рак­тер. Не ис­клю­ча­ет так­же, что убий­ство мог­ло быть свя­зано со слу­жеб­ной де­ятель­ностью Лу­кина еще до об­ра­зова­ния Фе­дераль­ной Служ­бы Бе­зопас­ности, во вре­мена КГБ при Со­вет­ском Со­юзе. Под­робнос­ти убий­ства и его рас­сле­дова­ние по не­яс­ным при­чинам со­дер­жатся в стро­жай­шей тай­не, Кремль от­ка­зыва­ет­ся ком­менти­ровать, а за­рубеж­ные спец­служ­бы, в том чис­ле Со­еди­нен­ных Шта­тов, вся­чес­ки от­ри­ца­ют свою при­час­тность к ин­ци­ден­ту, - ве­щал на род­ном для не­го рус­ском кор­респон­дент.  
  
\- Ма­терь Божья… - Ба­ки не за­метил, как сам за­гово­рил по-рус­ски. – На кой хер его ту­да по­нес­ло?  
  
Раз­рознен­ные, на­мере­но зер­ненные кад­ры с мес­та прес­тупле­ния и пол­ное от­сутс­твие кон­крет­ных имен в ре­пор­та­же не по­меша­ли Бар­нсу са­мому сло­жить два плюс два.   
  
В кон­це кон­цов, ко­му еще мог­ло сроч­но по­надо­бить­ся уг­ро­хать дрях­ло­го ста­рика – пусть тот и был в свое вре­мя от­пе­той мразью – пря­мо в его до­ме, столь­ко лет спус­тя?  
  
Мыс­ли в го­лове Ба­ки в один миг ста­ли по­доб­ны раз­во­рошен­но­му пче­лино­му рою – их бы­ло од­новре­мен­но слиш­ком мно­го, они жа­лили сво­им смыс­лом слиш­ком боль­но.  
  
Где его на­шел Стив? В крес­ле-ка­чал­ке? В пос­те­ли за кни­гой? В бе­сед­ке за чаш­кой чая? Быть мо­жет, в цвет­ни­ке, сгор­блен­ным над лю­бимы­ми пи­она­ми? Он его зас­тре­лил или при­душил го­лыми ру­ками? На­вер­ня­ка, при­ложил бы щи­том, ока­жись тот при нем. Был ли он в шле­ме или хо­тел, что­бы Лу­кин его неп­ре­мен­но уз­нал? Вряд ли в слу­чае, по­доб­ном это­му, он стал бы све­тить свою звез­дно-по­лоса­тую фор­му. Не по его это, не по чес­ти. А впро­чем, убий­ство из мес­ти Сти­ву то­же не к ли­цу. В уже свер­шивший­ся факт Ба­ки уп­ря­мо не хо­тел ве­рить, по­тому что… ведь это же Стив! Ко­торый ни­ког­да ни­кого не хо­тел уби­вать!   
  
Хо­тя он не­нави­дел уб­людков и уби­вал, ког­да бы­ло не­об­хо­димо: сна­чала фри­цев на вой­не, а за­тем, семь­де­сят лет спус­тя, – вра­гов ЩИ­Та, вся­кий раз вы­нуж­денный нас­ту­пать на гор­ло собс­твен­ным прин­ци­пам. Он де­лал это ра­ди Ро­дины, ко­торой пре­дан­но слу­жил – это по­нят­но, очень по­хоже на ма­лыша Сти­ви из Брук­ли­на, но убий­ство ра­ди мес­ти…  
  
Впро­чем, и это, на­вер­ное, то­же по­хоже на Сти­ва, прос­то та­кого его Ба­ки уже не пом­нил. Пе­ред его гла­зами, как чер­ная по­вяз­ка у сле­пого, всег­да вста­вало то прок­ля­тое ущелье, в го­лове кру­тил­ся, пов­то­ря­ясь в со­тый и ты­сяч­ный раз, их глу­пый раз­го­вор про изощ­ренную месть за Рус­ские гор­ки на Ко­ни-Ай­лен­де. Ко­му из них бы­ло знать тог­да, что он и ста­нет пос­ледним?   
  
Все, что слу­чилось пос­ле, Ба­ки пом­нил уже ина­че: он пом­нил боль, как силь­ней­шее из фи­зичес­ких ощу­щений, оп­ре­деля­ющее все ос­таль­ные, пом­нил ожи­дание, как оно сме­нилось спер­ва на сов­сем дет­скую оби­ду, за­тем – на бес­силь­ную злость, и в са­мом кон­це – на зыб­кое от­ча­яние, ко­торое с тех пор всег­да ас­со­ци­иро­валось у Ба­ки с ро­зовым цве­том – алой кровью на бе­лом сне­гу.  
  
Ко­неч­но, он не ду­мал тог­да, что Стив вов­се его не бро­сал, а воз­вра­щать­ся не стал, впол­не оп­равдан­но, по­тому, что не­кого бы­ло ис­кать жи­вым пос­ле па­дения с та­кой вы­соты. Нет, об этом Ба­ки тог­да сов­сем не ду­мал, все его здра­вые мыс­ли сож­рал без ос­татка не­насыт­ный страх. По­тому что он упал и не умер, по­тому что вок­руг все бы­ло чу­жое, да­же не­бо бы­ло чу­жое, и так страш­но бы­ло уми­рать в оди­ночес­тве…  
  
\- Я ду­мал, он ушел, что­бы не смот­реть. Ду­мал, Сол­дат на­конец-то от­вра­тил его, - у Ба­ки пре­датель­ски дрог­ну­ла жи­вая ру­ка, а гла­за вдруг пов­лажне­ли, от че­го раз­мы­лась кар­тинка на эк­ра­не. Скры­вая сла­бость, муж­чи­на низ­ко опус­тил го­лову и впил­ся зу­бами в сжа­тый до бе­ле­ющих кос­тя­шек ку­лак. – Он не дол­жен был…  
  
\- Он пос­чи­тал ина­че, - опус­тившись ря­дом с ним на ко­лени, она об­ня­ла его за влаж­ную шею, прив­ле­кая бли­же и вы­нуж­дая ткнуть­ся го­рячим лбом се­бе в грудь. - Ду­рачок ты мой ду­рачок. Ког­да до те­бя дой­дет, что ты это­го сто­ишь?  
  
Лас­ко­во пог­ла­живая взмок­ший за­тылок, она пос­мотре­ла по­верх его пле­ча на офор­млен­ное в свет­лых то­нах прос­транс­тво их отель­но­го но­мера. По бе­лому ков­ру кон­трастно-яр­ки­ми пят­на­ми рас­сы­пались спе­лые аб­ри­косы и сли­вы.  
  
«На­вер­ное, не рань­ше, чем это дой­дет до ме­ня», - за­кон­чи­ла она уже про се­бя и мед­ленно, про­веряя, мож­но ли, отс­тра­нилась, ос­то­рож­но стя­гивая вверх с жи­вота к тор­су и вы­ше его тол­стов­ку.   
  
Руб­цы на сты­ке би­они­ки с плотью она вся­кий раз встре­чала, как впер­вые. Гру­бые, страш­ные, их рель­еф она вос­про­из­во­дила с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами, ог­ла­живая паль­ца­ми каж­дый шрам, каж­дую от­ме­тину, ма­лей­шим при­кос­но­вени­ем пус­кая реф­лектор­ные им­пуль­сы ме­тал­ли­чес­ко­го дви­жения вниз по ру­ке: от пле­ча до са­мого за­пястья к кон­чи­кам ме­тал­ли­чес­ких паль­цев.  
  
\- Я их вы­кину все до еди­ной, ес­ли ты и даль­ше про­дол­жишь оде­вать­ся как по­ляр­ный миш­ка, - тол­стов­ка от­ле­тела в сто­рону. – Так и бу­дет, я не шу­чу.  
  
\- Я и не сом­не­ва­юсь, - гу­бы Ба­ки дрог­ну­ли в улыб­ке. Нес­мотря на то, что гла­за ещё блес­те­ли, – поч­ти счас­тли­вой. Спо­кой­ной и удов­летво­рен­ной.  
  
Спус­тя два ча­са пос­ле днев­но­го вы­пус­ка в оче­ред­ных «но­вос­тях» не со­об­щи­ли ни­чего но­вого.   
  
Тай­на следс­твия, под­робнос­ти не раз­гла­шались. На пун­кте о том, ка­ким об­разцо­вым офи­цером и при­мер­ным семь­яни­ном был по­гиб­ший, Ба­ки под­мы­вало впе­чатать ку­лак в эк­ран, но он сдер­жался.  
  
Со­бака по­дох­ла со­бачь­ей смертью, и Барнс не ждал об­легче­ния от это­го фак­та, но имен­но его, в кон­це кон­цов, и ис­пы­тал.   
  
Он был отом­щен, они оба бы­ли, и сде­лал это сам Ка­питан Аме­рика – ма­лыш Стив, ко­торо­му ни­ког­да не хва­тало моз­гов убе­жать от дра­ки и ко­торый умел нат­во­рить глу­пос­тей да­же при пол­ном от­сутс­твии лю­бых к ним по­сылов.  
  
Тог­да, в 44-ом, Ба­ки на­ив­но ка­залось, он все увез с со­бой на фронт.  
  
Лу­чи рас­све­та те­рялись где-то в сгус­тившем­ся над Ва­шин­гто­ном смо­ге, дро­жа дым­кой на са­мой гра­нице зре­ния. Го­товый к ут­ренней про­беж­ке Стив, пог­ру­жен­ный глу­боко в свои мыс­ли и аб­со­лют­но не смот­ря­щий под но­ги, всем сво­им не­дюжим ве­сом про­шел­ся по ни с то­го ни с се­го бро­шен­ной пря­мо под са­мую дверь поч­те. Гру­бая бу­мага зах­русте­ла под по­дош­ва­ми его крос­со­вок, и толь­ко тог­да Род­жерс со­из­во­лил опус­тить не­до­уме­ва­ющий взгляд се­бе под но­ги.  
  
Обыч­но в па­нель­ных до­мах пись­ма дос­тавля­ли го­раз­до ме­нее нас­той­чи­во, чем под са­мый по­рог квар­ти­ры.  
  
Сер­дце су­пер­солда­та не уме­ло сби­вать­ся с рит­ма от удив­ле­ния. Тре­ниро­ван­ное ды­хание не мог на­рушить да­же марш-бро­сок на мно­го миль. Но скром­ную на­деж­ду ка­питан все еще был спо­собен ис­пы­тать поч­ти как обыч­ный че­ловек, нес­мотря на все вык­рунта­сы сы­ворот­ки.  
  
Прос­нувшись с ут­ра, Стив не пос­мотрел на чис­ло, не вспом­нил он о да­те на ка­лен­да­ре до тех са­мых пор, по­ка не дос­тал из хрус­тя­щего на каж­дое при­кос­но­вение кон­верта с ин­дексом шта­та Га­вайи поч­то­вую (сов­сем как в да­леких со­роко­вых) от­крыт­ку с изоб­ра­жени­ем ка­кого-то пля­жа, все­го в раз­ла­пис­тых паль­мах, рас­ту­щих пря­мо из пес­ка.  
  


 _«Ты все жа­лел, что мы не смог­ли от­праздно­вать тог­да мой юби­лей­ный век. (Зву­чит как пло­хой анек­дот, да?..) Я о том, что те­перь нам нич­то не по­меша­ет на­вер­стать упу­щен­ное и ус­тро­ить двой­ную ве­черин­ку с двой­ным по­водом._  
  
P.S. C днем рож­де­ния, Стив!  
  
P.P.S. C днем Не­зави­симос­ти то­же. На Га­вай­ях его, кста­ти, то­же праз­дну­ют».

  
  
Кро­ме ис­пи­сан­ной на­ис­кось от­крыт­ки в кон­верте ока­зал­ся би­лет на де­вяти­часо­вой рейс биз­нес-клас­сом из а­эро­пор­та Рей­га­на, вмес­те с би­летом – ве­ер бро­шюр о га­вай­ских оте­лях, рес­то­ранах и про­чем-про­чем, оче­вид­но, приз­ванный при­дать кон­верту вес.  
  
Гля­дя пря­мо пе­ред со­бой на лес­тнич­ную клет­ку и ду­мая о том, что в кои ве­ки Сэ­му се­год­ня вы­падет шанс по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя сприн­те­ром На­ци­ональ­ной ал­леи, ка­питан улыб­нулся ши­рокой бе­лозу­бой улыб­кой.  
  
Стив за­шел на­зад в квар­ти­ру и, про­ходя ми­мо спаль­ни, пер­вое, за что за­цепил­ся взгля­дом – вер­хний ящик прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочки. В нем хра­нились, как в са­мом неп­риступ­ном сей­фе, по­жалуй, единс­твен­ные пред­ме­ты, ко­торые ему жиз­ненно важ­но бы­ло взять с со­бой в эту не­зап­ла­ниро­ван­ную, но дол­гождан­ную по­ез­дку.   
  
Ежед­невно вот уже на про­тяже­нии нес­коль­ких ме­сяцев Род­жерс от­кры­вал этот ящик, что­бы вся­кий раз не­из­бежно уви­деть пя­тико­неч­ную се­рую звез­ду на выц­ветшем от вре­мени кир­пично-крас­ном фо­не.  
  
Стив не удер­жал в уз­де не­об­хо­димость знать – он чи­тал за­писи, пот­ра­тив на рас­шифров­ку ру­копис­но­го, мес­та­ми инос­тран­но­го, мес­та­ми вов­се мно­го­языч­но­го тек­ста не од­ну бес­сонную ночь, но ров­но до тех пор, по­ка хва­тало его из­рядно по­дор­ванной вы­дер­жки.  
  
При­выч­но чуть под­ра­гива­ющи­ми паль­ца­ми ка­питан тре­пет­но отог­нул вет­хую от вре­мени стра­ницу и на­шел там ров­но то, что ожи­дал най­ти – по­жел­тевшую, в то­нах се­пии фо­тог­ра­фию, на обо­роте под­пи­сан­ную ки­рил­ли­цей, до сих пор встря­хива­ющей во­об­ра­жение Сти­ва мощ­ным раз­ря­дом не то бо­ли, не то ви­ны, не то все­го вмес­те взя­того.  
  


_Ба­ки Барнс, 10-е мар­та 1946 год._

  
  
Ба­ки в тот день ис­полни­лось 29. Этим же днем за­кон­чился его днев­ник.  
  
Бе­реж­но зак­рыв од­ну ру­копись, чуть по­мед­лив, Стив от­крыл дру­гую, что­бы в со­тый раз пе­речесть фра­зу, ко­торая крас­ной нитью прош­ла че­рез всю его не в при­мер дол­гую жизнь.  
  


_«Не иде­аль­ный сол­дат, но хо­роший че­ловек»._

  
  
Про­бегая гла­зами по строч­кам, дав­но выж­же­ным на ве­ках, Род­жерс сквозь все про­шед­шие го­да слы­шал один толь­ко го­лос и чувс­тво­вал, как в грудь ему с без­звуч­ным «Ты!» уты­ка­ет­ся па­лец.  
  
Стив час­то за­давал­ся воп­ро­сом: кто по­луча­ет­ся из тех, не­иде­аль­ных сол­дат и так се­бе лю­дей?   
  
Нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад он на­шел от­вет в од­ном из мос­ков­ских ар­хи­вов. В зак­ры­той сек­ции, в пыль­ной и оп­ле­тен­ной па­ути­ной ко­роб­ке, ко­торую до то­го мо­мен­та ник­то не вскры­вал. В ко­роб­ке ле­жали две ста­рые за­пис­ные книж­ки: од­на со зна­комой звез­дой, дру­гая с не ме­нее зна­комы­ми ини­ци­ала­ми. Кро­ме кни­жек – нес­коль­ко ста­рых слу­жеб­ных ра­пор­тов, на­писан­ных в од­но и то же вре­мя дву­мя раз­ны­ми людь­ми, вскры­тое пись­мо с пе­чатью в крас­ном сур­гу­че, два не ре­али­зован­ных би­лета в те­атр, да­тиро­ван­ных фев­ра­лем 46-го го­да, и по­верх все­го это­го – кло­чок бу­маги с име­нем че­лове­ка, ко­торый по­мес­тил все эти ве­щи в ар­хив.   
  
«Ми­ха­ил Смир­нов».  
  
Из пло­хих сол­дат и так се­бе лю­дей по­луча­лись ли­бо пер­воклас­сные убий­цы, ли­бо лин­че­вате­ли.  
  
Кто-то ког­да-то выб­рал за Ка­пита­на оп­ре­деле­ние Мсти­тель.  
  
Оно оп­равда­лось и окон­ча­тель­но за ним зак­ре­пилось лишь тог­да и толь­ко тог­да, ког­да Стив Род­жерс гла­за в гла­за смот­рел че­лове­ку, ко­торо­го уби­вал, не ис­пы­тывая при этом ни кап­ли со­жале­ния, лишь чис­тей­шее, бь­ющее то­ком, как ого­лен­ный про­вод, удов­летво­рение.   
  
В тот но­ябрь 44-го он не вер­нулся за Ба­ки. Нес­коль­ки­ми ме­сяца­ми ра­нее он не по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся, бы­ло ли, ко­му скор­беть о смер­ти че­лове­ка, став­ше­го ему кем-то вро­де вто­рого от­ца. Нет, он ни­чего из это­го не сде­лал. С этим он об­ре­чён жить. Он ум­рет ког­да-ни­будь, и пос­ледней его мыслью бу­дет: «Я ви­новат».  
  
Но он хо­тя бы бу­дет знать, что отом­стил.  
  
Ког­да Род­жерс уже си­дел в са­моле­те и рас­смат­ри­вал сквозь ил­лю­мина­тор об­ла­ка, ему вдруг вспом­ни­лась од­на за­пись из днев­ни­ка. В ней Ба­ки упо­минал на ан­глий­ском, что хо­тел бы уви­деть не­бо. По­тому что оно го­лубое и на­поми­на­ет его, Сти­ва, гла­за.  
  
Бли­же к кон­цу днев­ни­ка Ба­ки пи­сал уже на чис­том рус­ском, что в Рос­сии нет го­лубо­го не­ба, что там оно всег­да се­рое, но был один трюк, ко­торым па­ру раз ему уда­валось об­ма­нуть­ся: он смот­рел на се­рое не­бо че­рез от­ра­жение в ее гла­зах и ви­дел го­лубое.   
  
Стив при­жал­ся вис­ком к стек­лу, все еще рас­смат­ри­вая об­ла­ка и по-раз­но­му фор­му­лируя в мыс­лях один и тот же воп­рос, про­буя сло­ва, тща­тель­но вы­веряя зна­чение каж­до­го.  
  
Этот воп­рос он при­вез с со­бой в дру­гой ко­нец стра­ны, вмес­те с дву­мя ис­пи­сан­ны­ми от пер­вой до пос­ледней стра­ницы, ста­рыми, но бес­ценны­ми в сво­ем со­дер­жа­нии днев­ни­ками, пре­одо­лев­ши­ми пол­ми­ра и ис­пы­тан­ны­ми вре­менем в семь­де­сят лет.   
  
\- Бак, ка­кого цве­та не­бо ты ви­дишь?  
  
За­бав­но, что имен­но 4-го и­юля на один день в го­ду не­бо ста­нови­лось раз­ноцвет­ным.


	20. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene. Timeline between chapters 14-15.

Ей не нужно было взламывать правительственные архивы и воровать секретную информацию, чтобы знать, в каких еще целях, помимо боевых, ГИДРА использовала Зимнего Солдата. От нее, с чипом в мозгу, этого не скрывали с тех самых пор, как ввели в практику: в свободное от миссий время Солдата отдавали в руки ученых фармацевтических корпораций, с которыми у ГИДРы имелись теневые, а зачастую совершенно легальные договоры. В них прописывался ряд условий, на которых Солдат использовался в качестве объекта тестирования экспериментальных препаратов, сроки и заранее оговоренные сторонами суммы.  
  
ГИДРА, причём обоих континентов, сдавала Солдата в аренду, при любой подходящей возможности, взамен получая огромные деньги и более совершенные образцы химикатов, которыми в обход сыворотки можно было подавлять волю их бесценного живого оружия. Развивающаяся бешенными темпами фармацевтическая промышленность заполучала себе в ограниченное пользование дорогущую лабораторную крысу беспрецедентного многоразового использования, внутри которой в естественных условиях можно было моделировать развитие практически любого заболевания от момента инфицирования до собственно выздоровления.  
  
Сидя сейчас в медицинском центре Его Высочества, под мерный гул оборудования она могла бы, сильно не задумываясь, накидать внушительный список препаратов, созданных с конца 60-ых по середину нулевых, ныне всем известных и широко применяемых в медицине, минимальная терапевтическая и летальная дозы которых опытным путем были установлены на Солдате. Тем же образом проверялось их фармакологическое действие, побочные эффекты и еще прочее-прочее, что позже просто записали на листках-вкладышах с поправкой на скорость метаболизма.  
  
На Солдате тестировали природные и генно-модифицированные штаммы, на нем отрабатывали вакцины, яды и противоядия.  
  
За подобную возможность ГИДРу щедро осыпали деньгами, ей на блюдце с голубой каемкой подносили усовершенствованные транквилизаторы, нейролептики, миорелаксанты и еще тьму-тьмущую специфических препаратов премедикации для наиболее эффективной электро-шоковой терапии, криостаза и выведения из него же в минимальные сроки.  
  
С 1945-го сыворотка Солдата прошла и огонь с агонией, и воду с утоплением, и медные трубы со щедрым отравлением тяжелыми металлами. И лучше бы кто выжег у нее из головы воспоминание о том, как в проклятом 45-ом она спасала жизнь умирающему пленному. Сейчас ей все чаще малодушно думалось, что лучше бы он умер тогда, лучше бы она застелила его в той сырой камере, на залитом кровью бетонном полу. И себе пустила бы пулю в висок, рухнув рядом, не узнав ни его имени, ни истинного потенциала сыворотки, в которой ее отец видел эволюцию человечества как вида.  
  
Но все в итоге случилось именно так, как случилось, позади осталось больше семидесяти лет, пролетевших в одно мгновение и ознаменованных горой трупов – жертв ее реализованных амбиций.  
  
Семьдесят лет в отсутствии контроля над собственным телом - как один бесконечный, чтобы снова словно вернуться к началу, погрязнув в де жа вю. Опять лаборатория без окон, опять люминесцентный свет белел в хромированных поверхностях интерьера, опять зловещая тишина и мысли, мысли, мысли… скорым поездом несущиеся вперед, грохочущие о кости черепа.  
  
У Баки ускорен метаболизм, на что все время нужно было ссылаться при расчете дозировки. У него отсутствала рука, что тоже вносило свои коррективы. Многочисленные эксперименты так или иначе обеспечили ему привыкание и, как следствие, невосприимчивость к обширному спектру медикаментов, особенно, схожих по химической структуре. Учитывая все эти нюансы, подобрать для него анестезию казалось целью едва ли достижимой.  
  
Прежде всего, он не должен был ничего чувствовать. И пусть она ничуть не удивиться, если прямо посреди операции, с распаханной левой половиной тела, он встанет со стола и, полубезумный от боли и страха, пойдет в разнос, это не означало, что до этого стоило доводить или даже рассматривать подобное гипотетически.  
  
Он не должен был безнадежно потеряться в лабиринтах собственного искалеченного разума, погрязнув в омуте галлюцинаций на весь период операции и еще какое-то время после.  
  
Его сердце не должно было остановиться: ни от шока, ни от подавляющего действия анестетиков на ЦНС. В противном случае никто из присутствующих у операционного стола уже не сможет его реанимировать, потому что вряд ли у кого-то хватит сил прогнуть металлизированную грудную клетку. Она знает, она пыталась, и это был кошмар, какого врагу не пожелаешь.  
  
Наконец, его нельзя было с ног до головы оплетать аппаратурой и трубками, просто потому что… потому что нельзя! Потому что Баки за семьдесят лет выработал животный страх перед всем медицинским на уровне подкорки.  
  
Все вместе, это вернуло ее назад, все в тот же проклятый 45-ый, когда перед ней стояла точно такая же невероятная цель – воссоздать сыворотку. Теперь, в 2017-ом, ей нужно было подобрать под сыворотку обезболивающее, чтобы не превращать медиков Ваканды в тех самых гидровских мясников, которые больше полувека назад врезали в Баки руку почти на живую, лишь потому, что имеющиеся у них болеутоляющие не подействовали.  
  
Если Баки запомнит в этот раз хоть что-то, если он хоть что-то почувствует, если он не дай бог закричит… Она не простит себя за это, расширив список всего, в чем она перед ним виновата, до ещё одной бесконечности. Потому что, несмотря на все, что с ним произошло частично по её вине, он в очередной раз, среди десятков потенциальных кандидатов, предпочел довериться ей. Он доверил ей себя и свой худший кошмар – Солдата, побуждения которого он боялся куда сильнее, чем умереть на операционном столе.  
  
Месть Старка лишила Баки руки, но, к счастью, каркас ребер остался нетронут, ровно как и область сочленения, что сильно уменьшало объем предстоящей работы, но не исключало ее как таковую. Нейрохирурги, изучая многомерные голограммы грудной клетки, левого плеча и части спины, плохо скрывали нервозность, хотя немногим ранее имели опыт гораздо сложнее, работая над ее имплантом.  
  
Она едва ли помнила, когда последний раз присутствовала в операционной не в роли пациента, над операционным столом, а не на нем. Она не хотела быть вовлеченной в общий процесс подготовки и, тем не менее, проходила его наравне с остальными, действуя механически. Хирургический костюм, маска, ощущающаяся намордником в пол-лица, специфический запах резины и средств дезинфекции от перчаток, где-то на границе сознания завершающих тот самый, зловещий образ, в котором она ни за что не хотела бы предстать перед Баки. Она слишком сопротивлялась неизбежности увидеть животный страх в его глазах и липкую испарину на лбу.  
  
Величайший убийца столетия, внушающий оправданный ужас всем, кто был посвящен в его существование, боялся врачей до зубной дрожи, до слез, до унизительных молитв.  
  
Она не хотела снова оживлять его кошмар, не хотела снова погружать его в тот ад, зная, что именно ей придется потом возвращать его назад. Потому что никто другой не возьметься, потому что Солдат с слепом ужасе растерзает любого, кто попытается.  
  
Бригады еще не было в операционной, центральная лампа была отключена, отбрасывая тень, и Баки сидел на столе, тщетно пытаясь совладать с защитным окоченением. Она долго представляла себе, как это будет, долго прокручивала в голове именно этот момент, долго искала и не находила слова утешения.  
  
В конце концов, дав себе очередное молчаливое согласие гореть в аду за все свершенное, она сдвинула маску под подбородок. Баки посмотрел на нее, силясь изобразить на восковом лице удивление, и она прильнула к нему ближе, осторожно тронув изоляцию на металлической культе.  
  
\- Ты веришь мне? – она спросила тихо, избегая посмотреть в глаза.  
  
\- Только тебе и верю, - ответил Баки с некоторой заминкой, несмотря на все старания так и не сумев подавить дрожь, когда тонкие пальцы в перчатках скользнули к катетеру на правой руке и разгладили фиксирующий пластырь.  
  
Поднеся шприц к порту, она лишь тогда нашла в себе силы поднять взгляд, вслепую вогнав обнаженную иглу и так же слепо, медленным выверенным движением надавив на поршень. Её внутренний секундомер уже отсчитывал секунды по колотящемуся в груди сердцу.  
  
Раз. Два. Три…  
  
\- Я клянусь тебя, родной, все будет хорошо. Вам не будет больно. Ни тебе, ни ему.  
  
Семь, восемь…  
  
Она привлекла его к себе сильнее, не давая крениться под действием препарата.  
  
\- Желание, - зашептала она на забытом, но все таком же идеальном русском, удерживая его голову у своего плеча. – Ржавый, семнадцать, рассвет…  
  
Единственная рука Баки спазмически сжалась вокруг ее талии, до боли, едва не до хруста, то ли в попытке остановить, то ли удержать себя самого на границе сознания, у черты не возврата между двумя сущностями, вынужденными сосуществовать в одном теле.  
  
\- Печь. Девять. Добросердечный…  
  
Несмотря на парализующее действие препарата, Баки крупно тряхнуло, выгнув в пояснице.  
  
\- Возвращение на Родину. Один… - извернувшись в конвульсивной хватке, она обхватила его обеими руками, всем телом прижав к себе, и договорила. – Товарный вагон.  
  
Она не видела его глаз, но знала, как должен был измениться его взгляд, из горящего агонического превратившись в мутный, словно подернутый ледяной изморозью. Дрожь под руками быстро сменилась стылой неподвижностью.  
  
Отстранившись лишь затем, чтобы выполнить еще одно необходимое условие, она посмотрела ему в лицо и чуть дрогнувшим голосом отчеканила последнюю фразу кода, которую не счел значимой в свое время Земо.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Солдат.  
  
И раньше, чем он смог бы убедить ее в беспрекословном повиновении, продолжила:  
  
– Спи, Солдат, - она отдала приказ ровным голосом, весом своего тела толкая его лечь. – Засыпай. С тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
Баки боялся пробуждения Солдата в разгар операции, но он никогда не допускал мысли, что его можно было пробудить до ее начала, в спокойной обстановке подчинить его, отдать ему приказ не сопротивляться. Не только не сопротивляться, но и забрать на себя весь страх. Солдату страх был неведом, Солдат не ассоциировал страх с обстановкой операционной и бригадой толпящихся вокруг людей в белом. Солдат беспрекословно исполнял любые приказы.  
  
\- Спи, любимый, - она провела пальцами по разметавшимся в беспорядке волосам и внезапно поняла, что это, похоже, тоже войдёт в её сегодняшние обязанности. Полностью уложив расслабленное тело на стол, не убирая ладони с его лба, она ногой придвинула ближе к столу тележку с расходным материалом и выудила оттуда светло-зеленую сестринскую шапочку. – И ничего не бойся.  
  
Две молоденькие смуглолицие медсестрички и медбрат опасливо заглянули в дверной проем операционной, лишь чтобы удостовериться, что в их услугах не нуждаются, наряду с услугами анестезиолога, которого вообще не приглашали. Пациент уже был распластан по столу, к его единственной руке тянулись сразу несколько трубок, на нее же был надет манжет тонометра, уже подающего сигналы к монитору. Изо рта торчала аккуратно крепленая на пластырь трубка интубации, рядом стоящий аппарат выдавал показатели. Его длинные волосы, на стрижке которых безуспешно настаивали перед операцией, были убраны в шапочку. Верхние лампы ярко освещали поблескивающее на шрамированном стыке с металлом операционное поле.  
  
Оглянувшись на стену, где скрывались замаскированные микрофоны интеркома, она внутренне приказала себе собраться и произнесла вслух ровным голосом:  
  
\- Все готово. Можно начинать.  
  
И только после этого в операционной появились посторонние и развернулась бурная деятельность.  
  
Баки и Солдат спали, наверняка, мучимые кошмарами, но, по крайней мере, не реальными, происходящими не здесь и не сейчас, на острие скальпеля в руке хирурга. С ожившими демонами подсознания они обязательно разберутся, но позже.  
  
Баки или Солдат… Кто бы из них ни вышел из-под наркоза первым, это не должно было произойти в реанимации, в окружении немилосердно пищащей аппаратуры. Ни Баки, ни уж тем более Солдат, не должны были застать рядом с собой никого постороннего.  
  
Медики, привыкшие к незыблемому соблюдению ряда правил, пытались возражать, но не так чтобы очень сильно.  
  
\- Вы уверены?..  
  
\- Я справлюсь, - она кивнула и, лишь из вежливости выждав секунду, закрыла дверь за темнокожим хирургом с проседью в курчавых волосах. Не реанимациии, не палаты интенсивной терапии, а дверь их общей на двоих комнаты в жилом секторе, и оглянулась на совершенно обычную двуспальную кровать, у которой прямо сейчас из необычных предметов возвышалась только капельная стойка. Освобожденный ото всех приборов, Баки лежал на подушках, его грудь едва заметно поднималась и опускалась в такт самостоятельному неглубокому дыханию.  
  
«Всегда справлялась», - подумала она про себя, мимо воли снова окунаясь в де жа вю.  
  
Тогда, в 45-ом, она тоже была одна. Тогда еще слабая, без сыворотки в венах, она выставляла охрану за порог и проводила бессонные ночи один на один с агонизирующей в судорогах грудой мышц.  
  
Она выдержала тогда, выдержит и сейчас. Обезумевшего от страха перед грядущим наркозным бредом Баки или буйствующего Солдата… Она примет любого. И ни к одному из них не подпустит чужака.  
  
Новая рука, до плеча прикрытая одеялом, отливала бликами в тусклом свете. Лишенная подвижности, пока в той же мере безжизненная, как и кусок обычного железа, она уже формировала идеальный контур бицепса взамен обрывающейся пустотой культи. Новая рука, сулящая бессонные ночи и ряд пустеющих с рекордной скоростью баночек с анальгетиками на прикроватной тумбочке. Она определённо стоила кошмара, через который оба они проходили и который еще не закончился.  
  
Баки стоил того, чтобы снова стать целым, а с его внутренними противоречиями и разрушительной силой новой руки она его обязательно примирит.  
  
Безымянный, до полусмерти запытанный солдат из ее воспоминаний боялся подать знак, что проснулся. Джеймс из настоящего, не открывая глаз, выстонал, более чем ожидаемо, сначала имя капитана, а следом же – ее имя. То самое, на которое она поклялась себе никогда не отзываться.  
  
\- Эсма… - слетело с меловых губ на выдохе, и у нее не осталось иного выбора, кроме как послушно податься к дрогнувшей руке.  
  
\- Я здесь, любимый. Я здесь, Баки. Это я...  
  
«Это я. Это не ГИДРА. Ты не у них. Ты не с ними сейчас, ты со мной. Ты Джеймс, сержант из 107-го…»  
  
\- Ты со мной, Баки. Баки… - медленными, ласкающе-успокаивающими движениями она огладила его лоб, но остановилась, боясь прикосновениями к голове вызвать неверные ассоциации, и вернула руку к его руке, осторожно, но ощутимо сжав. – Баки. Ты Баки… - она снова и снова звала его по имени, зная, что именно это ему сейчас необходимо, именно это он хотел бы услышать, именно с этого он каждый раз начинал свое утро. – Ты Баки Барнс. Ты родился 10-го марта...  
  
Баки не было рядом, когда он был ей нужен, рядом были только чужие лица, которым абсолютно незаслуженно, но от этого не менее сильно хотелось всадить иглу катетера в глаз и попередушить всех по очереди той самой трубкой от капельницы, которая торчала из ее руки. Когда она пришла в себя после операции, Баки спал в криокапсуле. Он не звал ее по имени, не ждал ее пробуждения, он мерз в криогене. Слава богу, он не видел, как ее поврежденный и заново восстановленный сывороткой мозг заново учили ощущать пространство, держать голову, жевать и глотать, сидеть и ходить. Этого Баки не видел и никогда не должен об этом узнать. Так или иначе, это в прошлом, а сейчас она здесь для него. Она с ним, также, как в адском 45-ом.  
  
\- Я здесь, Баки. Это я. Не ГИДРА…  
  
Этой ночью Вселенная в очередной раз сыграла с ними злую шутку. Специально для них двоих в пределах одной жилой комнаты королевского дворца Ваканды она раскрутила циферблат часов в обратном направлении, отправив их по ленте времени назад.  
  
В медикаментозном бреду, хрипло выкрикивая бессвязные мольбы и отрицания, по кровати метался мужчина. От него ни на секунду не отходила все еще одетая в хирургический костюм женщина. И пусть в капельнице сегодня плескался не самодельный Рингер, вены не были исколоты и пациент не был фиксирован к койке ремнями, кошмары себя не изменили.  
  
Солдат кричал во сне, и теперь, в отличие от первого раза, она слишком хорошо знала причину. Он падал в кошмаре в ту самую пропасть, не достав каких-то пару миллиметров до протянутой руки. Он падал, сжимая ее запястье до хруста костей. Падал и разбивался, и умирал, и воскресал, и молил остановиться – так замыкался круг адской карусели, той самой, что брала свое начало на крыше движущегося товарного вагона.  
  
Иногда ей хотелось воззвать к Солдату, невосприимчивому к боли, иногда – очутиться там, в одном кошмаре с Баки, чтобы иметь возможность сказать ему, что все не по-настоящему, что все это было настоящим слишком давно, что теперь все хорошо, и ГИДРА за ним не придет, не протянет к нему свои щупальца. Иногда она почти заканчивала на телефоне набор запретного номера, готовясь умолять в трубку сквозь разделяющие их мили, чтобы прилетел капитан, пришел сюда, сел вот здесь, у его постели и сказал со всей той властью, которую он над ним, осознанно или нет, имел: «Все закончилось, Баки. Ты видишь кошмар. Проснись».  
  
Отложив от соблазна подальше телефон, она сменила неопределенное по счету полотенце на лихорадочно поблескивающем от пота лбу.  
  
Между полным отсутствием боли во время операции и тяжелыми галлюцинациями на период выхода из-под наркоза ей пришлось выбрать последнее. Сыворотка и выжженный в свое время мозг Баки не оставили ей других вариантов.  
  
Слышащий в бреду код, содрогающийся в судорогах прошедших десятилетия назад пыток, Баки отключился только под утро. Вымотанная морально и физически, избитая в попытках не дать ему навредить самому себе, она вырубилась прямо на нем, в той же позе, в который прижимала его к кровати, мешая прогибаться в спине.  
  
Она вырубилась, отстраненно думая, скольких Баки, даже не приходя в себя, мог убить и покалечить, прежде чем его бы распяли на койке по рукам и ногам, лишь бы ни дергался. Так поступала ГИДРА, так поступали все, кто боялся монстра с металлической рукой. Но никто ни разу не прикинул, что монстр этот боялся самого себя.  
  
\- Что… что он сделал? – впервые осознанно просипел Баки сорванным от многочасовых криков голосом.  
  
\- Ничего, - устало прошептала она, даже не пытаясь подняться с его груди, лишь сдвинувшись немного в правую сторону, подальше от заживающих ран. – Мишка Баки вел себя примерно.  
  
В комнату сквозь панорамные окна пробивались первые лучи, играя бликами в лужах разлитой воды, в осколках разбитой посуды, отливая радугой от этикеток на баночках с таблетками, рассыпанными по полу цветными конфетти.  
  
У дальней стены на полу валялся разбитый телефон, через паутину трещин на экране которого просматривалось последнее набранное, но не отосланное сообщение:  
  
«Он зовет вас, Капитан».  
  
\- Диша… - позвал Баки, очнувшись во второй раз. И она была рядом, прямо под его рукой, щекоча короткой порослью светлых волос его подбородок.


End file.
